Dreams
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: 18 year old Jenny Miyagi has an awful life.Her moms a workaholic and her dad left them when she was little.Her only friends are Mandy and the Autobots,who she thinks her imagination.What till she finds out their real.Her life is about to change. Prime/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is going to be my first Transformers Fiction ever, but I am totally obsessed with the show. Like literally, I've already had dreams about them! Anyway, I though, why not make a fic. Just finished a huge series and I'm hoping this will be a new one!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Transformers. They are too epic for this human to own. She is not worthy enough man! ENJOY!**

**Chapter One: Dreams**

I wasfloating in the seemingly endless darkness, waiting to either wake up or sleep into a dream. I was hoping to slip into a dream. My dream are always the same and have been since I was little. They were about the alien robots, who called themselves the Autobots, and they've become my best friends. I didn't think they were real, just a figment of my imagination. And I was alright with that.

I felt myself shift as the lights finally started to come on. I knew then that I was slipping into a dream. I was excited, wondering who it would be this time. I hoped it was Optimus. He was the leader of the Autobots, and well, he's become my best friend. Even more than the others.

The fuzziness started to clear, and in front of me stood none other than Optimus Prime.

"Optimus!"I exclaimed.

He laughed as I ran over to him. He put his hand down so that I could climb on top. He brought me so that I was right by his face.

"How's it going, my angel?"He asked me.

My angel has been his nickname for me for as long as I could remember as well. All of them called me something different, but what he called me was my favorite.

"Good. I'm glad I finally get to see you. You haven't visited me in a while."i pouted.

He laughed at me, and the sound was like music to my ears.

"I am truly sorry, my angel. We have been very busy here, hoping to avoid the decepticons and trying to find the Allspark. Ratchet said he might have a lead on where it is."He told me.

"Oh, where?"I asked curiously.

He smiled.

"We are not sure. It seems to be coming from the Milky way galaxy."He answered.

My eyes widened in shock.

"No way! I live in the Milky Way galaxy. On a planet called Earth."

I was excited. Maybe if they were heading this way, they could stop by and visit me! I wasn't sure if they were real or not, but if they were, I wanted to meet them!

"Really. I'll have Ratchet try to scan the planet and see if maybe the Allspark is there."He said thoughtfully.

"You could also come visit me! I'd love to finally meet you guys in person."I said excitedly.

He laughed.

"I think we would all love that, my angel. I will talk to Ratchet and the others about coming down for a visit."

"Sweet! Try not to take for ever visiting me next time, ok Optimus. I miss you."I told him seriously.

"And I you, my angel. I promise to slip into recharge more often so that I may visit you."

'Good. Oh, my alarms going off. School, bleh. I feel myself waking up. Bye Optimus. See you soon."I said sadly.

"Bye my angel. I will see you soon. I promise."

The dream faded out as reality started seeping in. I opened my eyes and turned off my stupid phone alarm.

"Ugh. Do I have to go to school!"I complained to no one.

I pushed myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and relieved myself, I made my way to my room. The house was empty, which didn't surprise me. I lived with my mother, who was always at work. I probably saw her once or twice a week. She usually comes home after I go to bed and leaves before I get up.

I closed my door and grabbed some clothes. I threw on a black and purple corset dress and laced up boots. I also wore my favorite pair of fishnet gloves. Ever since my father left my mother and my mother became a workaholic, I do everything to get her attention. Which includes getting in trouble t school and I've even been arrested a few times.

My mom still doesn't notice, not even my black clothes or the fact that I dyed my hair red and black three years ago. It used to just be a kinda lightish black. I changed it to dark black with crimson highlights. I'm 18 years old and a senor. I was ready to graduate and get out of here.

Really, the only thing that kept me from ending my miserable life is my Autobot friends. Dreaming about them every night really helps. It gives me hope and something to hold on to. I know every time I close my eyes, they're there on the other side, waiting for me.

Especially Optimus.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I. My name is Jenny Miyagi. I am Japanese girl who has a horrible life. I have no friends besides the Autobots and Mandy Hopkins. We've been friends since first grade and she's the only one who believes me when I talk about the Autobots. She thinks they sound cool and she's wants to meet them as much as I do.

She's the total opposite of me when it comes to looks. She's a blonde hair, blue eye cutie with a bad ass attitude. She looks like a complete prep, wearing all pink and even sometimes a little bow in her hair. But don't let that fool you. She's a total bad ass and could totally take anyone in a fight. Even the dumb ass Trent even though he has a girlfriend, Mickaela.

She was actually picking me up.

When I heard a honk outside, I knew immediately that it was her. I grabbed my bag, purse, and net book before running out the door. She was sitting in her silver Mercedes.

"Hey girl, did ya finish your report for History class?"She asked me.

I laughed.

"Yeah. I'm hoping if I get an A, my mom might actually buy me a car."I answered while hoping in the car and throwing my bag in the back seat.

She laughed.

"Good luck."

"Did you finish yours Missy? You know if you don't get an A, your moms gonna take away your car, then we'll have to walk . . . or worse, the bus."I said.

We both shuddered at the though of having to take the bus.

"Don't worry, I have it. Worked all night on the damn thing."

We pulled into the school parking lot. Kids were all quickly piling into the door as the first bell rang. We laughed and joked around as we went into our History class. We both sat together in the back. It kinda took attention from us.

"Alright class, quiet. Time for your projects."Our teacher said, rolling his eyes.

I unloaded my bag so that when it was my turn I would be ready. I didn't really pay attention to everyone's project until we got to these weird spazzy kid.

"Mr Witwicky, you're up."He said in a bored voice.

A really spazzy boy with brown hair grabbed his things and ran over to do his presentation.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."He said as he dumped his stuff on the podium. "Okay. For my family..."

He was cut off when he was hit my a paper ball. I glared at the culprit. It was none of than Trent. He was trying not to laugh and look innocent.

"Ugh, jerk."I whispered to Mandy.

"Who did... Who did that? People! Responsibility."My teacher said, proving how much he pays attention.

"Okay. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf."

He then told us a little about what happened with them.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen. This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the sextant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised

yet, but they've seen many cool things." Sam explained.

I just kinda sat there and half way payed attention. I thought it was interesting, but I didn''t want to buy anything. I already knew the teacher wasn't going to like him off all the stuff.

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."The teacher said, a little annoyed.

I didn't care. I was watching the clock for it to ring

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too,And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."Sam tried again.

"Sam!"

"Sorry. Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered."Sam explained, but had to stop when the bell rang.

I gathered my stuff up to leave.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."The teacher yelled as we filed out.

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?"Sam asked me as I passed.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Sam?"Teacher asked

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry."He said, before their voices faded from my hearing.

"Strange kid."Mandy whispered to me."

I nodded in agreement as he ran passed me, happily holding his paper up.

"Well, at least he's happy."I said.

We both giggled separate to go to our other classes.

The day kinda dragged on. I was glad when it was finally time to go home. I found Mandy parked over by Sam's dad. Sam ran over to his father happily.

"Yes! Yes, yes."Sam exclaimed as he ran and jumped into the car

"So?"His father asked

"A-. It's an A, though."He said happily.

I leaned against Mandy's car, waiting for her to come. I watched the two with weird interest.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A."His dad said, trying to get a good view of the paper.

"So I'm good?"Sam asked, with hope and happiness practically radiating from him.

"You're good."His dad said and they drove off.

Mandy joined me a minute later.

"Ready?"She asked.

I nodded.

She drove me home. When I got there, I went upstairs to take a nap. I hoped that one of the autobots will come see me. Hopefully it'll be Optimus.

I smiled in happiness at the thought and slowly faded into sleep.

**(So what do you think? This is my first Transformers Fic, but I'm totally obsessed with it! Haha, so, I hope you stick with me and R&R! Thanks!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I've gotten a few reviews already and a bunch of people adding it to their favorites and alerts list! Thanks guys, it means a lot! I didn't know if this was gonna be a success or not, but it looks like it will be! Thanks again and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, own Transformers. That's fact people! I only own Jenny, Mandy and her mom. I could possible own other people in the future, but hey, one chappie at a time!**

**Chapter 2: The Glasses?**

The light immediately filled the endless darkness, as if he was ready and waiting for me. Sure enough, the first thing I saw was Optimus, looking happier than ever.

"Optimus! You're here."I exclaimed.

He laughed as I ran over to him. He lowered his hand down so that I could climb up and join him. He smiled brightly at me.

"Hello, my angel. How was school?"He asked me.

I shrugged.

"Same as usual, stupid teachers, jerk jocks, and cool kids who can't get over themselves."I answered.

He nodded.

"Did you do good on your project?"

I smiled brightly.

"A+! The teacher liked my project so much, he _actually _paid attention!"

"That's good."

I nodded.

"Hey, did you talk to Ratchet?"I asked hopefully.

He smiled once more for like the millionth time.

"Yes I did. He agrees. He says that there's a good chance that the cube could be there on your planet. We also think that a boy there could have the coordinates to the cubes location." he answered.

"What makes you think that?"

"Ebay. We saw glasses that had the language of the prime on it. We couldn't make out the words, so we need those glasses."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes. His name is Samuel James Witwicky, son of Archibald Witwicky."

My eyes widened in recognition. Sam was the spazzy kid in class and if I remember correctly, he said his grandfather's name was Archibald.

"Hey, I think I know who you're talking about!"I said excitedly. "He talked about his grandfather Archibald Witwicky. His name is Sam, he's in my History class. I think he actually had those glasses today in class."

Optimus sat there quietly, deep in thought.

"But he was gonna sell them!"I suddenly remembered.

Optimus snapped out of his trance quickly and looked at me.

"We need those glasses. Do you think you could find a way to get them? Without those glasses, all hope is lost. Especially if the decepticons get them."

"Don't worry Optimus, I'll find a way to get them."I promised.

He smiled at me again.

"Good. Thank you, my angel. Bumblebee is on his way to Earth now. He should be there by now. He will try to get to Sam."

I nodded.

"Alright. I'll do what I can Optimus."

"I know you will, my angel."

I felt the feeling that I get when I'm about to wake up and sighed.

"Optimus, I'm about to wake up. Are you going to come to Earth soon? I really want to see you in real person."I asked.

"Sooner than you think, my angel, don't worry. Remember the glasses!"he said as I started to disappear into reality.

"Bye Optimus!"I shouted before my eyes finally woke up.

I looked around my empty room before looking at my alarm clock. It was 6:00, so I slept for about an hour and a half.

I grabbed my phone and called Mandy.

"_Hello?"_She said on the other end.

"Mandy, think you can pick me up so we can go to a party?"

"_Yeah, duh! I'm always up for a party! Where we heading?"_

"Tranquility Lake. That's where everyone from schools gonna be and I need to talk to someone."

"_Who?"_

"Sam, the spazzy kid. I need something from him."

"_Alright. I'll be there in five!"_

"Thanks! Bye!"

"_Welcome! Bye."_

I ended the call and quickly changed into something that didn't look slept in. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, that had a few holes, a black and red corset and my favorite black chained jacket. I through my hair up and grabbed my purse.

As soon as I was done, Mandy was out front honking.

"I'm coming. Let's go!"

I hopped into her car and we were off.

"So, what do you need from the weird kid?"She asked.

"His glasses, the one his grandfather wore."I answered.

"Why?"

"Optimus needs them. They're actually coming here. Bumblebee should already be here according to Optimus."I answered.

"Alright. Well, I hope your right cause I am so ready to meet your robot friends."

"You and me both sis. I'm ready to official meet them and not just in dreams."

We pulled up at Tranquility Lake and parked behind a yellow and black camaro. For some reason, the car seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey, there is is. Over by Trent."Mandy pointed out.

I got out of the car and walked over to the three boys and Mickaela.

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Sam was saying as I approached.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent said.

I got a feeling that the jerk was about to say something totally uncalled for.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"He asked, confirming my thoughts.

Mandy joined me and we both watched the exchange, our disgust for Trent growing.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a good book. Your friends'll love it.

You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."Sam said.

Mandy and I shared an amuse look. Sam, the spazzy, weird kid, who's never even so much as talked to Trent, just totally dissed him.

"Burn."Mandy whispered to me.

I nodded.

"That's funny."Trent glared.

He stepped forward, as if to hit Sam, but before he could, me Mandy, and Mickaela all stepped in front of him and Sam

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop."Mickaela said.

"Yeah, go be a jerk somewhere else."I glowered.

He just gave me a 'Shut up freak' look before turning around to his friends.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."Trent said as he gave us one more look before heading towards his truck.

"Jerk."I spat.

You got to get out of the tree right now. Get... Just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?"Sam said to his friend Miles.

I just noticed that he was up in a tree, looking like an idiot.

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching."Miles said.

"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now."Sam groaned, turning away from Miles.

"Actually Sam, he looked like an idiot. You were brave to stand up to that jerk."I said.

He smiled at me.

"Thanks."

But then he looked beyond me. I looked back to and saw Mickaela walking down the street. His radio randomly turned on and started playing 'Who's gonna drive you home tonight.'

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?"Miles asked from inside his car.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight."Sam said.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike."

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?"

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet."

I rolled my eyes at his insensitivity.

"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?"Sam asked, kind of glaring

"I called shotgun."Miles whined.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car."Sam stated.

"Go Sam."Mandy whispered.

I nodded

"That's a party foul."Miles whined again.

"What rules?"Sam asked.

"Bros before hos."

Ugh, seriously. This guys as bad as Trent.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"

"You can't do this to me."Miles said as he started getting out.

"You got to get out of my car right now."Sam said one more time.

He got out and looked at Sam in disbelief. I stood then, feeling kinda proud of Sam.

"Hey, didn't you need to ask Sam something."Mandy said.

"Wha-. Oh, yeah. Hey Sam!"I called out.

He looked over me, a little anxious to go though.

"Can I talk to you later, about your grandfather's glasses?"I asked.

He seemed to perk up.

"Yeah. Hey, ask Mile for my number and just call me later."He yelled back.

"Cool, thanks!"

He drove off then.

"Ha, don't you just love lovesick teenage boys."I asked Mandy.

She laughed and nodded.

I walked over to Miles, who looked a little lost. He perked up when he heard someone coming, probably thinking it was Sam, but became sad when he noticed it was me. Hey, due to my black attire, not many guys are interested in me.

Not that I care. I like being a loner.

"Hey Miles, Sam told me to get his number from you."I said.

He scoffed.

"How do I know your not just trying to get his number to do like freaky emo curses on him or something."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Because that shit doesn't exist. Now, give me his number or else."I growled.

"Or else what?He challenged.

That was when Mandy joined us.

"Or else I'll kick your good for nothing ass."She threatened.

"You don't scare me."He sneered.

Mandy suddenly grabbed him and put his arms behind his back. She also held his mouth so he couldn't yell out.

"Grab his phone and get the number."She said.

I nodded and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Then I went to contacts and found Sam's number. I took my phone out and quickly wrote and saved the number. Then I put the phone back and told Mandy to let him go.

She did and we turned around and got back into her car.

"You're both freaks! No wonder no one likes you!"Miles shouted after us.

Mandy flipped him off and then we pulled away without looking back, feeling accomplished.

**(This story is fun to write! I already have such nice reviewers and what not! You people rock! Haha, I'll update ASAP! Thanks! R&R!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really excited with this guys. Everyone seems to really like it, it makes me happy! I try to update everyday and if I ever miss a day, I'll let you know. So yeah, I'll continue with the story and I hope it stays a success!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have never in my entire 16 years of life, ever owned or came close to owning Transformers. Sorry for the disappointment!**

**Chapter 3: More than Meets the Eye**

Mandy dropped me off at home after the little episode with Miles. By time she did it was 7:47. I decided to make me some dinner before I called Sam back, they way he could have some time with Mickaela. I was glad that he finally stepped up to Trent and went after the girl. Trent was a real jerk and though I've heard the rumors of Mickaela being a slut, I don't believe them.

How could I when I've seen her crying over the rumors. She told me that they weren't true. I believed her. Most girls who've spread them were jealous anyway.

There was a note on the refrigerator that I saw when I went to get a drink. It was from my mom. Huh, I wonder when she stopped by. I took it off the fridge and read it.

_Jenny,_

_I stopped by real quick to pack. I'm leaving town for a few days for an important business meeting in France. So, do your chores and stay out of trouble. I'll be home next Friday._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes when I was through with it and tore it off the fridge.

"Yeah right mom, of course you love me."I sighed.

I crumbled the paper up and throw it away. I guess I should be used to this by now. She never stay home longer than to sleep. Then she's off. I guess it shouldn't matter, but it does.

"I hope they come soon."

After that, I decided to just make some Ramen because I wasn't all that hungry anyway. Plus, it didn't take long to cook. After it was done, I sat down in front of TV and put it on Disney. I mean, I know I'm almost a high school graduate, but man, I love Disney still! Phineas and Ferb was on.

By time it was done, I had finished my food. I decided it was time to call Sam. Taking one last drink of my coke, I found his number and pushed call.

It took a minute for him to answer, the phone dialing. He answered after the fourth ring.

"_Hello?"_He asked.

"Hey Sam, it's Jenny, from school. I'm calling for the glasses."I said.

"_Oh yeah. Hey."_

"So how much are you selling them for?"

"_How much you willing to pay?"_

"I'll give you 25."

"_Alright. Let's meet at the park tom- Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_

"Sam? What is it?"I asked alarmed.

"_That's my car! No!"_

"Sam? What's happening."

_No, no, no, no. Dad, call the cops! I gotta go Jenny, someone's stealing my car!"_He shouted into the phone.

"Alright, hope you get your car back. Bye."

"_Bye!"_

He hung the phone up. Hm, I wonder if he gets his phone back, I hope so.

After that conversation, I decided to go to bed. Then I could talk to Optimus and tell him that I was getting the glasses tomorrow!

So I went up to my room and quickly changed, only to excited about possibly talking to Optimus soon! Then I ran into the bathroom and brushed my hair.

Once my cell was plugged up, clothes were changed, and teeth were brushed, I switched the lights off and got into bed. I fell to sleep immediately.

The blackness didn't even come this time, I was immediately transported into a dream. Optimus was staring out the window when I saw him. The black nothingness stretched out in front of him.

"Optimus?"I asked.

I guess I startled him because he kinda jumped and whipped around. His face plates melted into a smile when he realized it was me.

"Aw, my angel. It's nice to see you again. Sorry, I was deep in thought. Bumblebee has just contacted us, saying the glasses and the Allspark are both there. We are on our way to Earth now."He told me.

I grinned.

"Sweet. Sam is giving me the glasses tomorrow. I have a question though."

"Yes?"

"Is Bumblebee Sam's camaro?"

He chuckled.

"I knew you would figure it out. Yes, Bumblebee is Sam's camaro. How did you figure it out?"

"Lucky guess."I smirked. "So when will you guys get here? I'm really excited to meet you guys!"

"We will be in Earth's atmosphere tomorrow night. I can have Bumblebee pick you up on his way to get Sam. I think you'll be able to explain everything better to Sam than we could, since you're human."

"Yeah, sounds cool! My mom won't be home till next Friday anyway and well, I probably won't see her anyways."I sighed.

Optimus offered his hand to me and I climbed into it without hesitation. He brought up to his spark chamber in a hug. He carefully stroked my back.

"I am sorry that you never see your parental unit, my angel."

I smiled against his chest plates.

"Thanks Optimus. But I'm used to it. She's been like this since dad."

We didn't talk for a few minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I was always perfectly happy in Optimus's company. There was just something about him that made me feel safe and protected. He was my best friend and I knew he'd do anything for me.

"Just get here soon Optimus. I am ready to give you and the others a hug in real life. Who all is coming?"I asked.

I've meet most of the autobots, but the one's I talked to the most were Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide.

"The usual. Me Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz."

"Sweet."

He nodded before bringing me up to his face.

"Try to stay out of trouble till we get there, especially if the glasses are there. I trust the decepticons are already at Earth and are waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful. Aw, I' waking up. Most be time to meet Sam. I set my phone alarm for eight."

"Bumblebee is there to pick you up. He will take to Sam's house."

"Cool. I'll see you soon Optimus."

"You too, my angel."

The dream started to fade away as consciousness took it's course. I groaned as I grabbed my phone and shut the alarm off. Then I remembered that Optimus said that Bumblebee was here.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. He was parked in the driveway, waiting for me.

I smiled as I ran into the bathroom to use it and brush me teeth. Afterwards I quickly brushed my hair and ran to my closet. I decided to look nice, so I put on a plain black and red dress that had a small slit to make running easy. Next I put on some comfortable back boots and gloves.

Then I grabbed my purse and ran out the door. I hopped into the camaro without hesitation.

"Hello Bumblebee, nice to see you again."I said as I closed the door and threw my purse into the passengers seat.

"_Hello. I'm glad to see you."_He said through the radio.

I giggled.

"You too Bumblebee. Now, off to Sam's house we go."

He took off, heading towards the spazzy kids house. The drive was only five minutes long because he didn't live to far away. We pulled into the drive and Bumblebee honked. We waited for him to come out.

When he did though, he didn't come to the car. He shouted something at us, his phone in hand and ran into the garage.

"What's his problem?"

He rumbled his engine as if to say 'I don't know.'

When Sam came out of the garage, he was on his mom's bike. He yelled something at the us again before taking off.

"Hey, where's he going? Chase after him!"I shouted.

Bumblebee made a bunch of weird clicks and whirs. I'm assuming he was agreeing with me because he backed up and turned around so fast that the tires screeched. Then he sped off after Sam, cruising down the side walk as we went.

I laughed.

"Bumblebee, you can't chase him from the sidewalk. You have to get on the road."I explained.

"_Oh."_ he said through the radio.

He got back onto the road as we entered the town. Sam was continuing to shout at us to leave him alone and whatnot. I found it funny, especially when he called be 'Satan's camaro.'

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and a risen crack in the sidewalk cut him off. He ended up flipping over him and the bike and landing painfully on his back.

I saw Mickaela and a bunch of her friends. Sam quickly got back up. I saw him exchanged a few words with Mickaela before hopping back on his bike and speeding down the road once more. We took off after him again.

And then he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"I asked Bee, searching the area.

"_I have no idea. He was here a minute ago."_Bee said.

He drove through all the people before finally noticing a warehouse.

"_Decepticon."_Bee said.

He then sped off towards the warehouse. When we entered, we saw Sam on a car being interrogated by a decepticon.

"_Stay here."_Bee said, stopping and opening the door.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. I watched in awe as Bee transformed attacked the decepticon. I ran over to Sam and helped him up.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."I said.

We turned and ran away from the match going on behind. When we got to a more open area in the warehouse, almost to the exit, Mickaela appeared.

Sam grabbed a hold of her, shouting 'Stop!'

"What is your problem, Sam?"Mickaela asked, obviously annoyed.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes! All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! Okay." Sam shouted.

I looked behind me to see the decepticon behind us. I swore.

"Sam, what is that thing?"Mickaela asked as Bumblebee appeared beside us in his car form.

"Guys, we need to get in the car!"I shouted.

"You have to get in the car. Get in."Sam said as he joined me beside Bee

"I don't want to."Mickaela cried afraid.

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"Sam shouted, offering her his hand.

"Sam."

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go. Go, go, go, go!"

Mickaela gave up and hopped in when the decepticon got up and started chasing us again. I climbed into the back and let them sit in front. I looked at the window and saw him transform and chase after us.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"Mickaela cried, looking out the window at the decepticon.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die."Sam tried to assure her.

I was wondering if he was trying to assure her or himself.

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"Oh, my God! No! We're gonna die!Oh, my God!"Mickaela cried.

"Calm down. We'll be fine."I said.

After a long day of being chased, Bee stopped in a warehouse and turn off all the lights and car. I saw the decepticon pass by in front of us. Bee locked the front doors, afraid they would try something stupid.

"We're locked in."Sam said as he tried to open the door. "The car won't start.

At least we ditched the monster, right? Okay. Time to start."

Suddenly Bee took off, causing the monster to look at us. We sped past him and Bee stopped. He opened the door, signaling us to get out. We quickly hoped out and once it was safe, Bee transformed and once again started battling the monster.

"Let's go."I shouted as another robot, smaller, but still bad started after us. He managed to get a hold of Sam.

"He's got me! Oh, God! He's going to kill me! No. No, no, no!"Sam yelled as he took of his pants. "Get off!"

I watched in horror, unsure of what to do. I was glad when Mickaela returned with some kind of saw.

"Kill it! Kill it! Get it, get it, get it, get it!"Sam shouted.

Mickaela attacked the little decepticon, completely taking his head off.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?"Sam gloated, before kicking the head far off.

"Here, come on."Mickaela said, handing Sam his pants.

We walked over to where Bee was standing proudly having taken down the decepticon. We approached him, the other two seemed a little afraid.

"What is it?"Mickaela asked.

"It's a robot. But like a... Like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."Sam tried to explain, confused himself.

I snorted. Japanese, yeah right. Sam and I started to edge towards Bee. Sam afraid, and me just ready to go see Optimus. It was night and I knew Bee would take us there.

"What are you doing?"Mickaela asked.

I looked back at her and noticed she looked uncertain.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already."Sam explained.

"I know he won't hurt us."I tried to interject, but they didn't listen to me. Typical.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."Mickaela asked, giving him a strange look.

She thought we were crazy, I could tell.

"I think it wants something from me."Sam said, inching closer a little more.

"What?"Mickaela asked annoyed.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy. I have ever met."

"He wants the glasses. Hello? You guys listening to me?" I asked, waving my hands.

I might as well have been invisible cause they paid me no mind.

"Can you talk?"Sam asked.

"XM Satellite Radio... Digital cable brings you... ... Columbia Broadcasting System..."Bee answered.

"So you... You talk through the radio?"Sam said.

"Obviously."I said, annoyed that they were ignoring me.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."Bee said. Clapping his hands.

I giggled at the bots enthusiasm.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?"Sam asked.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness

of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"Bee said, confusing the two teens, but amusing me.

"Visitors from heaven? What... What are you, like, an alien or something?"Mickaela asked.

Bee nodded and pointed at her as if to say she was right. Then he transformed and opened the door.

"Any more questions you want to ask?"Bee asked.

"Finally, I'm tired and ready to go."I said as I marched up to the car.

I was about to get into the car, but noticed the other two weren't coming, instead they were talking

"He wants us to get in the car."Sam told Mickaela.

"And go where?"Mickaela asked as she kinda laughed nervously.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"Sam asked.

I looked at them annoyed, but was satisfied when Mickaela made her way up to the car. That's when they actually noticed me.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?"Mickaela asked.

"Wow, you noticed me! I've been here the whole time! Bee here is one of my best friends. Welcome to the world of the Autobots."I said, climbing into the car and the backseat.

**(So, I'm really excited about this! I'm getting a lot of favorites and a nice amount of reviews. I think this story will be more successful than my other one! If you're a ninja turtle fan, check it out! It's called Forever! Anyway, thanks for reading and R&R!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Woo! This is exciting. This story has been my most successful so far and I'm only on chapter four! It's cool! Ha, here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I tried to own them, but when I asked my mom, she said no. She never lets me have anything. JK! I don't own it, but my mom never said no, I'm just too lazy to go try to own it! I love you all!**

**Chapter 4: Optimus Prime and the Autobots**

After we had stopped so Mickaela could get her purse and cell, we were on our way. I was so excited! Soon I'd finally get to meet Optimus in real life and not dreams! I was still trying to get used to the fact that they were real. I mean, I've seen seeing them in my dreams for years, but I always thought they were my imagination. Now I know they aren't, that they're real, it just seems impossible.

I was happy really. I could tell Sam and Mickaela were too. They were really hitting it off.

"This car's a pretty good driver."Mickaela said, finally settling down.

"I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?"Sam asked.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving."Mickaela said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

Smooth Sam.

"Why?"

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

I had to stop myself from laughing. Sam was so obvious. It was pretty funny.

"Yeah, all right."Mickaela said.

Sam unbuckled his seat belt as Mickaela go onto his lap.

"There, see? That's better."Sam said, sounding like he could believe she actually got into his lap.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."Mickaela said.

Sam chuckled.

"Thank you."

"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap camaro?"

Bumblebee, obviously hurt by the statement, suddenly stopped. His tires squealed in protest at the sudden change.

"Whoa! Whoa!"Sam shouted, trying to make sure Mickaela doesn't get hurt.

"Oh, see? No. Get... No, that doesn't work. See?"Sam said.

Bee opened his doors, basically telling them to get out. I followed suit as they got out.

"Move it, you moron!"Someone shouted.

"Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, $4000 just drove off."Sam said, distressed.

"Calm down Sam, and look."I said as Bee made his way back.

"What? This is you... Oh, my God!"Sam said as Bee pulled up.

He was no longer a piece of crap camaro. He was a hot Chevy camaro. His paint looked new and waxed.

"Come on, let's go."Sam said.

I hopped into the backseat and Sam opened the front passenger door for Mickaela. After he shut the door, he went to the other side and got in. he admired the interior before we were finally off again.

Bee took us to an opened field. We looked up to the sky, watching as asteroids fell from the sky. Mickaela took Sam's hand and they jumped and got closer together when they entered our atmosphere. They all kinda spread out as they landed, but one of them landed the field just over a hill from us.

We ran over to it as the robot there transformed. I immediately recognized who it was.

"Optimus."I breathed.

He looked over at us and smiled softly when he saw me before running off. I knew he had to find his own car form.

We went back over to Bee and he drove us to another warehouse. We got out and waited for when they would get there. Finally, about a minute later, we heard the roar of engines as the other bots entered the warehouse.

First, I noticed a Search and Rescue Hummer, probably Ratchet. then a black GMC Top Kick, no doubt Ironhide. Third a silver Pontiac Solstice, definitely Jazz. And leading them, a blue and red peterbilt semi with flames.

The peterbilt drove until he was right in front of his, before finally transforming. It was impossible for me not to recognize him, even if he changed. Optimus Prime, my best friend.

"Optimus."I said, smiling.

He smiled down at me.

"Hello, my angel."He said to me before turning to Sam.

Sam was confused on how I knew them, but he didn't ask questions.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"Optimus asked Sam, getting right into his face.

Sam just stood there kind of stunned.

"They know your name."Mickaela whispered, awed.

"Yeah."Sam said nervously.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."He explained.

"But you can call us Autobots for short."Ratchet said.

"Autobots."Sam said, testing the word.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" Jazz said as he kinda did a flip and sat down on a car, folding his arms.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."Optimus explained.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it."Jazz smirked.

"Hey Jazzy! Nice ta see ya again!"I shouted, waving.

He smiled at me and waved back. Sam turned back to Optimus.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"He asked, confused.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide."He explained, pointing to Ironhide

"You feeling lucky, punk?"Ironhide asked, pointing his cannons at Sam.

I laughed, knowing 'Hide meant nothing by it.

"Easy, Ironhide."Optimus told him.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."Ironhide said as he turned off his cannons and pointed them away.

"They're very nice, 'Hide. Nice to see ya!"I shouted.

He laughed.

"Thanks kid, you too."

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."Optimus said, pointing to Ratchet

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."Ratchet said, while sniffing the air.

I laughed, good ole Ratchet.

"Hey Ratch, I think you embarrassed them."I told him. "Nice to see you."

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee, right?"Sam said, looking over at Bee.

Bee was dancing while playing his radio.

"Check on the rep. Yep, second to none."The song said.

"So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bee just nodded but kind of jumped when Ratchet unexpectedly started scanning him.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."Ratchet said once he was done with his scan.

"Why are you here?"Mickaela asked after a second of silence.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."Optimus explained.

"Mega-what?"Sam asked.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth,where Captain Witwicky found him."He continued to explain.

"My grandfather."Sam said, finally starting to understand.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."Optimus said.

_(The little part with Archibald Witwicky)_

"Come back!"

The dogs had ran off, having discovered something

"I think the dogs have found something."One of the men shouted.

Everyone gathered around the dogs, but that area was obviously weak. The ground started cracking

'The ice is cracking!"A man shouted.

A whole formed. Everyone except the captain were able to stay up. The captain rolled down the hole until he got to the end, where Megatron was, frozen solid. The captain stood there in awe.

"Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!"Men shouted from above.

'I'm all right, lads!"The captain finally yelled, still looking at the strange robot.

"Can we throw you a rope, Captain?"A man shouted.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube."Optimus said.

"Men! We've made a discovery!"He yelled.

He started over to the robot, wondering what it was doing there. He accidentally hit a button. A bright flash and the captain fell, passing out as so.

_(End of it)_

"He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."Optimus told us.

"How'd you know about his glasses?"Sam asked.

"I told him. We talked about the glasses when he saw them on Ebay. That's why I wanted them."I explained.

Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Wait, how do you know them?"Sam asked.

"That is a story best told for later. If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."Optimus explained.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses."Mickaela said.

Sam just looked at her.

**(Next chapter, done! Woo, this is fun! R&R and I'll update!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Here is another chapter for all you awesome people out there! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I no ownie.**

**Chapter 5: Sector 7**

After Sam told us that he had the glasses and that they were at his house, the autobots immediately transformed. They were going to take us to Sam's house. Mickaela and Sam got back into Bumblebee and I rode with Optimus.

I still couldn't believe he was here. My childhood friend. Someone who I counted on and needed and now he was here.

"I can't believe you're really here."I told him after a minute of silence.

"I understand. I find it nice to finally get to meet you. I wish we were here purely for a visit and not because of the cube."He said.

Yeah, it sucked that they were only here for the cube, but hey, at least they _are _here. I think that's all that matters, that I finally get to meet them. That I finally get to meet Optimus.

"Yeah, but really, I'm just glad your here. I'll help anyway I can too. You and the others are my best friends."I admitted.

But for some reason, my heart sank at the fact we were just friends. I mean, we were of two different species. So I guess being friends was all I could ask for.

But if that's the case, why does it feel so wrong and hurt so much?

"We all feel the same, my angel."He said.

I felt my heart sink a little more, knowing that he probably only thought of me as a friend. I did not understand my feelings. I mean, I know we've known each other for years, but he was so different from me and I him.

But I was never one to care about things like that.

"Yeah."My voice broke.

"Jenny, are you well? Your vocal processors sounded different than it should."Optimus asked, worrying thick in his baritone voice.

I swallowed the lump and my throat and released all thoughts of me and Optimus being more than friends.

"I am fine."I told him.

I knew he wanted to say more, but we had arrived at Sam's house.

I hopped out of Optimus and walked over to where Sam and Mickaela were.

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."I heard Sam tell Mickaela as I approached.

"Okay, okay."She said, waving him off

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, all right?"

"Sam, we got it, go."I said, shooing him off.

He turned around and ran towards his house.

"Boys."I said, looking over at Mickaela.

She smiled and nodded.

"Can't live with them."She started.

"Can't live without them."I finished

We both started giggling.

"I fail to see what is so funny about you earlier statements."Optimus said though his radio.

He was right next to us with his window down, so we heard him perfectly.

"It's just a saying that most females say. Usually to other girls because their boyfriends, husbands, or guy friend did something stupid and/or annoying."I explained.

He seemed to understand.

"Humans have such strange sayings."

Mickaela and I both nodded in agreement. We were all silence after that, but after a minute, the others started to get restless.

"We need those glasses."Optimus said.

He transformed then. I couldn't help but stare in awe as he did so. I found it amazing to see how they were able to do that. But then I realized that if other humans saw that, they wouldn't be awed.

"Uh, Optimus, it's probably not a good idea to transform."i tried to explain.

Sam was talking to his dad when he noticed that they all had transformed.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?"Sam asked, obviously frustrated. "No, watch the path!Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please."

Optimus, not paying attention, accidentally stepped on the fountain in the middle of Sam's yard.

"No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!"Sam tried to shout, but he was too late.

"Sorry. My bad."Optimus apologized and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I... You couldn't... You couldn't wait for five... You couldn't wait for five minutes?"Sam asked, looking around in horror at everything.

"I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!"Sam shook his head and then turned to me and Mickaela.

"I told you to watch them. I told you."

I put my hands up in surrender, trying not to show him how much I was laughing and Mickaela kinda rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."Mickaela said, also frustrated.

"Oh, this is bad. No!"Sam said.

Suddenly a little chihuahua came out the door, looking around at the giant robots. When we weren't paying attention, he went over to Ironhide and stuck up his leg, relieve himself on the temperamental robot.

"Oh, slag."I whispered.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"Sam shouted, running over to his dog.

Ironhide looked down, disgusted at what was on him.

"Oh, wet."He growled, kicking the dog.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away..."Sam tried to explain as he picked his dog up.

Ironhide had his guns pointed at the little chihuahua. I couldn't help but to find this whole thing hilarious.

"Put the... Put them away. Please."Sam begged, trying to keep Mojo away from 'Hide.

"You have a rodent infestation."Ironhide growled again.

"A what?"Sam said clueless.

- Shall I terminate?

"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my... This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"Sam tried to explain.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!"Ironhide groaned.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo! I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."Sam said nervously.

Ironhide put his weapons away and shook his foot, groaning in anger and disgust.

"My foot's gonna rust."He groaned.

"All right. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide! Just hurry."Sam yelled.

Optimus sighed, annoyed and impatient. But he pulled back.

"Autobots, recon."He said.

Sam sighed, before running inside to get the glasses. The bots pulled back and Mickaela and I joined them. But it didn't take long for Optimus to get impatient again.

"Time is short. You must help Samuel receive the glasses."he said, offering me and Mickaela his hand.

We carefully climbed into his hand as he lifted us up and took us to Sam's window. When Sam saw us, he immediately starting getting frustrated.

"Time is short."Optimus told Sam.

Sam helped Mickaela and I into the room, not looking to happy about. Hm, I thought teenage boys dream about having girls in their room.

"They really want those glasses."Mickaela said.

"Come on. What are you doing?"Sam asked us as he helped me in.

"We're gonna help you."Mickaela said.

He sighed.

"Okay."

He started to search around frantically.

"Please hurry."Optimus said through the window.

"Okay."Sam groaned. "Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone."

"What do you mean?"Mickaela said.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?"I asked.

"So what I think you should do is you should... You should check this whole... This whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep, both of you, and I'll get the corner here."Sam ordered.

Mickaela grabbed a box that Sam tore out of her hands, looking scared . . . and a little guilty?

"Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my... That's my private... Sorry. That's nothing."Sam freaked.

"You just... You just told me to look..."

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

That made me wanted to know what was in there. I searched all around, looking for them as I listened to them banter.

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough."Mickaela groaned.

We continued to search frantically through his room with no success.

"Okay. What now?"I asked, looking over at Sam.

But Sam wasn't paying attention to me. He was looking out the window.

"Sam?"I asked as I approached the window.

I looked out the window and nearly died laughing. The autobots were all transformed in their alt. modes in Sam's backyard.

"No. No, no. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh, God. Oh!"Sam groaned, looking ready to completely lose it.

He went back to searching again, grumbling. We searched the entire room from wall to wall, floor to ceiling, but found nothing.

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam."Optimus said.

He had transformed back again, so had the others and they were all standing around the back of the house,

"He's back here. Can't deal with this. I can't... What? Oh, no, no, no." Sam said, looking out the window.

Whatever he was staring at made him upset even more. I really didn't think that was possible.

"This is my mother's flower..."Sam groaned.

"Oops."Optimus said, looking apologetic at Sam.

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out."Sam tried to explain. "My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

Optimus groaned and shook his head.

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to...

You're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."Sam freaked.

"Calm down, calm down."Optimus made a surrendering gesture with his hands.

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here."Sam practically begged.

"Autobots, fall back."Optimus reluctantly said.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay." Sam backed away from the window.

We all checked and doubled checked areas we'd already looked when the floor trembled and the lights went out. Sam groaned and looked out the window.

He sighed, but didn't say anything as he got back to work. He froze though when he heard someone calling his name.

"Sam? Sammy?"

One of the bots turned a light on and pointed into the room.

"Come on, hurry. Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light.

What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off."Sam once again begged.

"Sam, are you in there?"Sam's dad asked. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules.

No doors locked in my house!"

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"His mom shouted.

They finally turned the light off and Sam grabbed mine and Mickaela's arm. He pushed us into hiding and told us to stay there.

"One more chance. Five..."Sam' dad warned.

"Oh, dear."Sam's mom.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

I heard Sam open the door.

"What's up? What's with the bat?"Sam asked.

"Who were you talking to?"Sam's dad demanded.

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"His mom asked.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

This whole thing was just getting weird.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were... It doesn't matter what we thought.

What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand!

That's what it is. Maybe it bounced..."

"There was light under the door."

"Look, you can't... You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We knocked for five minutes." We knocked.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay? This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

Mickaela and I exchanged looks, and started laughing silently.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?"Sam mom asked.

My eyes grew big and I looked over at Mickaela. She was looking as weirded out as I was.

"Judy."Sam's dad warned.

"Was I... No, Mom. Zip it, okay? No, I don't masturbate! That's not something for you to bring up."Sam sounded embarrassed because of us.

"That's a father-and-son thing, okay? Father-son thing."His dad said.

I wanted to die and I can only imagine how Sam felt.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or... my special alone time..."She suggested.

"Stop."Sam begged. "Mom."

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

"No, no, Dad."

"Yeah, well, we saw a light."His dad was stubborn. "I don't know where it was, but we saw it."

Suddenly the ground started shaking again.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"Sam's dad yelled, running.

"Okay!"Judy shouted.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out! Quick, hide."

Suddenly the lights turned back on.

"Hey, the lights are back on."Judy said.

"Hide? What? Where?"

"Come on, get out of that tub."

"Can't you take safety seriously?"

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam."

Sam dad went over to the window.

"Oh, oh, man! Man. Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city.

We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."He groaned.

"You're kidding."Judy said.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who."Judy demanded.

Mickaela and I shared a look before we both nodded.

"Mom, I told..."Sam started, but we interrupted him by standing up.

"Hi. I'm Mickaela."Mickaela said. I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam's."

"And I'm Jenny, also a friend of Sam's."I said.

Sam's parents both smiled and patted Sam on the back.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl? Though the other one is a little scary looking."Judy said.

"She can hear you talking, Mom."Sam groaned.

"Thank you."Mickaela said.

"It's cool, I'm used to it."I shrugged.

Judy continued to giggle until she remembered something.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..."Judy started but let the sentence kinda hang there.

"Sorry that we're bugging you."Mickaela smiled.

"Do you have my backpack?"Sam asked, turning to his parents.

His face was red, which was kinda cute.

"Come on, hon. Let's go."Ron said, pulling Judy out.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen."Judy called.

"Oh, yes. Okay. Okay."Sam called, waving as his parents left.

"Your mom's so nice."Mickaela said.

"And not afraid to speak her mind."I interjected.

Sam just nodded before turning serious again.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam told us.

Me and Mickaela just nodded as we followed him downstairs, not expecting what was waiting for us downstairs.

**(Wow, that took me all of study hall and an hour when I got home to write. So it took me two hours all together. Shows how much I love you guys! Anyway I hoped you like it and soon I'll have more romance. I'm not even close to being done with this story! Hope you like it and R&R!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Just having some problems, you know how it is. Plus I've really been into these two Transfics. If you wanna read them, PM or review asking and I'll tell you. But they were really good. Like, I can't stop reading, stay up late good. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure I don't own Transformers. I mean, it's a possibility, but I'm not pegging on it. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6:Sector 7**

Sam lead Mickaela and I downstairs to his living room and boy didn't we get a surprise. Sam parents were being interrogated, by men in black suits.

"What is this?"Sam asked, not looking to happy.

"How you doing, son?"One of the guys asked, sounding sarcastically cheery. "Is your name Sam?"

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this guys

"Yeah."Sam answered, hesitate

"Well, I need you to come with us."He said, stepping towards Sam

Mickaela and I hid behind Sam's parents as he pulled Sam behind him as well.

"Whoa, way out of line."he said, glowering at the men.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son."

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

The guy seemed like he was playing with Sam's dad, like he just wanted him to try something. It was started to piss me off.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."Sam's dad said, also pushing his wife behind him.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this

whole operation you got going on here."

Sam's parents exchanged looks, probably wondering what the pit was going on. They would probably find out if these jokers are here for the reason I fear.

"What operation?"Ron asked, totally confused.

"That is what we are gonna find out."The man said.

Another man also in a black suit and a bald spot approached him.

"I think direct contact."He told him.

The man gave him a look that asked if he was sure. The man nodded, telling him that's exactly what he thought.

"Son?"The first guy said, looking over at Sam.

"Yeah."Sam asked, looking nervous.

"Step forward, please."

Sam swallowed as he approached the man. He took out a little scanner thing and started using it on Sam. The machine started to buzz, getting louder and faster as he moved it around Sam's body. If I had been in Sam's spot, I'd feel violated. The man's eyes nodded, looking all of us over.

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

The men surrounded us and one grabbed my arms roughly and folded them behind my back. I heard a click and knew he had handcuffed me.

"Watch it, asshole."I muttered as he pushed me forward, leading to the car Sam and Mickaela was being out in.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"Sam's mom yelled, fighting fiercely against the men, but it was useless because the guy was too strong.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!"Someone shouted.

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!"Ron yelled.

"Yeah."Sam yelled.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!"

Before Sam could reply, he was roughly pushed into the car we were being transported in. Before we could say another word, the driver was off. The jerk who was speaking to Sam was in the passenger seat up front.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay user name, right?"He asked, turned completely around to face us.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. Not because of Sam's user name, but because this stupid slagger would shut up!

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."Sam said, obviously embarrassed.

"What do you make of this?"

He started to play something that was on Sam's phone. A recording of Sam from when he first saw Bee transform.

"_My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my..."_It started.

"Is that you?"

I rolled my eyes. Obviously it was, it was his phone and his voice.

"Obviously."I muttered, darkly.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."Mickaela said, upset because of Sam's Ebay.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

Never have I wanted to hit someone more than right now. I mean, I swear, if I hadn't been handcuffed, I would reach up and slapped the frag out of this dumb ass.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen... from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"Sam tried to explain.

Alright, he's stupid. This was a total face palm moment.

"Well, not by itself."Mickaela said, nervously laughing.

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy."I added.

"That's funny. That is so funny."

We all started laughing, nervously and the tension in the car seemed to grow. Suddenly the guy stopped laughing and turned serious.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"He asked.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? No."Sam asked, smiling.

"It's an urban legend."I said, playing it off.

"Yeah."Mickaela said.

Sam, Mickaela and I all laughed nervously again, but the guy just looked at us. Are laughing died down.

"You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want and-get-away-with-it badge."He said, pulling a badge from inside his jacket.

I was able to see him name when he pulled it out. Simmons. Well at least I have a name to go with the ugly face.

"Right. I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Mickaela rolled her eyes.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."She said, glowering at him.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."Simmons said, sneering at her.

Parole?

"What? Parole?"Sam looked over at Mickaela, who refused to look at him.

"It's nothing."She muttered darkly.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"Simmons asked.

"Will you shut up."I said, glaring at the man.

He looked me over real fast before turning his attention to the couple.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they... They weren't always his."She tried to explain.

"You stole cars?"Sam asked, accusingly and . . . hurt?

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot. That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!"Simmons shouted.

Just as I was about to yell at Simmons for talking to Mickaela like that, something happened. A bright light flashed in through the window shield and the car swerved, the driver unable to see.

"Big! It's big! Go, go, go, go!"Simmons shouted.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"The driver yelled.

Suddenly a giant hand crunched into the roof of the car. We were airborne for a minute as whoever had as tried to shake the roof apart.

"Shift your weight towards the front!"Someone shouted.

The roof finally came off. We were first greeted by a bright light that nearly blinded me and everyone around me. When it was gone, I looked up to see Optimus. He stood there, looking as regal and handsome ever.

_'Wait, handsome?'_

"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."Sam said.

I smiled up at my childhood friend. He smiled at me before turning back to Simmons and the drivers. He looked really pissed.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."Optimus said as the guys all drew weapons and pointed them at him.

I wanted to kick everyone who dared point a gun at him. It pissed me off.

All the autobots all ran forward, surrounding us. Their was a chorus of 'whoa' from Simmons as Ironhide said freeze. A magnetic force from the bots caused the weapons to jerk out of the mens hands and onto autobot custody.

I heard Simmons swallow as Optimus lowered his head down till he was right in front of the two front seats men faces.

"Hi, there."Simmons said.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"Optimus asked.

"Look, there are Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."Simmons said.

He had his arms up in a surrendering motion, but Optimus wasn't buying it.

"Get out of the car."He growled.

"All right. Me? You want me to get..."

"Now!"

I was kind of surprised by Optimus' harsh tone, but I shrugged it off. I hopped out of the car with the others.

"All right, I'm... I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us."I heard Simmons say, but didn't pay it mind.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?"Sam asked as Mickaela took his handcuffs off.

She took mine off as well.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that."

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"Mickaela asked, distressed with how Sam was treating her.

I hugged my new friend. Then I walked over to Optimus who offered his hand. I got on it and he put me up onto his shoulder.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me."Sam asked Simmons angrily.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"Simmons shouted in his face.

"How'd you know about the aliens? Where did you take my parents?"Sam continued, not phased by Simmons outburst.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it."Simmons answered defiantly.

"That man is annoying."I told Optimus, narrowing my eyes.

Optimus chuckled before focusing his attention at the scene below him.

"No?"

Sam reached forward and pulled the badge from Simmons jacket. I smirked, knowing what he was about to do.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."Simmons glared.

"Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

Sam chucked the badge behind him before smiling smugly at Simmons annoyed face.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."Simmons said to his comrades.

"Where is Sector Seven?"Sam pressed.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Hey!"He shouted.

I had to laugh at the sight below me. Bee was currently peeing on a distressed Simmons, which was completely hilarious.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."Optimus said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"Simmons said, shaking his head.

Bee stopped and stepped away. Mickaela stepped forward.

"All right, tough guy, take it off."She said.

"What are you talking about?"Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life."Simmons said as he started stripping his clothes. "You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

I laughed when I saw that he was wearing a superman undershirt and aloha underpants.

"Those are nice. Now get behind the pole."

Simmons did as he was told and was handcuffed by Mickaela.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing."The bald guy said.

"I will hunt you down, okay? Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

I wished that I could've heard what Simmons and the other guy said, but I did realize the bald one had a phone and that he contacted someone. I swore as I heard one of the bots yell 'Optimus Incoming.'

"Autobots, roll out!"Optimus shouted.

They all transformed and were gone. I knew they weren't far though. Optimus then offered Sam and Mickaela his hand. Then he put them on his shoulder with me. He ran away from the scene as all kinds of police, helicopters, and tanks appeared.

He hide effectively under the bridge.

"Easy, you three."Optimus said.

Mickaela lost her grip and started to fall. Sam grabbed her hand and I grabbed Sam as he started to fall forward.

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"She shouted.

"Hold on!"He yelled.

"No! Sam!"

I started to slide and was unable to stop us as we tumbled down below. Optimus tried to grab us with his feet, but it was too late.

We were plunging down and terror ripped through me. I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"No!"I shouted and looked up to Optimus.

Terror darkened his optics as he watched us fall, unable to do anything. Thinking it was the end, I came to a resolution, one that I wished I had come to sooner. I loved Optimus. Not a family or friend kind of love, but an actually love.

"Optimus! I love you!"I shouted.

His optics widened. Surprise filled his optics before fear once more. Just when I thought we were gonna smash into the ground, I found myself rapped in someone else huge arms. I recognized it as Bee's arms.

He flipped over and landed. Carefully setting us down before helicopters and other cops arrived. Tears filled my eyes as I watched them bring some kind of gas out and started using it on Bee.

Time slowed. Sam was shouting at them to stop. Bee was in pain. I barely registered the fact that I was re-handcuffed.

"Stop! Can't you see you're hurting him!"I yelled.

I struggled against the person who had me. I managed to punch him in the face. Stunning him long enough for me to run forward. I saw Sam get away too. He tackled one of the men spraying Bee as I did another.

We grabbed the spray and started spraying them, giving them a taste of their own medicine before we were tackled. I struggled some more and another guy grabbed me.

"Bee! Leave him alone you bastards!"I yelled.

Tears streamed down my face as they dragged me away. I looked to where Optimus still was. He looked back, obviously heartbroken.

"I love you too."He mouthed.

I was forced to turn around as the man brought me face to face with Simmons. I glared at him with so much force and anger than he actually looked scared for a minute, before turning smug.

"Happy to see me again?"He asked. "Put him in a car with his little criminal friend."

I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch."I shrieked.

He just shot me another smug smile before I was forced into the car with Sam and Mickaela. They both looked just like me, angry and disappointed. I couldn't believe this was happening. I finally found Optimus only to be taken away by a bunch of slaggers.

Hurt and anger were the only two things I felt. I realized I loved Optimus too late and now it was to late. I didn't even know if I'd ever see him again.

**(Again, sorry for the late update! I love all my reviewers! Please R&R! It makes me sooo happy!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, well, I might update one more chapter this week, but if I don't, I'm sorry! I have to get a book read my Thursday, so all my free time will be put into that! I could finish earlier and get one up, but I don't it cuz school weeks are hectic and I only get chapters done cuz of Study Hall! Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer:That guys over the explained to me that I don't own Transformers. Well, way to burst my bubble dude. I'm gonna go buy some trash bags, bleach, rope and a shovel. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: NBE-1, aka Megatron**

I thought for sure we would be locked up. I thought we would be questioned extensively and locked up for forever when we refused to say a word. So, can you imagine my surprise when we ended up in helicopter with two other people and I'm currently on my way to Hoover Dam.

They wouldn't give us details on what was happening, but you could almost feel how serious and . . . scared how they were. I wonder if our alien friends scared them. I wondered what they were doing to Bee. It pissed me off to know they were probably hurting him. He was like a little brother to me.

And then there was Optimus. We both admitted to each other that we love one another. I hate that we realized it too late. Whatever the hell was going on, if I didn't get back to Optimus, there was so gonna be hell to pay.

"So..."The other guy who was there with us said.

"What'd they get you for?"The girl asked.

I learned that their names were Maggie and Glen. Maggie was some kind of analyst and Glen was just a really good hacker or something.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot."Sam said, shrugging a little.

"Wow."Glen muttered awed.

"Who knew?"Sam said.

"Is she ok?"Maggie asked.

I looked up and realized she was talking about me. I just looked back down though.

"She's not. They have the alien robot, who's also my car, and are probably hurting him. She's known the aliens for a long time and my car, Bee, was like a brother to her. She was also taken from the one she loves."Sam explained.

"Is she in love with one of the robots?"Glen asked, clearly interested.

I looked up and narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I am. And if you have any problem with that, get over it. You guys no nothing about them. They are just like us, they just look different."I hissed.

Glen and Maggie's widened and I realized how harsh I had sounded.

"Sorry. I'm just . . ."I trailed off.

"It's alright. I can't even to begin to understand how you feel. And I can't judge them or you since I've never even met your alien friends."Maggie whispered sympathetically.

"Thanks."I said as the helicopter landed.

We were ushered off and put into cars. The cars drove us all the way to Hoover Dam, never once did we say another word. The car pulled up to the side of the dam and we all climbed out. I stood beside Sam and Mickaela as we looked down.

After that we walked over to where Simmons was. I wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran into a soldier. His name tag stated that his name was Captain Lennox.

"Sorry, I've been lost in my thoughts and haven;t really been paying attention."I told the brown haired man.

He smiled.

"It's no problem."His smile faded and turned into a look of concern. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head and glared over at Simmons.

"That man has someone I consider a brother and took me away from the person I love. So, I haven't exactly had the best day. Their probably torturing Bee."I explained, not taking my glare from Simmons.

Lennox gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry. I heard the other two talk about how much they hate that guy, so I'm assuming he not the best."

I scoffed.

"Far from it."

"Don't worry. I have your back. And I'll do anything to help you find you friends."

After he said that he had to go line up with the rest of the soldiers. Once he was in place, the secretary of defense walked up to them. I went over to Sam and Mickaela, who were just getting in front of Simmons.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"I heard Simmons ask as I approached.

"Where's my car?"Sam asked, not beating around the bush.

"Son, I need you to listen to me

very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."A man said, who I recognized as the director of Sector 7.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down, oh and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."Sam stated.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car."The director said.

"Thank you."

I followed them as they headed inside.

"The man's an extortionist."I vaguely heard Simmons say.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."The director said.

We had stopped outside a door.

"NBEs?"

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally classified."Simmons said as they lead us into the room.

When I saw what was in the room, I nearly screamed and ran out. I recognized the Con who was there. Optimus had told me about him a thousand times.

"Dear God. What is this?"The Secretary of Defense asked.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One."Simmons explained.

I just stood there in horror, not believing who I was seeing.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."Sam said.

I was thankful Optimus had told them about him so I wouldn't have to. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I knew he was absolutely repulsed by humans. He want power and he would stop at nothing to get it.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it."Simmons explained.

I rolled my eyes at the smug tone of his. This guy really pissed me off.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"Keller asked.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."director said.

"Well, you got one now. So why Earth?"

"It's the All Spark."I said.

Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"All Spark? What is that?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe."i explained, glaring up at Megatron.

"That's their plan. And you're sure about that?"Simmons asked.

"Yeah. You guys know where it is, don't you?"Sam asked.

"Follow me. You're about to see our crown jewel. Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its emerge from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."Someone explained.

But I wasn't really paying attention. We had just walked into a room where a glass window showed as a room where the cube was. And boy was the cube huge! I didn't notice the workers either.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"Maggie asked.

I pulled my eyes away from the cube and looked over at Simmons.

"Good question."

They lead us out of the room and into another one. The walls were full of scratch marks. I small glass box hooked up to a machine stood in the middle of the room.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Kruger done been up in here or something?"A soldier asked, who's tags said his name was Epps.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Kruger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!"Glen said as he started laughing. "Right? That's Wolverine!"

He stopped laughing when he realized no one else was and that Epps was giving him a weird look.

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? Black Berry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"Simmons asked.

"I got a phone."Glen grumbled.

He pulled a Nokia cell out of his pocket and handed it to Simmons.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."Simmons said as he stuck the phone into the machine.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box."

A light zapped the box, causing the phone to turn into a little robot and recognized him as a Sparkling. He was obviously afraid. He ran around the box, trying to get out.

"Mean little sucker, huh?"Simmons said.

I glared at him.

"That thing is freaky!"Maggie exclaimed.

The poor thing was scared to death! I knew I had to help him.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

Simmons was about to push a button that I knew would kill the poor thing. I quickly jumped and tackled him, taking the button away.

"NO! HE'S A BABY!"I shouted.

The sparkling managed to make a hole from the glass and he quickly climbed out. He ran over to me and I got off Simmons- when I tackled him, we fell and I landed on top of him- and picked the poor thing up.

He hid inside my shirt and right beside my bra.

"Why the hell would you try to kill a sparkling?"I asked angrily.

He just raised his eyebrows at me.

_'Mama?' _A voice said in my head.

I looked around the room, confused, when I realized it was coming from the sparkling.

"Yes, I am."I agreed to him,.

I could just imagine Optimus' surprise when I told him we had adopted a sparkling. I had a feeling he wouldn't mind. I felt the sparkling move so that he was pushed up against me.

_'Momma, no let them take me?'_

"No, they won't take you. I won't let him hurt you."I said, glaring at Simmons.

He put his hands up in a surrendering position.

"How do you understand him?"Lennox asked.

I looked up and noticed everyone was looking at me curiously. I shrugged.

"I can hear what he's saying in my head."

_'Momma, what my name?'_

I looked down at my little sparkling.

"Are you a femme or a mech?"I asked.

_'I am femme, momma.'_

I nodded.

"I will name you Sunfire, by dear sparkling."I decided.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the building shook.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."Keller said.

We quickly exited the room. I heard Simmons and the director yelling at people, but I didn't pay attention. I followed them until we got into the hangar where the guns and everything was. Simmons was getting a gun together when Sam and I approached him.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."Sam tried to explain.

"Your car? It's confiscated."Simmons said hurriedly.

"Then unconfiscate it."I said in a duh voice.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing! You don't know. Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"I snapped.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady."

Suddenly, Simmons was attacked by Lennox and his men. I watched as one guy hit some with his guns.

"Take him to his car!"Lennox growled.

He looked over at me and winked, before glaring at Simmons again.

"Drop it."Soldiers said

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Drop your weapon, soldier."Simmons said. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here."Lennox growled.

He had Simmons leaning over a car, his fist in held tightly on his shirt and his gun pointed to another guys who had his pointed at him.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."Simmons tried to say.

"Seven don't exist."Epps piped up, looking annoyed.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."Lennox told Simmons.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay."Simmons said.

I rolled my eyes. Really? Is he that stupid. He's not exactly in the right place to be making threats.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three."Lennox said.

He put his gun to his chest and I heard the gun click. I knew he wouldn't really shoot, but I knew Lennox was pissed and wouldn't stop if Simmons did something stupid.

"Simmons?"Keller said.

"Yes, sir?"Simmons asked, not taking his eyes from Lennox.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

I smirked knowing that Keller was on our side.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Lennox backed away and the others did too. Simmons led us to a room. I could already hear Bee tortured cries as we entered the room.

"No, no!"Sam shouted as he took one of the gas things from a guy.

"Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"I shouted, also trying to stop them.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let him go! Let him go!"

The men who were spraying Bee looked up at Simmons who nodded. They all stopped spraying him and backed away. Sunfire was shaking against my skin.

"Are you okay?"I asked, both Bee and Sunfire.

"They didn't hurt you, right?"Sam asked.

Bee pointed his guns at the humans, almost daring them to make another move.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."Sam said.

Bee hopped off the table he was being tortured on.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you."I explained.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you."

Sunfire hopped out of my shirt and ran over to Bee. She climbed onto him.

_'Daddy?"_She asked me.

"No sweetie, that's uncle Bee."

Bee looked at the little sparkling in fascination. He put his guns away as she roamed all over him in happiness.

I giggled.

"I think she likes you Bee."

Bee looked over to me, his optics shining. Then Sunfire scuttled back over to me and under my shirt.

_'Uncle Bee!"_

I giggled before turning serious once more. I noticed everyone was looking at Bee with an awed expression.

"Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."Sam said.

Bee offered me a ride on his shoulder, which I accepted. Then he followed the others into the hanger where the cube was. He reached up and touched the cube.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something."Epps said.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pinch in my left should. I gasped as the pain got hotter and hurt more. I looked over to my shoulder where it was bleeding and kinda glowing.

"What the hell?"

But the pain disappeared as fast as it came. The bleeding stopped and there was no indication that anything had happened there. Except for a weird mark that kinda looked like a star.

"Oh, my God."Someone said.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it."Bee said through the radio.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."Lennox said, immediately taking charge.

"Good! Right."Simmons agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force. This place must have some kind of radio link. Yes. Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes."

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

I didn't pay attention to what they said after that as I watched Bee transform. Sam, Mickaela, and I got into the car. The cube was with me in the backseat.

Bee took off and down the highway with soldiers following behind us. I could practically feel the power of the cube. It, for some reason, made me stronger.

I looked out the window right when I saw a red and blue peterbuilt pass beside us.

"There's Optimus and the others."I said.

I felt my heart speed up as I looked over at the mech I realized I was falling for. I saw them make a U-turn and get in line behind us as we continued our ride into the city.

**(Yeah! Two chapters in one day! You guys are so lucky! Haha! I hope you liked it! I still have more surprises that have yet to come, so even though the final battle is almost upon us, doesn't mean the story is almost over! R&R!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I decided to be nice and put up the next chapter! Yeah! Don't you guys just love me? Haha, after this, I probably won't post for a few days. I'm sorry! But I promise to get it up ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, what's a disclaimer again? You **_*** points to random person * **_**what is this disclaimer I keep hearing about? TELL ME! **_**"IT MEANS YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO YOUR STORY EXCEPT YOU OCS!" **_**Who said that? Oh well. I officially disclaim this story! READ IT!**

**Chapter 8: Battle of Mission City**

I held onto the cube as he rushed through the roads, trying to avoid all the people who had no clue what was going on. Our group of soldiers and bots were kinda spread out, but Optimus was right behind.

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them."Mickaela yelled.

I looked outside and noticed a cop car following us, the words, _To punish and enslave, _written clearly on the side, marking him from other cops.

He transformed and was tackled by Optimus as he too transformed.

"Be safe Optimus."I whispered as I saw them roll off the edge and onto the street below.

We continued to speed towards the city. Some people were already starting to panic. We pulled up in front of some building where we all got out to plan a little. Lennox suddenly appeared out of no where and handed everyone some dinosaur looking radios.

"Here, I got shortwave radios."He said, handing one to Epps.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"Epps asked, staring at the machine like it was alien, no pun intended.

"Well, use them! It's all we got!"He said as if that were the simplest thing ever.

"This is like Radio Shack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles

out of these things."Epps complained, shaking his head.

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?"Will asked, looking around the sky.

"F-22 at 12:00."

I looked up and saw the plane they were talking about, but something didn't feel right. I don't think that's human.

"All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!

I squinted my eyes, seeing something on the plane that lead me to believe that wasn't ours. It was too low and coming in too fast. Then realization hit me.

"It's Starscream!"I shouted.

I watched as Starscream let a missile fall, coming straight at us. My eyes widened as I jumped to the side, trying to take cover. The blast was instantaneous. I jumped forward, avoiding the blow, but still thrown about 20 feet from my location because of the force of it.

I screamed as I landed sharply. I don't know how, but I landed in the back of a truck, that had a mattress in it. It was weird and a total fan fiction moment, because only fanfics have lucky landings like that.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay? Clear the area!"Lennox shouted.

I climbed out of the truck and ran over to where everyone was. My eyes widened as I looked over at Bee. He was crawling. His legs had been blown off from the blast.

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee? No. Your legs!"I shouted, running over to him.

"Your legs."Sam said, joining me beside him.

"Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?"Lennox asked, looking over Bee.

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!"Sam shouted.

The situation finally started sinking in. We were all in danger and we could die out here. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I pushed them back. I wasn't going to try, I was in the middle of a war! I had to be strong and I had to help them win this!

"What the hell was that?"I heard Lennox yell.

I looked over at him. He was in front of Epps, looking completely pissed.

"What are you talking about?"Epps asked, frustrated.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

I looked away from their agruement and back over to Bee.

"You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay."Sam tried to reassure him. "Come on!"

I shook my head, knowing that Bee was down without his legs. We needed to do something. That's when I noticed Mickaela was missing.

And then we were attacked. Decepticons surrounded us as they and the autobots started fighting it out.

"Move out! Let's go! Let's go! Move!"Lennox yelled.

Everything was just in mass chaos and I had no clue what to do. I also couldn't wonder where Optimus was and if he was ok.

"I'm not gonna leave you."I said to Bee.

"Megatron!"i heard someone yell.

I looked up and sure enough Megatron was making his way towards us. I swore.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back! Fall back! Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out! We need air cover down here now!"Lennox ordered everyone.

Mickaela finally made an appearance with a tow truck and some rope.

"Sam, Jenny help me with this."She asked.

We immediately got to work helping him. After we almost had it all up, Lennox approached us.

"Sam, where's the cube?"He asked.

"Right here."Sam said, pointing to where it was.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building

with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."Will explained.

I watched as horror filled Sam's face.

"No."He said, shaking his head in fear.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."Lennox continued.

"No, no. I can't do this!"

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands

while we hold them off, a lot of people are gonna die."Lennox explained.

"I'll go with you Sam."I said.

He smiled at me in relief.

"Thanks."

"Sam, Jenny we will protect you."Ratchet said as he and Ironhide joined us, shooting at decepticons.

"Okay."We said together.

"Sam!"Mickaela yelled. He ran over to her. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

I smiled in happiness for them.

"Sam! Get to the building! Move!"Someone shouted, I wasn't paying attention.

Sam and I took off then. We dodged, ran, dodged, ran into people, got up, dodged and just ran as fast as we could. We didn't look back, but I knew we were being followed by Megatron.

"Give me that Cube, boy!"I heard Megatron say.

I looked behind me and saw Megatron gaining on us. Then, Optimus appeared out of no where and tackled him.

People were screaming, cars were honking horns. Everything was a mess! Sam, not paying attention, ran into a car.

"Sam!"I yelled.

I watched as some of the power from the cube turned some things into robots, before grabbing Sam's and continued to run. We finally approached the building. I heard Megatron behind us.

"I smell you, boy!"Megatron said.

We ran up a bunch of stairs. Adrenaline pulsed through my body as we reached the top. We ran and I felt Megatron come up from the floorboards behind us.

"Run!"I shouted.

We made it to the roof and Sam immediately set off the flare. The helicopter approached and just as we were about to hand the cube over, the helicopter was shot down by Starscream.

"Shit!"I shouted.

We ran over and hid behind a pillar and clung on for dear life. Sam had the cube between me and him.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?"Megatron asked.

I knew he was just on the other side of the pillar and I also knew he knew we were here. I held on tightly, fear and adrenaline rushing through me.

"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet."He laughed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Don't give him it."I whispered.

He met my eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry."He whispered before yelling back at Megatron. "I'm never giving you this All Spark!"

"Oh, so unwise."

I looked around the corner of the pillar in time to see Megatron swing and hit it. Before I knew what was happening, I was airborne. Debris flew around me as I was falling to my death. I screamed in terror, as was Sam.

For the second time that week, I thought for sure I was gonna die. But obviously Primus was not gonna have that. I felt an giant hand grab me and Sam, saving us from our fate.

"I got you, boy, Jenny."

The voice was like music to my ears. I looked up and saw the beautiful, bright eyes of the mech I loved.

"Optimus." I breathed.

He smiled at me, before turning to Sam.

"Hold on to the Cube!"

Optimus started to skid down the building on the walls. Sam looked absolutely terrified, but I trusted Optimus with my life. About 20 feet from the bottom though, Megatron tackled him. We fell, but were safe because he managed to keep a hold of Sam and I.

"Sam? You risked your life to protect the Cube. You to Jenny."Optimus said.

"No sacrifice, no victory."Sam said and I nodded in agreement.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."Optimus said sadly.

"Don't you dare."I growled.

He looked at me shocked.

"You better come back to me Optimus Prime. I'm in love with you and I swear to Primus if you die, I will bring you back and kill you myself. Win this damn battle and come back to me."I demanded.

Suddenly a Hispanic man appeared in front of me. He had black, messy hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. It was Optimus' holoform.

"I will do everything in my power to come back to you."He promised.

I grabbed his face and brought his lips down upon mine in a passionate kiss. He stiffened in surprise for a moment before kissing me back. Fire and electricity seemed to surge through me as I held him in my arms finally. All the explosions and fighting behind us seemed to fade to give us our perfect moment before we had to pull away.

"Come back."I said.

He nodded.

"Get behind me, both of you."

His holoform disappeared as Sam and I ran behind him.

"It's you and me, Megatron."Optimus said, approaching Megatron.

"No, it's just me, Prime."Megatron sneered.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

Then the battle began. Somehow I knew this fight here would be the difference between us winning or losing the battle.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose! You fell in love with a fleshling. Not of your own species. This is why you will not make it out of here alive."Megatron laughed as he throw Optimus around.

I almost wanted to turn around. The pain of watching my love get hurt was too much to handle.

"Mine! All Spark!"Megatron said as he tried to come at us.

Optimus pulled him away and looked over at us.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!"Optimus shouted.

Tears started pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't allow him to die.

"No, Sam!"I shouted.

I ran over to him and snatched the cube from him before he got to Optimus. Then I ran over to Megatron and slipped through his hands.

"No Jenny!"Optimus yelled before he realized what I was doing.

I shoved the cube into Megatron spark chamber. I felt the power as it surged through the cube and through Megatron. He yelled in pain in disbelief. I also yelled. It felt like my should was on fire. But I thought it was worth it as I watched the lights in Megatron's optics dim.

The cube was completely destroyed and Megatron died in the process. I fell down in exhaustion and aftershocks of pain.

"You left me no choice, brother."Optimus said.

He looked down sadly at Megatron before looking over at me.

"Jenny, I owe you my life. We are forever in your dept."Optimus told me.

I smirked.

"Just don't try to get yourself fucking killed next time and will call it even."I said.

He chuckled.

"Prime, we couldn't save him."

I looked up from my spot and saw Jazz, ripped in half. Sadness filled me as I looked at the mech I had considered my favorite cousin.

"Jazz."Optimus sighed. "We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?"

I looked over at Bee, who had spoken.

"Permission granted, old friend."

"You speak now?"Sam asked, smiling at his new friend.

"I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice."

I looked over at Sam.

"Yes."

I smiled at the happiness that light Bee's optics even more than they already were. Then I looked over at Sam. He was hugging Mickaela. I was happy for him. Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Optimus standing there, in his holoform. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He pulled back for a minute and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, my angel"He said.

My heart swelled.

"I love you too, Optimus."

He brought his lips to mine for the second time that day. The fire and electricity was back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we pulled away so I could breath, I smiled up at him. But grimaced as pain shot from my shoulder down to my stomach.

"Jenny?"Optimus asked concern.

The pain spread till it was consuming my whole body. I screamed, wondering the hell was going on.

"Jenny!"

Optimus was now alarmed, but I felt myself losing it. The pain was just too much.

"I love you."I tried to say.

I don't know if he heard it or not, but I couldn't help it as I slipped into darkness.

**(Some final battle huh? Haha. Well, I needed something more to it! I just wanted to leave you on a cliff before I left for a few days! Love you all and R&R!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK! Who missed me? I've missed you all! Haha, sorry again that I haven't been updating. I had to finish that book before Thursday. But hey, I'm back and let's get back to the amazingness of this story!**

**Disclaimer: She owns it! **_*** Points to random person and runs away ***_

**Chapter 9: Nothing's Impossible**

_(Normal POV)_

Optimus paced back and forth in front of the medical bay. Ratchet was in there with Jenny and he hasn't said anything for almost 6 hours. No one, except Ratchet, had any clue what was going on. One minute everyone was celebrating the fact that they won and Megatron was gone, and the next Jenny screams in pain and passes out.

Ratchet wasted no time getting her here. He activated his holoform and loaded her into his alt. form. Then he brought her straight her, back to Hoover Dam, and into the medical bay. He locked the door and shut off all internal coms.

So they were clueless to what was happening and worried sick.

Especially Optimus.

He didn't understand what was going on. They were finally together and they confessed that they both loved each other, then this happens. He hoped that Ratchet could figure out what the problem was. He couldn't live anymore if anything happened to her.

So, ever since Ratchet went in there, he's been out here, pacing and wondering if she was ok. Others had come and gone. They all hoped she was fine.

Little Sunfire was with Bee. He took her away because she was really upset. It hurt them all to see her in so much pain. She kept calling out for her femme creator and screaming when she got no answer. Bee took her away to try and calm her down. They all hated seeing a sparkling so upset.

Especially since she was probably the only sparkling left in the world. The decepticons killed the sparklings and most of the femmes so that they were near extinct. That was one reason why they all hated decepticons so much. They couldn't believe they would hurt something so innocent or that they would get rid of all the femmes.

The medical door open.

Optimus stopped pacing and looked up expectantly. Ratchet stood there, looking completely exhausted.

"How is she?"Optimus asked.

Ratchet gave a small smile.

"She's gonna be fine. She's just, well, she's changed."Ratchet answered.

For the first time in hours, Optimus was happy. She was fine, and she's changed?

"Wait, what do you mean changed.

"Well, how do I put this. She's turning into a Cybertronian."

Optimus was shocked. How was that possible? How could a human be changing species like this? It's never been heard of?

"How is that possible?"

Ratchet looked frustrated. He didn't understand it either.

"I don't know. I think when she plunged the Allspark into Megatron spark chamber, the power from the Allspark somehow did something to change her DNA code into one of ours. But, I don't see how? She'd have to already been infected and infected for quite some time."Ratchet explained. "She's recharging right now, but she's stable. Her heart has already turned into a spark and the rest of her organs are slowly shrinking. Her brain has turned into a processor. I say in about 48 hours she will be completely Cybertronian."

Optimus didn't know what to think about this. They would be able to be together longer now, but he didn't know how she'd take it. She might not even want to be Cybertronian.

"When will she wake?"Optimus asked.

"I want her to stay offline until this whole process is done. She will be in a lot of pain if she is online."Ratchet answered.

Optimus nodded.

"Can I see her?"

Ratchet smiled softly. He knew how much Optimus cared about her. We all cared about her.

"Yes, my old friend. You may go see her."

They walked into the Medical Bay. Jenny was laying on a small cot. She looked so peaceful.

"How is Sunfire?"Ratchet asked Optimus.

"She is good. Bumblebee is watching after her right now. We thought it best she stay away. Maybe we should have Bee bring her in here."Optimus answered.

Ratchet nodded in agreement.

So, Optimus called Bumblebee via internal comms.

"_**Optimus to Bumblebee."**_

"_Bumblebee here. Is everything alright?"_

"_**Yes. Ratchet said Jenny should be fine. Can you bring Sunfire here so she can see her femme creator?"**_

"_I will, boss. Be there soon"_

"_**Thank you, Optimus out."**_

"Bumblebee is on his way."Optimus told Ratchet.

He nodded, then turned around and left Optimus to be with Jenny. Optimus turned into his alt. form and then turned his holoform on.

"Jenny. What have you got yourself into."

He pushed back some hair that was covering her eyes. He was happy that he meet her and that she was able to capture his spark. He was also glad be was able to capture hers. He believe that after Elite-1, he wouldn't ever find anyone else.

But he did and she was everything to him.

"Please be ok, my love."Optimus whispered.

The medical door opened and Bumblebee walked in. Sunfire had calmed down quite a bit. She was resting onto of Bee's shoulder. But when she saw Jenny, she stood up straight and was off of his shoulder before you could say Primus.

Optimus smiled at the little Sparkling.

"_Mommy?"_She asked in Cybertronian.

"_Your mommy is sleeping, little one. She will be fine."_I said back in Cybertronian.

She cuddled up to Jenny's chest. Optimus smile and rubbed her spine.

"_Recharge little one. I am sure you are tired. Your mommy will be here when you online."_Optimus told her.

His spark swelled at the sparkling as she started purring. He big, blue, innocent optics shone up at him. She was probably one of the last sparklings in existence and Optimus loved her.

"_OK. Love you daddy."_She said before her optics dimmed.

Optimus stood there shocked for a minute. She called him daddy. She thought he was her mech creator. Well, he didn't mind. He loved both Jenny and Sunfire.

"Goodnight."He whispered.

Then door opened again.

Optimus looked up and for the first time noticed that Bee had left. Ratchet stood there now.

"I think it is time you got some recharge, old friend."He said, smiling softly.

Optimus sighed internally.

He didn't want to leave Jenny or Sunfire.

"You can recharge in one of the medical berths."Ratchet suggested.

Optimus smiled at Ratchet.

"Thank you, old friend. I will do so."He looked back at the two girls one more time before following Ratchet out.

_(Mandy's POV)_

I was pissed. Boy was I pissed. I hadn't heard from Jenny in days and then I hear about some fight in Mission City with giant robots. That made me think about Jenny's robot friends. I had hoped she would tell_me_, her best friend, if she finally met them.

But no, she's gone.

Her mom had stopped by only minutes before asking if I'd seen her. I wanted to yell at her for never being there for her daughter. Well, I did kind of give her hell for it.

_(Flashback)_

_I opened the door, wondering who could be there. I was surprised to find Ms Miyagi there. She looked worried and upset._

"_Uh, hi, Ms Miyagi. Can I help you?"I asked._

_I stepped aside and gestured for her to come in. She nodded and stepped inside. We went into the living room and she sat down on the couch._

"_I was wondering if you've seen Jenny? She wasn't at home when I got there. I called her phone several times, but she never answered and the mailbox was stuffed."She asked me._

_I scoffed._

"_No, I haven't heard from Jenny in days. Maybe she decided to finally run away and thought you wouldn't notice. You never seem to notice anything anyway."_

_Jenny's mother frowned._

"_what do you mean? Of course I noticed! I always notice things with Jenny."She exclaimed._

_I scoffed again._

"_Oh please. When have you ever noticed anything with Jenny! Have you noticed how much she's changed? Have you noticed she's now wearing all black and that she died her hair? She did that to get your attention! Have you noticed all the times she's gotten in trouble? She does that to get your attention too! She thinks you don't even love her! You are never there for her! I'm more of a mother to her and I'm the same age as her and one of her best friends! Hell my mother is more of a mother. You never give Jenny any mind and your never home. You might have lost your husband but you didn't lose your daughter. You need to wake the hell up and realize that this is life. And you need to realize it because you might of lost jenny. And it's all _**YOUR**_fault!"I practically yelled._

_He mom looked at me in surprise. Then with guilt and heart break._

"_No, I never noticed. I was also so busy trying to get over my ex husband, that I never thought about how I could be hurting Jenny. Oh god, she probably hates me! What if she's hurt!"_

_Jenny's mother started crying then._

"_Look, just go to the police. Heck, ask about Mission City. The rumors about giant robots, remember how Jenny used to talk about giant robots who came to her dreams?"_

_Her mom nodded._

"_Well, she said they were coming the last time I talked to her and now Mission City. I have a feeling this is connected and if so, I wouldn't be surprised if she's there."I suggested._

_Jenny's mom looked uncertain._

"_But, how can they be real? It makes no sense?"_

_I shrugged._

"_Who knows, but I still wouldn't be surprised."_

_Her mom sighed._

"_Well, I'll go talk to the police. I still don't believe this, but it's better to find out what's going on. Maybe Jenny just turned her phone off and she's in town somewhere."_

_(Flashback ended)_

She left shortly after that, but the more I think about it, the more I feel like Jenny was there in Mission City. I know there is a military base there at the Hoover Dam. There's been rumors about giant robots on the Dam. So, I'm heading there.

I grabbed my keys and some money for a plane ticket. Packed up some clothes and I was out.

The ride to the airport was about ten minutes long. But when I got there, I ran into the station and up to a desk.

"When is the next plane trip to Mission City?"I asked.

She typed some thing on the computer.

"Are you going to go help them clean everything up?"She asked.

"Something like that."

She nodded.

"Next plane is in 3 hours. That'll give you enough time to go through security and everything. Would you like 1st class or-" I cut her off.

"Yes, how much?"

She told me the price and handed me my ticket.

Three hours later and I was on my way.

_(Jenny's POV)_

I think I was asleep. I mean, I was standing in a dessert with nothing but rocks to keep me company. And on top of that, there was like, four giant robots, taller than Optimus, standing in front of me.

"Uh, hi! Can you tell me where I am?"I yelled up at them.

"Jenny Miyagi. Welcome. We are the first primes. You are inside the Matrix. We wanted to talk to you."

"Uh, ok. What's up? Why am I inside the Matrix."My eyes went wide. "I'm not dead am I? Oh God, Optimus!"

"Calm down, youngling. No, you are not dead, simply dreaming. We wanted to talk about you. You have absorbed the power of the Allspark. Because of this, you are becoming one of the strongest Cybertronians in existence, next to Primus himself."One of the explained.

"Wait, wait wait. Cybertronian? I'm human!"

"Not for long. The power of the Allspark is changing you. Soon you will be one of us, if you choose to live."

"Choose to live? Of course I want to live. Optimus, I can't leave him, or Sunfire."

"Of course. You will have a nice long life. But there will be danger and you will lose someone you care for."

"Wait what?"

"You will be hunted by decepticons once they realize who you are. You are Primus's incarnate. And it will be up to you to save the world and those you love. It will be hard. You will lose someone, but you can get them back. Jenny Miyagi, you are the power of the world."

I chuckled nervously.

"No pressure. So, I will be powerful and everything. That's cool. But what about my human family?"

"They cannot know who you are or they will be in danger. Though it is too late for your friend. She will be there soon."

"Friend? Mandy?"

"Yes. Live your life well, Jenny. It is time to wake up. You will now be a full Cybertronian. Optimus is waiting for you, and so is Sunfire."

"Thank you. I promise, I won't let you down."

"We know you won't."

The desert and the robots started fading away. I was aware of everything now. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in an unfamiliar room. I guessed it was the Medical Bay.

Sunfire was sleeping on my chest. I sat up and cuddled her to my chest. She woke up and chirped.

"_Mommy, you awake!"_She said inside my head.

"Yes mommy is awake."I told her, kissing her head and stroking her spine.

She purred. Now I just needed to find Optimus and tell him everything that happened in my dream. Especially since I'm now Cybertronian . . .and Primus' incarnate.

_**(Yo! I'm back! Didn't you miss me? I'm sure you did! I missed you all! Well, another chapter come and gone! Also, I know that the whole, human-turning-Cybertronian thing has been done thousands of times, but I don't care! If you don't like, you don't have to read! Flames are not welcome here! Thanks! R&R!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I just wanted you to know not to look for updates during the weekends. I most likely will never update on weekends. But during the week I should update everyday unless something. I'll usually tell you what's up! Also, if I end up not updating for a while, it's probably cause I'm grounded for throwing this junky school net book at the wall!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Chapter 10: No longer human**

_(Jenny's POV)_

Well, first thing's first, I needed to find Optimus. He's probably worried sick about me! I wonder if they know I'd transformed. They should, I mean, Ratchet smart, for a super advanced robot.

So with Sunfire tightly pressed against my chest, I walked out of my room and into a slightly bigger room. I saw Optimus laying against the wall a crossed from me. His eyes were dimmed, meaning he was in recharge.

I walked silently a crossed the room until I was standing right in front of him. He didn't make a sound to my approach. I sat down and leaned against his leg. He looked to peaceful to wake up. Sides, who new when the last he was that he got a decent recharge. I knew how he was.

"_Mommy,__I__hungry!__"_Sunfire said in my head.

Crap! I didn't know how to feed a sparkling! I'm human after all.

I looked at my little sparkling as her eyes dimmed in sadness and hunger. I stood up and decided to find Ratchet. He'd be able to tell me how to feed her.

As I walked out the room, I looked over my body. I still looked human and everything. I knew I wasn't though. Maybe I was a pretender. Optimus told me about them. They were able to disguise themselves as the inhabitants of any planet.

I walked into the room I woke in. I had no clue where to look for Ratchet.

Sunfire let out a small cry.

"_I__hungry__mommy!__I__hungry!__"_She sobbed.

I looked around frantically, wondering what to do. I could feel her sadness and pain. She was starting to cry.

"Shh, mommy's gonna help you."I tried to reassure while I tried not to freak out.

"Jenny?"

I spun around so fast that I startled Sunfire. She stopped crying for a second before picking up again. Ratchet was standing in the door, looking concerned.

"Ratchet! She's hungry and I have no clue how to feed her!"I said frantically.

"Calm down, I'll show you."

His holoform appeared in front of me. He touched my chest.

"Hey!"I complained.

But then looked in awe as my chest opened up so I could see what was inside me.

"Whoa!"

Ratchet's holoform took Sunfire carefully in his arms. The he put her into a small compartment right beside my spark. I was hypnotized by the beautiful glowing light before my chest closed again, closing Sunfire in. Then I heard a pop and slight pressure.

Then instant relief from Sunfire.

"Whoa. This is gonna be fun to adjust too."I said, looking up at Ratchet.

Literally. His holoform had disappeared and giant Ratchet looked down at me.

"How are you feeling?"He asked me.

I felt a weird tingling sensation go through my body. I knew he had just scanned me.

"I'm fine really. I just can't believe I've changed. Still trying to process this. Even my now advanced processors are having a hard time believing this."I joked.

He nodded.

"It will take some getting used to. You are now a full Cybertronian. We will help you all we can."

"I know! The Primes visited in my dreams. They told me I was Primus' incarnate and that I would have more power than any other Cybertronian alive."I explained.

His optics widened.

"Really. There has always been a prophecy that said a young femme who wasn't one of us, but was would help us stop the war. You are going to change the world as we know it."Ratchet explained.

I couldn't believe it. Why had Primus' picked me, out of all the femmes in the world to become his incarnate. I was gonna stop the war? But how? Was it going go be in a good way?

"Will you guys win then? I won't make it stop in a bad way will I? What if I mess up and the decepticons win!"I freaked.

"Calm down Jenny. You will do fine, I am sure of it. Besides, we do not know what all will happen. Now, have you talked to Prime yet?"

"No. If I had, don't you think he'd be at my side right now?"I raised an optic.

He shook his head.

"My mistake."He deadpanned.

I smirked.

"Totally. So am I good to go then? I'm not gonna keel over or anything right?"

He shook his head.

"You are fine. Now, get some rest."

"Aw, I've been sleeping for hours though! I'm not tired!"

He shook his head again and walked out of the room, muttering about 'stubborn femmes.' I giggled and sat down on the berth.

I sat there for a minute and just tried to process everything that was going on. Apparently I was real important to the world. I didn't see how I could change anything though. I was just a normal teenager only a week ago. Now look at me. I'm a mother to a sparkling, I'm the mate of the leader of the Autobots and I'm a Cybertronian instead of a human. Which should be interesting since I know absolutely _nothing_ about being Cybertronian.

I sighed.

When you think about it, it's like I have two feet stuck in both worlds. I'm human, but I'm also Cybertronian. I was born human and turned into what I am. All I know is being human, but I'm not. Most humans probably won't accept me. I can eat or drink anymore. I'll probably never be able to see my mom again, though she probably won't even notice. The there's Mandy, who's probably pissed and looking for me.

"Wait a minute!"I exclaimed, sitting up.

The Primes said something about my friend coming here, that it would be too late to stop them. Did that mean Mandy was on her way here? What wold she do then. I'm no longer human, would she still accept me? How would she react to this whole mess? I don't want to lose her.

I started feeling really distressed and worried over probably nothing. I felt Sunfire squirm and let out a small whine.

"_Mommy__okay?__"_She asked worried.

I took a deep breath to settle my heartbeat. Then I thought rationally. Mandy has been my friend for years, she wouldn't just abandon me. Hell, she's probably more pissed than anything. She might even be too pissed to even pay attention.

I chuckled a little.

"Yes, my Sunfire, I'm fine. Just overreacting I suppose."

Understanding filtered through the bond. Then she let me know that she was done and wanted out. I opened my chest and grabbed her from out of there.

"Feel better, sweetspark?"I asked her.

She gave a tiny, innocent nod and my spark filled with warmth. She gazed at me with her big, blue innocent optics and I swear I thought I was gonna explode with happiness and love.

"_Yes__mommy.__I__feel__betta'.__"_She answered.

I giggle and brought her up so I could kiss the top of her helm and started rubbing her back. I brought her down to my chest plates and hugged her close.

"I love you sweetspark."I told her.

"_I__love__you__too__mommy.__"_She purred.

We sat there like that for a minute. I never noticed a pair of optics watching me with love and happiness until he spoke.

"I see your awake."He said.

I jumped up shocked, which scared and frustrated Sunfire. She clicked at me but I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at the mech in front of me.

"Optimus."I breathed.

I jumped up and ran over to him. He chuckled and held his hand down for me. I jumped into it and waited as he brought his hand up to his face.

"How are you feeling, my angel?"He asked me.

"Better! I got to meet the Primes!"I giggled.

His eyes widened much like Ratchets had.

"Really? What did they say to you?"Optimus asked me intrigued.

"They told me that I was Primus' incarnate and that I would have more power than any other Cybertronian. Also that I would change the world as we know and my decisions will stop the war once and for all, whether good or bad. I'm hoping for good though."I explained.

Optimus' listened carefully. He looked deep in though when I finished and I even saw his optics dim for a minute. When he came back, he smiled at me.

"And how do you feel about being a Cybertronian?"He asked.

I shrugged.

"It'll take some getting used too. All I've ever known is being human. But I know you guys will help me get through it so I'm good."I answered.

He nodded.

"We will help you any way we can."

"I know you will. Now, what happened during the two days I was gone?"I asked.

He smiled and explained to me everything that they had been through after I had passed out.

_(Mandy's POV)_

Once the plane arrived, I got a taxi to take me straight to Hoover's Dam. We had to drive around all the work and stuff that was going on at Mission City, but when we arrived, I paid the man and watched him leave before turning around.

Next, I went soldier hunting. I knew someone had to know what the hell was going on with Jenny. I saw one after about five minutes searching and I stomped over to him.

"Hey, you, I have a question."I said as I approached him.

He turned towards me and I saw his name was W. Lennox. He looked tired as hell and he was covered in dust from the city.

"Damn, you look awful. Anyway, my name is Mandy Hopkins and I'm looking for my friend and I want to know where she is."I told him.

He looked at me warily, before sighing.

"Who's your friend and I'll see if anyone has heard anything about her."He told me.

"Her name is Jenny."His eyes widened in recognition. "Jenny Miyagi and if I don't see her soon, there is gonna be hell to pay."

He gave me one more wary look.

"Stay here and I'll call my boss."He told me.

I crossed my arms and watched him walk away. Once he was about far enough from me, out of normal human hearing range, he grabbed a phone from out of his pocket and dialed a number. I grinned and thanked the lord I had great, unhuman hearing. I could hear everything he was saying. No one knew why my hearing was so great, but it was.

"Hello, Prime. This is Lennox. I got a girl here who's demanding to see Jenny."I heard him tell this Prime person.

"_Who__is__she?__And__how__does__she__know__Jenny?__"_Prime asked Lennox.

"Her name is Mandy Hopkins and she says she's Jenny's friend."Lennox answered.

There was a gasp on the line.

"_Mandy's__there?__"__A__girl's__voice__came__on._

I recognized the voice as Jenny, but it sounded more metallic and unnatural than hers. But it sounded like she knew me.

"Yes, do you know her."

The girl who sounded like Jenny groaned.

"_Yes, but she's probably super pissed that I didn't tell her anything." Damn straight. "The Primes said she would be here. Go ahead and bring her to me."_

"You sure?"

"_Yeah,__if__not__she's__gonna__tear__this__place__apart__looking__for__me.__Might__as__well__face__the__music__now.__Hopefully__she__won't__hate__what__I__am__now.__"_The girl answered resigned.

My eyes brow knitted in confusion. Why would I hate Jenny, she's like a sister to me and what does she mean '_what__I__am__now?'._

I didn't really had time to figure out what she meant because Lennox hung up the phone and made his way back to me.

"She's definitely here and I was told to bring her to you. Follow me."He said, motioning to follow.

I followed him into the building, excited to see my friend and nervous and confused by what she said.

_(Back to Avolla)_

I paced back and forth nervously. Mandy was here, just like I knew she would be. She's stubborn and would do ever thing she could to get what she wanted. But I was nervous about what she would think about me no longer human.

"Jenny, calm down. Everything will be fine. Also, your worrying Sunfire."Optimus told me.

I stopped pacing and walked over to my sparkling. I picked her up and held her close before letting out a deep breath.

"I know, I'm just nervous. Mandy can be unpredictable and, well, I am different now. What if she becomes afraid of me or thinks of me as some kind a freak. She's the closet thing I have to family since I lost my dad and my mom stopped coming home."I explained nervously.

Optimus' holoform appeared in front of me and he pulled me into his arms, hugging me close. Then he kissed my forehead and started rubbing my back.

"Everything will be ok. Don't worry, my angel."He said.

I sighed and leaned into the hug. Of course, I forgot Sunfire was in between Optimus and I and we accidentally squished her a little. We both jumped apart when we heard her muffled cries and struggles to get free.

She glared at us while Optimus and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry sweetspark."I said, as I kissed her helm.

I rubbed her back and she started purring. I giggled.

Optimus' eyes softened even more and he kissed her helm as well.

"_I__love__you__mommy__and__daddy.__"_Sunfire giggled.

I smiled up at Optimus. He looked so happy and at peace.

"I love you too sweetspark."I said, smiling at my mate.

He smiled back at me before looking down at Sunfire.

"I love you too."He said and his optics lite up once again.

Sunfire giggled and cooed. I felt my spark warm up again. I leaned up and kissed Optimus in completely happiness and bliss. When we pulled away, there was a knock at the door.

"Stay here in your holoform for now. We don't want to freak her out, we need to take it slow."I told Optimus.

He nodded.

There was another knock on the door, this time more frantic and angry.

"Is someone gonna answer that?"Ratchet said, annoyed.

Thankfully he was in his holoform. He was about a foot shorter than Optimus. He had short, cropped blond hair. He was wearing glasses and a yellow button downed shirt and jeans.

"Sorry Ratch. I'm getting it now."

I took a deep breath and handed Sunfire over to Optimus. Then I went over to open the door. I was immediately glomped by Mandy.

"Mandy, c-can't b-breathe!"I coughed.

She pulled back and glared at me.

"You deserve it bit-" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare cuss in front of my daughter." I warned, narrowing my eyes.

She looked at me confused before shaking her head.

"We'll talk about that in a minute. What the heck were you thinking? Just running off like that? Do you have any clue how worried I was about you!"She practically yelled.

I could feel how scared and distressed Sunfire was getting as Mandy got louder and louder.

"And to think, all we've been through and you just leave me like this! Does our friendship mean nothing?"

Sunfire started crying then.

"Mandy!'I cut her off mid rant.

I turned around and ran over to my sparkling. Optimus handed her over right away.

"Shh. It's ok, Sunny. Mommy's here."

Mandy walked over cautiously and looked down at my little Sparkling.

"That's your daughter? But she's a robot."Mandy asked, confused.

I looked down at my daughter, who still had a little bit of energon tears I her eyes, and sighed. I kissed her helm.

"Yes, she's mine. I'm aware she's not human." I took a deep breath. "And neither am I."

She gave me a weird look.

"What the hel- err, heck are you talking about? Of course your human, you look and feel human!"Mandy exclaimed.

Sunfire started tearing up again.

"Mandy!"I sighed. "Look, this is just a form of myself. At least I think it is?"

I looked over at Ratchet. He nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, this is just another form of yourself. You will also have a vehicle form and your bi-pedal form."Ratchet explained.

I nodded.

"See. I'm no longer human."

Mandy looked between me, Ratchet, and Sunfire. Confusion and disbelief written all over her face. She started shaking her head.

"But, how? Why? Why didn't you tell me this before?"She asked, sounding hurt.

"It just happened. I'm not even sure how or why, but I was chosen to be and do more. And to do that, I have to be who I am." I willed my chest to open, which it did, causing Mandy to gasp. "I'm a robot, a Cybertronian. I'm not human and I hope you can still accept me."

I closed my chest again.

Mandy just looked at me, confusion clouded her features again.

"Jenny. Y-you're a robot!"she exclaimed.

I just nodded. She looked at me confused again, before fainting right on the spot.

"Well, that went well."I stated.

_**(I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm just been soo busy! Between school, Thanksgiving and chores and other stuff, I haven't been able to write! I promise not to take as long next time! R&R even if it's just to yell at me!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry bout the late review people. It's just been really busy around here, between school, holidays and I started working on a new Ninja Turtles Fic. Sorry again and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Transformers! That would be so freaking awesome! But I don't, so I'm gonna cry now!**

**Chapter 11: Welcome to my World**

_(Jenny's POV)_

After Mandy had passed out, Ratchet had used his holoform to pick her up and put her onto the human sized cot. He then checked to make sure she didn't have any injuries from her fall.

"Is she alright?"I asked him as I approached him.

He had just finished looking over her head for any sign of a concussion.

"She has a small concussion from the fall and she'll probably have a bump on her head tomorrow. I wish to keep her here to make sure she will be fine."

I nodded.

"Thank you. When will she wake?"

Mandy let out a small groan.

"Ow, my head fucking hurts."She hissed as she opened her eyes.

Sunfire was looking down at her curiously, wondering what she would do. Mandy just looked at her as several emotions flitted a crossed her face. Confusion, pain, hurt, and finally acceptance. That was when I decide to speak.

"Mandy, are you ok?"I asked her.

She looked up at me.

"Well, I guess this isn't a dream. Damn, you're really a robot."She answered.

"_Mommy,__what's__damn__mean?__"_Sunfire asked.

My eyes widened.

"Nothing, sweetspark. It's an adult word, don't use it."I told her.

She nodded in understanding. Then I turned to Mandy and narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I'm a Cybertronian. And don't cuss it front of my sparkling."

Mandy looked back and forth from me to the sparkling. Then she just shook her head and sighed in frustration.

"Sorry, this is just sooo much to get used to! You're a robot! You're no longer human! H-how is that possible?"She asked, frightened.

I sighed.

"It's a long story, Mandy. But this is where I belong. I meant for so much more than to be human. I'm glad Primus made me who I am, otherwise it would be hard to take care of my sparkling and be with my mate."I smiled up at Optimus, who returned the smile.

Mandy sighed.

"Alright. I guess I can try to understand this all. I'm here for you girl, err robot."She said sheepishly.

I giggled.

"I'm now a Cybertronian femme. I'm still considered a girl, so no worry. Welcome to the team."I grinned happily.

I was glad to have my bet friend here with me. At least I could still have some of my old life in my new one.

"So what now?"Mandy asked after a few minutes of silence.

I looked up at Ratchet.

"I think it is time for you to transform. That was we can also get you your vehicle mode as well."Ratchet explained.

"Cool. So, uh, how do I do that?"I asked as I handed Sunfire over to Optimus.

"You just need to will it to happen and then it should."He answered.

I took a deep breath. Alright I can do this.

_'I__want__to__transform.'_I thought. _'I__want__to__transform.'_

When I finished with that, a small screen appeared in my head. There were three slots. One with a picture of me in my human form, the next one I guessed was my bipedal mode, and the last slot was empty. That one was probably my alt. mode.

I clicked on the slot with my bipedal mode. There was a bright light and I felt myself transform. When I opened my eyes, I was staring down at Mandy, from like 15 feet.

"Whoa. Cool."

When Optimus transformed, I was about five feet smaller than him. So that made me about 27 feet tall. My protoform was a darkish blue color. My optics were a bright blue.

"Cool. I'm now a giant. Mandy, you look like an ant from down here."I grinned down at my friend.

She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled.

"Whatever!"She yelled up at me.

I laughed and looked over at Optimus.

"No can I become a car! Please!"I begged, jumping up and down.

I forgot how strong and tall I was now and the whole hangar started shaking. I stopped and grinned sheepishly.

"Oppsie! Sorry!"

Optimus chuckled.

"It's quite alright, my angel. Come, I will take you to the hangar."He said.

"Yay!"I cheered, then I look over at Mandy. "Will you be okay alone for a while?"

She shook me off.

"I'll be fine! I wanna talk to Ratchet anyways! Go, get your car and make sure it's a sexy one or else I'll kick your ass!"

I chuckled and mocked glare.

"Not in front of the sparkling!"

Sunfire looked at me curiously when Optimus handed her back to me.

"_Are__those__adult__words__too__mommy?__"_She asked.

I nodded.

"Yes they are. As a matter a fact, ignore half the words your Aunt Mandy says. She has a bad mouth."I answered.

"Ooo."

"hey, how do you understand her anyway? All I hear is clicking and whirring."Mandy asked.

I shrugged.

"Must be a mother thing. Though, I was able to understand her before I became a Cybertronian."I answered.

I said one last bye to Mandy before I followed Optimus out of the Med Bay. Then I had to practically play hopscotch as I walked down the hall. There were so many humans and they weren't watching what they were doing. Optimus looked like he was going through them with ease, but I could tell he was having just as hard a time as me. His optics were narrowed and he was watching the ground intensely.

"Being this tall is going to be a lot to get used to."I said, watching the floor.

"Yes. But you will. We will help you any way you can."Optimus promised.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He looked up at me long enough to smile. I smile back.

"I know you will. I trust you Optimus. I trust you as much as I love you."I told him.

He seemed to beam as he brought my hand up to his lip plates and kissed it gently. My spark fluttered and warmth spread throughout my body.

"I love you too, my angel."He said

I giggled. Then we continued to make our way to the hangar with the cars. Optimus didn't drop my hand the whole way there.

When we arrived, I looked through all the car choices. Most of them were already taken by one of the other autobots. Finally I decided on a black 2007 Lexus LS 460. I scanned the car and transformed into it before transforming back into my bipedal mode.

I looked over my new body. My armor was now a sleek black, almost raven black. I was a little taller now. Plus, I now had door wings! And a small bumblebee looking antennae.

"Cool, I look pretty!"I giggled.

Optimus stood beside me.

"Actually, you look beautiful, my angel."He said.

I'm not sure if Cybertronians could blush, but judging by how my cheek plates seemed to burning, they probably could. Then fans kicked in, probably cause my body was heating up. He smiled when they did.

"Thanks Optimus."I smiled.

"You're welcome. Come, let's go check on your friend. She's probably wondering where you are." Optimus said, smiling gently.

I nodded.

"Lead the way."

He grabbed a hold of my once more and together we left. Once we arrived at the Med bay, we were caught in between a glaring contest between Mandy and Ratchet.

"Dare I ask what happened?"I said, smiling amused.

Mandy looked up when I spoke.

"Well, he's an insufferable know it all who thinks just because he's been alive longer and seen more than me that he knows and understands more than I ever will."Mandy growled.

Ratchet looked ready to through something. As a matter of fact, he was holding a wretch in his hand. Course, I knew Ratchet had a bad bed side manner and tended to through wretches at people.

I laughed.

"Mandy, he probably _does_know more than you do."

She turned her glare over to me.

"Well, what do you know."She huffed.

I laughed and shook my head.

"So, what were you guys fighting about? It's not everyday I walk into a med bay on a military base to see my best friend having a glaring contest with an alien robotic medic."

Mandy looked over at me drily.

"I wonder why."She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, then looked up at Ratchet.

"What happened?"I asked him.

He shrugged.

"I don't know why she's mad. She asked if she could study with me to learn about Cybertronians and understand how we work. I told her yes, but it could take a while because, as a human, she can't process the knowledge as fast as we can."He explained simply. "Then she got mad and it went down hill from there."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"That's what's wrong. Wow, Mandy, he's right. We have super computers as brains. Of course we're able to process things better than humans!"I explained.

"I know that, but he made it sound like I was an idiot."She pouted.

"My apologies if that's what you thought I meant. I was merely trying to say that it would be long and hard to learn everything we have to share with your brain unable to process and save things like ours are. I meant you no disrespect."Ratchet apologized.

Mandy smiled.

"It's cool! I overreacted anyway! I do that a lot, right Jenny."

I nodded.

"You get used to it."I shrugged.

"Now, since that's all settled, Mandy, I would be delighted to take you in as my student. It's always great to have more hands helping me around here."Ratchet explained.

"Sweet! Does that mean I get to stick around? School pretty well over, so I won't have much to do there, and my parents are just waiting for the day that I move out. They already have a room for rent sign made."

I looked up at Optimus, pleading with my eyes to let her move it. He smiled and gave in, unable to deny me anything.

"I would be delighted for you to live here with us."He said, smiling softly.

"Yay!"Mandy and I shouted in unison.

Optimus' optics lit up when he saw how happy we were. I knew he liked it when I was happy. It made him happy, just like I loved it when he was happy.

"_Mommy,__I__hungry!__"_Sunfire said.

I looked down at my little Sparkling and nodded. I opened my chest and quickly put her into the sparkling chamber. As my chest closed back up I heard the pop and felt the pressure that told me she was eating.

"Wow, I will never get used to that."Mandy said.

I noticed then that everyone was staring. My cooling fans kicked in.

"What?"I asked before looking at Mandy. "I know how you feel. I'm still trying to get used to it!"

I chuckled.

"So, what kind of car did you choose? It better be hot."Mandy joked.

"I thinks so. I choose a 2007 Lexus LS 460."I told her.

Her eyes lit up and she squealed.

"No fucking way! I've always wanted a Lexus! Damn, lucky bitch!"Mandy shook her head.

"Stop cussing, Sunny's still in the room, even if you can't see him!"I scolded. "And yes, it's an awesome freaking car!"

For like an hour, Mandy and I laughed and joked about all kinds of things. Ratchet had left the room a little while ago. Optimus was sitting beside me, holding my hand, and listening to us play around. After a while though, I started getting tired.

"I'm tired, where am I gonna sleep at?"I asked my mate.

He seemed to think about that.

"Well, we don't have a room for you made yet. We don't even have rooms for half the team. Everyone but me is sharing. Would you be ok with staying with me till we get a room for you?"He asked.

I smiled at the thought.

"I'd love that. I'm sure Sunfire would like to stay with both her parents too. Have you bonded with her yet?"I asked him.

He shook his head.

"I was waiting until it was ok with you."He told me.

"Of course it's ok with me. Your my mate and she already thinks of you as her father."I said.

He nodded.

"I will tomorrow. Now." He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "Let's go get you to bed."

I smiled and felt my cooling fans kick in.

"Alright."

I said good night to Mandy, who was giggling like crazy, and followed Optimus out of the room and to his room. Well, I guess I should say our room. Once we got there, we immediately settled down to recharge. I leaned my head against Optimus' chest.

"I love you Optimus."I said.

"I love you too, my angel."He said back.

Then the world went black as I slipped into recharge.

**(Again, sorry for the late update! I love you all! I hope you can forgive me! Please continue reading because I want you to be happy! Don't forget to R&R!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've returned! OK, so I've hit a tiny little snag that might really hurt my updating more than it is right now. My piece of junk net book decided it didn't want to charge no more unless it was plugged up. So, I won't be able to write at school, only at home. And well, my home life is unpredictable. Plus, reports in a few weeks, and my grades are so hot. So, I'm prob gonna be grounded. Meaning no computer. Sorry! I love you! :(**

**Disclaimer: I not own da Transformers! I wish I owned Optimus though! :)**

**Chapter 12: Busy Months and Boredom**

The nest few months that went by were completely _boring!_I mean, most of it was just meeting between the Autobots and human governments. Luckily I only had to go to a few of those meetings. Which, I didn't care about them that much.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Do I have to go!"I groaned to Optimus._

_The president wanted to meet with me that afternoon, and really, I wasn't too happy about it. I mean, most humans who knew about me thought I was a freak. A lot of them were afraid that the autobots would turn them all into Cybertronians. I laughed at that._

"_Yes, my angel. I am sorry, but it's crucial you go to this meeting. You must explain to the president that we didn't force you into this or anything. It will be a big step in the human government to trust us. And we need that if you are to protect."Optimus explained._

_I groaned again, knowing he was right._

"_I sometimes hate it when you're right. Fine, fine, I'll go! But don't expect me to like it!"I told me while rolling my eyes._

_He chuckled._

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine. They just want to ask you a few questions."_

_I face palmed._

"_You don't know the government. They like to accuse people of things and asking about 20 thousand different questions! Why do you think I hate politics."_

_He shook his head._

"_You'll be fine. Come on. The meeting is about to start."_

_I groaned but followed reluctantly when he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I smiled a little._

"_I was coming!"I joked, poking his armor._

"_Yes, but you were being slow."He mocked._

_I stuck my glossa out at him._

"_Whateve! I'm still awesomer than you! And yes, I am aware that that's not a real word!"_

_We both continued to joke and poke around until we got to the meeting room. I felt nervous as I looked at the closed door in fear._

"_Don't worry, it'll be fine. Also, you should transform into your human form. It might make the humans less . . . intimidated if you do."Optimus said._

_I sighed but did so anyway. Once I was transformed, I took Sunfire from Optimus, who had been holding her the entire time._

"_Maybe seeing a sparkling will help too. She's like a human baby anyways."I said, hugging my sparkling to my chassis._

"Mommy, what are we doing?" _Sunfire asked me while looking at me through her blue optics._

"_Mommy has to go to an important meeting and you're going too. It might make them feel better if a sparkling was there, so your accompany me and daddy." I explained._

"Oh, ok. What do I do?"

"_Just stand there are be your cute little self. The humans won't understand you anyway."_

"OK!"

_I smiled at my little sparkling before taking a deep breath._

"_Alright, let's do this!"I said with fake enthusiasm._

_Optimus gave me one last encouraging smile before walking over to the hummer, top pick, and surprisingly camaro. I thought Bee was with Sam back in Tranquility. _

_I watched him transform into his peterbuilt alt. mode and his holoform appeared beside me. Looking at the cars assembled, I realized something I had forgotten since me transformation._

"_Jazz. . ."I said sadly. "I forgot about him."_

_Optimus sighed._

"_It truly is a tough loss for us. But I hope to send a message to the sky for any remaining Autobots in the sky. Our numbers are low and we hope more come in soon."he said sadly._

"_I hope so."_

_Without another word,we walked into the meeting room. I looked around at all the people gathered. I recognized Ratchet's holoform, Secretary Keller, Sam, Mickaela, the president, Lennox, and Epps. I think I knew which was Ironhide and Bees holoforms were though. _

_Ironhide was kinda a burly man, with jet black hair cut military style and a scar running a crossed his face. His eyes were a bright blue that seemed weary after year of war. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He was glaring nothing in particular. He was standing in between Ratchet and Lennox. _

_On the other side of Ratch was the person I thought was Bee. He looked like a young boy about 17 or 18 with sandy blonde hair, which reached to just above his ears. His hair had a kind of messy style to it. She was about as tall as Sam and well fit. His muscles practically showed through his white shirt. He was wearing blue shorts. His bright blue eyes shone with as much innocence as Sunfire that I felt like 'awing' him._

"_Ah, welcome. I assume you must be Miss Miyagi?"The president asked, smiling kindly._

_I raised an eyebrow._

"_Yep, that's what I've been told."I paused. "But just call me Jenny, please."_

_H nodded._

"_Of course. And you are Optimus leader of the autobots, I assume. This is my first time seeing you in your holograms."_

"_Holoforms."Ratchet corrected absentmindedly._

_I giggled as Optimus nodded._

"_Yes, I am."_

_He nodded._

"_Please, come join as at the table."He said, motioning us towards two empty seat beside him._

_We walked over to join him and the others. I sat down next to Mickaela while Optimus sat down beside me and the president._

"_Now, jenny, we just had a few questions to ask you."He sat once we were comfortable._

_I raised my eye brows._

"_Yes, I'm aware. What do you have to ask?"_

_The president seemed to fidget a little, as if he were nervous._

"_First thing first. I don't mean to be rude or anything, I just think this will calm a lot of people down and make them feel safer."He started._

"_Just ask the question, please."I said a little annoyed._

"_Right. So, did the Autobots do this to you on purpose? Did they force you into this life at all?"He asked._

_I rolled my eyes and stopped up. Optimus grabbed my arm. I looked down at him to assure him that I wasn't going to do anything stupid. He must of picked up on it and I knew he trusted me because he nodded and let go._

_I looked up towards everyone._

"_Alright,so you all want to know if the autobots forced me into this?You all want to know if they are the bad guys and that we shouldn't trust them?You want to know if their going turn you into slaves, or worse, one of them." I gasped and put my hands on my face in mock horror,before turning serious._ _"Let me tell you all this, you can trust the autobots. They_ did not force me into this_!They aren't going to turn you into Cybertronians, their not going to make you slaves , and they're definitely not gonna turn bad and take over the world."_

_I paused and looked at all the people again._

"_You want to know how I got turned? It is and always has been my destiny. When I was only 12 years old, my parents were always fighting. I was scared to stay in the house. I dumped all my friends except for Mandy. I became anti social and the school freak. The day my destiny as set in stone was the day I had decided I wanted to take my life. I was miserable at home. So, I left the house during one of my parents screaming match and went to the forest outside my home. A knife in hand, I went all the way to the lake about 20 yards into the forest. I cried for about 10 minutes, staring in the lake at my reflection. Just as I raised the knife to slash my wrist, I saw it."_

_I paused for a minute to catch my breath and leave a minute of suspense._

"Yes. . ._"a soldier indicated._

"_It was a piece of metal. I knew it was alien from the strange carvings on it. I lowered the knife for a minute and looked it over. It was interesting. So I picked it up. I remember feeling a jolt of electricity run up my arm and through my entire body. After that, I passed out. I woke up hours later, surrounded by the darkness of night. I looked for the shard everywhere but was unable to find it. I decided to just __go home for the night. One more night couldn't hurt, could it? So that night was the first night I dreamt of Optimus Prime."_

_I looked down at my mate and smiled._

"_Can you imagine his surprise when a young girl appeared on his ship out in space, a human at that. It was priceless. We talked for hours that night. Thinking it was only a dream, I told him everything, about my parents, about my attempted suicide, everything. He convinced me not to kill myself. He told me I was meant for something more. I believed him. And boy was he right."_

_I smiled at him again before looking up at the people gathered around me._

"_The next day I found out about my parents decision to separate. I think if it wasn't for meeting Optimus, I would've killed myself that very day. But I swallowed my pain and got through it. For six years, every night, I would dream about Optimus and sometimes other bots would be there instead. But I looked forward to Optimus' more than others. My mom was never around after the divorce so the only friends I had was Mandy and the autobots. I was content with that. Then you know about how the autobots came here, how me, Sam, and Mickaela met up with them and everything. And well, at the end, when the all spark was destroyed, I was knocked out. I transformed, but while I was sleeping, I met up with their God."_

_I paused again. Everyone was listening intently, some even had tears in their eyes and others anger. I hoped it wasn't directed at me and the bots._

"_He told me that it was my destiny to become a Cybertronian. ' I am Primus' incarnate. And trust me, they didn't have to force me into this. I wanted to be a Cybertronian. If I wasn't, how would I care for my sparkling, my baby?"I looked down at Sunny._ _"Or how could I be with the bot I loved." I smiled down at Optimus._ _"I finally feel free._ _LikeIamsomebody.I'.We'.I''.But think to yourself, what if we left and you made the wrong decision. What if we left and the decepticons attacked?Then what would you do?You wouldn't stand a chance. All we want is your trust."I finished my speech strongly,looking around the room for any objections._

"_So, any questions, objections, anything?"I asked, raising my eye brow._

_Nobody said anything. I sat down then._

"_Uh, well, that was a nice speech. Thank you for that. We will take everything you say into consideration. For now, this meeting is adjourned."The president said._

_He stood up, nodded to us all, and exited the room. Two secret service men that I didn't notice followed him out._

"_Are you ok Jenny?"Optimus asked me._

_I watched all the soldiers leave until it was just us, the bots, Sam, Mickaela, Lennox and Epps left. I shook my head and smiled softly._

"_I'm fine. I just don't understand what he means. If he was smart he'd listen to me. I have a feeling the decepticons are far from done and if they force us to leave now, who knows what they'll do."I sighed._

"_Hopefully they won't be that stupid."Epps growled, glaring at the door where everyone had just left out of._

"_Calm yourself. If they do, we'll respect their wishes, but I do not think they will be able to make it without us. The decepticons do not give up so easily."Optimus said, shaking his head._

"_I'm sure that won't be that stupid."Lennox said._

"_Well, if they are, I am going with you guys. Earth will not be my home without you guys. My home is with those I love the most. And though I love my parents, not matter how stupid they are, and Mandy, it wouldn't be the same with out you guys."I said fiercely._

"_Hopefully it will not come to that. Come, Sunfire will probably need a feeding soon and I think we all need some energon."Optimus said, grabbing my arm._

_I nodded and looked down where Sunny started to squirm uncomfortably._

"_You ok Sunny?"I asked._

_She gave me a worried look. My eyes widened when I realized what was about to happen._

"_Towel, someone quickly get a tow-"_

_Too late. Sunny emptied her tanks all over my arms. Oil. Gross. I made a face._

"_Yeah, I'm definitely gonna need that towel."I groaned. _

_I glared at all the people who were laughing at me as Lennox handed me a towel. He was trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably._

"_You guys suck."I growled as I handed Optimus Sunfire and cleaned my hands up._

"Sorry Mommy."Sunfire said_,looking at me with energon- tear filled optics._

_My face softened._

"_Its ok."I told her._

_I rolled my eyes at the rest of the peoples immaturity._

"_You think that's funny?"I said before throwing the soaked towel at everyone._

_They all screamed and ran away, trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes again,but smiled anyway. I knew this was going to be a looong_ _week._

_**(Flashback Ended)**_

Yeah, that happened about three months ago and everyone is still laughing about that. They're gonna think it's funny when I get them back! Maybe a prank was in order.

I smiled deviously at the thought.

Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

_**(Another chapter comes to an end. I have to admit, I kinda liked writing this chapter. It's always fun explaining peoples backgrounds! I hope you liked it! R&R! Thank you!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to my world! Lol, I am now going to precede to take your souls from you! Prepare to die! I promise it won't hurt . . . much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do own your souls! Anyone who reads this knows that I do! Hahaha! But I don't own Transformers. I mean, it's kind of obvious. If my awesome mind created something equally as awesome, the world wouldn't be able to handle it! Everything would explode!**

**Chapter 13: Free Time Always Leads To Disasters **

It took weeks before the government granted our request to move to a bigger base. All the autobots were exciting, including myself. Mandy would come along and train with Ratchet to be a medic. Sunfire was starting to get a little bigger. It was cute. She went up to my new in human form.

Today was moving day.

The whole base was chaotic as everyone ran around, trying to get last minute stuff together. I just watched, slightly amused by the whole thing. I was in my human form with Mandy. Sunfire was standing by my leg, watching everyone curiously.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk? I don't think anyone is gonna be done for a while."Mandy asked.

I looked down a Sunfire. She was too big to fit in my sparkling chamber and couldn't have an alt. mode yet.

"What about Sunny?"

Mandy looked down at her too.

"Oh! I have an idea! Isn't Sam, Mickaela, and Bee here right now helping get everything together?"She asked.

"Yeah . . ."I answered cautiously.

"What if we give Sunny to Bee and Sam and ask Mickaela to come with us. Sides, Mickaela is gonna be working with me and Ratch, I might as well get to know her."

I thought about the idea for a sec and grinned.

"Let's do it! Come on Sunny! You wanna stay with Uncle Bee and Uncle Sam for a little while?"I asked my sparkling.

She giggled.

"Yes! Yes!"

Sunfire already knew a couple words in English. She could even say some broken sentences too. Normally she just spoke in Cybertronian cause it was easier for her at the moment.

"Great, let's go then!"

We walked towards the main hanger where we knew they would be. Sunny was hanging onto my legs as she watched everything and everyone with childlike fascination.

When we arrived, we immediately spotted Bee. He was the only bot in there after all. We walked over towards them. Sam and Mickaela were helping some soldier sort paperwork.

"Hey guys!"I said when we approached them.

Bee clicked and whistled when he saw us. I knew enough Cybertronian to know he was saying hi.

Hey guys."Sam and Mickaela said.

"So Mickaela, we wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk in Mission City?"I asked.

She grinned. 

"Shopping too?"

"You know it! The president gave me my own government credit card! Unlimited money!"

"Sweet, what about Sunny."

I looked up at the two guys with a puppy dog face.

"Can you guys pwease watch Sunny for me. Pwease!"I begged.

I guess they couldn't say no to the puppy dog face, and considering Sunny was also doing it, they agreed.

"Yay! You guys are the best! We'll be back in a few hours!"

I kissed Sunny on the head.

"You be good for these to, you hear."I told her.

"Yes, momma"She said.

I giggled and then the girls followed me out.

"Do we need to tell your boyfriend were going on?"Mandy teased.

I giggled.

"Yeah, probably. He's over there."I pointed to where Optimus was turning the corner.

We all skipped over to where he was walking.

"Optimus!"I yelled up to my mate.

He looked down surprised and stopped. Then he bent down so that he was closer to us.

"What is it, my angel?"He asked.

I smiled.

"Were gonna go into Mission City for a little while to do some shopping. We need a little break from here and kinda hang out. Is that ok?"I asked.

He looked a little uncertain, but nodded when we all gave him pleading faces.

"Alright, just be careful. Stick together."He answered reluctantly.

"Thank you!"I squealed. "Don't worry, I'm always careful!"

He chuckled.

"Where is Sunfire staying then?"

"With Bee and Sam."

He nodded.

"Alright. Have fun. Be back before dark."He told us.

"Don't worry! We will! I love you."I said as we started walking away.

"I love you too, my angel."He shouted after us.

I giggled as I followed the girls out. It was going to be nice to have some fun for a little while and hanging out with human girls, no robots whatsoever. It's been a long time since I was let off the base, let alone hang out with just the girls. Not that it was a big deal, I love hanging out with Optimus and little Sunny.

"Alright, where too first?"Mandy said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Let's go to the mall! Tons of store, food, and hot guys."Mickaela suggested.

We all giggled, knowing that Mickaela and I were perfectly happy with our guys, or mech in my case. But hey, what girl doesn't go to the mall and stake out cute guys? It's like a written rule!

"I agree! Mall sounds like fun! I haven't been to one in a while. Mostly cause Tranquility doesn't _have_a mall."I said.

"Sounds good to me! I'm the only single one here, maybe I'll find someone!"Mandy said.

We all giggled again as we got onto a bus outside the dam that would take us straight to the mall. The bus wasn't too packed because not a lot of people wanted to go to Mission City after the attack 6 months ago. Yep, it's already been six months! It's unbelievable to us too!

But Mission City has pretty much been cleaned up. They're was still a lot of small business' closed up and lot's of homeless people, but the streets have been cleaned up and a lot of the big business' opened up.

We decided to sit in the seat closet to the front, right behind the driver. We giggled and joked around the entire time.

"So, what's it like being a mom?" Mickaela asked.

I smiled at the thought of my little Sparkling.

"It's a lot of work, but it's worth it. She's started saying a few English words too. We're so proud of her. She's also started walking on her own and I no longer have to feed her. She can feed herself!"I explained.

They awed.

"She's just the cutest little thing ever! I want one!"Mandy said, smiling happily at the thought.

I giggled.

"Maybe you could adopt, but you'll have to get an older one cause you won't be able to feed her or him!"I joked playfully.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever. I stick with having my own kids, thank you very much."

Mickaela and I laughed and Mandy mocked pouted.

The bus pulled to a stop and I knew we had arrived from looking out the window.

"Come on guys, we're here!"I said, pointing out the window.

We jumped up and followed people of the bus. The mall was pretty huge. We walked into the store through the front entrance.

"What store first?" I asked.

"I don't care, pick one!"Mandy said, giggling.

We spent four hours going from store to store, trying on different clothes. We tried on thousands of outfits, some for fun, others cause we really did wanted to buy them. By the end of our shopping experience, we all had four different outfits, two sun dresses, new swim suits- I mean, we're moving on a beach- and different kinds of shoes and accessories.

"That was so much fun!"I said as we collapsed into chairs in the food court.

"I know right! I'm hungry now. I want some pizza!"Mandy said, pointing over at the nearest food booth, which just handed to have all pizza!

"Me too! Let's eat! One of us should stay here and save the table. It's kinda crowded in here, we don't want anyone to steal our table!"I said.

"I'll stay here. Just get me two slices of pepperoni, some bread sticks and a Pepsi."Mickaela said.

"Got it! We'll be right back!"

Mandy and I got into the line and waited for our turn. When it was, I asked for two slices of cheese and three bread sticks. Mandy asked for two slices of sausage and four bread sticks. Then we gave them Mickaela's order and two Pepsi's for us.

After they gave us the order, we walked back over to where Mickaela was at.

"Food!"She said as she grabbed her order from me.

I giggled.

"Hungry?"I asked.

She nodded.

"I can tell."I said as I started eating.

Most Cybertronians couldn't eat human food. I was a unique exception. I think it was because I was human to begin with. Though food didn't do much for energy, it was mostly just for normalcy and enjoyment. Plus, I could only eat it when I was in human form.

As we ate, we continued to joke around and laugh. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. My life had been miserable, except when I was with the Autobots, that even hanging with Mandy wasn't as enjoyable as it could be.

"Hey guys, I was thinking, you know what would be fun?"I asked, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, she has that look! This should be good. What do you think would be fun?"Mandy asked, grinning also.

"A good prank. I have ideas, but some help would be nice."

"Ooo, a prank! Maybe we should wait till we get settled into the new base though."Mickaela admitted.

I nodded.

"That's what I was thinking. Something like a 'Welcome to the New Base' thing."

"Agreed! I'm in. So, what were you thinking?"Mandy asked.

For the next hour we all planned ideas on pranks to pull. We all added our own and added ideas to each others pranks to make them better. We even made a list. Most pranks were just one's we had read on the internet, but some were original.

We were so into it, we didn't notice when the sun started sinking down. I looked at my internal look to see that it was already 7: 30 PM Earth time.

"Shit, guys, the sun is gonna start setting soon! We need to leave before Optimus sends out a swat team. You know how he gets."I said as I jumped up and grabbed my stuff.

The others followed suit and we were out of the mall and on the first bus to Hoover Dam that pulled up before you could say energon.

"Optimus isn't gonna be happy were late."Mandy groaned as she watched the sun sink into the distance.

"Great, I don't need to hear a lecture from boss bot or Sam."Mickaela whined.

"It's kinda our fault for not paying attention to the time. And hey, at least you're not bunking with him. He's gonna lecture me for hours before letting chance some recharge." I sighed, before perking up. "Maybe if I sneak in when we get there and get Sunfire, it won't take forever."

Everyone seemed to perk up on that note, that is, before the bus lurched and stopped altogether. I looked up at the driver confused. He stood up and faced the crowd. He opened the door and the back door opened as a bunch of men swirled onto the bus.

"Alright everyone, cell phones out and hand them over."He pulled out a gun as the others did. "Do as your told and no one will get hurt. We're keeping you hostage."

"Shit."I swore.

Mandy and Mickaela pulled out their phones as I did. My wasn't really a phone, it was just something to keep in contact with Optimus because my internal communication systems weren't set up yet. I wish they were though, that would help a lot.

One of the men came over and took our phones as the driver started up the bus again and drove away from Hoover Dam.

"Optimus is definitely gonna have our heads."I whispered to the girls.

They nodded. The bus drove for an hour. By now I was completely dark outside and I'm sure Optimus knew something wasn't right. Hopefully he would find us soon.

We were driving on the highway when the bus driver turned onto a dirt road. The ride there was about five minutes before he pulled up in front of a giant warehouse.

"Alright, woman first. Any fighting or attempts to escape and you will be shot down immediately, or the nearest person to you will be killed because of what you did. Quickly."The driver said.

I stood up and followed Mandy and Mickaela out of the bus. There was only about five women on the bus, including us. The other two women were friends who looked just as terrified as us. Three men flanked us as they pushed us forward. We entered the warehouse and they blind folded us. Shouts of protest came to my tongue, but I bit them back. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to get attacked since I was different.

Someone grabbed my arm and pushed me forward, leading me to Primus knows where. After a minute of walking I was shoved into a room. I almost fell, but regained myself. Once I heard the door shut behind me, I took the blindfold off. Mickaela, Mandy, and the two women were in here with me.

I walked over to my friends and hugged them.

"Oh God, what the hell is going on?"Mandy asked horrified.

"No clue. But we need to just play along with what's going on. I'd get us out of here if I wasn't afraid for yours and the others lives here."I answered, trying to remain calm.

"God, I hope Optimus comes quick!"Mickaela said.

I nodded. Then I looked over to where the other two girls were. They were huddled together, conversing quietly and looked horrified. I walked in front of my friends.

"Hello. My name is Jenny Miyagi, these are my friends, Mandy Hopkins and Mickaela Banes."I said pointing to them in turn.

One of the girls stepped forward.

"My name is Jessica Smith and this is my friend Autumn Lynn."She said pointing to the girl beside her in turn.

Jessica was a pretty brown haired girl, with bangs cut to the side and hair that went just passed her shoulder. She had chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt. She was pretty average size with tan skin.

Autumn was definitely the opposite. Kinda like me and Mandy. She had red, curly hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and sparkled with mischievous. She was wearing blue washed out jeans and a blue and yellow light jacket. She was about average size too with pale skin.

"It's nice to meet you guys, even though the circumstances aren't the greatest."I said with a kind smile.

"You too."Jessica said.

"What do you thinks gonna happen?"Mandy asked, looking around the enclosed room we were in.

There weren't any windows in here and the door was probably locked. Not that I couldn't easily break it down. I mean, I am Cybertronian, I have the strength of like ten elephants.

"I dunno, I just hope Optimus can find us. I don't want those guys near me. If they find out about, well, everything, that could be bad for us."I said.

Mandy nodded.

"Who's Optimus?"Autumn asked curiously.

"He's my ma- err, my boyfriend. We were supposed to be back by sunset and he's extremely protective. He'll turn the city upside down for me."I explained, hoping the didn't notice my fumble.

If they did, they didn't say anything about it.

"How's he gonna get through all those guys though?"Jessica asked.

"Because, he's not human."I said, knowing I could trust these girls, it was just a feeling. "And neither am I."

They looked confused.

"You look human though."Autumn said, frowning.

I nodded.

"It's a form I use when I go out in public. But I'm really a Cybertronian. You heard about the robots in Mission City a few months back?" They both nodded. "Well, it's all true and I'm one of them."

To prove to them, I opened my chest. They looked in surprise at my internal mechanics and my spark. It was kind of comical.

"You mean, all those rumors were true? They say you guys were trying to kill us!"Jessica said and they both took a step back.

"Look at my eyes."They did. "You see how they are both blue?" Two nods. "That means I'm an autobot. Autobots are the good guys. We're protecting the human race from the red eyed decepticons. We work with the government and everything. I used to be human."

They both just stood there looking shocked.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna try to hurt you. I'm here to protect the humans."I promised.

They both relaxed a little, but I knew they would be cautious. I didn't blame them. Hell, if I didn't know the bots this entire time, I'd be weary too. I just needed to give them time.

But I had a feeling time wasn't one thing we had on our side. I knew we wouldn't get out of here unharmed. I knew people were gonna get hurt or killed. I didn't know how we were gonna get out of this mess. For all I knew, there was decepticons here too! All I knew was that there were innocents in danger and that I was in danger of being found out. Time wasn't something I had.

I had no clue how I was gonna get out of this mess with everyone alive.

_**(Dun Dun Dun! Yay! Don't you just love stopping in the middle of a bi part! What do you think is gonna happen? Hell, I don't even know what's gonna happen! I make this up as I go! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to R&R! They make me happy!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Did ya miss me? I missed you! Hehe. So, a lo of you were mad with how I ended the last chapter, but hey, gotta keep I interesting somehow! Plus, I needed a way to introduce he two new important characters! Anyway, hang in, cause here is he next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Have you read all the chapters? All of the mention that I _DO__NOT__OWN__THE__TRANSFORMERS!_Someone less cool does.**

**Chapter 14:**

It was black. Everywhere. No light. No company. Just the empty vastness of something in front of me.

But it was familiar. Remember? The emptiness that would surround me before I was sucked into a dream vision. This was exactly what it looked like.

So I wasn't afraid. No, I was curious and a little anxious. Was I going to see Optimus? But that didn' make sense. If he was looking for me, he wouldn't slip into recharge. No. He'd stay away and do everything in his power to find me.

Then what was it? I hadn't had a normal dream in over 8 years. Not since I touched the shard. Before hand I just had night mares. But this didn't look like a nightmare.

Plus, I didn't remember falling asleep. He last thing I remember was telling Jessica and Autumn about what I am. Then nothing. Just black emptiness.

Was this a dream? Did I faint? Most people don't remember fainting, even after they wake up. I would know, I saw a girl name Katelyn faint_(A/N__Literally,__it__scared__the__crap__out__of__me!)._Maybe, I was going to see the Primes. It was just like this when I went to see them.

Yes, that had to be it. I was going to talk to the Primes. But what about? I thought they told me everything I needed to know.

I saw a light at the end of wha looked like a dark tunnel. The light hurt my eyes since I was so used to the dark. Nevertheless, I followed it. Anything was better than staying here, unable to see and wondering what was going on.

So, I floated that way. Towards the bright light that just got brighter and bigger as I approached it. Suddenly it became so much that I had to shield my eyes just to continue.

Then I fell. A small scream escaped my lips as I fell on the ground. Not opening my eyes, I felt myself roll a little before stopping altogether. The smell of salt and fresh hair reached my nostrils and I slowly opened my eyes.

I was laying in sand. The ocean was about 10 feet in front of me. I hastily got up and brushed sand off my arms and legs. Then I looked around. I saw no one, just the bright sand for miles everywhere around me, no green or houses or anything. Like I was on a sandy island, surrounded by the ocean.

"Where am I?"I asked no one as I continued circling around.

Spotting nothing, I decided to walk around. Maybe I would find someone. Or at least something to drink. I felt kind of weak and sluggish.

Did I need energon? How long have I been out? Am I still out? Everything was so vivid and real looking. Course, that's how my dream visions all looked. But if this was one, how come I don't see anyone? And why am I at a beach?

It made no sense to me.

"Hello?"I called out cautiously as I continued my journey around the island.

After what seemed like an hour, I saw what looked like a figure about 100 yards in front of me. Was it just a mirage? Well, I wasn't gonna wait.

So, I ran forward, hoping against hope that this figure would be able to help me. I ran and ran and ran as the figure seemed to get bigger as I got closer. When I was less than 20 yards away from it, I realized that it was a Cybertronian. Was it Optimus?

No, it couldn't be. This figure was more of a smokey gray color. Then I noticed something else.

He had red eyes.

I stopped and backed away slowly. He figure stepped forward.

"Do not be afraid, youngling. I am not here to hurt you."He said.

His voice was calming and held authority that I'd only ever heard in Optimus. He stood regal and probably about twice the size of Optimus! I looked into his red eyes, fearfully, when I noticed something else. Most decepticons had crimson red eyes that seemed to penetrate into your soul and suffocate you from the inside.

This mech's eyes, however, was a more cheery colored red. Like Santa Clause. His eyes seemed to warm you and help calm you down.

One word crossed my mind as I looked up at him.

Primus.

He smiled down at me.

"Transform, youngling, we have a lot to take about."He said smoothly.

I did as he asked with out hesitation. I knew I could trust him. But to see him, to talk to him. Optimus would love this.

"Why'd you bring me here?"I asked him once I had finished.

He smiled.

"In good time, youngling. You are here because we have a lot to discuss and I am sure you have plenty of questions."

I nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. I figured. First, I want you to know you made a good decision in trusting your two new friends. Take them back to the lair. They will be your greatest ally as soon as you teach them everything they need to know. But warn them, with coming back with you, something will be taken form them. They must trust you and they must trust Optimus before they can fully grasp what has to happen to them."He explained.

"What do you mean? What will the have to sacrifice? Will they be harmed? They aren't going to die are they!"

"Calm down. They will be fine. I cannot tell you what the must, but you will know in time. They will come with you though. Protect them."

I nodded.

"Now, you want to know why you were chosen to be my incarnate, I assume."

Another nod.

"You have great power, great power that comes with responsibility and sacrifice. You will lose a lot as you gain. It will be hard, but you will be happy. I choose you because you have the will and the strength to do this. Your kindness and your courage over powers everything else about you. You will do this. You are the chosen one because I know you can do it. It is your destiny. The day you touched that shard was the day you were picked. The shard alerted me of you and I recognized me in you. Having to go through so much at a young age."

"Bu I was at the lake to kill myself. What courage does hat show?"I asked sadly.

"You were only human and only a sparkling. You needed more time to grow. You're more powerful than you will ever realize."

"But what if I mess up? What if I cause the decepticons to win."

He smiled kindly at me.

"My dear, it is your destiny to win the war, whether good or bad is your choice. You are the only one who can choose. That makes you a powerful asset and leaves you in danger. The decepticons will be after you when they realize what you are."

"Well, that's reassuring. So, I'm extremely powerful, I'll be hunted by decepticons, and I'm the key to the war?"I asked, cautiously

"Yes."He answered simply.

I groaned.

"Great, once Optimus finds this all out, he's never gonna let me off the base! He's extremely protective."

Primus chuckled.

"Most Primes are with their mates and sparklings. It'll be worse when your his spark mate."Primus warned cheerfully.

I shook my head.

"I figured. Wait, what about Sunfire? Will she be ok? I don't want anything to happen to her."I asked, worriedly.

"Your sparkling will be fine. She is very strong."

I sighed in relief.

"Now, my time here is done. Good luck Jenny. You are definitely gonna do great things."Primus said.

The beach disappeared and the dark returned. It didn't last long as I felt consciousness returning.

"Jenny? Jenny? Are you ok?"Someone was saying.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. The lights were bright, but I quickly adjusted. Mandy and Mickaela were kneeling beside me, concern expressions on their faces. Jessica and Autumn were standing a few feet away, but they also looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Primus wanted to talk to me."I answered.

"What for? You actually got to meet Primus!"Mandy said excitedly.

I nodded while rubbing my temple. I had a massive head ache right now and Mandy's loud voice wasn't helping anything!

"Yeah. He wanted to tell me stuff. How long was I out?"

"About an hour. We were really starting to get worried about you. What did he want?"Mickaela said and asked.

"He had some things to tell me, I'll explain later, but right now, we need to get out of here."I answered.

"How?"

I smirked.

"We're driving out of here."

Mandy squealed.

"Yay! I've always wanted to drive!"

"I'm driving myself."I said.

Then I transformed. Thank Primus the door was big enough for me to drive through, otherwise I'd have to bust it open then transform outside. That would cause to much noise.

The girls all climbed inside of me, Autumn and Jessica were a little reluctant at first. Once they were in, I revved my engine and split forward. I zoomed at the door and crashed through it. Men dressed in black jumped out of the way as I drove past them.

I crashed through the hallway as gunshots sounded behind me.

"Duck!"I yelled at my passengers through the radio.

The all ducked down as bullets smashed into my windows, shattering it.

"Ow! Stupid bastards! That hurts!"I complained as I zig-zaged through the people ans swerved to avoid oncoming bullets. I was the garage hanger coming up. I wasn't very good at hacking, but I knew some things. I hacked into their security system and opened the door. It pulled open right as I zoomed through it.

Gun shots were still ringing but it wasn't long before we were out of reach from it. The girls stopped screaming finally.

"Alright, you can look up. They're too far away now to get us."I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh my God! That was the scariest thing I have ever done! I am never riding in you again!"Mandy said.

She and the other girls looked a little green.

"Hey, if you're gonna throw up, please let me know. I'd rather not get your human stuff inside on my nice interior."I said warningly.

"Well, sorry! But we just had a high speed getaway with bullets coming from high speed. Oh and the girl we just met is the getaway car!"Jessica freaked.

I internally grimaced.

"I know, it's weird. You'll get used to it."

"Get used to it? No, you have to take us home!"Autumn yelled.

"I can't. You guys know my secret. I have to take you to the government."

"WHAT!"Both Autumn and Jessica screeched.

I winced.

"Sorry guys, presidents orders. Anyone who sees me like this has to be brought in to be debriefed. Afterwards you can decide to stay and work with this most secret program we have or go home and be sworn to secrecy."I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us this before you did all this!"

I rose an eyebrow mentally.

"Yeah, hey guys, I'm an alien here who works for the government. Oh but I can't tell you otherwise I'd have to bring you in. You think that would make sense?"

The girls didn't answer. Instead they looked out the window with sad and defeated looks. I sighed but I knew it was important they were brought in.

"Hey look, meteors!"Mandy said, pointing at the sky.

I looked up and sure enough, two meteors were falling from the sky. I screeched to a stop. My sensors showed them to be Cybertronian signatures, but I didn't know if they were autobots or decepticons.

"Hope out guys and hide over there by that tree. It's Cybertronian but no sure if its autobot or decepticon."I said.

My four passengers hoped out of the car and ran off. I transformed quickly into my bi pedal mode. The two meteors were coming right at me. When they crashed to the ground, it was right in front of me.

They immediately started transforming. I got into a defensive position just in case. But I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw two pairs of bright blue optics.

One of them immediately stood up and went over to the other, who hadn't got up. The other one was barely alive and bleeding energon.

I ran over to kneel beside the first one.

"_What__happened?__" _I asked in Cybertronian.

"_We__were__attacked__by__decepticons__and__barely__got__away.__When__landed__here.__He__needs__immediately__medical__attention.__"_ He told me.

I didn't know much about Cybertronian medical care. But I knew how to supply him with energon from myself. The first one was hooked up to him currently to keep him as stable as possible.

"_Hook__me__up__to__him.__If__you__don't,__you__might__not__make__it__either.__Your__running__low__yourself.__"_I told the mech.

He nodded and unplugged himself. I immediately hooked myself up.

"_Can__you__call__for__help?__Is__your__internal__communications__working?__" _I asked him.

He nodded.

I quickly gave him Optimus' frequency number and told him to give him our location and the other mechs condition. He did so. When he was done he looked over at me.

"_What's__your__designation?__"_ He asked

"_Jenny__Miyagi.__I'm__human__born__but__made__Cybertronian__by__Primus'__will.__"_I answered.

He nodded.

"_My__designation__is__Sideswipe.__This__is__my__twin,__Sunstreaker.__"_Sideswipe told me.

"_Optimus__and__the__others__have__told__me__about__you.__Welcome__to__Earth.__"_I said smiling.

He smiled back, but then concentrated on his brother. The girls came out a few minutes later, curious as to what was going on.

Sideswipe thought they were interesting, since he had never seen a human before. He knew they were our allies though.

It was about 20 minutes later when I saw a peterbilt, hummer, and topkick coming in the distance.

"Yes, here they come, finally!"I said, smiling in relief.

"_Is__that__Optimus__and__the__other__autobots?__"_Sideswipe asked.

"_Yes.__The__blue__and__red__peterbilt__is__Optimus,__the__GMC__Topkick__is__Ironhide__and__the__yellow__Search__&__Rescue__Hummer__is__Ratchet.__"_ I explained.

He nodded as they approached. Optimus was pulling a cab to out Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in. The minute the stopped, Ironhide and Ratchet transformed. Ratchet ran over and unhooked me and carefully lifted Sunstreaker up and into the cab.

Once he was loaded up, I transformed into my human form and hopped into Optimus. Autumn and Jessica followed me while Mandy and Mickaela went to ride in Ratchet.

Optimus turned around and immediately set off for the base.

"Optimus. I'm sorry. We were on our way back when the bus was hijacked."i explained nervously.

He chuckled.

"It is alright, my angel. I am just happy that you are ok. Though, you have a lot of explaining to do with the two new girls. Keller isn't going to be happy."

I rolled my eyes.

"When is he ever? We're always getting in trouble for something. If WW III broke out, I'm sure we'd be blamed for that too."

He chuckled again.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I was worried about Sunstreaker. I hoped he would be ok. I also worried about Sideswipe. I knew what happened to twins if the other one died. I didn't want to see that happen to him too. All the autobots were like my family and even though I had just met these guys, I already felt like they were my family.

I prayed nothing would happen to them.

_**(The end! For now! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it with a head ache. Blah. See how much I love you? Anyway, R&R!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo! It's your favorite author! Here to say hi! I have been so busy lately! I have finals and Christmas stuff and just life! Also, I'm going to my grandmas house Monday and won't get home till that Thursday. I don't know if I'll update anytime during that. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I dunno, you tell me, do I own Transformers? No? Didn't think so. Thanks!**

**Chapter 15:**

When we made it back to the base, everything was crazy. Ratchet locked himself, Mickaela, and Mandy in the Med Bay with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I was crazy worried on what was going on. I hoped Sunstreaker would be ok!

Autumn and Jessica were debriefed by Keller himself. After I explained everything to Optimus about my dream, Optimus requested that the girls stayed on base for now. Which I knew for a fact they were not happy about. They had locked themselves in their room and refused to come out without force. I wish they knew that it was for their protection.

And on top of that, I couldn't get what Primus had told me out of my head. I knew I was gonna be powerful and I knew that the decepticons would go after me when they realized how powerful I was. But I didn't get it. How was I gonna win the war? I was one femme. I didn't know anything about Cybertronian wars. I didn't know how to fight and I didn't know how to even use my powers!

It was just all so much for one person to handle! I think I wouldn't have been able to handle all this without Sunfire and Optimus. I had already told Optimus all my fears and he reassured me that everything would be fine.

I still worried though. What person, or Cybertronian wouldn't if they were in my place?

Anyway, it's been two days since Ratchet had locked himself and the others inside. I was constantly found pacing outside the med bay, wondering what was going on in there and if everyone was ok. Today was no different.

I had been there for about three hours now. I was in my human form. This was the form I was constantly in because it reminds me of being human.

The med bay doors slid open for the first time in days. I stopped my pacing and looked up to see Ratchet. He looked tired and grim. I transformed up quickly.

"Sunstreaker. Is he ok?"I asked, slowly.

Ratchet nodded.

"He's been up and down the last few days, but he's finally stable. He's in recharge right now with Sideswipe. Mandy and Mickaela also are in recharge.

I sighed in relief, happy to know he was fine.

"Can I go see him?"I asked.

Ratchet nodded and stood to the side, allowing me to enter.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both laying berths side by side. They looked so peaceful laying there in recharge and I was glad they were both going to be fine.

"How long are they going to be out?"I asked Ratchet.

"I'm not sure about Sunstreaker, but Sideswipe should wake up tomorrow. He didn't have as much damage as his brother. If you hadn't been there, I doubt Sunstreaker would have lived."

That was a sad thing to think about. If I hadn't been turned by Primus, Sunstreaker would have died. Maybe that's one reason he turned me. To save Sunstreakers life. I wish it was enough to have saved Jazz. Even now the pain of his death still lingered.

That got me thinking though, what if I could bring him back? Primus said I had powers no one has ever seen before, the most powerful there. Was it enough to bring our fallen friend back? We needed him in this war and we needed him in our lives.

"Hey Ratchet, do you still have Jazz?"I asked, turning to look at the CMO.

He looked surprised about the question. He raised an optic.

"Yes? Why?"He asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking, Primus said I had powers no one had ever seen before, ones that were the most powerful ever. What if it's enough to bring Jazz back? We need him, for lots a things. What harm could it do to try?"

Ratchet seemed to think about it before his optics lit up excitedly.

"Maybe your right. This would be a good way to test how powerful you really are. If you can bring back Jazz, maybe you could help with rebuilding Cybertron too."

He definitely seemed excited now, which was so unusual for him that it was kind of scary.

"Maybe. I could talk to Optimus about it tonight."

"Talk to me about what?"

I jumped surprised to hear Optimus behind me. I didn't even hear the door open. Ratchet must not have either cause he also jumped.

"Damn, Optimus. You scared the crap out of me!"I scolded.

He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, my angel. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I explained everything to him that I had to Ratchet. He listened attentively and curiously. He nodded a few days as I spoke.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. Do you think it will work?"Optimus asked.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try."I answered, determinedly.

He nodded.

"If you think there's a chance, then I'll trust you to do it."

I smiled.

"Sweet! Lead me to him Ratch!"

I followed Ratchet to the back of the med bay. A door that was usually locked was where he led me. He opened the door and I followed him in. Jazz was laying on a table. I wanted to avert my optics the minute I saw him. It was a sad sight to see one of my friends laying there torn in half.

I gulped as I walked up to his body.

'Please let this work!'I thought to myself.

I put both my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. I thought about everything Primus told me. I thought about how much I wanted Jazz back. I thought about all the good times we had together in the dream visions.

As I did so, warmth shot through my body and through my arms. I peeked an optic open to see Jazz's body fixing itself. I closed my optics again and continued thinking about Jazz. I felt warmer and warmer until I was hot.

I heard a groan as the heat decreased again.

I opened my optics again and looked down at Jazz. His optics kinda fluttered, as if debating on whether or not to come back, before fully onlining again. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jazz?"

He groaned again.

"I'm online?"He asked softly.

I nodded before turning to where Optimus and Ratchet were waiting. I nodded once and smiled.

They both smiled, relieved, and joined me.

"Welcome back Jazz."Optimus said.

"How... how am i-i alive?"He strained to say.

"Don't speak."I said softly. "We'll tell you everything. For now you need some recharge." I turned to Ratchet. "He should be completely fine now. He'll just need some energon. I healed him completely though."

After that Ratchet, with the help of Optimus, moved Jazz into the other room and onto a more comfortable berth beside Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"We'll, you truly are a gift from Primus."Optimus told me after we left.

I shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I really didn't even have any clue what I was doing."

"My angel, you've saved two, well three if you count Sideswipe, lives just this week. Lives that would've been lost without you."

Optimus stopped a took my face in one of his hands.

"We are lucky to have you."

I heard my cooling fans kick in.

"I'm lucky to have you Optimus. I don't know what would've happened to me if I wouldn't have picked up that shard, but I'm glad I did."

He smiled and then brought his lip plates to mine in a passionate kiss. It was kinda hard to kiss in our bi pedal modes because our lip plates aren't that flexible. But we make due with it the best we can and its still as wonderful as it would be if we were in human form.

Once we pulled away, we continued walking to who knows where together.

"Hey, where's Sunfire?"I asked my mate.

I reached for her through our bond and felt that she was safe and doing something fun. I relaxed slightly.

"She's with Bumblebee, Sam and Mickaela. She wanted to play with them for a little bit."Optimus answered, smiling fondly.

I giggled. Optimus loved Sunfire and I knew he'd do anything for her.

"What about Autumn and Jessica? Are they still holed up in their room?"I asked.

He vented.

"Yes. They refuse to come out. We have to put food into their rooms so they can eat. They only come out to use the restroom."

I shook my head.

"I wish they would understand that this is for their safety. I don't even know what Primus meant when he said they had to sacrifice something. Mandy is probably the same. I'm worried."

Optimus hugged me.

"I know you are, my angel, but everything's gonna get better, I promise. You just have to give it time."He promised.

I smiled.

"Thanks. I know it will be, I just worry. I especially worry about Sunfire. She's so young and to be brought into this world in the middle of a war."I sighed. "I just want to protect her. And everyone here."

"I know you do. I do too. We can do it, together."

I nodded.

"Definitely. Now, I did I get so lucky as did get you as a mate and Sunfire as our sparkling?"I asked jokingly.

He smiled when I said 'our sparkling.' Even I did. Sunfire might not be our biological sparkling, but she was close enough. Hopefully one day we would become sparkmates and have our own sparkling. Until then, I was content enough to be mates and to have Sunfire.

"I dunno, but I think I'm actually the lucky one. I never thought I'd meet a girl like you Jenny Miyagi and I'm certainly glad I did."

I giggled.

After that we kinda playfully bantered on who was the lucky one. It was fun! And we did that until we went around the base once and finally into the rec room, where Mickaela, Sam, Bee, and Sunfire were watching a movie. Ironhide, Lennox and Epps were also in here, which kinda surprised me.

They all shushed us upon our entering. I also wondered when Mickaela had woken up. I remember she was asleep when I went to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Musta been when I went to bring back Jazz.

"Well fine."I said. "I guess they don't want to hear the good news."

I smiled up at my mate. He caught on quickly.

"Yeah, I guess not. Oh well, they just won't know."Optimus said, shrugging.

I saw Sam pause the TV and the all looked over at us suspiciously and curiously.

"What news? What are you talking about."

I shrugged and out up my hands.

"hey, you are the guys who shushed us. We're just gonna go."I said as I started backing out.

Optimus followed suit, snickering quietly.

"Mommy! Tell us!"Sunfire whined, looking up at us pouting.

It was really hard to ignore those cute, innocent optics.

"Fine! You broke me! Though, I don't know what you'll think about this, Sunny. First off though, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are gonna be fine."

"We know that, Mickaela told us already! What else?"Sam asked.

I giggled.

"well, for someone who was shushing us earlier, you sure are pushy now!"I laughed. "Anyhoo, it's about Jazz."

They all looked curious now.

"What about Jazz?"Ironhide asked, gruffly.

"He's alive."I stated simply.

"WHAT!"A chorus of people yelled.

Sunfire, no longer interested, turned back to the TV and pushed play. Everyone ignored it and fixed their stares at me.

"Yup!"I said popping the 'p.'

"How?"Mickaela asked.

"My powers."I said mysteriously.

At everyone's confusion, I explained everything that Primus had told me in the dream vision. They were all completely awed before I had even finished.

"So, you really are powerful."Sam said, shaking his head.

I nodded excitedly.

"Lucky! I wanna be powerful!"Mickaela said, pouting.

"I giggled.

"Maybe one day you will be. Until then, I am! So, haha!"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and talking about my powers. I was excited. I had powers that could save the world and friends to help me through it all. I was scared to death of this oncoming war, but I knew I could get through it. I had everyone here to help me. And truthfully, that's all I need.

**(End of another chapter! Sad face! Hope you liked it and don't forget to show your love by R&Ring me! Got it! Good!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. It's crazy season, ya know! Anyhoo, I hope you like it! I love writing it!**

**Disclaimer:According to the first 15 pages, I don't own this. So, Imma guessin I don't own Transformers!**

**Chapter 16:**

"So they still haven't come out of their bedroom?"I asked Lennox as I followed him to Autumn and Jessica's room in my human form.

"No. We're really worried about them and we're only keeping them here because of the information you've given us. It might be good if you talk to them."

I nodded. It's been about a week since I rescued Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and brought Jazz to life once more. It's also been a week since the two new girls came to stay on the base and they haven't left their room for anything.

"Has anyone tried talking to them?"

I was always busy, so I haven't had a chance to talk to these girls more. Lennox came to me today because he was worried about the girls well being.

"Yes. I've tried, a few of the bots have tried, even some government officials tried, nothing is working. I thought that maybe they'll open up to you."

I nodded again.

"I'll see what I can do."

When we arrived in front of the door to their room, Lennox knocked twice.

"Go away!"Came the muffled reply.

Lennox sighed.

"See, they do this every time."

"Alright, let me try."I said determined. "Jessica, Autumn, please open up. It's Jenny. I really would like to talk to you. It's important. I need to tell you why we are keeping you here."

"You've told us enough. We're not leaving this room unless you let us go!"

"Please. I know this is difficult to understand, trust me I know, but if you let me talk to you, I can explain everything."

Silence met us for a minute. Finally I heard shuffling inside the room. Then the door clicked and open to reveal Autumn and Jessica. Both of them looked sick. It doesn't look like they've eaten at all since coming here. They were still wearing them same clothes from the day of the rescue . Their eyes were bloodshot as they glared at us.

"Come in and explain then. You better have a damn good reason for keeping us here."Jessica said as she ushered us in a slammed the door shut.

Lennox and I stood as they sat down on the couch.

"First off, I wanna explain everything about who I am and why I'm here. It's a pretty long story."I started.

"We have time."Autumn said, resigned.

I looked at them sympathetically before launching into my story. It really was a long story that took about an hour. When I was finished, both girls were awed.

"So, your like their God reborn?"Autumn asked.

I chuckled.

"Something like that. I'm probably nothing like Primus though. And I say that cause I've met him."I answered.

"Whoa!"Both girls said in unison.

I giggled.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. I've have to introduce you to my sparkling later. She's kinda like my adopted daughter in human terms. Her name is Sunfire."

"Cool. I still can't believe aliens exist. Though, you still haven't told us why we're still here."Jessica pointed out.

I sighed.

"Well, really, you have a choice to make. You can leave or stay. But before you do, I have to tell you why we didn't have you leave earlier. You see, when I met Primus, he told me to bring you back to the base. He said that you guys could become our most trusted and valuable ally ever. But you had a choice to make and with that you, you have to know there is a sacrifice. I don't know what that is, but I do know we need you. We're in a war, a war that won't stop until I finish it."I drifted off a bit, before snapping back into reality and looking over at the girls. "I can't force you to do anything. But please, consider joining us. Not only do we need your help, but so does man kind. I am the key to winning this war, but I'm nothing without an army. We need you."

The girls were both shocked and intrigued by my confession.

"I don't want you to answer right away. No, think about this and decide. Tell me when your ready. For now I ask you to stay on the base. Get to know the others and the bots. Make yourself at home."I said straightening up. "Now, I have business to attend to. If you girls need anything, just find me or one of the bots and we can help you. Most military men and women can help you too."

The girls both nodded, still kinda dazed by my confession. Lennox followed me out.

"Think they'll join the team?"Lennox asked me.

I sighed and shrugged.

"Who knows, I hope so. We could really use them on the team."I answered.

He nodded.

"Where you heading too?"

"The med bay. I wanna check on how Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker are doing. Ratch told me their coming along fine, but I still like to check up on them."I answered.

He nodded again.

"I gotta find boss bot and discuss some things with him. I'll see ya around."

"Kay Kay. See ya later, Lennox."

He waved bye before walking the other way than me. I continued my way to the Med Bay. When I arrived, Mandy was in there with Mickaela having their usual 'class time' with Ratchet.

"Hey guys."I said, smiling.

"Hey sis, where ya been?"Mandy asked, turning to face me.

I shrugged.

"Lennox and I went to talk to Autumn and Jessica. They let us in, so that was definitely a step up. Then we talked for a little while and I explained everything."I answered.

"Well, at least they let you in."Mickaela said.

I nodded then looked over at Ratch.

"So, how's the twins and Jazz?"I asked.

"They're doing better. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe should be discharged in a couple days. Their bond helps them heal quicker. Jazz has mostly healed up and should be discharged a day or two after the twins."Ratch explained.

"Cool, that's great. I'm gonna go talk to them for a little while. Have fun with your lesson."I said, grinning at my friends.

Mandy stuck her tongue out at me.

"Love you too."I said, smirking.

"Shut up bitch."Mandy said joking.

I shook my head and grinned as I walked into the other room where the twins and Jazz were resting. They were all talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey guys."I said.

"Hey Jenny! What's up?"Sideswipe asked.

I shrugged.

"Nothing much. How have you guys been? Feeling better?"

"Much. Can't wait to get out of here and away from the Hatchet."

I laughed.

"Ratch said you should be free to go in a couple of days. I think he was relieved about it too. Have you guys been getting on his nerves?"I asked with mock seriousness.

Sideswipe laughed.

"Don't we always? How's boss bot and Sunny?"

"I'm right here! And don't call me that!"Sunstreaker exclaimed, hitting his brother upside the head.

"Ow! Dude! I meant little Sunny, you know, Jenny's sparkling Sunfire."Sideswipe whined while rubbing his head.

I shook _my_head.

"Boys! Sunfire is good. She's hangin' with Optimus right now. How have you been Jazz. How's it feel to be brought back from the dead?"

"Da same, really. I feel betta then I did when I first got here though."He admitted.

"I bet. I'm glad your all doing fine. We'll need all the bots we can."I said. "Primus knows we'll need everyone we can to win this fragging war."

I shook my head.

"Don' worry, lil lady. Everythin's gonna be ok."Jazz said, smiling assuringly.

I smiled at him/

"Thanks Jazz. I know it will, I just worry a lot. You'd expect it though."I chuckled. "Nothing like going form being a neglected teenagers to the key of winning an alien civil war, while becoming said alien, and having super healing powers and others unknown. It's a lot to take it, and even after being here for almost a year, it's still as overwhelming as the first day."

"I bet. I can't imagine changing species like you did and then finding out your the key to winning a war that's been going on long before your planet even existed."Sideswipe said, sympathetically.

"Yeah. I'll be fine though. I have the bots, Sunfire, and Optimus."I smiled at the mention of my mates name.

"Have ya two spark mated yet?"Jazz asked.

I shook my head.

"No, we're waiting until we're absolutely sure it's what we want. Though I know its what I want. I love Optimus with all my spark. He's definitely made my life a hundred times better. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Just then Ratchet appeared in the door.

"Hey Jenny, Optimus wants us to come to the main hanger. A couple autobots are entering Earth's atmosphere and he wants us to go to meet them."He said.

I nodded.

"Alrighty. I'll see you guys later."I said, waving bye at my friends.

"Bye Jenny!"I heard them say as I exited the room.

When we got to the main hanger, we saw Optimus, Ironhide, Lennox, Epps, and a few other soldiers there.

"Ready to roll out?"He asked.

Everyone nodded. Everyone transformed and I walked over to Optimus alt. form. The passenger door swung open for me and I hopped in.

He closed the door for me and buckled me up. A second later his holoform appeared beside me as we started out.

"How has your day been, my angel?"He asked softly.

I smiled.

"Not bad. Lennox and I finally got through to the girls. We told them everything. I told them they could have a few days before they decided whether or not they wanted to stay."I shrugged. "I guess it's all up to them."

He nodded.

"Yes it is. But I think if this is what Primus wanted, then there is a good chance that they'll stay."Optimus said thoughtfully.

"I hope so. So, do you know who these newcomers are? How many are there?"

"I am not sure who they are, but I know there is three and that their energy signal is one of an autobot."He explained.

"Cool!"

We arrived at the spot where they are supposed to land and transformed to wait for them. It didn't take long before I saw the three meteors falling from the sky. They crash landed and started transforming.

"**State****your****designation.****"****Optimus** said in Cybertronian.

"**My****designation****is****Jolt,****and****these****two****are****Skid****and****Mudflap.****"**The first one said.

Ratchet smiled.

"**Jolt,****it****is****nice****to****see****you****again.****"**He said.

Jolt nodded his head.

"**You too Ratchet."**

Once introductions were made, the three scanned the internet for an alt. form. Jolt picked a Chevrolet Volt. Skid and Mudflap picked a Chevrolet Beat and Trax concept cars. Once that was done, we made our way back to the base.

I learned that Jolt studied under Ratchet and had for millions of years. I also learned that Skid and Mudflap were younglings who like to prank and cause trouble. They also couldn't go five minutes without fighting over something.

By the time we got back to the lair, everyone wanted to kill those two from all the bantering.

"Do they ever shut up?"I asked Optimus at one point.

He chuckled.

"From what I've head about those two, no. Apparently they're worse than Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."Optimus answered.

I shook my head.

When we got back to the base, I followed Ratchet, Jolt, the twins, and Optimus back to the Med Bay. Ratchet quickly checked them over and confirmed that they had no serious injuries. They were a little malnourished, but Ratch gave them some energon and they were back to normal in no time.

After that, Optimus asked them a few questions before showing them to their new rooms so they could recharge.

I decided to go outside and watched the clouds for a little while. After my dad left, I used to always do this for a little bit of piece. After a while I was joined by Mandy and Mickaela.

"You know what I was thinking we should do?"I asked.

"What?"Mandy asked.

"I was thinking we should go on a little shopping trip with Autumn and Jessica. Get them some new clothes and whatnot. We'll probably have to take a bot or two, but it'll be nice to get out."I suggested.

"Sounds good to me! I'm always up for shopping! When?"Mickaela asked.

"Hmm, I'll have to talk to Optimus about it. Hopefully tomorrow."I answered.

"Cool."

After that, we were silent. We all just looked up at the clouds and enjoyed the peace for a little while. Ever since coming here, peace wasn't something we had a lot. It was great getting it every once in a while.

_**(End. For now. Hope you liked it! Dunno when I'll have the next chapter up, asap I guess. R&R though! Those always make me happy!)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I know! Haven't been here in forever! I've been busy lately with the Holidays and whatnot! Plus I started a new obsession. I really need to stop that. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own what I own!**

**Chapter 17:**

"Please! Please! Please!"

I was currently following Optimus around the base and practically begging him to let me and the girls go to the mall. He was worried though because the last time we had been captured.

"I don't know."He vented. "I'm worried about you, my angel. And the Decepticons are starting to show themselves again. I don't want anything to happen to you."

This time I vented.

"I'll be fine! Plus, I'm not going by myself! Bee is going because we're dragging Mickaela along and Ironhide is too cause we convinced Sarah to come for some girl time away from Annabelle. Maggie might come too and if so Ratchet will. So please!"I begged.

Ratchet had decided to become Maggie's guardian because they spent a lot of time together. She was good with computer and everything so Ratch was teaching her stuff about Cybertronian bodies.

Optimus finally shook his head in defeat.

"Alright, you may go."He surrendered.

"Yes! Thank you!"I squealed and hugged him.

He chucked.

"Just be careful. What are you going to do with Sunfire for the night?"

I shrugged.

"I know she loves hanging with Sides, so I'll ask him if he'll take her."I answered.

He nodded.

"Alright. Have fun then."

I smiled and hugged him again. Then I gave him a quick kiss before running off to find the girls. Mandy was in the Med Bay, so that was the first place I went.

I skipped inside and went over to my best friend. Both Maggie and Mickaela was there already, so this was gonna be easier than I though.

"Hey guys. Optimus agreed that we could go!"I said happily.

"Really?"Mandy squealed.

I nodded and transformed down to my human form. I hopped onto the berth where the girls were.

"Yep, so we can go tonight. I just have to go beg Sides to watch Sunny tonight."I answered.

"Which shouldn't be too hard! He lives that little sparkling!"Mickaela giggled.

I nodded happily.

"I know right! Though she's not really a sparkling anymore, she's almost a youngling!"I looked up at

Ratchet. "Oh yeah, she said her armor is starting to get uncomfortable. I swear she's like me! Hitting her growth spurt early!"

Ratchet nodded.

"I have the new form ready. Whenever she's ready we can change it."He said simply.

I nodded then turned to Maggie.

"So are you gonna come with us? It'll be fun!"I asked.

She giggled.

"How can I say no to getting out of work for a few hours and hanging out with my girlfriends? I'm in!"She answered.

"Great! We can leave in about an hour. I just gotta go and convince Autumn and Jessica. And then Sides as well! Plus you guys need to finish your lesson! See you in an hour!"

We exchanged byes before I turned around and left the Med Bay. I walked towards Autumn and Jessica's room. Ever since my talk with them, they've been better with coming out of their room and talking. You could tell they were still unsure of what to do, but at least they were making progress.

When I got to their room, I knocked on their door.

"Come in!"A muffled voice said.

I opened the door and walked into their room. They were both sitting on the couch and watching TV when I came in. They smiled when they saw me.

"Hey Jenny, what are you doing here?"Jessica asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to get off the base for a few hours and go to the mall with me, Mandy, Mickaela, Maggie, and Sarah Lennox?"I answered and asked.

"Get off the base for a while and do something normal? Hell yeah we're in!"Autumn said, standing up happily.

"Great! We're leaving in about an hour, I just gotta convince Sides to watch Sunny for a while. I'll come get you when we're ready to go."

"Cool! Sounds great!"

I smiled.

"I knew you'd like the idea."

We talked for about twenty more minutes before I told them I needed to go. I had no idea where to even find Sides anyway!

So we exchanged goodbyes and once again I left and headed towards the main autobot hanger. I looked around and saw lots of bots, just not the one I was looking for. Heck I wouldn't mind finding Sunstreaker! He's his twin, he could help me! Though usually he just stared at me like he's trying to figure me out. Well, its more like a glare, but I heard that's normal for him.

"Mommy! Mommy!"I heard a shout from behind me.

I turned around and saw my little sparking running towards me. She was giggling as she rounded the corner. Then I saw that she was being chased by the two people I was looking fore. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Hey sweetspark."I said.

I transformed into my bipedal mode and swept my daughter up. She giggled as I did so. Sides and Sunstreaker stopped in front of me.

"Hey guys, I was actually looking for you."I said, looking up at my friends.

"We were chasing that little ball of energy around the base."Sides said, nodding towards Sunny.

I giggled.

"Yeah, she is a sparkling and they tend to be energetic!"

Sides chuckled/.

"So what did you need?"He asked.

"I was wondering if you and Sunstreaker could watch Sunny for a little bit. Me and the girls finally convinced Optimus to let us go to the mall for a few hours."I answered.

He chuckled again.

"I bet it wasn't too hard for _you _to convince him."Sides said.

I heard my cooling fans go off from the innuendo. Both Sunstreaker and Sides both cracked up and I glared at both of them.

"Shut up."I muttered.

After they stopped laughing, Sides said he would be happy to watch Sunfire while we went out.

"Thanks! Take care of her though, or else."I warned.

Sides just nodded.

I passed my daughter over to Sides after I gave her a quick kiss on the head. We would be leaving in about fifteen minutes so I made my way back to Jessica and Autumn's room.

Once I got them, we headed towards the Med Bay. I transformed again into my human form. Everyone was already there. Mickaela and Mandy were riding with Bee. Me, Autumn, and Jessica were riding with Ratchet while Maggie and Sarah were riding with Ironhide. I sat in the drivers side and pretended to drive as Ratchet made his way to the mall. Meanwhile, Autumn, Jess and I talked and joked around like old friends.

I was happy when we finally made it to the mall though. I hoped out of the hummer and joined the girls at the entrance.

"What store should we go to first?"I asked.

"Well, Autumn and I need new clothes. We didn't really get a chance to get new ones when we were brought to the base."Jess said.

I nodded.

"Alrighty, let's hit all the clothes stores!"

For the next two hours we went from store to store, trying on different clothes, laughing, joking and just having a lot of fun. The humans started to get hungry then, so we decided to head to the food court.

We all got something to eat, including me, and then we picked a table to sit down.

"So, Jenny, hows everything with you and the boss man?"Mickaela asked deviously. "Have you guys, you know, do it yet?"

I blushed.

"N-no."I stuttered then gulped. "No not yet."

"Well, when are you! You guys already have a kid and you've already been together for almost a year. Hell, you've known each other since you were seven."

I shrugged.

"Were both just always busy and want to wait till the time is right. I mean, we might soon."I said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "What about you and Sam? Have you guys done it yet?"

Mickaela blushed and I was happy I got the conversation away from my sex life.

"No, not yet. He hasn't even said I love you yet."She answered.

"And do you love him?"Maggie asked.

She shrugged.

"I think I do. I mean, I'm not sure. I've never been in love. How do you know you are really?"

"Well, you just know I guess."Sarah said. "It's really a feeling like no other. Like you're seeing the sun for the first time."

"Or like everything in the world is finally working out. Like everything is perfect, or at least livable."I put in.

Sarah nodded.

"Like you can't go a day without thinking about them, talking to them, or even seeing them. And you when you, you feel a hole in your chest that's only filled around them. Your heart skips a beat when you see them. Everything just feels right in the world."Sarah explained dreamily.

We all sighed dreamily.

"That's how I feel about Sam."Mickaela admitted. "That's exactly how I feel."

"Then you love the boy!"I said.

We all giggled.

"Alright, I guess I do love him."She smiled.

We all squealed, causing people around us to look at us like we were weird. That caused us to giggle more.

That's when we heard honking outside and I had a foreboding feeling.

"Girls, somethings not right."I said.

We all exchanged looks before running outside.

People were standing and looking up at the sky. We followed their line of sight and saw a bunch of F22's and other jets. When I looked, I saw that those were decepticons. They flew straight at me and the girls and landed right on front of us. It was Starscream and some other decepticons I didn't recognize. Also, Barricade pulled up and transformed.

"Girls, run!"I shouted.

I looked behind me and saw Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bee busy fighting off other decepticons. Starscream laughed.

"You have no where to go."

He grabbed all us and quickly transformed, throwing us inside him. Then a gas filled the plane and the next thing I knew the girls sunk into unconsciousness. I didn't because the gas doesn't affect Cybertronians.

"Interesting, you're in the form of a human, but your energy suggest your an autobot."I heard Starscream say.

"Wow genius, you figured it out all by yourself!"I said sarcastically.

"Do not test my patience, Autoscum. Or you will not live long."

I snorted.

"Like you plan to keep us alive long."

"No I guess not."

And then I was forced into recharge. I don't know how or why, but before I knew it, I was sucked into the dark abyss of my dream world.

_(Hey guys, once again, sorry I took forever with updating! Also, some of you were asking when Jenny and Prime were gonna sparkmate. I playing this out to the second movie and you know Prime dies in that one. If Jenny becomes his sparkmate before then, she'll have to die to, because sparkmates are known to die not to long after their mate dies. Anyhoo, I hope you liked it! And I'll try to update sooner! I'm writing this at 2:30 in the morning too! Yay! R&R!)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I've returned! Happy late New Years! Lol, it's been a crazy couple of weeks! Now I got school to focus on- and my report card. O_O BTW, if I don't update for a long time, it is because I'm grounded for my report card. Hehe, sorry guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS AND NEVER HAVE! DOES THIS MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT FACT? I AM SIMPLY BORROWING THE CHARACTERS! EXPECEPT FOR A FEW!_**

**Chapter 18:**

There was that darkness again, swallowing me up. I never got away from it, did I? Was this another dream vision? Or was it just my subconscious. Not that I cared, I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. One minute I'm enjoying a nice relaxing day at the mall with my friends, the next I'm abducted by homicidal robots.

Ha, wait till Optimus got a hold of them. He was gonna be pissed! Of course, I should also fear for myself. I was Primus' reincarnate after all. My destiny was to be the key to winning their war, and what if the Decepticons decided to use me to win.

Course, I have no clue _how _I'm supposed to win this war and why I was chosen. Well, I know why i was chosen, but why? That doesn't make sense doesn't it?

Well, I don't understand half the stuff going on right now. But I have Optimus, at least, I hope I still do after this. I needed to wake up and find out just what in the name of Primus was going on! I willed myself to wake up, begging even. It didn't work and I was starting to get frustrated.

"_Relax youngling."_

I jumped at the voice that seemingly came out of no where.

"Who's there?"I yelled out shakily.

This was just crazy! All this is happening inside my head! Why am I hearing voices then? Ones that were not mine and I did not will to happen.

"_Relax, I am here to help you."_

I looked around wildly, but not seeing anyone around.

"Help me with what? Who is this?"

"_To help you wake up. Your friends need you and your mate even more. A lot will happen soon, beware, you will get hurt."_

"Hurt? What do you mean? Ow the hell are you going to wake me up? What's going on?"

"_Relax, all will be revealed in time. Wake up, Jenny Miyagi. Wake up, save your friends, and fulfill your destiny."_

The room started lighting up and I was able to hear what was going on around me. I paid it no heed as I tried looking for the mysterious voice. Was it my conscious who spoke? Or was it something more, something powerful? Was it Primus?

I had no time to think about it, because suddenly a bright light shone in my optics, and all thoughts about the voice was stored for later. For now, I blinked several times and tried to get used to the light. When I did, I realized it was a lamp, shone right in my face.

I was strapped to a table, unable to move. I was also in my bipedal mode. I struggled against my bonds, but it was useless.

"You can't get free."

I narrowed my eyes as I recognized the voice. I looked up and my suspicions were confirmed when I caught sight of the mechs face. In front of me stood Megatron, back from the grave.

"Megatron."I hissed. "You're alive."

He chuckled menacingly.

"Of course I am! Did you really think you could keep me down? Ha, and now I have a new plan. One flawless, with a little bit of help."

"Your last plan failed, I made sure of that. What makes you think this one will work?"

He sneered.

"I don't believe you've met my new accomplice, The Fallen."

I recognized that name, Optimus had told me about him during one of my Cybertronian history lessons. The Fallen had been a Prime, but turned to the dark side when the other Primes refused to kill off Earth because of humans. The Fallen is the first decepticon and probably the most dangerous. Great, what's next? Unicron?

The mech in question entered the room, glaring at everything, his red eyes hard, cold, and filled with so much hate. I shivered from the intensity of it.

"Ah, you must be Primes mate, right?"

I just glared at him.

"Not much of a talker? Well it doesn't matter, Prime will be dead soon anyways. Decepticons are already on their way to ambush him at the Witwickys college."

My optics widened. Sam wasn't supposed to leave for another week when I went to the mall. I've been out of it for at least a week! Oh Primus, the girls!

"Where are my friends, you bastard!"I yelled, glaring at the two mechs.

They both chuckled darkly.

"They are no longer the friends you remember. They've . . . changed."Megatron sneered.

Changed? Oh Primus, what are the talking about?

"What the hell did you do!"I shrieked and started struggling. "Take me to my friends, you son of a bitch!"

"Watch you tone, femme."Megatron growled.

The Fallen put a hand up.

"Bring the girls you've changed in here, so she can see for herself."He said calmly.

Megatron bowed before exiting the room.

The Fallen came to stand beside the table I was strapped too. He just looked down at me for a minute, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"You know, you are an attractive femme. If you drop Prime and join us, then I might consider making you my spark mate and ruler of the world."He said casually.

If I could still spit, I swear to you, I would filled my cheeks and spit all over his face. This guy disgusted me.

"Go rust in the deepest pits of hell. I join you when pigs fucking fly and hell freezes over."I snarled.

He chuckled.

"I assumed you wouldn't agree. Now problem, I'm sure one of your friends will have to do."

Hearing that, I really started to dread what was coming. He was silent and didn't speak another word until we heard Megatron returning. He had three other decepticons with him, all pushing in one female Cybertronian.

I gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"I shrieked in horror.

"Now they are perfect to help us with rebuilding our race up, just as you will too. All of you."He grinned sadistically.

Horror and fear mixed throughout my body. They were gonna rape us to create sparklings! I could _not _let that happened. I struggled against the bonds again, to no prevail though.

"_Relax."_

I stopped. The voice from my head was back. He was helping me.

"_Concentrate, concentrate on getting free to save your friends. Concentrate to get free so you can return to your mate before it's too late and your sparkling, who will need you soon. Will yourself to be free."_

I gulped, but closed my eyes and did exactly as the voice told me to. Wow, I sounded like a mental patient with the whole voice thing.

"_Concentrate."_The voice said again, sternly this time.

'Sorry!'I thought.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I thought of my friends, human and now Cybertronian. I thought of my sparkling who needed me. I thought of humans who needed me to win this war and I thought about rebuilding Cybertronian so the autobots could go home. Last I thought about Optimus, the love of my life. He needs me as much as I need him.

I willed for my freedom. I willed to protect those I love and those who deserve a life.

That's when I felt the warmth, the same warmth I felt when I brought Jazz back to life. It spreed throughout my body. It got hotter and hotter. Not enough to harm, just a little uncomfortable. But I didn't break my concentration.

Then, I heard the straps holding me snap. I opened my eyes and saw I was free.

"How is that possible!"Megatron exclaimed, optics wide.

I grinned.

"I don't give up easily."I answered simply.

I attacked the mechs who had my friends, a kind of pull leading me the way. It helped me know where to hit and when to duck. I took them down easily and freed my friends.

Megatron and the Fallen blocked the door.

"Your not going anywhere."The Fallen growled.

"Whose gonna stop us?"

I held my hand out, palm opened towards them. A green, electric light flew out and hit them, causing them to fly through the base.

"Whoa, I didn't know I could to that!"I exclaimed.

"Greet, let's explore that later. Right now, we need to get the hell out of here!"One of the femmes said.

"Uh, who's who?"I asked.

They all told who was who. Mandy, Jessica, Autumn, and Maggie. I was confused on why they turned Maggie into one, but didn't question it. We needed to find Mickaela and Sarah first.

We ran through the base, trying not to get lost in the endless twist and turns of the hallway. But we surprisingly made it to where the other two were being held with no problems. Once we grabbed them, we ran as fast as we could out of there.

When we finally made it out of the building, I was happy to see we were still on Earth.

"Can you girls transform into your human forms like I could?"I asked.

The girls were quiet for a minute, but then they all managed to transform. I sighed in relief as I also transformed into my alt. Mode. They climbed in and I took off, flinging dirt and rocks in the air.

"Where are we going?"Mickaela asked.

"Sam's college. The Fallen said they have an ambush there for Optimus. I have to get there before he's killed."I said, worry already grasping my spark.

The drive was a long one, considering we were like 100 miles out from where Sam's college was. But I was hitting 100 miles per hour, thanking Primus that no cars or police were out today.

By time that hour was up, I made it into the town where Optimus was. I could feel him. I followed the pull, hoping against hope I wasn't too late. When we finally pulled up to where Optimus was, he was battling Megatron(wow he gets around fast) and Sam was hiding.

The girls quickly hoped out of me and I transformed.

"Sam?"I heard Optimus say.

I looked up at him- right as Megatron stabbed him into the chest.

I screamed. A loud and pain filled wail that was probably heard in China. Optimus' optics were dimming when he met my eyes. Energon tears were already falling down my face as I fell to my knees with him. I crawled over to him and held him.

"I love you Optimus."I cried.

"I love you too, Jenny."He croaked.

His optics went out and he fell limp.

"NO! OPTIMUS! NO, PLEASE! COME BACK!"I screeched, but he didn't.

I held him tightly, ignoring all the people fighting around me. I sobbed, screamed, and yelled for him to come back. When the decepticons took off, everyone gathered around me and Optimus.

I wouldn't let anyone near him, growling if someone stepped to close and threatening them with cannons I somehow got. I just held on tight, begging Primus that this wasn't real.

Through my bond, I felt my sparklings anguish. I felt her cry out for me and Optimus. I tried to send love, but the fact that Optimus wouldn't caused me to scream in anguish again.

"Jenny. Jenny, we must go back to the base."I heard Ratchet say.

He walked over to me, but got to close. I narrowed my eyes and growled.

"Stay away from me."I warned.

"What's wrong with her?"Mandy asked.

I ignored her and held onto my mate, my lost mate who didn't deserve this, none of this. We were gonna share forever together. We were gonna be sparkmates and have our own sparkling. We had so much planned.

"Jenny is grieving the lose of her mate. When a femme loses a mate, she becomes extremely possessive and violent. Approaching one is a death wish."Ratchet explained. "It would be way worse if he had been her sparkmate."

"How? How would it be any worse than this?"Autumn asked tearfully.

"Because, if they wouldn't sparkmated, the minute she saw Optimus like this, she would've taken her own life."

Everyone was quiet after that, waiting for me to calm down, and comforting each other. Grief was so heavy in the air, you could cut it with a knife.

Optimus was more than just my mate. He was my friend, my savior. He kept me alive all these years, otherwise I would've killed myself long ago. He was there for me. Comforting me, helping me, loving me more than anyone else. I love him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, I wiped the energon tears from my face and stood up, bringing Optimus' body with me. He was heavy, but not impossible.

"Come on. It wouldn't do Optimus any good if we stood here crying our eyes out over what's gone. We must stop those bastards before they cause anymore harm."I said with emotion.

"Jenny-"

I cut Mandy off.

"I'm fine. Let's go before we're spotted."

That's when I noticed that Bee, Sam, and Mickaela were gone. I shook my head and decided not to worry about it. I had more pressing matters to deal with. Step one, save the human race. Step two, kill those god damn bastards slowly and the most painful way possible to avenge my mates death.

And you know the saying, Hell hath no fury like a femme scorned. Well, those decepticons are about to find out just how true that saying is.

_(Ooo! Intense! So, what's Jenny gonna do? How will the others deal with now being Cybertronian? And how will Sunfire deal with losing a parent? Well, stay tuned and find out! Also, don't forget to R&R! This has been my most successful story, let's keep it going!)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guy! So, I didn't get grounded! My grades weren't too bad so my parents didn't yell and ground me for life. Plus, I have 20 credits, just need 22 more to graduate! Yay! 22 classes to suffer through! Though I have been suffering lately, my kitty died two days ago. So sad. Anyway, I ramble.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe in a different universe I would own Transformers but in this one- hold on, let me see . . . . . . . . . . . Nope! I don't own it here, too bad. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19:**

I was so pissed. The humans practically demanded to carry Optimus back to the base and since it would be better for me to transform, I allowed them. When we got back to the base though, they dropped Optimus' body down from about five feet up.

I screamed as I transformed into my bipedal mode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU STUPID DUMBASSES!"I screeched.

They didn't pay attention to me as they drove off to land. Ratchet and Ironhide had to hold me back as I got ready to storm over to them and knock their asses out of the sky. There were energon tears in my eyes still, both from fury and anguish.

That's when I noticed a bunch of vans driving onto the base. I glared over at them when some guy I didn't recognize get out. From first sight though, I knew I was gonna hate him.

"Galloway."Ironhide growled beside me, confirming my thought.

He pushed past Lennox, shoving a piece of paper in his face as he stormed towards us. Then a bunch of soldiers surrounded us and Lennox's team, pointing guns at us.

"What is the meaning of this!"Lennox yelled.

I glared at the tiny humans who thought they could point a gun at _me._

"You want a piece of me? I'll tear you apart."Ironhide growled beside me.

All the bots drew their cannons, each looking pissed. I don't think anyone of them were as pissed as me.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing, dumb ass."I shouted at the annoying human.

We looked up at me and narrowed his eyes.

"And who are you?"He asked.

I sneered.

"I'm your worst nightmare if you make me, buddy. I was Prime's mate and I'm seriously in a bad mood, so if you don't lower those god damn weapons, I will seriously pop one in your ass right now."I warned, seething.

He sneered before turning back to Lennox.

I growled.

"Your NEST team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders."Galloway said.

I snorted, like hell I was going anywhere. "No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir."Lennox said defiantly, causing me to smirk.

"Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staffand I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now and we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy."Galloway explained.

I frowned and transformed into my human form as I heard Ironhide speak. "This fool is terribly misinformed." "You're gonna need every asset that you've got."Lennox warned.

"What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution." I snorted as I walked over beside Lennox. "Like what, handing over the kid?"I asked, growling.

"All options are being considered."Galloway stated.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start. There is no negotiating with them."Lennox warned.

"Yeah, I've known Optimus for years and he's told me all about them. They won't stop even with the autobots gone. They want to destroy the human race as well as the bots."I said in a 'duh' voice.

He finally looked at me for the first time, dumb ass. "Why is there a civilian on base?"He asked. I snorted. "I'm hardly a civilian. You were talking to me only minutes ago. I'm Jenny, Prime was my mate. And your the dumb ass who thinks getting rid of the autobots will get rid of the cons. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, your a dumb ass. Cons will never give up or negotiate. They want one thing, human destruction."

"Your the human who turned into one of these robots."He sneered.

"Oh, wow, you do have a brain!"I said sarcastically. "Yes, I am."

He glared at me before turning to Lennox again. "I'm ordering you to stand down. You won't be needing this anymore. Get your assets back to base!"He said turning around.

He turned back though "And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia. Let's go!"He shouted, pointing to Optimus.

And that's when I lost it. Before anyone had a chance to stop me, I slapped Galloway a crossed the face so hard, I heard his jaw snap and he started bleeding. I forgot my own strength. Not that I was thinking about anything but killing his ass.

"Oh, dude, you shouldn't have said that. Never talk about a femmes mate like that unless you have a death wish."I heard someone say, but I wasn't paying attention.

I started punching, slapping, kicking and just plain beating him up. Lennox and some other soldiers grabbed me and pulled me away from Galloway. Some of the bots used their holoforms to help. Galloway stood up and glared at me.

"Keep that monster away from me."He snapped before getting into a car and leaving.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MONSTER YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"I screeched.

"Jenny, calm down."Lennox said, worried.

I took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down.

"I really don't like that dude. He's an asshole."I growled.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Autobots, report to hangar for transport."The intercom said.

I glared at nothing, not bothering to move.

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet."I heard Ratchet say.

I almost wanted to agree with him. We clearly weren't welcome here.

"That's not what Optimus would want."Ironhide sighed and I had to agree to that too.

"There's nothing that you could have done."Ratchet told him.

"There's nothing any of us could of done."I said transforming up again. "But there is something we can do now. We can protect this planet and not let Optimus die in vain." I winced.

They both nodded and we all headed into the hangar, our processors wondering what would happen next.

The next few days were spent on a plane on our way back to Diego Garcia. I held onto Optimus the whole way there, not wanting to let him go. It broke my spark seeing him like that, broken and dead. My beloved reduced to this. And then what Galloway said and how those other humans treated his body! It made the energon in my body boil at the thought! I swear, I want to kill Galloway soo bad!

Course, I almost succeeded. Hey, he had it coming though, never mess with a woman and her mate! When we got back to the base, I carried Optimus to a room that would be blocked off to keep his body in. Ratchet want to work on his body and repair it in case they could find a way to resurrected him. The girls had been with me through this all, mostly staying to the shadows. I don't think anyone has realized that all but two were no longer human. Everyone was too busy worrying about Optimus and Galloway. My Sparkling practically tackled me when I entered the Rec Room where she was at with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Hey Sunny, how's my sweetspark?"I asked her. "_Mommy! I thought you were gone forever. Like daddy."_She said sadly. I looked at my daughter sympathetically. Sparklings were a lot more smart than regular human babies, which helped with a lot of things. "I know, sweetie. It'll be ok, though, you'll see." She smiled. "Ok mommy!"She said in English, which is something she rarely does. I giggled as she hopped out of my arms and ran back over to Uncle 'Sides and 'Streak. Sunstreaker looked annoyed at his new nickname, but the amusement shone in is optics. "Care watching her a little longer? I have some more things to take care of real fast?"I asked. "No prob. We love watching the little sparkling."Sides answered. I gave them my thanks and told Sunny I'd see her in a little while before leaving the rec room and headed towards the autobot hangar where everyone was. The girls were still in human form, looking confused. "Hey guys."I said, transforming to my human form. "Hey Jenny."Mandy greeted with the other girls. "Alright, now its time for you guys to learn how to change back to bipedal mode. It's really easy, just will to transform."I instructed. All four girls did as I said, closing their eyes. A second later, four autobot femmes stood in front of me. I transformed up again and smiled. "Great job girls! Can you walk?"I asked. They all took a few shaky steps forward, but soon got the hang of it. "Good! Now you're walking!"I complimented. I hadn't noticed everyone had gathered around us, human and bot alike. They all looked confused, wondering where these four new femmes had come from and why I was teaching them the basics of being Cybertronian. When I had noticed them, I was startled since I wasn't aware of them watching. "Who are they?"Ironhide asked gruffly. "Mandy, Jess, Autumn, and Maggie. When we were captured, the decepticons had turned them into Cybertronian somehow. We don't know how though."I answered. Everyone looked at the three girls in awe. They just smiled sheepishly. "But we should probably get them an alt. Mode. I'm sure they would like some armor."I pointed out. "We have some cars over there they could scan. There's like five or six different ones."Lennox said, pointing to the other side of the hangar. I nodded my thanks. "Girls, go pick out your alts. I'll be over there in a sec to teach you how to scan and everything."I told them. They nodded or said 'okay' before walking over where Lennox had pointed. I looked down at Lennox. "How's Sarah doing?"I asked. I didn't bother transforming down, cause I'd just have to transform again in a second. So I got down on my knee. "She's a little freaked out, but I think she's handling it as well as one could."He answered. I nodded in understanding. "I'm just glad she wasn't changed too."I said. He nodded in agreement as I straightened up and went over to the girls. They were all content with their choices and I quickly told them how to scan and everything. Once that was done, we all went to our separate bed rooms, ready for a good recharge after a long day. _**(Hey guys! So, I'll tell you the cars next chapter, I'm getting ready to leave so I just wanted to finish this chapter! Hope you like it and R&R!)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo! So, this will not be completely following the second movie. Mostly because I haven't seen the movie in forever and Jenny isn't with Sam, and that's really the only parts I know. So this one will go on its own accord!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers is an amazing movie that I would love to own, but unfortunately, I don't. WHY! WHY CAN'T I OWN YOU! **

**Chapter 20:**

"They're what!"I yelled, anger radiating off me as I glared at Lennox in front of me.

"They're searching for Sam, they plan to give him to the decepticons in hope they'll leave us alone."He answered drily.

"I scoffed.

"What kind of bull is that! The decepticons will never be stopped!"I shouted, throwing my hands in the air and turning away.

"I know that! You don't think I haven't tried to tell them that?"Lennox growled.

I spun around quickly.

"Well a lotta good its done! It's not like we stand a fragging chance with..."I stopped myself then as pain filled my spark.

He sighed sadly.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your loss. But we have to stay focused, he would want us too. We can win this."

"How? Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."I sighed and turned around and started walking away. But first I looked at him over my should and said, "And last a looked, there is no more Primes."

Before he could say anything else, I transformed into my Alt. Form and sped away. I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to get out of there.

A lot had happened that week. Four of my best friends were turned into Cybertronians against their will, Optimus was taken from me, Sams on the run with Bee and the young twins from both the government and the decepticons. On top of that, the government is breathing down our necks about not only the mess going on with the cons, but they wanted us to leave!

They think it's our fault that they haven't left yet! Wow, they are soo stupid! I mean, it's not our fault those dumbafts can't leave!

Plus, the civilians are all freaking out from the world-wide video the Fallen had sent out about wanting Sam and if they turned him in they'd leave. Me, the other bots, and NEST all knew that wasn't true. They'd never just leave, not until they got what they want

And what they wanted was a mystery. I mean, I knew they wanted Sam, but why? What was so damn important that they wanted a kid!

Speaking of the kid, I had no clue where he was or what he was doing. We haven't even had contact with Bee or one of the twins in fear that our connection would be compromised by Soundwave or some other Con.

Most of all, I just missed Optimus. I couldn't believe he was gone after so many years. He had been everything to me, my rock, my friend, my love. We even have a sparkling! Even if she's not our biological sparkling, she was still our nonetheless.

Sunfire was oblivious to everything going on around her, still stuck in her childhood innocence. Not that I wanted that to change. She's growing up in a war and though its selfish, I want her to have the best childhood she could have before she had to actually deal with this. Though my hope is to have the war finished before she's a full grown femme.

Now, you're all probably wondering why I didn't use my powers to try to save Optimus. Well, I did. Several times actually, but it just didn't work. I had no clue why, it had worked on Jazz. Maybe because he was stabbed through the spark? Or maybe it was Primus' wish he didn't come back.

That pained me more than anything. Why would Primus keep something so important from me? Why would he intentionally hurt me? It didn't make sense.

"_Keep faith Jenny, all will be revealed in time."_

I slammed on my breaks when the mysterious voice talked in my head. I looked around, wondering if someone had spoken it themselves.

I wasn't in sight of the base anymore, having drove to the far side of the island for peace and quiet. The only thing in sight was the ocean in front of me and a couple trees. Confused, I transformed into my bipedal mode and looked around, this time I could see the top half of the base over the plain in front of me.

There was no one around me, as I suspected. I sighed, maybe I was going crazy? I wouldn't be surprised, it's been one heck of a week.

Shaking my head, I sat down at the edge of the ocean, feet far enough away that it wouldn't touch the water coming onto shore. Water could cause rust to form on my armor and the salt from the water could get inside and scratch up and mess up my internal wiring and everything. I don't know the details, Ratch is better in that department.

But I sat there for who knows how long, just string into the horizon, wondering what was going to happen to us in the next few weeks.

"Jenny? Are you alright?"

I jumped, startled at the new voice that I hadn't heard approaching. I turned around swiftly to see Mandy, smiling softly though looking completely concerned.

I sighed.

"I'm fine, just came out here to think and get away from everything going on."I answered.

It was partially true, I had come out here to think and get away. But I doubt you could put me in the category of 'just fine' and I knew Mandy knew it.

She sighed and shook her head before sitting down beside me.

"Your not fine girl, what's up? You know you can talk to me about anything."

I smiled at my friends eagerness to help. She was always there to help me when things had gotten to tough at home and Optimus wasn't there. She was basically my other rock.

"I guess I'm just overwhelmed about all this that's going on. Between Sam, Optimus, the cons, the government, it's just too much! I never expected to lose him, Mandy, he was everything to me."I confessed as energon tears filled my optics.

Mandy wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her chassis.

"Oh, sweetie! I know it's hard, but it'll get better! I promise you it will. Besides, you know what I say, you gotta go through hell before the happily ever after."Mandy comforted me.

I let the tears flow freely as I held my friend.

"But when does the hell end for me? I got a small break from it when Mission City was over and I finally got to be with my mate and sparkling, but then it was ripped from me when he was killed right in front of me. When do get peace?"

Mandy was quiet after I spoke and after a minute I looked up at her. She was deep in though and I didn't interrupt her. After a minute, she looked down at me.

"Peace? When will you get peace? When you let go of everything keeping you from it. You act like you hold the burdens of this war on your shoulder since Optimus was killed."I flinched, but she continued on. "Your not alone. You have me, the girls, the bots, Lennox, Epps, and most importantly Sunfire. She needs you now more than ever. Girl, you may not have the best life at the moment, but you have the power to push away all the negatives and learn to live with what you got so you can retrieve what was stolen. Don't push us away, because right now we're your rock. Optimus wouldn't want you sitting out here sulking, he'd want you in there figuring out a way to _win this war!_"

I sat there in shocked silence. Normally when Mandy went on one of her rants, it wasn't directed at me, but a adult or a bully. Mandy was pissed, not at the fact that I was depressed, but that I'd held all this in so long it's built up and exploded. And she was right of course. I always had a habit of keeping stuff in like that.

"I know... I guess I'm just afraid. Afraid of losing and disappointing everyone. I can't stand the thought of my daughter ending up in the hands of the decepticons as their little pets. Or worse, their little sex slaves like they'd plan to use us for. I just want her safe and for us to win."I finally admitted.

"I know."She sighed.

We both fell silent, I dried up my tears and sat up straight. After a while though, Sunfire started sending worry and hunger through the bond.

"Sunny calls."I said as I stood up.

"I'll be there in a sec, I wanna just sit in silence for a few."Mandy told me.

I nodded in understanding as I transformed into my Alt. Form and drove back towards the base. It was about a five minute drive and by time I pulled into the autobot hangar, my sparkling was becoming more and more impatient.

I giggled at my daughters antics as I transformed into my bipedal mode and made my way to the rec room where she was waiting with Jazz, Ironhide and the older twins.

When I walked into the room, Sunfire squealed and jumped into my arms, chattering away in Cybertronian.

I giggled again.

"Slow down sweetspark."

"Sorry mommy!"She apologized in English.

I shook my head and told her it was fine as I hugged her tight, but not too tight. The other mechs in the room looked at the scene in happiness and awe. They all knew how upset I was and were all happy that I had someone at least.

"Hey guys, we just got a call from Egypt!"Lennox yelled as he ran into the room.

Everyone looked down at the human who just ran in.

"Who from?"Ironhide asked.

"We're not sure, but whoever they were, they claimed to be with Sam. They want us to go to Egypt, where they said they know why the decepticons were after."He explained before turning around to me. "They also claim to have found a way to bring Optimus back to life."

I looked at this man in disbelief for a second. When I realized he wasn't lieing, hope swelled in my spark for the first time in days.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"I exclaimed.

Everyone exchanged looks before jumping into action, everyone preparing for the ride that will hopefully save the mech I was in love with.

_**(And I end it here! Yay! So, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna go through the third movie, yay! Lol, **__**though I don't know about getting rid of Mickaela . I didn't really like Carly, thought she was too much of a barbie doll. Tell me what you think! Don't forget to R&R!)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! How ya been? I've been great! Least as great as I can be. Had kinda a rough week and its been exactly a week since my kitty died. It's been rough. But you probably don't care bout my personal life, time to start though chapter! This'll be a good one!**

Disclaimer: Have not, will not, never gonna own da transformer community. No matter how much I want too!

Chapter 21:

I sat anxiously on the plane in my human form waiting for us to get there already. We were close, but still too far for comfort.

I was beside Optimus, keeping an eye on him and letting no humans I didn't trust near him. Especially Galloway, who managed to wiggle his way to come with us. It really pissed me off when he showed up on base right as we were loading and demanded to come with us. I was half tempted to him to fuck off and I probably would have it Epps hadn't dragged me off to the plane telling me to just leave it and that they had a plan.

I followed reluctantly, but glared at the man I hated. I was still glaring at him. I don't know if he's realized it or not. I guess he finally felt my stare cause he looked over at me.

He jumped, whether from seeing me or the intensity of my glare was unknown, but the satisfaction of it made me smirk. He turned away abruptly. He leaned over to one of the soldiers.

"Make sure she stays far away from me."I heard him say thanks to my advanced hearing and my smirk grew.

Then my thoughts turned to the situation at hand as I looked back up to the mech I loved. He was mostly covered with a tarp and he looked soo peaceful. Almost like he was recharging and I wish that was the case. Soon though he'll be back. I guess that's all I could ask for.

I looked around the plane at everyone who was here. Pretty much everyone had come. The only ones who hadn't were Jess, Autumn, and Maggie. They were all watching Sunfire. Mandy came to accompany Ratchet in case of injuries. Which I'm sure they're will be. She had worked with Ironhide to learn some self defense.

Then there was there was Arcee, Chromia, and Flare-up. They had each come while we'd been captured by decepticons and I never noticed. We'd actually been in decepticon custody for over a week, which surprised me when I learned so. I'd been out of it the entire time, in stasis lock. I also learned that Chromia was Ironhides mate, but they didn't act like it. Truthfully, they seemed to be kind of distant.

I didn't question it though as I watched the door open.

Wait, door open? Were we here!

I saw Lennox give Galloway a parachute and push him towards the door as he put it on. My sensors told me we were still quite a ways from the rendezvous point. I grinned, now understanding what Epps meant when he said he had a plan. They were dropping off Galloway here so they wouldn't have to deal with him. Good.

I watched as he jumped out of the plane and the door closed back up. I laughed as I walked over to my friends.

"Nice plan! I wish I coulda pushed him out."I said giggling.

"Well, we weren't about to keep him! I really hate that guy."Epps said, shaking his head.

I nodded n agreement.

"Me too. No one gets away with calling my mate a piece of scrap metal."I growled.

Lennox chuckled.

"I think you got _that _point a crossed. You broke his nose and I heard you cracked one or two of his ribs. I'm surprised he's still on duty."He said.

"Well, the dumb aft deserved it. He's lucky you guys were there cause I probably wouldn't have stopped until it was too late."I shrugged.

They both took a step back with mock horror.

"Girl, remind me never to piss you off."Epps shivered.

Lennox nodded in agreement.

I smirked triumphantly before turning around and walking back to Optimus.

"There's no living with her, is there?"I heard Epps whisper to Lennox.

"I heard that!"I yelled over my shoulder.

"Damn aliens and their acute hearing."

I giggled and the others chuckled around me. Mandy skipped over to me in human form. She was smiling and looked ready for action.

"We're almost there girly!"She cheered.

"Excited much? You didn't develop a crush on Optimus did you."I joked. "Oh wait, you have your optics on another bot."

I relished in the fact that all the bots aboard could hear and the blush that appeared on Mandy's cheeks. It was obvious that she liked Ratchet. She's actually had an interest in him since I first told her about him.

Besides, their both grumpy making them perfect for each other!

"Shut up."Mandy finally mumbled.

I giggled, but then I heard Lennox speak up.

"Alright everyone, we're approaching the spot. Bots transform and get ready to go first. After they go, we will. Optimus will go first. Ready?"

Everyone nodded as the bots transformed and prepared to jump. After Optimus went, and then the others followed.

"Ready?"I asked Mandy as we transformed up.

"Yep, let's do it!"

We ran forward and jumped straight out of the plane. We giggled and yelled as we flew through the sky. Right as we got to the ground, we transformed in our Alt. Form and landed on the ground perfectly as we drove forward in the sand. We stopped and transformed back up.

"That was awesome!"Mandy exclaimed.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Remember, they're friendlies. Cover Optimus! Secure the village. Get those cases down here. I need snipers and Stingers up high."I heard Lennox shout as he landed beside me.

He was referring to the peoples village we had just landed in. They were running around, confused.

"So, we just dropped off 10 tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere. I hope this little kid know what he's doing."Epps said, as he approached Lennox and I.

"Yeah, me too."Lennox agreed.

"Same here, I want him back."I said, looking over at the mech covered with a tarp.

"Pop some more flares so the kid can find us! Keep an eyes out for decepticons, they'll probably show."Lennox shouted.

"No doubt. With the Fallen back, the only way for him to rule is to rid the universe of Primes."I looked at Optimus again. "He's the last Prime, they'll be here."

Everyone was running around, securing the base and waiting for Sam, Mickaela, and the bots with them. I was guarding Optimus' body, watching the sky for unfriendlies, knowing they'd be showing up soon.

"Incoming!"Someone shouted.

I looked around and caught sight of an F-22 flying right at us. I knew that wasn't friendly, and judging by the fact a missile was heading right for us, I knew I was right. People jumped out of the way to avoid the missile and the battle began as more decepticons showed up.

Time for the fight.

"Jenny! See if you can find Sam!"Ironhide shouted from beside me where he was fighting a con.

I nodded. "On it."

I ran through the mess, shooting when a con came near me and dodging shots. The whole place was already nearing destruction as I weaved my way through the buildings. I saw a decepticon then, holding Sam and his parents at gun point. Sam was standing in front of him, hands up and holding a sock. Sock? Weird.

I hid behind a building, cannon ready to fire. I saw Bee on the other side, ready to attack. He noticed me and nodded before turning his attention back to the others.

"Bumblebee!"Sam shouted and Bee came out and attacked the decepticon. "Kill him, Bee. Kill him. Bee! Bumblebee!"

I jumped in and helped Bee take out the decepticon. It wasn't that hard with us both a we took him down easily. Bee then transformed in his Alt. Mode.

"You get them somewhere safe all right?"Sam asked before turning to his parents. "You've got to get in the car and get to safety."

"No, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son! You're my son!"

"I know. Dad..."Sam tried to say, but his father cut him off.

"We all go together!"

"Listen..."

"We're all going together!"

"Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe."Sam explained, his father still protesting though.

"No."

I almost groaned. We really needed to get back to Optimus! I needed him to be alive and well again. Parents are stubborn. I wish my parents had been though.

"You've got to let me go, Dad. You have to let me go. You have to."Sam pleaded.

"Ron. Ron. Ron, let him go."Judy said as she started pulling him away.

"You come back! Come on."Ron shouted before getting into Bee.

"Go with my parents."Sam told Mickaela as he walked towards me. She pulled him back.

"I'm not gonna go without you."She stated before following him.

"We ready to go then?"I asked. They both nodded.

"Alrighty, I'll cover you. Run that way."I said pointing towards where Optimus' body was covered.

They nodded again before running through the buildings. I protected them the best I could, avoiding shots and throwing my own.

"Spotted Sam! Sam!" I looked up relieved to see Ironhide and other bots fighting.

I knew we were close then, to Optimus and to the end.

"Ironhide!"Sam shouted relieved.

"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus. Get out, Sam! Get to the pillars!"Lennox shouted as the humans avoided shots.

They hid behind a pillar as I started fighting Scorponok.

That's when I saw Sam run out from the semi safety of the pillar and make a mad dash for the pillars. Megatron makes his appearance. He shot at Sam, the blast hitting him full on. I watched in horror as my friend and used-to-be-classmate flew through the air, screaming in horror and pain, before landing painfully and falling unconscious. I heard him land.

Then I head a pain filled scream, similar to the one I let out when Megatron killed Optimus. Mickaela was fighting Lennox and others to get to Sam,yelling at him to come back. Tears prickled at my eyes as I remembered the same feeling. Then anger filled my entire body, energon bubbling in hate. Especially when I heard someone say he was gone.

"Jenny!"Someone yelled in shock. I looked at myself and I was surprised to see myself floating in the air and a goldish glow surrounding me.

Power swirling around me as my hands glowed with the same green energy I'd hit Megatron and The Fallen with a few days back.

"Megatron!"My voice boomed through the whole town, malice twisting through his name.

The battle seemed to pause as everyone took in the femme that was floating and glowing. It was something no one had ever seen before. Power that hadn't been seen since Primus himself. Which only made sense since I was his incarnate.

Megatron was no where to be seen. But I knew he was there. The decepticons pulled back a bit, but continued to watch in awe. I glared at them all.

"Sam! I love you. I love you." I looked down at Mickaela then, remembering everything that was going on.

Then I watched in awe as the dust Sam had started to form together to turn into... The Matrix? No way! Was that what he had planned to use to bring Optimus back with? I also noticed Sams parents were there. Musta missed their return.

Sam started coughing. I looked to him surprised,as everyone else did. Wasn't he just dead? Damn, that was two resurrections in these past few weeks! Let's go for three!

"I love you."Sam whispered to Mickaela and my spark swelled for them.

He kissed her before standing up shaking. He stumbled over to Optimus as the other soldiers removed the tarp. I found myself back on the ground, the gold and green energy gone. My only concern now was seeing if this worked. Sam climbed up onto to Optimus and I held my breath- though I really couldn't- and waited. He stood and then stabbed Optimus' chest with the Matrix of Leadership.

A second later and Optimus was convulsing. I vented in relief as he started to sit up. Joy spread through my system as I ran over to the mech I loved.

"Boy, you returned for me."He said, before I jumped into his arms.

He chuckled as he hugged me back. Tears of relief filled my eyes.

"Don't you _**ever **_do that again or I swear to Primus himself I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself."I threatened.

He hugged me tighter.

"I promise, my angel, I will never leave you again."He swore.

I smiled before pulling away and kissed him, happy to have him finally back in my arms.

"A living Prime. I don't believe it!"I heard someone shout, but I didn't pay much attention.

"My Matrix!"

I was suddenly blown away as The Fallen attacked and grabbed the Matrix before flying towards the Harvester. I turned to Optimus and swore when I saw how weak his was. He had just come back from the dead after all!

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up, Prime! Oh, no. He's turning on the machine! You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"Sam yelled as Optimus struggled to get up.

I ran over and helped him up before a decepticon I didn't recognized approached us. I went for a defensive position before Bee told me he was on our side via internal communications.

"All my decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny."He said, I learned his name was Jetfire.

"Jolt! Electrify!"Jolt said

I watched in amazement as Jetfire's parts where taken from him and put onto Optimus, curtsey of Jolt. Soon, he was like a super Optimus and I smiled up at him.

"Let's roll."He said before flying off towards the harvester and The Fallen himself.

I ran forward to watch as he attacked The Fallen, shooting at the weapon and destroying it immediately. And then they battled. It was a pretty great battle. Optimus has the upper hand though and before you knew it, he tore off his face brutally and shoot him through the chest. His spark going out immediately.

"I rise, you fall."He said coldly.

Optimus turned around and started for us,the parts from Jetfire falling away. I ran to meet him and jumped right into his arms. We were finally together again after weeks. I didn't want to let him go.

"I love you Optimus."I said in his ear.

"I love you too."He said back.

All the decepticons that were alive still had fled along with Megatron and Starscream. I knew we'd have to deal with them eventually, but for now, peace was what I was looking forward too.

_**(Well another chapter come and gone! Who liked this chapter? Huh? Anyone? Lol, well it's not done yet, I wanna go through the third movie! This is my longest and most popular fanfic. I hope to eventually hit 100! So REVIEW AND MAKE MY DREAMS A REALITY! THANKS!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys! Have you noticed how close I am to reaching one hundred reviews! Well I have and trust me, I'm super excited about it! I thought about have some kind of contest for it! If you have an idea, shoot me a review or a PM! I'm up for anything! **_

_**Disclaimer: The question of the hour . . . Do **_**you****_ own Transformers? Hmm, well, I can honestly say I don't own it. Do you? Or perhaps you? No! It's you, isn't it? I knew it! ENJOY!_**

_**Chapter 22:**_

This battle easily beat Mission City on which war was worse for wear. We had a few good bots who offlined. I manged to bring them back though, which was a huge strain and now I physically and mentally exhausted.

But I didn't care at that moment. I refused to let Optimus go, afraid that if I did, he'd disappear again. That all of this was just some nightmare. I needed him and I didn't plan on letting him go. I noticed Mickaela and Sam hugging not to far from us, and kissing.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing Optimus a few times either. He was real, here, and that was all that mattered.

I noticed Simmons was here too, hadn't seen him in two years. I heard he had helped us a lot through out the battle. There was also another boy here, one of Sam's college buddies, Leo it think. I pulled away from Optimus for a second and transformed down to my human form.

I walked over to Sam and Mickaela first while Optimus talked with the other bots. They both looked awful, dirty and beaten. Sam's parents weren't any better.

"Hey guys."I said when I approached them

"Jenny!"Mickaela squealed as she pulled me into a giant bear hug.

I hugged her back, smiling at my friends enthusiasm. When she pulled back, I narrowed my eyes at Sam.

"You. If you ever do that again, I swear to Primus I will also bring you back and kill you myself."I warned.

Sam chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Jenny. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Damn straight. Just don't repeat it."I looked at Sam's parents then. "Hello Mr and Mrs Witwicky."

They both smiled.

"Hello Jenny, good to see you again dear."Judy said, giving me a quick hug.

I returned the hug as Ron just said hey back. I smiled before leaving them alone and walking over to where Simmons stood with Lennox and Epps.

"Hey guys. Simmons, good to see you again. I bet you'd be happy to know I met someone I hate a thousand more times than you."I said.

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult."Simmons said, shaking his head.

"Take it as a compliment. You've really proved yourself this time. Besides, the jerk I hate now called Optimus a piece of scrap metal. Let's just sat I beat the shit out of him and he'll think twice before messing with me again."

"Err, thanks I guess."He said, taking a step back.

I giggled before turning to my two friends.

"How do you guys feel?"I asked.

Lennox shrugged.

"Like I just got out of war?"He answered.

I shook my head and smirked.

"Because you _did _just get out of a war. Well, more like a battle, but hey, tomato- tomata. How about you Epps."I turned towards the dark skinned man.

He shrugged as well.

"Same I guess. What about you?"

I looked towards Optimus before answering.

"I've never felt better. Now I'm just ready to get home to my sparkling and have some peace."I answered.

"Jenny!"I heard someone yell.

I looked up and saw Mandy running towards me. She transformed down to human sized and hugged me tight.

"Oh my God, I'm soo glad you're ok! That battle was crazy! But I'm soo glad Optimus is alive again!"She exclaimed as she hugged me tight.

I giggled.

"Me too. You have no idea how happy I am to finally have him back. How you feeling? You didn't get hurt did you?"I asked concerned.

She waved me off.

"Hush, you're starting to sound like Ratchet! I'm fine, really!"

I giggled again.

"Alright, well, go find said mech and enjoy this victory."I said, pushing my friend towards the CMO.

"I'm going, I'm going! Jeeze, pushy much?"

I shook my head at my friend as she transformed up again and ran over to Ratchet. Mandy, can't live with he, can't live without her.

I myself transformed back up and walked over to Optimus, who was talking with Ironhide and Chromia. I could tell immediately that they were mates. I wasn't sure if they were bonded or not.

"Hey Optimus, hey guys."I said as I approached them.

Optimus lite up when he saw me. He took my hand into his.

"We were just talking about what to do next. My guess is that the decepticons weren't going to give up just yet."Optimus explained.

"I agree. My guess is Starscream and Megatron went into hiding until further notice. I say we just lay low for a little bit and wait for them to strike next."

Optimus nodded his agreement.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Now, I think it is time to leave. We were going to the Nile and taking a boat out to the ocean if I understood correctly."

We all transformed into our bi pedal mode. The soldiers split up, some going to army cars and tanks already their, others to different bots. I had enough seats to fit five. Two up front and three in back. Epps rode with me along three other soldiers I recognized from around base.

Then we were on our way, excited to get to the boats and then back to the states, to our home. The drive lasted only about an hour. Then it took another hour to load everyone and thing onto the boat. Then we were finally moving. I transformed up into my bipedal mode, stretching out as I did so.

Some of the other bots did too, but most preferred to be in their Alt. Modes for trips like this. Optimus was one of them to transform. He walked over to where Sam was standing and staring out at the ocean.

"Thank you Sam, for saving my life."Optimus said.

Sam smiled up at him.

"Welcome."He replied. "Thank you for believing in me."

They both stood there then, side by side, looking out into the ocean. A perfect example that humans and Cybertronians could get along. That we could live in peace. And I knew I would do everything in my power to ensure that. And trust me, I have a lot of power. I may not know most of my powers yet, but I knew I could do this.

I listened to Optimus' message as he sent it into the sky.

"_Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on."_

And I knew, I knew we could do this. We would win this war, we will live in peace. We wouldn't stop until everything was the way it was supposed to be.

~And now you are ready to begin your training.~

I jumped and looked around, wondering where that voice had come from. It sounded familiar, but different at the same time.

"Hello?"I asked quietly, not wanting to alert the others to me.

~Hello child. Are you ready to begin?~

"Begin what?"

~Your training.~

"Training for what?"

~To save the world.~

I paused. Was this Primus? But how? Usually he spoke in my mind and it was more like a whisper. This, this was like someone was talking to me from right beside me. But there was no one there.

"How?"

~Come with me.~

I felt the pulling then, in my mind. It was persistent, telling me to go deep into the back of my processors and follow what I'm told. It could not be ignored.

"Uh, Optimus."I spoke up.

Everyone looked at me, including the mech I called too.

"I'm about to pass out."I stated simply before giving into the pulling.

I heard people shouting my name as I allowed the darkness to reel me in and take me away from my world.

Then I was in the blackness that I had become so accustomed too. With nothing surrounding me, not knowing where to go. I called out.

"Hello! Where do I go now?"I called out.

~Follow your mind.~

Follow my mind? What the hell does that mean? This little voice was more confusing than Ratchet was when really got into a lecture.

"How the hell do I follow my mind?"I asked/ yelled at the nothingness.

~You know how, child, just relax and listen. You'll find a way.~

I groaned. I had a feeling it was going to be a looong time before I finally managed to get out of here. But I decided that I might as well _attempt _to do as the strange voice commanded.

So I closed my optics, making the darkness even more dark, if that was possible. Then I relaxed and took a deep breath. As a little girl, my favorite show had been Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And because I was such a huge fan, I taught myself how to meditate, believe it or not.

And that's what I did. I meditated and allowed my whole body to relax. Soon I was aware of everything, and I mean everything!

"Jenny Miyagi. As Primus' reincarnate and the sole key to winning the war, it is time for you to do your training. Here,in your mind, you will have several test to pass. When you pass one, you have acquired a new power that will be a huge essential to winning the war. When you lose, you must start over, to the beginning, where the test will be even harder than before. You will stay her until you complete the final test. Are you ready?"

The voice had boomed from all around me. I never opened my eyes, knowing I needed to stay completely relaxed.

"Yes. I am ready."I answered.

"Good. Good luck on you test, young one. Hurry, your family will be waiting for you on the other side. You can do this, the fate of the world rest on your shoulders. Good luck."

"Right, no pressure or anything."I mumbled.

I knew then that it was time to open my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It front of me was a large lake a lava, with seemingly no way a crossed. On the other side, I saw what looked like a key. I knew to pass this level I needed the key.

I looked around again. The only question was, how do I get a crossed?

_**(Woo! How many of you were expecting **_that_**! I hope you weren't, I'm the author here man! Sorry it's not as long as usual. But hey, sometimes you get long chapter, sometimes you don't! Take what you get and be happy! Lol, hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to R&R!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! How's it going? I hope you enjoying the story! Jenny's gonna be kinda out of it for the next couple chapters cause she has to deal with the big test the 'voice' is making her take. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: My favorite song is 'Angels on the Moon' by Thriving Ivory! That has nothing to do with this! Hehe, I no own!**

**Chapter 23:**

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Jenny! Jenny! Why isn't she responding!"Optimus shouted frantically.

"Let me through and I'll check."Ratchet demanded.

Optimus moved out of the way to let the medic through. Optimus had been freaking out because not even a minute ago his mate collapsed with no visible sign of damage.

"Do you know what happened?"Optimus practically begged.

He couldn't stand the thought of losing Jenny, not after just getting her back. She looked so young laying there, someone who didn't deserve to be caught up amongst their war.

Ratchet sighed.

"She's been forced in stasis lock. I don't know why though. I'll have to get her back to the Med Bay to check it out. I just don't have the proper equipment here."He admitted defeated.

Everyone around was looking at the scene in front of them, all in shock. She seemed perfectly healthy before she passed out. It made no sense whatsoever.

Optimus held the small frame of his beloved, afraid to let her go. He was worried, boy was he worried about what fate intended for her.

"I'm sure she'll be alright."Ratchet tried to reassure him, though it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as well.

Optimus didn't answer, didn't look at anyone or anything. He just held onto Jenny, hoping and praying that Primus wasn't cruel enough to take another femme he loved away from him.

_**(Back to Jenny)**_

I looked at the lava in front of me, trying to figure out exactly what the voice meant. How was she supposed to get a crossed this, she knew nothing about her powers.

~Remember, concentrate. You can do this.~

I growled. I was trying to concentrate, but its so damn hard to do so when you surrounded by lava with no clue on how to get passed! On top of that, the lava level was raising! Soon it would be up to the rock I was standing on.

~Concentrate, you know how to do this, my child.~

"I'm trying!"I snapped.

I took a deep breath and concentrated. I can do this, if I couldn't, Primus wouldn't have chosen me, right? Besides, I've already used some of my powers, I just gotta figure out how to repeat them. I could do this.

I felt it. The power was surging through my body like electricity. Looking down at my hands, I saw the familiar green glow. I smiled and suddenly I knew what to do. I waved my hands, forming a symbol in the air that I didn't recognize, but I was sure it was Cybertronian.

Once I completed it, I pushed it, while chanting something in Cybertronian. Which was awesome cause I didn't even _know _the language.

The symbol flew up before growing in size. Then it sank down completely on top of the lava. The lava immediately dried, turning into stone. I cheered.

Carefully, I stepped off the rock I was on and onto the lava rock. It was hot, I'll admit, but not undo able. I walked a crossed, avoiding areas that weren't completely turned to stone. When I made it to the other side, I grabbed the flag, feeling satisfied.

"Congratulations, Jenny Miyagi, you have passed the first test. You will now be a little bit stronger. Close your eyes and prepare for your next test."

I did as the disembodied voice said, closing my eyes. The flag seemed to dissipate as I felt the heat from the lava disappear. Then I felt a cool breeze. I opened my eyes and was surprised at what I saw- I was home. Not the base, but my real home.

I looked at my body and was surprised once more to see skin. Real skin. I tried to transform, but nothing happened.

"What the hell."

~Time for your next test. Welcome home.~

I was confused as I walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered, I walked through the door anyways, not surprised to see the house so empty. Mom was never around anyways.

I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. I found a note on the refrigerator. I pulled it off to read.

_Jenny,_

_I stopped by real quick to pack. I'm leaving town for a few days for an important business meeting in France. So, do your chores and stay out of trouble. I'll be home next Friday._

_Love always,_

Mom

What? What's going on, this is in the past. I remember this day perfectly. It was the day I finally got to meet Optimus in person. Well, it was more like the next day, but still. What kind of test was this?

I shook my head and throw the note away. I wasn't really hungry or anything and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Uh, weird voice thing, if you can hear me, can you tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do."I called out to the air.

I felt like an idiot for doing so. I mean, it looked like I was talking to myself. I especially felt weird when it didn't answer.

"Ok then. Uh, what now?"

I decided to go upstairs and get some sleep. Maybe I'll have another dream vision!

I fell asleep the minute I hit the bed. There was no dream vision though, only...light? Wasn't there supposed to be darkness?

"Jenny Miyagi, you are surrounded by people you love."

Flashes of family members, autobots, friends, military personnel I knew, Sunfire, and then Optimus.

"And yet, you are not ready. You face a force unknown. One you cannot defeat on your own. You need them all."

The flashed stopped and a mirror replaced it. I looked at myself. Half of me was human, the other half Cybertronian.

"You are Primus' incarnate. And yet, you are yourself."

I was confused then. What did the voice mean by that.

"You must chose. Are you yourself." The picture changed to a whole human form. "Or are your Primus' incarnate." Now it was full Cybertronian.

Choose? Choose what, myself... or myself? I am me, right? I'm not a mindless drone while in either form, I was true to who I am.

"I choose to be me. Not the human me, or the Cybertronian me. I just choose to be Jenny Miyagi- daughter of humans, but autobot femme by choice. Mother of Sunfire, mate of Optimus Prime. Friend of humans and bots alike. And most importantly, Primus' incarnate. I will fight till the end as myself.

"Good answer. You have passed the second test."

Now I was confused. What was the point of sending me home then?

"Why did you send me home?"I asked.

"So you can understand. Understand that you have a choice, a choice to be who you wish. You have chosen correctly. Now, close your eyes, your third test is about to start."The voice answered.

"Right, how many are there?"I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Five."I heard it say, but it was like a whisper as I flew to my next destination.

_**(Autumn's POV)**_

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"Sunfire screamed at the top of her, uh, whatever it is they have.

It was weird, how she started this. One minute, we're playing and having fun. The next, the poor thing is yelling and screaming.

"What's wrong with her!"Jessica yelled, holding her ears.

"I don't know! You don't think something happened to Jenny, do you?"I yelled back

These past few months, Jessica and I have really gotten to know Jenny and everyone else here and thought they were all nice. But hearing this sparkling scream and cry like this was almost heart breaking!

"Do you know what could be wrong with her, Maggie?"I yelled over to the blue and white femme.

"No clue. I might have known the bots longer, but I really don't know much _about_ them!"She shouted back.

Maggie was holding the small, wailing sparkling. She was writhing and screaming, sounding like she was in pain.

"God, what do we do!"I cried, scared.

Passing military personnel were looking at us, wondering why the baby was screaming in here. They didn't stay long though, I'm sure Sunfires screech hurt their ears. They are a lot more sensitive than ours.

"Err, when are the bots supposed to be returning?"Jessica asked.

"Anytime I suppose." We heard a boat honk. "Or now then."

We all ran outside, Maggie still holding tight to the struggling girl. Sure enough, the boat that had our friends was pulling up. I was glad to see Optimus again, it was hard to miss him because he was so large and his colors kinda showed.

But what didn't make me happy was seeing the sleek black femme laying unconscious in his arms. Something wasn't right with Jenny. I guess that explains why Sunfire was having a fit.

"What happened?"I asked the minute Optimus stepped off the boat.

"We're not sure. She just went offline out of no where a couple hours after we left Egypt. Ratchet is about to look over her."Optimus said as we both walked towards the med bay.

Maggie was following us with Sunfire in her arms. The sparkling was whimpering and calling out for Jenny.

When we arrived in the med bay, Optimus laid Jenny on one of the berths and stepped back so Ratchet could get to work. Then he took the struggling femme from Maggie. He was speaking to her in Cybertronian, so I didn't understand a word he said.

I have a feeling it's gonna be a looong night.

_**(Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is a little shorter than usual, didn't know where to go from there. I hope you like it anyways! R&R!)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey people who read my fan fiction! I just have one thing to say, well two really. First off, I've been running really low on reviews lately. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys have stopped reading. Please send me a reviews, even if it just says great chapter or good job. Second, if anyone has any suggestions for the tests Jenny has too took, speak up and tell me please! I'm looking for any and every ideas! Thank you, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I'm from an alternate dimension where I _do _own Transformers! Unfortunately, here I don't, other people do. I think I'm heading back to my dimension soon. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 24:**

_**(Jenny's POV)**_

Alright, so according to the random voice that I still have no clue _where it's coming_ from told me I'll have five test to take. Test I still don't understand, but I still do because I really have no other choice. I've done two test so far, so three more to go.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I gasped when I saw what it was I was supposed to do. In front of me was a giant . . . maze? How clique is that.

"Jenny Miyagi, prepare for test three. This test will be your hardest yet. Inside you will face obstacles more difficult that you can ever imagine. If you fail, you will be sent back to square one, where everything will be more difficult than before. Are you prepared?"The voice boomed around me.

"Uh, I really don't think I have a choice in the matter, so I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be."I admitted.

"Good. Good luck. You may go through."

I took a deep breath before running through the entrance and taking a left. Alright, now where to go. I ran around in what felt like circles. Right. Left. Left. Right, Right, Left. Dead End. Turn around. Left. Right. Right. Left.

I groaned.

"I have a strong feeling I'm gonna be here more than I first realized."I said aloud.

With that thought, I continued to run. When I came to another dead end, I groaned again and turned to leave. The wall behind me started rising up, effectively blocking me in.

"Shit."I growled.

I looked around the area I was trapped in, hoping to find some way to get out. I even started to feel a little claustrophobic. I never really cared for enclosed places and somethings I even have a melt down.

"Okay Jen, don't panic. You can do this. Remember, you have powers. Maybe one of them can get you out. So, let's concentrate.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I concentrated, willing my powers to come to me, to help me out of this room.

The familiar warmth spread through my body and I felt the power it radiated. So, I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. Then I smiled, seeing the green power around my hand.

I suddenly knew what to do, as if the answer was clear along and I was just too stupid not to realize it. Which honestly wouldn't be a surprise. I took a step forward and touched the wall separating me from the outside- or inside?- the maze.

I gasped at the sensation I felt when I walked _through _the wall.

"Sweet."I said when I got to the other side. I relaxed my powers and continued through the confusing maze, feeling a little better.

_**(Jessica's POV)**_

I paced back and forth in the rec room. I was seriously worried for my friend. It's been three days since the others got home and Jenny is still out of it. Ratchet couldn't figure out a cause for her forced stasis.

Optimus was a wreck, meaning the rest of the team was lost. Optimus was their pillar and seeing him knocked down affected them all.

Autumn stayed outside by the beach, looking out into the water. I knew she was wishing for someone to bring Jenny back. Bumblebee was out there with her, keeping her sane I suppose. Which was good, she needed someone.

Maggie and Mandy were helping Ratchet and Jolt any way they could with Jenny. They mostly just made sure she was stable, seeing as there was no way to bring her back online.

Sam and Mickaela were currently staying on base, both of them worried about Jenny. Though Sam had to leave at the end of the week to go back to school. The government was able to cover for him for Egypt so he should be fine. Bee wasn't going with him though. Sam said it would be better in case someone questions him since he's only a freshman.

Sunfire was a different story. She refused to leave Jenny and Optimus' side, the only time was for her energon feeding and then she was back with Jenny.

Really, the base was extremely dreary. No one really did much except the work their assigned. Which really wasn't much either. The base was taking a well deserved break really.

I sighed as I sat down on one of the Cybertronian size couches and stared blankly at the television. I wasn't really paying attention, I think basketball was on? Well, I didn't really care. I was trying to sort the thoughts rushing around in my processor.

That was another thing to get used to. My mind was now basically a super computer. Which was awesome because I could sort thoughts and save them for later, like saving a file or document. Made life easier if you were trying to concentrate on one thing.

"You 'k there, lil lady?"

I jumped at the voice, having not head anyone come in. I looked up to see Jazz standing there, looking slightly amused.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on people?"I asked.

He chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that, thought you heard meh come in."He admitted shrugging.

"Nope, I was lost in thought. You probably would've scared me anyway. What's up?"I asked, smiling at the saboteur.

"Uh, the sky?"He answered, confused.

I giggled.

"I meant, how are you doing. Human slang."I explained.

"Oh. Nuttin much. Don't got much ta do 'round here. How are you doin'?"

I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. As good as I could be with my new best friend out of it."I answered with a sad sigh.

Jazz came over and sat beside me on the couch.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"He asked.

I smiled.

"You sure you want to listen?"

He chuckled.

"I'm sure, I'll listen to ya any time ya need."

I blushed and smiled before giving the saboteur a hug. He hugged back, kinda surprised by the sudden action.

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, lil lady."

_**(Mandy's POV)**_

I sat beside my best friend, trying not to cry. Three day. It's been three days since they've brought her in and she still hasn't woken up. I was really worried that she would never wake up.

Optimus was on the berth a crossed from me, deep in recharge with Sunfire curled on his chest. He hadn't gotten any recharge in like four days and Ratchet had had enough. He told him either to lay down and get some or he was gonna sedate him.

Optimus wasn't happy, at all. But he complied, probably with relief. His systems were probably on the verge of losing it anyways. Sunfire curled up with him a couple minutes later, her systems ready to collapse too, I'm sure. She hadn't been recharging either, wanting to stay close to her mother.

It was really cute though. I wanted my own sparkling one day. And there was only one mech I wanted to have a kid with.

Ratchet and I had grown close ever since I got here. He taught me everything I needed to know. Though there was still a lot I needed to learn, he said I was well on my way. And it was easier now that I was Cybertronian.

I still haven't told him how I feel nor has he told me whether he likes me or not. I try not to show my true feelings, the only one who knew was Jenny. Ratch gave no impression that he thought of us as anything more than team mates, or friends. I hope that he likes me though.

Speaking of the devil.

"How's she doing?"

I smiled briefly as I turned around to face said mech. He was standing right behind me, looking over at Jenny, concern evident in his optics.

"Same as she's been the last three days, stable but still not there."I answered before sighing. "I'm really worried about her Ratch."

Ratchet put a comforting hand on my shoulder plates.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure. She's a tough femme, she'll fight this to the end."He assured me.

"That's what I'm worried about."

We fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in our own thoughts.

"Maybe you should get some recharge, when was the last time you did so?"Ratchet asked me.

I shrugged.

"Two days ago maybe?"I answered truthfully.

The sleepiness I had been pushing away suddenly rushed forward, nearly knocking me over. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Go, get some recharge in the other room. Jenny will probably be here when you wake up."Ratchet said as he helped me stand up.

I hugged him when I was up.

"Thanks Ratchet, for everything. Please take care of her while I sleep."I said as I pulled away from him.

He nodded.

"I will. Now go."

I kissed him briefly on the cheek plates before hurrying to my room, leaving behind a shocked- and blushing- mech.

_**(Autumn's POV)**_

I sat beside on the beach, looking over the horizon to the sky, where the sun was one it's way to leaving. Soon it would end the third day of Jenny being like that and bring forth the fourth.

I was worried about her, that much was obvious. She's shown me nothing but kindness since I got wrapped up in this whole mess, even where Jess and I were giving them the cold shoulder. She just seems to care a lot about everyone here.

"_Are you ok?"_

I jumped, surprised and spun around. Bee stood at the top of the hill, looking concerned. I smiled at the young mech and invited him over.

"Hey Bee. I suppose I'm okay, just worried."

"_Understandable. Would you like to talk about it?"_

He was talking through a private com link between us. It made it easier because it was the only way he could talk normally.

"Sure. Uh, sit down if you want."I said.

He did so right next to me and neither of us talked. Both of us just looked up at the sky. Bee had become one of my best friends since I got here. He always seemed to know when I was upset and he'd be there to help me get better.

"_What would you like to talk about?"_Bee asked after several minutes.

I shrugged.

"Anything, I suppose. Were you born in the middle of the war?"I finally asked.

He nodded.

"_I don't remember much else except the war. I'm not even sure who my creators were. I was sent to a special facility when I was born, to be with the rest of the sparklings."_He answered.

"How long were you there?"

"_Till I was a youngling. The day I left was the day the decepticons attacked. They killed every sparkling and youngling there. As far as I know, I was the only one to escape."_He admitted sadly.

I sat there in shock for a minute. I had heard about the sparkling extermination, but to think that Bee could've been one to lose their life, it was unthinkable.

"Oh, Bee."I whispered sadly.

I reached over and hugged him tightly. Bee returned it, surprised but happy. He chirped in surprise though and I giggled.

"If you ever wanna talk, Bee, I'm here for ya."I promised.

"_Thank you. I am here for you too. Anytime you wish to speak."_He promised me.

We sat there in silence then, still hugging each other close and gazing up at the stars, seeing as how the sun already set.

I had never felt more comfortable in my life than when I was with him. Bee was my best friend, but I think he was becoming more than that. I think I was starting to fall for the young mech. I wasn't sure if he felt the same for me, but I hoped so.

"I think we should head back and get some recharge."I said after about twenty minutes.

Bee nodded in agreement.

"_Good idea, we don't want Ratchet to come out here."_Bee joked.

I giggled and nodded in agreement. Bee stood up and helped me up. But he didn't let go of my hands as we walked into the base together. And I never felt more at ease in my life.

_**(And there is the end of chapter 24. This chapter was more of a filler I suppose. I thought it would be nice to kinda bounce around and see life through the other girls point of view. Did you like it? If so, should I do it more? Well, I hope you did! Please R&R! I really need those to continue! I want at least three before I make my next chapter! So, review if you want a new chapter! Thank you and have a nice day!)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around! I've just been busy! Between school, home, and writers block,i haven't had a chance to update! Sorry! Thanks for the reviews though, keep them up!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. There I said it. Are you happy? YOU HEAR ME! I NO OWN THIS TRANFORMERS!**_

_**Chapter 25:**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

I was still in the maze after I walked through the wall. That got me to thinking, if I could walk through that wall, maybe I could walk through the rest.

So with a smile, I gave it a try, and was satisfied as I walked through the wall once more.

"Ha! And that voice said this would be hard!"I said smugly.

And then I jinxed myself because the next wall I walked through, I ended up in what looked like a garden. I frowned confused.

"Where am I now?"I asked aloud.

Shrugging it off, I walked forward, ready to get this over with. The garden was actually quite pretty. There were tons of flowers of all different types, colors and shapes. Then there were several different trees. Maple, pine, cherry blossom, and oak were among the many trees.

The path I was walking on was made of different colored stones. The shapes all seeming to meet up in a pattern. Pretty.

"Why would that voice send me to a garden?"

Suddenly, it went from being bright, cloudless day, to a gray, almost stormy night. It wasn't quite stormy yet. Thunder still sounded and I saw a flash of lightening. Then the flowers started dieing and the leaves starting falling off the trees. The grass went from a healthy green to a sick, dead brown. And before long, the pretty garden I had stepped into turned into a nightmare graveyard. Literally, grave stones popped up all around me.

"Well, that was unexpected."I mumbled.

**BOOM!**

I jumped as thunder boomed and lightening clashed. The rain started pouring down, but it never touched me. It was like I was protected.

I shivered in fear, having never liked thunder and pushed through. The ground was already squishy with mud that seemed unable to stick to my feet. That didn't stop the annoying squishing sound it made as I raised my foot up for the next step.

I looked around for some indication as to why the voice in my head would send me here. I saw nothing though, just endless gravestones and rain.

"This is major creepy."I said, shaking my head.

I halted suddenly though when a cold, merciless laughed echoed through the trees and caused a shiver to run down my spine.

I looked around, wondering if whatever made that laugh was what I'd have to pass through in order to pass this test. I shivered again hoping it wasn't. Whatever the hell that was, I didn't want anything to do with it.

I started to walk forward again, but this time more cautiously. I really did not want a surprise attack. The laugh sounded again, this time at the same time as the thunder and lightening, only fueling my panic.

"Okay Jenny, breath. Remember, this is all in your head anyway! The worse that would happen is you'd have to start you test over again! You can't die in your head. . . right?"

I shook my head to rid myself of those kinds of thoughts. I needed to be positive. I had so much waiting for me at home. They would be waiting for me, Optimus and Sunfire that is. My family. I also know my friends were waiting for me as well.

New determination gripped me as I walked a little straighter through the graveyard. I tried to ignore the laugh that seemed to sound every few minutes.

"Remember, ignore the scary laugh."I coached myself.

Then I froze when I heard the most agonized scream I'd ever heard. It tore through my heart and my heart stopped for a second.

Suddenly I found myself running through the graveyard. I had to find him, had to save him. The scream sounded again accompanied by the laugh.

"NO!"I shouted over thunder as I ran as fast as I ever had in my life.

I broke through the trees and came a crossed the most horrifying sight ever. Optimus was strapped to a table, pain filling his optics. Another mech stood beside him, one I didn't recognize. He was cutting through some of Optimus' wires and energon lines.

"OPTIMUS!"I yelled in horror.

He turned around when he heard me, surprise replacing the pain. The other mech did too, but instead of surprise, there was just a sadistic glint in his pitch black, soulless optics. I actually took a step back in horror and surprise.

The mech had the coldest aura about him, more than any decepticon I'd ever had met. He grinned sadistically at me.

"Ah Jenny, so nice of you to finally join us."He hissed.

I shivered once more from the sheer ice he spoke with. It was the worst sound I had ever heard. And the way he looked at me, I just wanted to run. But I looked over at Optimus and the strength to carry on pulsed through me with new courage.

"Let go of Optimus."I growled

He grinned once more.

"I like you, you'd have made a great decepticon, feisty."He smirked.

I scoffed.

"I wouldn't join the decepticons even if Hell froze over and pigs learned how to fly."I said venomously.

He didn't seem angry at ll though, instead he grinned nastily again. I tried not to show how much it bothered me, but I knew he could see through my facade.

"Who are you?"I asked stiffly.

"Ah, how rude of me, I know who you are, but you don't know me. My name is Unicron and you, my dear, is my dear brothers incarnate."He answered.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Great. Now, why the hell are you torturing my mate?"

"Oh my, you sure do have a lot of questions don't you? I guess you deserve to know. I brought him here to draw you here. Your no longer in your little test world, my dear. Here it's just you and me."

"And what is it you want?"

"Why, to get rid of the only thing stopping the decepticons from taking over this inferior planet and restoring Cybertron. That is, to get rid of you.

I glared.

"I won't go down easy."

He chuckled.

"I figured as much. But you won't have much time to defeat me. ." He slashed one of Optimus main energon lined. ". . . before your dear mate is taken from the world once more. This time permanently."

"Optimus!"I yelled.

He met my eyes, but didn't say anything. I glared at Unicron and then used my powers to freeze time all around us. Which seemed to surprise Unicron and myself.

"Whoa, didn't know I could do that!"I said, before turning back to my foe. "Well, let's do this."

He shook the surprise off and looked back at me grinning.

"Let's go then."

_**(Normal POV)**_

_An hour earlier, back at NEST base . . . _

Mandy sat beside her friend in the med bay, as she had been for days now. There still hadn't been any change in her condition and everyone was afraid that this time she wouldn't wake up.

Ratchet was afraid that it was too late to bring back the young girl laying on the berth. He'd done every thing he could to try and bring her back, but had had no luck. He was getting restless about it and nearly refused to get any recharge.

It didn't help that Mandy was always with her, clearly upset about this whole mess. Ratchet had been surprised to learn that he felt more for the young femme than just simple friendship or mentor. He was falling in love with her and seeing her so upset hurt him.

Then there was Optimus. They were all worried about him. He rarely left the med bay, which was really pissing the government off cause they always wanted him for something. But Optimus refused to leave his beloved.

He rarely got recharge and Ratchet had threatened him plenty of times to sedate him if he didn't get his recharge. Optimus always did begrudgingly, but was up and about it only a few earth hours.

No one could blame him though. He and Mandy had known Jenny the longest and it was only right they wanted to be by her side.

And that's how Ratchet found them when he walked in the room to do his daily check up on Jenny. Optimus was holding one of her hands and Mandy just looked at her friend, tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

"How she doing."Ratchet asked softly.

Mandy jumped when she heard the mechs voice while Optimus just vented sadly.

"No change."He admitted quietly.

Ratchet approached the three Cybertronians and went through his usual procedures. Like he suspected though, there was no change to the young femme. He vented and looked over at his friend and leader.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I really don't know what's going to happen to her. I've never seen anything like this before."The medic admitted.

Optimus didn't answer but Ratchet was distracted my the small sob he heard from his other side. He looked over at the femme who hand her hand to her mouth as tears poured freely from her optics. It was the most heartbreaking thing he'd every seen as his spark clutched in guilt and despair.

"Mandy."He whispered.

Mandy turned around to face the CMO before throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Ratchet was caught off guard and froze for a second before sitting down and hugging her back as Mandy hid my face on his chassis.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the only sounds being Mandy's sobs and the occasional vent from one of the mechs.

Then something happened that none of them were expecting, Optimus fell to the ground and offlined. Ratchet and Mandy stood there for a second dumbfounded before jumping up and shouting the mechs name.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with him?"Mandy cried.

Ratchet scanned the mech, but nothing came back. He feared for a second that the mech had offlined. But he could still hear his spark thrumming inside his chassis.

"I-I think he was forced into stasis lock, like Jenny."Ratchet answered, overwhelmed.

Mandy had to hold back more tears as Ratchet commed Jolt and told him to come in here and help us. Jolt was just as shocked as they were as he walked in with Maggie by his side.

"What happened?"Maggie asked, surprise and disbelieve evident in her voice.

Mandy and Ratchet shook their heads.

"We're not sure, it happened out of no where. He seemed as fine as he could in this situation, then he just fell down."Ratchet admitted.

Everyone exchanged looks before they picked Optimus up and sat him gently on a berth beside Jenny. Now they had two friends in forced stasis and no one knew why. This was going to be a long week.

_**(Optimus' POV)**_

_Right after he was forced into stasis._

I was scared. Scared for Jenny and right now, scared for myself. I don't know what happened. One minute I was sitting beside my mate, worrying over whether or not she was going to survive, the next I heard a strange voice in my head.

It didn't sound friendly though. The voice hissed in my head, growling and telling me to come at once or that it would kill Jenny.

I demanded to know who he was and what he was doing with Jenny. He just laughed mercilessly and told me to come and he'd show me. I didn't know what he meant by that, how was I too come to him if I didn't know who he was or where he was at.

Then I felt a weird pulling in the back of my processors. I knew instantly that if I gave into it, I'd be taken to my beloved. So I allowed it to take me away.

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by gravestones. The sky was dark and stormy, rain fell through the sky without hitting me. The grass was brown and the trees dead. It was sorta depressing. I walked through though, intent on finding Jenny.

What I found was something I never expected too. . . Unicron. He smirked at me. I found myself unable to move as the mech inched his way towards me, a sadistic smirk planted on his face.

"Optimus Prime. How nice it is to finally meet you."He hissed. "Welcome to my own world. Here, you will face nothing but pain."

He was right in my face now. But everything once again grew dark again.

I woke up several hours later, and looked straight into a pair of cold, black optics. I wished I could slink away from him, but I found myself strapped to a table.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot."Unicron sneered.

And then the pain started. At first, it was something I could disregard. But I think this guy musta taught scalpel everything he knew because soon the pain intensified so much that I screamed in agony. Unicron laughed as he continued to cut, sever, and slowly dismantle me.

"OPTIMUS!"I heard a familiar voice yell.

I recognized it after a second, it was Jenny. I turned to look at her, surprised she was here. She looked really horrified and pissed as she saw what Unicron did to me.

"Ah Jenny, so nice of you to finally join us."Unicron grinned.

"Let go of Optimus."Jenny growled

He grinned once more.

"I like you, you'd have made a great decepticon, feisty."He smirked.

Jenny scoffed and I felt hate fill my spark.

"I wouldn't join the decepticons even if Hell froze over and pigs learned how to fly."Jenny said venomously.

He didn't seem angry at ll though, instead he grinned nastily again. I narrowed my eyes and watched, knowing he was going to do something I wasn't going to like.

"Who are you?"Jenny asked stiffly.

"Ah, how rude of me, I know who you are, but you don't know me. My name is Unicron and you, my dear, is my dear brothers incarnate."He answered.

Jenny raised my eyebrow as did I.

"Great. Now, why the hell are you torturing my mate?"

"Oh my, you sure do have a lot of questions don't you? I guess you deserve to know. I brought him here to draw you here. Your no longer in your little test world, my dear. Here it's just you and me."

"And what is it you want?"

"Why, to get rid of the only thing stopping the decepticons from taking over this inferior planet and restoring Cybertron. That is, to get rid of you."

Jenny glared.

"I won't go down easy."

He chuckled.

"I figured as much. But you won't have much time to defeat me. ." He slashed one of my main energon lines. ". . . before your dear mate is taken from the world once more. This time permanently."

"Optimus!"Jenny yelled.

I didn't hear anything as pain once again took over my whole body. And then everything froze and I felt no pain.

Surprised I looked around and noticed that everything was frozen except for Jenny and Unicron. Wow, she has gotten stronger. I must have been frozen too. I watched helplessly as Jenny and Unicron both got into a fighting position. I knew what was about to happen . . . and there was nothing I could do to help her.

_**(So I hope this chapter gets me out of trouble for taking forever with updating. I don't know much about Unicron, this is just my version of him. Sorry if he's a little OOC. Hope you liked and please R&R! I'm soooo close to 100 reviews! This will be my first fanfic to hit 100 and I will probably squeal when I do! SO PLEASE R&R!)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! 10 more reviews until I hit 100! I'm soo excited! I've never had a fic this popular! Hope you continue to enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I officially disclaim this.**_

_**Chapter 26:**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

I had power, power that no other mech or femme in the universe has. But, there's two things wrong. One, I'm no longer _in _my universe, but in my head in some kind of realistic dream world. And second, I'm facing the second most powerful mech in the universe.

Well, our powers would be equal and it's be a pretty fair fight, if I'd have all my training! But I don't and that puts me at a disadvantage. It also wouldn't be as bad if it was just my life on the line, but really there's Optimus here and. . . _**every known person, alien, or living creature in the whole entire universe!**_

I'm the only one who can stop the decepticons from completely taking over the universe, but here I am, completely alone and about to fight someone who could probably destroy in the time in takes you to read a chapter title in a good book!

So, to put it clearly, I was completely freaking out. I didn't let it show though as I circled the mech who was threatening me and my mate.

I stayed strong and tried to keep a calm head as I retracted my energon blades from my arms and put up a defensive front. I knew this was a life or death situation and the one obstacle separating me from my destiny was standing right in front of me.

"You'll never win."Unicron sneered.

I smiled tightly.

"That's what you think. I never give up a fight and I'll take you down."

He narrowed his eyes and I took the opportunity to jump at him, blades extended. He met my attack and deflected my blades. I ducked from his blades and blocked his move on me.

"Your weak, you can't beat me. You and Prime will die here today, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."He chuckled darkly.

I growled and swung my foot and hit him squarely in the chest. He fell backwards before catching himself and blocking my next attack, which involved my blades towards his head.

"Your weak, evil and you will be the one to die tonight."I grinned.

He snarled and sloppily punched out at me. I caught his fist easily enough. Then I twisted it all the way around. The sound of metal scratching against metal was horrible. I had to duck from flying sparks and wires broke apart. His agonized scream tore through air as I grinned sadistically.

"Now how's the weak one?"I asked mockingly.

I let go only when I completely twisted his arm around. Dark energon dripped from his arm as he howled in pain. He glared at me in hate. I sneered back then my expression dropped to one of horror. I'd just hurt him like some kind of savage.

I wasn't paying attention and Unicron stabbed his blades at me. I jumped to the side when I realized, but he still managed to get me in the side. I cried out as energon lightly dribbled out of my side.

The mech stood back up and glared at me with such hate.

"I won't lose to you, you weak pathetic autobot."He growled in anger and went to attack me.

I blocked his attack as I tried to ignore the burning pain in my side. I slashed out at him, while ducking and swinging my legs around. I succeeded in knocking him down. He rolled away as I brought my blades down and I barely nipped him in the side.

"I'll never give up. Don't until my spark dies out in my chest."I snarled.

He dragged me down and we fought on the ground. I punched his hurt arm and he yelped. Then his fist connected with my damaged side. I yelled out, but didn't stop focusing on the war in front of me. I grabbed a hand full of wires in an exposed spot of his armor and yanked.

He yelled in pain as they gave way and more dark energon flew out. Some even hit my face. I quickly wiped it off.

"You are weak."Unicron shouted.

He spun as around to where he was on top of me and punched my left optic. It cracked a little, but didn't break. I managed to get my feet on his stomach and pushed up hard enough to throw him off me.

"And you are weaker!"I said calmly.

He snarled again and jumped towards me. Then, time slowed. I watched in amazement as the mech came at me in slow motion before I acted and grabbed both his arms. I twirled him around and threw him up.

He flew through the sky with so much power I didn't know I had. Then he crashed down and his helm hit a huge gravestone.

He seemed to offline for a second, but was on again the minute I approached.

"You will not win."He stated.

He then threw his hands up and started shouting in Cybertronian. I stood there in shock for a second as the wind picked up around me and leaves and other debris twisted in a circle with Unicron and I in the middle.

He shouted words I couldn't comprehend and I watched in fear as lightening and sparks of colored light danced around us. Then we started floating up.

"What the hell."I muttered.

Unicron finished with his chant and grinned nastily at me. His smug look told me that whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

"I told you you are weak. You will not survive this."He sneered.

~You must stop him.~

"What?"I asked, confused and looking for the source of the talking.

Unicron looked over at me in a confused, but annoyed way. Especially since everything was slowing down again. I used my powers to stop the storm. Well, more like delay it, I didn't have the power to stop it, did I?

~You mustn't let him win. Use you powers. Concentrate. You can do this.~

So, even in the face of death, creepy voice comes back.

"Alright, I'll try."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. But this time, not just on my family and friends, but everyone and everything. I thought about this war and how I was the key to winning it. I thought of the decepticons and how they'd win without me. I thought of the humans. What once was my world is still so young and don't deserve to be torn apart by a battle that is not theirs. I thought about the bots and how the one thing they wanted was to have Cybertronian again, completely put back together and whole again. For my new world to flourish like it did billions of years ago. I thought of freedom, justice and peace. I thought about winning and finally being free from this war. Where we could all be one again. I was the only one who could make this come true and I needed my powers here to make it happen.

"What's happening?"Unicron demanded as I felt the same warmth spread through my body.

I opened my eyes. My body was surrounded by a shimmering gold light and my hands were glowing green. I couldn't see it, but my optics had turn a gold color as I glared at the mech in front of me.

"I'm winning."I stated simply.

I released all the power that I had built up, all the power I could muster. It exploded in a cloud of gold and green.

Unicron screamed and I relished in the power. It went on for not even two seconds before it stopped and I found myself on the ground once again, completely healed. Optimus was standing up from where he had been tied to the table, also healed.

I didn't think nothing else as I ran forwards and leap into his arms never wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms just as tightly around me and whispered comforting words in my audios as I started crying softly.

"Shh. It's ok, you won. We're safe. Shh."Optimus whispered.

I hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go.

"I-I t-thought I was g-gonna lose you."I cried into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok. Your not going to lose me, my angel. I'm here."He comforted.

I sighed before looking up at him and kissing him. He kissed back and I finally felt whole again, if only for a few seconds.

When we broke apart, we just sat there as the rain stopped and the gray clouds cleared up. Sun shined on us as the grass became green once more. The leaves grew back on the trees and flowers sprung up all around us.

"You did good, my children."

Optimus and I both jumped at the unexpected voice and swiveled around. Unicron was standing there, smiling at us. But then, he transformed, into Primus.

"What the."I said, confused.

His smile grew.

"This was your final test, my dear. Congratulation. You've passed."

"What, I thought there were five, I only passed two and didn't even get through the maze."I told him in disbelief. "And what do you mean, this was a test?"

He nodded.

"There isn't really a number of test you take. We always just said five when you asked. The truth is, it could have been anywhere from five to fifty test. It all depends on how you accomplish you completed test."Primus explained. "In this test, Optimus and yourself were never really in any danger. If you'd been unable to save him, he'd have been saved and you'd have more test. But you did! And now your finished."

I couldn't believe it. I had passed all my test and Optimus was never in any danger. That both relieved and angered me. I thought he was gonna die! And he went through all that pain for nothing!

"Was it really necessary for him to be tortured?"I hissed annoyed.

Primus raised an invisible eyebrow.

"It is if you'd wished to get out of here and save everyone's life. It was a small price to pay for you winning this war with your new found powers. Now you should be able to tap into all your powers you have." Primus explained so more.

I nodded. I was still annoyed, but he was right, there was things that needed to be done. Now I could finally wake up and win this war.

"Alright. I'm ready."I said.

He nodded.

"Good. Good luck Jenny Miyagi. You have a rough road up ahead, but you can do this."Primus said before he disappeared.

I grabbed Optimus hand as everything around us started to fade and we were engulfed by the blackness.

"Time to wake up, don't you think?"I asked my mate.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is. I love you, my angel."

"I love you too."

_(Normal POV, back at NEST)_

Everyone was running around frantically. Jenny had just gone into some kind of fit. She was kicking and screaming, yelling for someone to leave Optimus alone.

Optimus, on the other hand, energon levels dropped drastically as if the energon was taken from him. His spark was currently flickering, trying to decide if it wanted to out or not. And everyone was panicking cause they didn't know how or why this was happening.

Ratchet had kicked everyone out except Mandy, Jolt, and Maggie. Jot and Maggie were trying to calm Jenny down as Ratchet and Mandy tried to figure what was happening to Optimus.

Ratchet was shouting orders to his student while they were trying to do as he asked.

This went on for about 15 minutes. Then it stopped. Jenny laid down peacefully, a smile tugging at her lips. Optimus' energon levels rose back up to the normal level.

All four medics exchanged a look of surprise and confusion. Then, Jenny groaned. The first sound she's made except for the screaming.

"Jenny?"Mandy asked as she grabbed her friends hand. Maggie sat down beside.

"Turn off the lights, they hurt."Jenny groaned and used her free hand to block the light from her optics.

Joy and relief was nearly tangent as everyone gathered around the bot who had been out of it for two weeks.

Jenny took her hand away from her eyes and looked at the four people who surrounded her, all looking relieved.

"Hey guys."She said, smiling at her friends.

Mandy squealed happily.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you have any idea how worried I was! I thought you were never gonna wake up again!"Mandy ranted.

Jenny laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere."Then she looked around, smile slipping from her face. "Where's Optimus?"

They all exchanged looks when the heard another groan from the boss bot who'd been out for about three days. Ratchet and Jolt ran over to the mech.

"Jenny?"Optimus asked as his optics onlined.

Jenny hopped off her berth and went over to her mates.

"I'm here Optimus."She said tiredly, but happy nonetheless.

Optimus smiled as he stood up and embraced his beloved. Jenny returned the hug tightly glad to finally be back in the real world.

_**(This is the end of the end of another chapter. But hey, it's not over yet! Still gotta get through the third movie. I've decided not to get rid of Mikaela though. I hated that she wasn't in the movie and I thought Carly was a barbie doll. So, she'll still be here! I might change the plot a lot, but hey, it's a fanfic! Till next time, R&R!)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, and now it's time for the chapter you've all been waiting for! What is it you ask? Well, just read it to find out! This chapter though, will be rated M. I might change the rating, but if you don't want to read it, just skim over that part. Enjoy!**

**Also, sorry it's a little bit shorter than usual. This is more just a feller chapter, but it's also an important chapter. Heck, all chapters are important! What would we do without those? Also, I'm close to 100 reviews! Review people and make me happy! Go on, review at the end of this chapter. Don't be shy. It's ok.**

**One more thing then I'll let you read the story, Happy Superbowl Day to those interested in football! I'm not, but my family is! We're having a party! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

**Chapter 27:**

_(Jenny's POV)_

At first, I didn't know how to feel. When Optimus and I woke up, a small part of me was afraid to believe it. I almost pinched myself, to see if this was a dream. Seeing his eyes on me, shining dimly but _shining_ all the same, I felt the relief swell up inside me. We were alive, and awake. And I'd finally passed my test.

I followed Optimus everywhere he went, not wanting to be apart from him ever again. _And_ I was one of the ones who forbade him from doing any work until he was stronger, much to his...surprising acceptance.

Now, here I was, cherishing every inch of him before me. I was lying on top of him, in his private quarters, feeling happier than I'd ever felt and was kissing him lightly, over and over, and thanking Primus he was alright.

I didn't think much of my actions, so when it struck me his body was burning hot, and he seemed to be nearly writhing beneath me, I hesitated.

My fingers slipped into a crack on his armor. I didn't think much of that, either. I saw it like playing with the hem of a shirt, and toying with the strip of flesh underneath it, to put it in more human terms.

So when he cried out, I very nearly stumbled off him in shock.

_Oh God, did I hurt him?_ I stared down at him, frozen solid and unable to move.

I watched as he blinked, his bright, ocean blue optics shining far brighter than usual and _way_ more intensely, I felt my own body heating in response. Even being an Autobot, I could by now recognize a look of lust in his features. Realizing that I hadn't hurt him, I began to experiment, trying to figure out what felt good to him.

He seemed to like it when I kissed his chest lightly, so I leaned down, trailing my metallic lip plates over the surface, and pausing when I felt a strange...almost magnetic electrical pulse.

It zapped at my lips, like warm, soft static, almost pulling me down to him. Right in front of my eyes, I watched the newly made catches to his chest plating as they seemed to snap open, a bright light issuing forth from his spark.

"Jenny..."

Optimus was breathing heavily, and his hand came up to catch mine, which I hadn't been paying attention to.

His chest plates began to part, and I became aware of a heat in my own chest. An uncomfortable pressure. Giving in to the desire to release that pressure, I looked down as my own chest plates parted.

"If we do this...we will be sparkmated. It is forever."

The warning had me looking up, seeing a wary look in Optimus' eyes. I must have been frowning, because he closed his eyes and seemed to struggle to word himself properly.

"Sparkmating...is for as long as we both exist. There is no...separation...or 'divorce'." He clicked and whistled, only a couple of words I really understood.

"So...do you want me forever?"I asked, smiling softly.

He frowned a moment, and opened his mouth to say something. Then his eyes locked on my chest, and he just _stared_. I couldn't help but giggle, causing my chest to heave with the huffing breaths, and causing his stare to grow even more intense, before he snapped his eyes shut.

"Jenny, that's what I meant." He smiled then grimaced. "I just... Humans are not well known for their track record in relationships."

I frowned now, my spark retreating back into it's chamber as hurt filled me. _But I'm not human anymore._ However, as true as that statement might be, I knew it would do little to reassure him.

"So you don't think _I_ wanna spend forever with _you_."

It wasn't a question. I couldn't blame him. I mean, humans _weren't_ known for their ever lasting relationships. It was sad, it was painful, but it was damn true and I wasn't going to ignore it.

I mean sure, I understood that some people believe in true love, and that they can love someone forever. Hell, I was _one_ of those people. Yet everywhere I looked, people were arguing, breaking up, falling out of love it seemed. No, I didn't blame Optimus for his words, his thoughts.

His chest was open only slightly and I leaned back down, pressing my lips to the newly painted armor as I sighed, feeling his shiver.

"We're not all like that, Optimus." Fingers pressed along the seams of my chest plates, keeping them from closing, and I jumped at the unexpected touch, looking down in surprise. "Optimus...?"

"I am not rejecting you, Jenny."

His eyes were fixed firmly on my face, even as his fingers trailed over the sensitive edges in my armor, causing me to shiver and press against him in response.

"I was merely making sure this is what you wanted."

I stared into his eyes a long moment, before leaning up, making sure to drag my body against his, and capturing his lips. I heard and felt the hiss he let out, even as he kissed me back, and one of his hands wrapped strongly around my waist.

I felt my chest plates parting once again, and my spark easing from it's chamber. I felt the subtle resistance as it brushed against Optimus' chest, and jolted as the heat and same magnetic electrical pulse shot through me. I gasped, even as Optimus threw his head back, inhaling sharply. Beneath me, I could feel his chest plates separating.

"This will-ah!" Optimus shuddered sharply, his intakes working overtime to bring enough oxygen into his systems to keep him online. His eyes were glazed and bright with desire and his voice more throaty and rough. "This will be...intense."

I laughed a little, the sweeping pulsating pleasure carrying me off in it's embrace.

"Everything with you...is intense." I gasped, arching down, as red hot fire coursed through me.

I couldn't help but groan, shaking, my body feeling electrified and weak, a strange hazy feeling filling me.

He pulled me towards him, claiming my lip plates with his own, and the first brush of our sparks hit me, causing me to gasp and arch into the brushing sensation. Leaning into him, I heard Optimus groan deeply, and watched his head tilt back, bearing his neck cables to me.

With a smirk, I leaned in and gently bit at them, causing his body to buck, and our sparks to press even closer together. As they merged, everything faded away.

_**(The Next Day)**_

It was weird that I was now officially sparkmated to Optimus. I could now feel everything he feels and I could talk through the bond. I felt more cheerful and alive though. I felt like I was finally complete, like everything in the world had finally aligned.

At this moment, I was in mine and Optimus room with said mech and our sparkling, Sunfire. We decided that we all needed some family time after all the craziness of the past few months. Sunfire was especially happy after almost losing both her creators.

"Mommy, daddy, I love you." Sunfire told us, smiling happily.

I smiled down at my young sparkling. She was so beautiful and everything I could ever wish for in a daughter. She may not be human or biologically mine, but she was just . . perfect.

"I love you too, sweetspark."I said, kissing her helm.

"I love you as well, little one."Optimus said, smiling proudly.

Sunfire giggled and the sound was music to my ears. I had the perfect family, a loving husband and a wonderful daughter. Really, who could ask for anything more?

"I hope things stay calm for a little bit."I told my mate while leaning up against him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We both watched Sunfire play with some toys she's been given by some of the humans. Seeing her laughing and playing around made my heart swell in pride and love.

"Me too, Jenny. Me too."He finally said.

"Mommy, daddy! Come play with me!"Sunny shouted over to us and gesturing wildly at us.

I giggled.

"We're being paged."I told my sparkmated. "I think we should go before she throws a fit. We really don't need a sparkling tantrum in here."

Optimus chuckled.

"I agree."

So, with that, we spent the next hour playing games and goofing off together. It was the last day before Ratchet said we'd be aloud to work again, so we wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

She wanted us to do everything together, even watch some of her favorite cartoons. Some of which I remembered watching in my childhood.

The time seemed to go by really fast though and soon Sunfire was yawning, tired and ready for recharge. I picked her up and took her over to her appointed berth and laid her down. She stretched on the berth and completely relaxed

Then she sleepily rubbed her optics and looked up at us, smiling slightly though sleepily.

"Mommy, tell me a story."She asked.

I smiled.

"Alright, what story would you like to hear?I answered/asked her.

She thought for a moment before answering.

"Tell me the story about the princess!"She answered, nearly bouncing in her berth with excitement for the coming story.

I giggled.

"Which one, I know several different princess' stories."

"Tell me your favorite one mommy. Pwease."

I giggled and nodded, unable to tell my daughter no.

"Alright, once a upon a time, in a small village called. . ."I started as I told her the story.

She listened with complete attention and awe. I told her the story about Cinderella, seeing as how that was one of my favorites. I could kinda relate to her as a child. Though my parents never made me clean, they ignored me and I felt like dirt. Plus, in a way, I was like their servant. They never cleaned up after their selves. I wasn't forced to clean, but I felt like I had to. When I was finished, she clapped her hands and giggled.

"More! More!"She cheered but yawned after wards.

I laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow, my princess. Now it's time for _you _to get your sleep."I said, kissing her helm.

She vented, but nodded.

"Alrighty, night mommy, night daddy."She said, yawning once more before offlining her optics.

I smiled at my little sparkling.

"Night sweetspark."I whispered.

Optimus kissed her helm and told her goodnight too before following me into our room. I walked over to our berth and laid down, feeling tired myself.

"Guess it's time to sleep, I'm exhausted."I admitted, covering up my own yawn.

Optimus chuckled before joining me.

"I am quite tired myself, my angel. I love you."He said.

I gave him a quick kiss before snuggling into is chassis. Never feeling more safer than I did while laying in his arms.

"I love you too."I said.

Then I allowed the darkness to engulf me, feeling more happy and complete than I had ever felt before. Everything was finally perfect.

But I couldn't help but feel a small sense of foreboding, like something bad was going to happen, and soon. Something that could possibly change our lives forever.

_**(The end! Hope you all liked it! I did! Hehe. I hope your all happy that Optimus and Jenny are finally bonded. I know their happy! Hehe! More to come! Why is Jenny feeling a sense of foreboding? Well, only I know! Oh the perks of being the author! Anyhoo, I only need three more reviews before I reach 100! So excited! So, R&R and you might be lucky one hundred. If you are, I'm gonna feature you in you want. I'll PM you! Please R&R then!)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola people! Well, congratulations, you all helped me finally reach my goal of 100 reviews! Yay! Lol, now I'm going for 150. 200 is too much to ask for right now. Anyhoo, thank you all for reviewing. Now to name the winners of the contest!**

**In 3rd place, being my 102nd reviewer is . . . Galaxywarrioress1234! Congrats and thanks for reviewing!**

**In 2nd place, being my 101st reviewer is . . . AlexisOptimus! Congrats and thank you for reviewing!**

**In 1st place, my 100th reviewers is . . . Phaedra39! Congratulations and thank you for reviewing.**

**Phaedra39 will have her own character featured in my story, so keep an eye out for her! Once again, thank you all! I wouldn't be here without you all! I hope you enjoy what I have to come!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned this thing. What thing you ask? Well, according to the category thingy, this is Transformers. So, well, now I don't own that! Okay? Okay!**

**Chapter 28:**

_**(? Normal POV)**_

Pain was the only thing she recognized as her optics onlined. Pain that she had been in since her ship crash landed on Earth, only for the Decepticons to show up and kidnap her and the rest of her family. She didn't know where she was or what happened to her family.

Her optics onlined completely, though she was still dazed, as she looked around the room she was being kept in. She was chained to a table, dried up energon caked all over her body.

She coughed, a sound so scratchy and painful. The room was dirty and dust floated freely in the humid air. No windows and one door, shut firmly and more than likely locked and guarded. The femme at the table cursed her luck and cursed the war going on around her. She and her family were neutrals, not interested in the war that was destroying their race.

But of course they would be dragged into it somehow. All they were doing was trying to find a planet with enough energon to sustain until they could find a more permanent place of residence. When they saw this planet was full of energon signatures, they of course came right here. They weren't expecting there to already be Cybertronians here, especially not one's involved in this dreaded war.

She sighed as she rested her head back on the table. Moving too much would be a bad idea. She was injured enough. Plus, she had heard stories about a Decepticon mech named Scalpel who could torture someone to death, then revive them to torture them more.

If she was gonna have to deal with that, she might as well not agitate her injuries more. Of course, that was until the door open, then she went rigid in fear.

The black Decepticon leader walked into the room, sneering down at his new play toy. A neutral, he had realized. He knew she would be fun to break. Already the femme was paralyzed in fear, obviously knowing what danger waited for her here.

"_Hello, femme, welcome to my ship._"He said in Cybertronian, seeing as the girl know nothing about English.

The girl just whimpered in fear. Megatron's grin grew as he looked down at the young femme in front of him. He had to admit, she was attractive. Most femmes were though. This femme seemed to really catch his attention though.

"_F-frag o-off._"The girl stuttered in fear.

He just continued to grin.

"_What is your name, femme?"_He asked.

The girl didn't answer, and refused to look up at him, choosing to stare at the floor instead. After a minute, Megatron started getting frustrated.

"_Tell me your name, femme, or I will bring Scalpel in here to teach you a lesson._"He warned, his patience slowly slipping.

The girl still refused to look up at him.

"_Like you weren't planning to bring him in here anyways. One thing you love to do is torture you prisoners and I have no doubt whether I give you information or not that you will bring him in here._"She said stubbornly.

She became a little braver, knowing that showing fear will only pleasure this mech more. He didn't deserve it and show she decided to just hide her fear.

Megatron growled, not pleased with the girl's answer.

"Fine, have it you way."He said in English without realizing it.

The girl tilted her head confused, wondering what in the name of Primus he was saying. It was a language she did not recognize.

Megatron said nothing more as he stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"**Barricade, send Scalpel into the femmes room. She refused to cooperate and needs some, persuasion."** Megatron commed Barricade.

"**Yes Lord Megatron."**Barricade said back.

When he hung up though, the con shook his head, annoyed with the way the Decepticon leader handled things. He had seen the femme when they raided her ship, she was barely older than a youngling. She was probably freaked out too.

So, instead of going to get the Decepticon scientist, Barricade headed to the room where he knew the girl was being held.

When he entered, the girl immediately froze in terror. Her blue optics met his and he saw the innocence in them. She had obviously not seen any of their war and would be no use to them. She didn't even have an insignia, obviously a neutral.

She was silently begging him not to hurt her, he realized. He had no plan on doing so anyways. He planned to get her out of her. It was only him, Starscream, Scalpel and Megatron here anyway. No other decepticon had arrived and others had been killed. Starscream would be out patrolling the skies. It wouldn't be easy, but 'Cade planned to help the femme anyway he could.

He approached her carefully. The femme shrugged away in fear, energon tears gathering in her eyes.

"_P-please . . .don't. . d-don't h-hurt . . hurt m-me."_She begged in a whisper.

The mech's eyes softened for just a second. She definitely didn't deserve to be here, she was too young and innocent for this war.

"_Don't worry, I don't plan too. I'm going to help you get out of here."_He promised her.

Her optics widened in shock. A decepticon was going to help her get out of there. It was almost too much to hope for.

"_What about my family?_"She asked as he started undoing the clasp on her wrists and ankles.

The black and white mech sighed. He had hoped she wouldn't bring them up.

"_I'm sorry. They didn't make it._"He clenched his teeth when the femme let out a small cry. "_Megatron offlined them when they refused to answer to him. That's why I must get you out of her._"

The femme was half tempted to tell him to leave her here, but knew that that's not what here family would want. She needed to live on. So, she pushed back her tears and nodded to her rescuer.

"_Alright, what do I do?_"She asked, determination settling in her voice.

"_Just be quiet and follow me._"He answered.

She nodded and followed him out of the room, keeping as quiet as she could, even with the pain that burned her body from the scratched and dents she got when the ship crashed.

They were lucky though, having never crossed any of the other three Cons and made it out easy enough.

"_Will you be alright, it's a long walk."_Barricade asked the femme.

She nodded.

"_Good. My designation is Barricade._"He introduced himself. _"What is yours?"_

The girl took a second to answer, but decided she could trust him. After all, he saved her life, and deserved to know who she was.

"_My designation is Annalise._"

_**(Jenny's POV)**_

It has been exactly a month since I awoke and bonded with Optimus. We spent as much time together as we could, whether alone or with Sunfire. I finally felt happy because I had everything I ever wanted. A loving family.

I noticed how Mandy and Ratchet, Maggie and Jolt, and Jessica and Jazz got closer. I'm pretty sure they were all mates now. Autumn spent most of her time with Bee, but we all knew it was because she practically adopted the young mech. It was really cute.

Sunfire loved all her family and loved pulling pranks with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. It was cute, but annoying when they decided to pull one on yourself. Which they had done to me already three times. She was getting pretty tall tool, now up to my waist. She had finally reached her third and final frame. We were finding her something small to transform into, maybe a motorcycle, or small car.

I thought she was getting too tall too fast! My baby was growing up! Any mother dreads the moment their child becomes a full adult and is ready to face the world. She's already training in hand-to-hand combat. I refused to let her go anywhere near weapons until she was fully an adult.

She, of course, whined about it, but Optimus agreed with me, so she grudgingly let it go. I just couldn't believe how much she was growing up. She was equivalent to a 10 year old, though she wasn't even three years old yet.

Everyone else was doing fairly well too. We didn't have to worry about the human government that much either. I just think they were planning something though. I heard we were getting a new liaison, a women this time named Mearing. Dunno her first name, but I didn't really care that much anyways, so long as she left me and my family alone.

Three new autobots had actually arrived a couple weeks back though. Wheeljack, Mirage, and a mini con named Brains. He had been a decepticon, but joined the autobots, like Wheelie. Ratchet was especially happy to see Wheeljack.

They had even got a signal from some oncoming Autobots who would be here in about a week. I think there was also three of them.

Really everything had been going well here, things were finally settling down. Which is something everyone needed. But I had a strong feeling it wouldn't last. Something kept telling me that everything was off.

It fact, it was bothering more than ever as I walked down the hallway. Well, it was more of a pace. Thankfully the area was free of humans, so I didn't have to worry about accidentally stepping on one. Course, if there had been any, I could just transform to my human mode. I just wasn't in the mood.

**~You help is needed~**

I jumped as the voice I hear quite frequently spoke up. On instinct, I looked around thinking someone was there. The hallway was abandoned as I presumed it was.

"Who?"I questioned.

**~A friend and an enemy who will be a friend~**

I sighed, confused by what it could mean by enemy turned friend, but nodded in resignation. The voice wouldn't leave me alone anyways.

"Alright, where do I go?"I asked.

**~Just outside this island. Quickly, one has little time to live, having lost so much energon~**

I nodded once more before turning and running down the hallway towards the med bay. I ran right in. Ratchet wasn't expecting me to barge in and he jumped, dropping a data pad he'd been holding. He growled in frustration.

"What is it? This better be important."He snapped.

I nodded.

"Yes, hurry! There are two bots outside of the island and one is dieing from energon lose!"I explained quickly.

His optics widened, but he didn't question me. I was always right about this sort of thing and everyone rarely questioned me on this stuff. They knew that I was connected to Primus and a strange voice.

We rushed out to the dock where a boat was getting ready for a take off. Which was completely lucky for us.

"We need to get to shore as fast as possible."I explained hurriedly.

The urgency in my voice had the captain nodding as he ordered all his man to get ready, that this trip was now an urgent matter.

We got to shore in half the time as we usually would. Ratchet and I transformed and I followed the path the voice was pulling me too. Ratch followed without protest, trusting my judgment. It didn't take us long to reach our destination.

I was shocked to see who it was we were being led to. I recognized Barricade immediately due to his black and white police armor and the inscription 'To Punish and Enslave' written on his armor. He was holding a young femme in his arms. She was offline and energon caked her armor. Some wounds had reopened.

Ratchet ignored the Con as he took the femme and sat her down, immediately getting to work to stabilize her.

He growled after a minute though.

"She's lost too much energon. She won't make it back to the base with a transplant right now."He said in frustration.

"Let me see her. Maybe I can heal her."I suggested.

He nodded grimly and got out of my way. I touched her with both hands, palm down, and let the energy flow through me to her. It was all second nature now for me. I watched in satisfaction as the cuts and dents healed up and the dried energon disappeared.

The femme coughed and optics onlined as I took my hands away. She looked around confused, before spotting Barricade. Relief aloud her to relax as she spoke to him in Cybertronian. I didn't know much words in Cybertronian though, so I had no clue what she was saying.

"What happened to her."I asked Barricade after the femme calmed down.

He narrowed his optics.

"Megatron. The slagger killed her whole family then went to torture and kill her. She's a neutral and a youngling. I couldn't keep her there."He answered.

"Hasn't stopped you before."Ratchet said accusingly.

The black and white mech lowered his head in shame.

"I know. I-I couldn't disobey Megatron. He told me he had my sister, even showed me. Said if I disobeyed him, he'd kill her."He vented sadly. "It was only yesterday I found out he killed her years beforehand. Then I learned about his plans for her. She reminded me so much of my sister and I knew I had to get her out of there."He explained.

While Ratchet scoffed and looked like he didn't believe him, I did. I didn't know why, something just told me to trust him, so I did.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now. We need to get her back to the base."I said, nodding towards the femme who was still on the ground.

She jumped up when I said that and ran over to Barricade. Then she practically hid behind him.

I shook my head.

"Come on, before we're spotted. Does she have an alt. Mode yet?"I asked Barricade.

He shook his head.

We went to look for one for her. It took a while to finally settle on a car for her, she chose a red Kia Sportage. I also realized I didn't know her name.

"What is her designation?"I asked Barricade when we were safely loaded on the next boat back to Diego Garcia.

"Annalise."He answered gruffly.

I nodded before looking up at the femme who was in bipedal mode. Her armor was a cherry red color, complete with door wings and a single bumblebee antenna. She had blue optics, but no insignia. She was a neutral, Ratchet had told me.

For some reason, I felt like she was going to be a huge faction in this war. Something was different about her, and whatever it was could completely change everything. I had a feeling she was just as important in this war as I was.

_**(End of chapter Dos **_ocho_**! Hehe Who liked this chapter? Huh? Huh? Don't be too shy to answer! I know you liked it! Yeah! Lol, I hope you like your character Annalise Phaedra39. I personally thought she was cute, like Bee! Lol, don't forget to R&R people! Next goal is 150, let's reach it together!)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, sorry for taking forever with an update. I just kinda lost my muse for a little bit. I've gotten into Aladdin and well, once I get into something, it's hard to get me away for a while. But hey, I haven't forgot about this! Here's this chappie and I hope it makes up for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Transformers. So yeah. Go away. Unless you plan to read this. Then you can stay.**

**Chapter 29:**

When the boat finally back at base, Ratchet dragged both Annalise and Barricade into his med bay for a check up, the latter begrudgingly. When they were both settled, I went to find my mate to explain what had happened. My bond let me right to his office where I expected him to be at this time of the day.

When I arrived at his door, I knocked once and went inside when I heard him say, 'Enter.' He smiled and put down a data pad he'd been holding.

"Ah, Jenny, did you need something?"He asked.

I smiled.

"Do I need something to come and visit my mate?"I asked, grinning.

He shook his head at me, causing me to giggle. Then I looked him over. It was always funny to see a giant mech like Optimus sitting at a human desk and chair. It looked so natural, but wrong at the same time. Does that make sense?

"I suppose not. But I can tell something is bothering you."Optimus said seriously.

Optimus didn't need the bond to read me so well. It was something we both had picked up before we even met on Earth. That's another thing that made s so great together, we just connected.

I sighed.

"The voice came back today. I actually hadn't heard it in a few weeks. Anyway, they led me to a couple bots outside the island."I explained.

Optimus nodded.

"I heard you had went to Ratchet about that, were you able to get to them in time?"

I nodded this time.

"Surprised you haven't heard yet, especially since one of them was Barricade. The other was a young femme who had been tortured to death. If I hadn't been there, she probably would've died."

Optimus was shocked by what I had said.

"Is she okay now?"He asked, his eyes filled with concern for the young femme.

I nodded.

"Yeah, Ratch has both her and Barricade both in the med bay right now. I came here to fill you in and take you there."

He nodded as he stood up.

"Let's go then."

He starting walking towards the door to leave the room, but I put my arm out to stop him.

"Wait!"I exclaimed.

Optimus looked down at me in confusion and worry.

"What is it?"

"Barricade. He explained why he brought the young femme here and the reason why he joined the Decepticons in the first place. Apparently Megatron had had his sister locked up and threatened to kill her if 'Cade didn't do what Megadork said. 'Cade, having seen evidence, did as Megatron said. He found out yesterday that Megatron had killed his sister already and when he saw the Annalise, she reminded him of his sister. He said that he just couldn't leave her there with Megatron, so he grabbed her and left."I explained.

Optimus looked even _more _shockedby this information. It was kinda funny though and I held back a giggle that threatened to escape my lip plates.

"And do you believe him?"Optimus finally asked.

One of the many things I liked about Optimus is that he trusted mine and all the other bots opinions. I mean, it helped that I had a deep connection to Primus, but I think, even without that, he'd trust my judgment.

I nodded though.

"Yeah, I do. Something in the way he looked at her, with fierce protection, made me believe that. Plus my gut is telling me to trust him. I don't know much about the cons, but if there was any that could be good, it's Barricade."I confirmed my opinion.

He nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I will access the situation, and based on what I know, what you've told me, and what I see, I determine what to do."He said.

I nodded.

"I trust you to do the right thing."

He smiled gently. I smiled back. If there was one feature of Optimus that I loved above all else, it would be his smile. He had such a soft, friendly smile that just had you trusting him without a doubt. That's one of the things that makes him such a great and successful leader.

After that, though, I put my arm down and we left the office together and headed towards the med bay. The walk was pretty quiet though. We only said a word when a passing bot or human friend said hi to us. I think we were both lost in our own thoughts.

The med bay approached soon enough though. Optimus knocked on the door just in case. When Ratchet was doing something important, he absolutely hated when someone walked in and interrupts him.

We entered the bay when he said 'Enter,' though. Annalise was on one of the berths, fast asleep. Barricade was right beside her, looking bound determine not to leave her side. I could tell already he would do anything for her.

"Barricade."Optimus greeted, inclining his head.

"Prime."Barricade greeted back stiffly.

"Jenny."I said, smiling.

All the mechs in the room looked at me like I was crazy. Mandy, who was also in there, snorted. I grinned.

"Nice, Jen. Good way to confuse the alien robots."She laughed.

"I know right! Always wanted to do that though, couldn't resist!"I exclaimed.

She just laughed and shook her head before returning to what Ratch had her doing. After that, I returned my attention back to my mate and the con.

"What do you plan to do now that you've brought the femme here?"Optimus asked.

"Protect her of course! Megatron will come after her again."Barricade answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I mean faction wise. Will you join the autobots or go neutral?"

"I refuse to join the autobots."He snarled. "I'll go neutral, though, as long as I can watch her."

Optimus nodded, not in the least bit affected by his tone when talking about the autobots. One thing Optimus prides himself in being is a gentle spirit who'll give anyone a second change. Even a former con who's killed thousands.

"Good. Jenny informed me that Annalise is a neutral as well?"

Barricade nodded gravely.

"Her whole family was. They wanted nothing to do with this war and had been searching for a place to hideaway. Unfortunately Megatron found them."Barricade hung his head. "He killed them all. Only Annalise is left. I had to get her out of there. She's so young and doesn't deserve to be involved in all of this. None of us do."

Optimus nodded in a silent agreement.

"Do not worry, she will be well protected here."

"I know, that's why I brought her here. I knew if there was one place safe on this planet, it's here with you autobots."Barricade said fiercely.

That's when I noticed the gi- err, femme start to online. The three mechs didn't notice her as she blinked several times and took the area in.

"Uh guys, Annalise is up."I said, pointing to her.

She looked at me, confusion and fear evident in her optics. I smiled reassuringly and she relaxed a little. Not much though. She probably had some trust issues now, which is understand.

The only mechs she let anywhere near her was Barricade and Ratchet. They start talking in Cybertronian and I watched confused.

"Hey guys, any way to change to English. My Cybertronian isn't exactly in the fluent stages yet."I pointed out.

They all looked at me sheepishly.

"Annalise doesn't know English yet, Jenny."Optimus said.

"Well, give her the damn information on how too! I'd like to know what's going on."I told him, feeling slightly agitated.

The mech's all exchanged a look before Optimus nodded. Then he turned back to Annalise, who looked confused on what just happened.

Optimus talked to her in Cybertronian again and my guess is he told her what I am and what they needed to do so I could understand her. She nodded in confirmation when Optimus was done explaining.

I wanted patiently as Ratchet gave her the data pack that wold have all the information that she'd need on Earth and how to understand and talk like a human. We waited a few minutes as she sorted through the files and tried to understand them.

"H-h-hell-lo."She finally managed to say.

I smiled and waved. She looked at my hand, confused by the gesture. My smile grew.

"Hello Annalise, can you understand me."

"Y-yes, I c-can."She stumbled a little, but got it.

"Awesome! Now I'll be able to understand everything that you guys are saying! I know tons of English, but like no Cybertronian. Which is sad since I'm no longer human."

"Great, now back to what we were talking about. Annalise."Optimus said, nodding.

"Right. My family and I were on our way to a planet a couple galaxies over where some of our friends said there were plenty of energon for us. As we passed by Earth, we were shot down. I don't know how, I guess Megatron did it. When I woke up, I was there at the con base."She explained.

"Thank you, Annalise. We are very sorry about your lose and you're welcome to stay here with us if you wish."

She looked up at 'Cade.

"Will he be staying here too?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'd love to stay here. Don't really have anywhere else to go anyways."She said, shrugging as if it was no matter.

Optimus nodded gravely.

"Alright. We'll get you a room set up tomorrow. Tonight though, you and 'Cade are more than likely being ordered to stay here tonight."

"That's right, you are."Ratchet said, nodding.

"Good. I'll leave it to you then, I have loads of paper work to do still. I'll see you later, old friend."Optimus said, nodding to Ratchet.

"Good bye."Ratch said.

"I'll catch you later, Optimus. I think I'm gonna go to the beach for a little while."I said, grinning.

"Ooo! Can I join her, Ratch! Please!"Mandy and Maggie- who just entered the room- begged.

Ratchet sighed.

"As you wish."He gave in.

Both girls squealed and I held my audios because they were close to me and it hurt. Optimus nodded to me.

"I'll see you later too."

I gave him a quick kiss before joining the girls to head out towards the beach.

"Should we see if any of the others wanted to join us?"Maggie asked.

I shrugged.

"Suppose so. We can go find them, I guess."

The girls nodded and we went in search for some of our other girl friends around the base. When we found them all, they were all more than willing to go to the beach.

We found a nice secluded place away from the base and then we transformed into our human forms. It felt like a usual day out with the girls. Except, you know, the part where were all alien robots.

"Alright girls, time for gossip. I wanna hear the scope on all of your love lives."I said, looking at each girlfriend

They all giggled.

"Let's start with Mandy. How's things with you and doc bot?"Autumn teased.

Mandy stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, I guess in human terms, we're going out now. He kissed me last week."She admitted.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"And why didn't you tell us this, Missy!"I exclaimed.

"Uh, maybe because your always with the fearless leader. How's that going anyways?"

I grinned.

"Great! Change of subject, how about you Jess and Jazz.?"

She shrugged.

"He hasn't made a move yet, so I don't know. I keep dropping hints and it looks like he likes me too, but I dunno."She sighed.

"Oh girl, if the boy doesn't grow a pair and kiss you, then you go and kiss him yourself."I said seriously, though everyone laughed anyways.

Jess blushed and turned to Maggie.

"How about you Maggie and the doc's assistant and trainee, Jolt?"She asked, trying to change the subject of course.

"Everything's great with us. We agreed to take things slow and see where they go."She admitted.

"Awwww!"We all chorused together.

"Shut up."She mumbled, blushing.

"Well, since we all know how Jenny is with her little love life, how about you Autumn? Any bots catch your optics yet?"

She shook her head.

"Not really. The only one I talk too is Bee and he's like my little brother or something."She said.

I nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, your perfect match is out there somewhere. Never give up."

She smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good, now, who likes ice cream!"

Everyone laughed. We spent the next several hours having quality girl time, laughing, messing around, secrets, the whole enchilada. It was a lot of fun though. It kinda made me miss being human and doing this all the time with Mandy at home.

But then again, now I have more friends to share all this with. Everything was turning out to be great though. I mean, how was I supposed to know that things were just going to go down hill from here?

_**(Dun dun dun! Don't you just love endings with a sense of foreboding? I know I do, that's why I write them! Hehe I hope this makes up for your long wait! I hope to have plenty of R&R's for this! Thanks!)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey people, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated. I haven't been feeling like writing lately. Anyway, I might be slow updating for a while because my dad accidentally broke my net book. So now I'm stuck using the schools net book. And if anyone has a school one, you know how crappy they are! Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING! Do I? I don't think so. Hmm, I'll have to check that out. In the meantime, ENJOY THY STORY!**

**Chapter 30:**

The next few days went without a cinch. Annalise was moved into the girls corridors with the Arcee triplets, Jess, and Autumn. Not surprisingly, Mandy and Maggie moved into Ratchet and Jolts room. I really think it's only a matter of time before they spark mate. Mandy was never one to take it slow.

Barricade was constantly watched, and because so, he stayed in the med bay. I think Optimus trusted him, if only a little, but the others were weary of him. I honestly trusted him. It was cute how he seemed to protect Annalise. She refused to leave his side.

My guess is she's still freaked out by all that's happened and Barricade rescued her. He's probably her hero. Plus, the girl is so young! No older than Bee I wager.

The other girls and I try to help her anyway we can. She doesn't really like help though. The only one she really listens to out of the girls is me. Just like with the guys, she only listens to Barricade, Optimus, and Ratchet.

Right now, I was in the med bay with her and 'Cade. There was always at least one person in here with him. It was just my turn. If he tried to run, I could easily use my powers to stop him. I didn't think he would run though and I hated using them unless absolutely necessary.

"Are you alright here, Annalise?"I asked her.

She looked over at me and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I like it better than the Decepticon base. Everyone here is so nice."She answered.

I nodded.

"We try to be. How about you Barricade. I know a lot of people here don't trust you."

He shrugged as if it was no big.

"Didn't expect them too. I just had to get her away from the decepticons. I knew what I was getting into. I don't understand why you trust me completely. Even your Prime is weary of me."He explained.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just have the feeling you wouldn't do anything, especially with her at risk. You know what I am right?"

He shook his head.

"Hmm, I thought you did. I'm Primus' incarnate. Trust me, if you weren't to be trusted, well, then I'd know."I explained.

He nodded.

"Makes sense. I had heard that you were more powerful than most bots out there. I shoulda know this was why."

"So, your really Primus' incarnate?"Annalise asked amazed.

I nodded.

"Yep, the one and only."

"Cool! My creators- err, parents, used to tell me stories about Primus. I've always wanted to meet him! Have you met him?"

I giggled at her enthusiasm. It reminded me so much of Sunfire.

"Yeah, I've met him. He's a great bot. I've also met Unicron."I answered.

Her optics became, if possibly, bigger.

"Really! Was he scary?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah, a little. But I think by time our battle was done, he was more scared of me. He was pretty easy to take down when I had Primus on my side."

"Cool!"

She giggled some more.

"Don't you think that's cool, 'Cadey?"She asked, looking up at the black and white mech.

He shrugged and his optics softened when he answered her.

"Yeah, it sounds great."

She giggled.

Ratchet came into the room then.

"Barricade, Optimus asked me to escort you to his office. He would like to ask you a few questions before officially giving you access to the base."He informed 'Cade.

The mech nodded before turning to Annalise.

"I'll see you later. Will you be alright alone for a little bit?"He asked her.

She nodded.

"I'll be fine."She said, though sounding a little unsure.

"Don't worry 'Cade, I'll watch her. Have fun with Optimus."I promised.

He nodded his thanks before following Ratchet out of the Med Bay. Annalise looked a little lost without him.

"Hey, you wanna go to the rec room?"I asked her.

She hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Cool, just follow me."

She did so as I lead the way to the room. When we arrived, the room was empty except from Bee and Sunfire. When Sunfire saw me, her optics lit up.

"Mommy!"She exclaimed before running towards me.

I giggled as my sparkling jumped into my arms.

"Hey sweetspark, having fun with me?"I asked.

She nodded.

"Bee is so much fun!"She said, before turning to Annalise. "Who is she?"

I smiled.

"This is Annalise. She's a new bot here."I explained, then I turned to Annalise. "Annalise, this is my daughter, Sunfire. And that's Bee."

I nodded towards the black and yellow mech who took that as his cue to walk over to us. Annalise smiled shyly at Bee.

"Hi."

"_Hey there, pretty lady_."Bee said through the radio.

Annalise giggled.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you, Bee."She said, this time more confidently.

I smiled at the pair.

"I think Bee likes her, mommy."Sunfire whispered in my ear.

I giggled.

"I think you might be right, sweetspark."

The two continued to converse as they made their way to the couch. I think they both completely forgot I was there.

"Hmm, I think they'll both be ok for a little while. What do you think, Sunny?"I asked my daughter.

She nodded.

"Thought so. Common. Let's give them some peace. Let's go see if Autumn and Jess are outside."I said as I left the rec room.

It didn't take us long to find the two girls we were searching for. They were both by the beach, laying down and looking at the clouds.

"Mind if we join you?"I asked.

They both jumped and looked up, obviously not having heard us approach.

"Oh, hey Jenny, Sunny. When did you get here?"Jess asked.

I shrugged.

"Just now. Is it ok for us to join you?"I asked again, giggling slightly.

Jess and Autumn both nodded.

"How's the new girl?"Autumn asked me when I completely laid down.

"Good, actually. Better than you'd expect after losing so much and going through what she went through. She's with Bee right now though. It's kinda cute."I said.

"Aww."The girls chorused.

"They looked like they liked each other."Sunfire said, giggling madly.

I nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. Maybe Bee finally found his match. Now we just gotta Autumn here a match and it'll all be good!"I said, grinning.

Autumn stuck her tongue out at me.

"When the right mech comes, believe me, I'll know. Sides, I'm perfectly fine the way I am now."She said.

Everyone except her giggled.

"Alright. We get it."Jess said, smirking.

Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Wait till Sunfire starts dating!"She said, "Then we'll see who's laughing!'

"Ha, whoever tries to steal her spark will also have to deal with her protective daddy. I'd like to see them get past Prime."I said with a smirk.

Everyone started laughing hysterically. Sunfire just looked at us confused.

"What are you talking about mommy? What's dating?"Sunny asked, confused.

I giggled again.

"Nothing sweetspark. It's just something that adults do. You'll understand when your older."I told her.

She nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Okay."

I smiled at my daughter before turning back to the girls.

"I should probably check on Annalise and Bee. Think you guys can handle her for a little bit?"I asked while nodding to Sunny.

"Yeah, go on."Jess said, waving me away.

I thanked them, told Sunny to be good, and headed back inside. When I got into the rec room, the two bots were still sitting on the couch, watching TV. I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Hey guys, hows it going?" I asked.

I smiled when they both jumped.

"Oh, hi Jenny."Annalise said, smiling. "It going great. Bee is really nice. We were just talking about what Cybertronian might of been like before the war. We never got to see it."

"_Ah shucks._"Bee said through the radio. "_Thank you. Thank you very much!_"

I giggled.

"Well you guys seem to be having fun. Annalise, Optimus and 'Cade should be done now. You ready to head back to the med bay?"

Annalise jumped up when I mentioned Barricade.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You wanna come Bee?"She asked the young mech.

Bee looked surprised when she asked him. But he nodded excitedly.

"Great, let's go."I said.

They followed me through the base and towards the med bay. We didn't see a lot of soldiers as we walked. They were probably doing some training lesson. Who knows.

When we arrived, we saw that Barricade was back along with Optimus. I was a little confused on why he was here.

"Optimus, what's going on?"I asked.

He looked at me with a very serious face. I knew something bad was going on instantly.

"Optimus?"

He vented.

"Someone has betrayed us."He finally admitted.

Everyone who didn't know already gasped.

"What do you mean? Who betrayed us?"I asked, completely worried and looking around at everyone.

"I don't know. But until we do, I am putting this whole place on lock down. No one is aloud to leave or enter the base."He said.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"What happened Optimus? How do you know someone betrayed us?"I asked.

He vented again and shook his head.

"Because, I just got this message."He said, before pulling out a tape recorder and pushed the play button.

"_Optimus Prime, I know you have young Annalise. My informant has told me everything. I have two of your best soldiers here, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and until you had over the girl, I will torture these two until the are killed. Your time is short. I have someone among you who works for me and if you try to attack us to get them, I will kill them immediately. Hurry Prime, these two do not have much longer."_

When the messaged ended, he pushed stop. Everyone sat there in silence, not knowing what to do or say. I couldn't believe someone here actually betrayed us.

"How did they get Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"I asked confused.

"Those two were on a secret mission. They were supposed to be collecting inside information. I guess whoever betrayed us told them everything."Optimus answered.

"Who would betray us though?"

"I don't know. Everyone needs to return to the rooms though. I must look into this more."He said, looking at everyone.

Everyone except for me, Annalise, Barricade, and Optimus left the room and went to their appointed rooms.

"What about 'Cade? He doesn't have a room yet."Annalise asked.

Optimus vented.

"You two can stay in here for now. Don't leave though. I'm going to have people patrol the hallways and I don't want any misunderstandings."

They both nodded and I followed Optimus out.

"I had Jess and Autumn take Sunfire back to our room. You should head there too."Optimus told me.

"No, I want to help. I'll probably be able to do more with my powers anyway."I said defiantly.

"I'd feel better if you were in our room. I don't know who this betrayer is or what they're capable of."He explained.

I shook my head.

"I'm probably stronger than them. Please, Optimus, let me help."I begged.

He shook his head.

"Please, just go to our room. You'll be safe."

I glared at him.

"I'm not helpless you know! I've defeated Unicron and several cons. I think I could handle myself against one little betrayer!"I said loudly.

He vented.

"I know your not helpless. I just want to make sure your safe. Please, stay in the room and keep an eye on Sunfire."

I continued to glare at him, feeling completely pissed. I can take care of myself.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it."I snapped.

I turned around and stomped away.

"I'm sor-"He called out, but I interrupted him.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Just, go."I snapped again before continuing away.

I was pretty much boiling mad. I didn't need protecting. I could take care of myself! I had powers for Primus sake! I could probably take on any mech who tried to hurt me!

It pissed me off that my _mate _didn't trust me enough to let me handle this.

Energon tears prickled at my eyes as I approached my room. Sunfire was sitting on the couch waiting for me. When she saw me, she hopped up and ran over to me.

"Mommy, are you okay?"She asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah, sweetspark, I'll be fine."I said.

She didn't say anything though. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

"Daddy is going to be in late tonight. You want to watch a movie?"I asked her.

She nodded excitedly.

"Alright, what do you want to watch?"

"Aladdin!"She squealed.

I giggled at my daughter and wiped away the tears that were in my optics.

"Alright, let's do it."I said.

I put the movie in and relaxed as much as I could on the couch with my daughter. She needed me right now and even though I was on the verge of having a break down, Sunny came first.

But I had a feeling things were just going to get worse from here.

_**(Oh, Jenny and Optimus had a small fight! Are they going to make up or is their relationship going to struggle because of all this. Also, who's the betrayer? Are they going to save Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on time? Are Bee and Annalise going to be a couple? Only I know! But you will know soon if you continue to read! R&R!)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. It's just been really hectic lately. If anyone follows any of my other stories, you'd know that my life is kinda chaotic. I have school, life drama, and my dad keeps having seizures and went to the hospital on Saturday. They don't know what's wrong, so I've been worried about him. But, I promise to update any chance I get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I don't know how many times I have to tell you people this! I have no rights to this! So stop accusing me!**

**Chapter 31:**

By time the movie was over, Sunfire was completely asleep. I smiled at my daughter as I picked her up and carried her to her room. She shifted in my arms and cooed before being still again. My heart warmed up at this.

When I got to her room, I carefully laid her on her berth and kissed her forehead. Sunny smiled in her sleep.

"Goodnight sweetspark."I whispered.

I sat back up and walked back into the main room. The TV was still playing the credits as I walked over and turned it off. When I looked at the clock, it said it was 11:32 PM. I wasn't really tired, but I suppose going to bed was better than sulking.

So I left the lamp on and turned off the overhead lights, in case Optimus came back, before heading to my room. The room was strangely empty with Optimus there and it pained my spark to not have him here.

I think I over reacted a bit in the hallway. I mean, I know Optimus was just trying to protect me. I should have trusted his judgment. I hope he didn't blame himself too much, I know how he can be. I sighed though and went over to my berth.

I switched off the lights and climbed into my berth, falling into recharge almost instantly.

A few hours later, the lights switched back on, waking me up almost instantly. I groaned as I sat up and looked over to see who had woken me.

Optimus stood in the door looking guilty and depressed.

"Optimus, what's wrong?"I asked, half way out of it.

"I'm sorry."He said straight forward.

"Hmm, for what?"

"For not allowing you to patrol like you wanted too. I know you are trustworthy and can take care of yourself. I'm just afraid of losing you. You're everything to me."He admitted, all in one breath.

Well, he said it really fast that is. Cybertronians don't have to breathe.

I sat up straight and felt myself become more aware slowly at the confession. I had already figured that was case the case. But hearing it from him made it different.

"Oh, Optimus, I know. I over reacted. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me and I knew you just wanted to protect me. I just kind of lost my temper there for a minute."I assured him.

He didn't look convinced.

"I should have trusted you more though."He said sadly.

I shook my head before getting up and walking over to my mate. I took his hands in mine and gently kissed him.

"Optimus, I know you trust me, don't worry. We had a small spat, all couples do. That's just the way of life. But hey, true love can overcome anything and I know we can overcome this."I promised him, smiling softly.

He nodded.

"I really do love you, my angel."

I smiled.

"I love you too, Optimus. Now c'mon, I'm tired."

I turned the lights back off and dragged Optimus over to the bed. When we were both comforted, I snuggled up as close to him as I could.,

"G'night Optimus."I mumbled as sleep went to overcome me once more.

"Good night, my love."I heard Optimus say before I completely gave into the dark.

_**( ? POV ?)**_

I had been on Earth for four months so far and I hated it. I mean, it's a beautiful planet, with things I had never seen before.

But, the thing I hated the most, was seeing the mech I loved with _her._ I didn't know who she was, but I hated her with all my heart.

When I first arrived on Earth, I was looking forward to seeing him again and be with him like we were before we were separated that fateful day. It was in Egypt when I finally got up with them. That's when I saw them together, kissing.

Kissing. Something Cybertronian don't do, but to the humans it's a way of showing love. And when I saw that, I was pissed.

So I didn't meet up with them like I was supposed to, instead I ran off and joined the cons. Yes, I joined the dark side. I wanted to take that femme down and if that meant I had to become a con, well, then that's what I was gonna do.

Megatron was all to happy to have me join him, proud to have something that was once Prime's. I just wanted my revenge. Jealousy could make even the biggest saints turn into demons. And that's what happened to me.

And boy have I succeeded so much! Of course, I couldn't do it alone. I needed someone on the inside to help me. So, I got into contact with one of my femme friends who I knew would help me. She agreed and is now my eyes and ears in the autobot base.

She explained everything to me about that femme who took what rightfully belongs to me. I was disgusted that he would choose someone like her over _me._

Well, soon I'll have my revenge. First thing I did was capture Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the autobot twins. They thought they could trust me and followed me to their doom. Then Megatron sent a message to Prime to release the young femme Annalise, who had been taken days before by Barricade, or he'd kill the twins.

Ha, we all knew that Prime wouldn't give up without a fight. I knew he'd drag that little whore here as well and I can get my revenge. At the same time, I can get my mech back.

And if I couldn't, well, then no one could have him. I'll kill him just as easily as I plan to kill his little slut.

Now it was just a matter of waiting, something I was not good at. I was ready to have that femmes energon splashed at my feet and to have my mech back forever.

Megatron said they'd probably be here the next day. Hopefully they won't keep me waiting too long, otherwise I'll have to find some other way to satisfy my energon thirst. Like maybe, getting rid of two annoying twins in the dungeon.

I could hear the shouts as I walked through the base, even being three floors above them. I knew they were being tortured and my new dark side smirk maliciously at the thought.

I wasn't the same femme everyone knew a few more than a lightyear ago. I was different. I was changed and their wasn't anything anybot could do about it.

I chuckled darkly as I approached the dungeons. The screams of the two front liner twins greeted me as I entered.

"Alright, you may leave."I told the torturers when they came into sight.

They bowed before gathering their things and leaving. The twins glared at me but didn't say anything as they winced in pain.

"Finally decided to come visit those you betrayed?"Sideswipe growled through the pain.

I grinned.

"Nice to see you too, Sideswipe. Yes, I thought I'd come check up on you. You two are making quite a racket after all."I chuckled.

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"Sunstreaker growled this time.

"Man your guy's tempers are incredible. I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine and I know you guys know who I'm talking about."

Sideswipe scoffed.

"Like this is the way to win his spark. You're too late, they've already bonded."Sunstreaker sneered.

I grinned maliciously.

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that. My dear sister has kept me plenty informed on the goings at the autobot base. How else do you think I was able to locate you?"I sneered back.

"Enough."A voice said from behind me.

I looked back and saw Megatron enter the room. The twins both rolled their optics at the Con leader.

"My dear, you don't want to give away the plan too early, do you?"Megatron asked in a sickening sweet voice.

I raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Like I care. These two will be dead in about 24 hours anyway. And so will that no good, ugly little glitch too."I growled.

"Elita, don't do this. You're better than this."Sideswipe said, shaking his head.

I grinned.

"Sorry, Sides', but that Jenny bitch is going down and I'll have Optimus if it's the last thing I do."I promised fiercely.

"What don't you also inform them who their little betrayer is while you're at it."Megatron said, rolling his optics.

I glared up at the Con.

"They'll find that out later."I looked back at the twins. "Have fun. You won't be alive much longer!"

I stalked out of the room then, feeling quite accomplished with myself. Soon, Jenny will be dead and Optimus will be mine once more.

_**(Jenny's POV)**_

The next morning, I onlined feeling more fresh than I have in a long time. Last night had been pretty rocky, but it ended great. Optimus and I just couldn't stay made at each other.

Speaking of the devil, he must have already got up and got ready for the day. He wasn't beside me. I shrugged it off and hopped out of bed. When I landed, the room shook a little and I laughed.

"Guess I don't know my own strength. That's what I get for being a human turned gigantic alien robot who's together with the boss bot!"I said cheerfully.

The living room lights were still off when I entered the room. I went over and turned them on before going into Sunny's room. She was still fast asleep and I smiled at how comfortable my little daughter looked.

"Sunny, time to wake up."I said, gently pushing her.

She vented.

"Five more minutes, mommy."She groaned.

I giggled.

"C'mon. You do wanna see Uncle Bee right?"I asked, knowing that would get her out of bed.

And I was right because the minute I mentioned Bee, she jumped out of bed in excitement.

"I'm up! I'm up!"She cheered happily.

I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and shouted.

"Oh, you're up? Is that right?"I asked her playfully.

"Yes, mommy! I up! I up!"She squealed as I threw her up and caught her again effortlessly

"Well, since you're up, let's go! I know how much you wanna see Uncle Bee!"I said, setting my daughter down gently.

She jumped up and down in excitement and ran out of the room. I shook my head and walked after her.

"Mommy, hurry up!"Sunfire shouted from in front of me.

"Oh, mommy's coming! But she's old so she is slower than her energetic sparkling."I said, shaking my head.

Bee was in the rec room with Annalise and Barricade. Thankfully, Bee agreed almost immediately to take on little Sunny.

"Great, thanks Bee. I'm gonna go find Optimus."I said thankfully.

He nodded happily as I walked out of the room. I sighed as I made my way towards Optimus' room.

I had a feeling today we would be heading to the Con base to rescue Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I also had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen today. I couldn't place it, but whatever it was really freaked me out.

_**(Hey guys. I'd make it a little longer, but I'm so damn tired. Sorry if some of it didn't make sense. There are surprises in here aren't there? And some twists. What do you think is gonna happen? I know what is, but you don't! Hehe! At least Jenny and Optimus made up. But will they lose their way once again with Elita thrown into the mess? Who knows. Well, I know! But hey, it'll be interesting! Anyhoo, don't forget to R&R, they make me happy!)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! It's been a few days huh? Just been busy, you know. But hey, I'm here! I'm spending spring break at my grandparents! Yay! They live in the middle of no where in Kentucky! I love the country! Anyhoo, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I'm getting annoyed with continually repeating this. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 32:**

I was proved right about going to the Decepticon base. Optimus wanted to rescue them ASAP. The problem was, we didn't know who the traitor was. It could be anyone in the base, human or bot. Though I don't know why a human would betray us to the cons.

It didn't matter though, we needed a strategy. Which is what Optimus, myself, Ratchet, 'Hide, Mandy, Bee and Jazz were doing. Plus, Optimus felt better to keep it to a small group, knowing the traitor could be anyone.

Will and Epps were also in here, being the two humans- along with Sam and Mikaela, who were here too- the bots trusted above all else.

"So how exactly are we gonna stage a rescue when we don't know who to trust?"Mandy asked.

"I don't know."Optimus sighed. "I can't hand over Annalise either. I'd never do that to a young femme."

"I understand that. It just seems impossible, getting in there, getting the twins, and making it back out alive."Mandy said, shrugging.

"I agree. But we must try. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are both brave bots who would do anything to save us. We must honor them and do the same."

"Well, why don't we just take a small group, y'know. Maybe we could go and not tell anyone else. That way we can have the element of surprise."I suggested.

Optimus thought it over.

"That might just work. Is everyone here up to it?"Optimus asked.

A chorus of 'yes sirs' and 'let's do its' rang through out the room and I knew it was official. We would be going to the decepticon base. Tonight.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Mikaela and Sam to go though."I said, looking at the young humans.

"Why not, we're the same age as you."Mikaela agrued.

"Yeah, but I'm no longer human."I pointed out.

"Neither is Will and Epps."Sam agrued as well.

"They're also trained military men who've been through this several times."

"We've been through it too! Twice and three for me because I was captured by Megatron too."Mikaela snapped.

I sighed then looked up at Optimus to get his opinion.

"Well, I suppose if your parents deem it ok and Will can set you up, it is fine with me. You have till tonight though, that is when we're leaving."Optimus stated.

Both of the humans cheered happily. I shook my head and smirked in amusement. They were going to make interesting military personals.

**Later that night . . .**

_**(? POV)**_

I watched from the shadows as the group of mechs and humans got ready to leave. I knew where they were headed and it greatly upsetted me that I would have to report this back to the Con base.

It's not like I wanted to betray my friends...and family. But I had too, I owed her that much for saving my life. Elita has down so much for me, it's only fair I did this for her.

Thankfully the group wasn't too large. I knew they all wouldn't make it back alive, they'd be ambushed before they took two steps into the room.

I sighed as they left the base, the bots transforming and the humans getting into their respected bots. I then called Elita.

"This is Flare-up to Elita. Come in Elita."

"**Elita here, status report?"**

"They just left and are on their way to your location."

"**Good. You have down well. You should come along too. If the bots ever found about about you little betrayeral, you wouldn't last a day longer."**

I sighed, knowing it was true. I would never have their trust again and it brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it. Arcee and Chromia were my sisters and confidents. It hurt to betray them.

"**You still there, Flare?"**

I sighed once more before answering.

"Yeah. I'm here. I'll be there soon."

"**Good. Oh, and one more thing. I heard Optimus Prime has a sparkling now, correct."**

". . .Yes."

"**Bring her as well. She will be some use to us here. The bots will do anything to protect a sparkling, especially if that sparkling is Optimus Primes."**

I shuddered at the thought of sweet Sunfire being in the hands of the cons.

"**Do it, Flare. You owe me."**

I sighed in resignation.

"Fine. I'll be there soon, with the sparkling."

"**Good. Elita out."**

I groaned, not happy at all with my mission, but knowing I had to do it. So I quietly walked through the base and into Optimus and Jenny's room. I hope that they had already shut off their bond with the young one in hopes they would feel anything from said battle.

Sunfire was staring blankly at the TV, willing for her creators to get home soon. She jumped when I walked in, but smiled brightly when she saw me.

"Hi Aunty Flare."She giggled.

"Hello, Sunny. I was wondering if you wanted to go from a quick drive while we wait for you parents to get home. You have a holoform right?"

The femme nodded enthusiacally.

"Good, let's go then."

_**(Back to Jenny's POV)**_

I sat in silence in Optimus' alt. form. We were on our way to the decepticon base and I knew there was a good chance I might not make it, or at the very least get seriously injured. I was mostly worried for Optimus and my friends though.

I couldn't believe Sam and Mikaela's parents agreed to let them go on this dangerous mission. Or the fact that Will was able to get them official soldiers in such a short time.

That's right, they were now officially NEST soldiers. I guess helping us save the world twice was enough to make them worthy to be soldiers. I guess if anyone deserved it, it was them.

"Are you alright?"

I jumped at the voice coming from the radio. I knew it as Optimus and I gave a smile smile.

"I'm fine. Just thinking is all. We have a huge battle coming up after all."I said, shrugging slightly.

"Everything will be fine, you know."He assured me.

"Hmm, I sure hope so. Sunfire was very upset when we left. So woke up right as I was leaving the room."

"She will be fine. Even if something happened to us, plenty of people would be there for her to take care of her."

"I know. I just hope that nothing does happen to us. I want to be in her life and not like how my parents were."

"I understand. Do not worry. Everything will work out in the end, I assure you."

I hope so. I really did.

We stopped a little bit before we got to he con base. It was no surprise it was on Earth, they wanted us to easily find them. I hopped out of Optimus and transformed up with everyone else.

"We go on foot from here."Optimus told the small group.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

I stuck close to my mate, keeping my weapons at the ready. Everyone was doing the same, except, well, staying close to my mate. That would just be kinda creepy.

When the base came into view, we all tensed up, knowing an attack could happen at any second. But, no one came. It was . . .too easy.

"Something is not right about this."I whispered to Optimus.

He nodded in agreement.

"Autobots, stick close. Something is not right about this. There is no security."Optimus said via com.

Eveyone nodded, not daring to speak. I probably shouldn't have spoke either, but hey, what are you gonna do.

We approached the entrance. I felt my spark start to race knowing what laid behind that door. Optimus busted in open and we all swarmed in, weapons raised.

Just as we predicted, a whole bunch of cons were waiting for us, their weapons trailed on us. We were outnumbered. Definitely impossible odds. This was going to be a fight to the death.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Optimus Prime and his little followers."Someone said.

All the voices tensed up in surprise when they heard the feminine voice. A pink and white femme stepped through the crowd into view. She smirked at all of us. I looked at her confused, wondering who this girl was.

"Elita.?"Optimus asked, sounding shocked and confused.

"Hello Optimus, nice too see you again. I heard you had a new, as the humans would say, slut. I thought it was time to meet her."Elita said, glaring at me.

I looked up at my mate confused.

He was glaring at the femme now, not liking what she said about me.

"What are you doing Elita. You are not evil, why are you being like this?"Optimus asked.

"Why? Because of you! I've been floated through space for lightyears, living off of little energon and no destination but to find you! You were the only thing that saved me from offlining out there. And then, I finally get to Earth and learn that you chose _**a different girl! And a human no less!**_"She nearly shouted. "I loved you, and you betrayed me."

I was confused on what was going on here. If she loved him, why was she on the wrong side. And what did she mean by betraying her?

"Elita, maybe we had something, but it just didn't last. We never sparkmated."

"I still loved you!"She exclaimed.

"I loved you too, just not like a lover. More like a sister."He admitted.

She screamed in anger and sorrow.

"Fine. If I can't have you, then you can't have you sparkling. Flare!"

I watched shocked as Flare moved to the front of the group holding a struggling Sunfire. I couldn't believe it, Flare was the betrayer. It just didn't seem like her.

Flare refused to look at us as she handed Elita my sparkling and anger immediately sprad through my body.

"If you hurt my baby..."I trailed off, already seeing red.

The demented femme smirked,

"What are you gonna do? I have your precious sparkling and two of your best fighters."She snapped her fingers.

Four cons walked forward, dragging an unconscious Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I gaped at the wounds on the twins who were like brothers to me and a new hate for the cons flared up in my spark. I looked in between the unconscious twins and my sparkling in horror and rage.

"You bitch."I growled in anger, forgetting not to curse in front of my sparkling

Elita grinned deviously.

"So, what are you going to do now? I have your sparkling and I have the terrible duo here. I could easily end their pathetic lives."She said as she pulled Sunfires hands back.

Sunfire screeched in pain and I swear everything went red as I watched her hurt my child.

"Let go of my sparkling, you son of a bitch!"I screeched.

Optimus had to hold me back as I went to attack her, knowing it wouldn't be good for me or Sunny. I squirmed in his hold, wanting nothing more than to get to my daughter.

"Ah, ah, ah! Attacking me won't do you any good. Not for you or for your little precious sparkling."Elita grinned.

I growled but took a deep breath and settled down. I glared at the femme, wanting to rip out her spark so badly.

"What do you want."I growled.

She smirked.

"Well, since there's no way Optimus will ever want me, I want you. If I can't have him, neither can you."She answered simply.

"You know killing me will only result in killing him."I snapped.

"I am aware. That's why I won't kill you. Yet."

Great, so it was my life, or the lives of my sparkling and two friends. Of course I was going to pick my life. Optimus knew so too. One of the things we loved more about each other was our selflessness.

"I have to go."I told him softly.

"I know."He said back. "There's no stopping you is there?"

I shook my head before quickly kissing him.

"I love you."I told him softly.

"I love you too, my angel."He said back.

I turned back to Elita, glaring at her. I didn't trust her one bit.

"How do I know your not going to go back on you word? How do I know your not going to attack them the minute I let you drag me out of here?"I asked her.

She shrugged.

"You can watch them leave. Grab her."She commanded one of the cons.

That was the first time I realized Megatron wasn't here at all, neither was Starscream. Weird. I shrugged it off though, knowing I'd see them soon. They were probably it space or something at the real con base.

Anyhoo, three mechs stepped forward as I dropped my weapons and grabbed me, pulling me away from my friends.

"Jenny!"Mandy shouted out.

I looked at my old friend sadly, knowing this was probably the last time I would see her again.

"Bye Mandy."I whispered as I was taken over to stand beside Elita.

Elita then proceeded to throw Sunfire at the bots. I screamed but sighed in relief when Optimus caught her and hugged her close to his chassis. Then Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were thrown into the middle of the floor. Jazz and Hide grabbed Sunstreaker while Mandy and Bee grabbed Sideswipe.

"Now, get out of here before I change my mind."Elita growled.

Optimus looked over at me in desperation. I just nodded my head telling him to go.

"Go Optimus, protect Sunfire."I said.

He nodded and followed the others out of the room. I knew it wouldn't be the last time I heard from them. They'd do anything to get me back. So I didn't cry.

"Well now that they're gone, time for us to have some fun."Elita smirked.

She then knocked me in the back of the head and I immediately passed out. I knew once I woke up, I was going to be in a world of pain. That was something I was not looking forward too.

_**(Again, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry for such a long wait on an update! I just haven't had time to write and I've had a bad case of writer's block! But now I'm really only working on two stories, so that should help. Also, don't forget to R&R! When you don't, I feel like no one id reading and I feel sad. Spring break is coming up so I should update more. Love you guys!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys and Happy Spring Break for those who are currently on it! I am! Yay! Spending it at my grandparents house in the Middle of Nowhere Kentucky! Woo! Not only that, but my birthday is in exactly 95 days! Doesn't seem like much, but it's a big thing to me, I'm gonna be 17! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!**

**Chapter 33:**

My head was pounding when I finally felt myself waking up. I onlined my optics and looked around. I was strapped on a table, my arms and legs both chained to it. I tried pulling to see if I could get myself out.

"Don't bother. Not even the strongest Cybertronian would be able to get out of those chains."A voice said to my right.

I looked over and saw a white and red bot beside me. I knew immediately he wasn't a con because one he didn't sound like one, two his optics were blue, and three he had the autobot insignia. He was looking at me sadly.

"Hi. My name is Jenny. Who are you?"I asked him.

He looked surprised at my civil tone. He might have been afraid that I would think of him as a defect. But there was something about him that told me that wasn't the case.

"My name is First Aid. I know of you. You are Optimus' Primes mate, correct?"He asked and answered.

I nodded.

"Yes, I am. I think Ratchet might have mentioned you at one point. I think."I said uncertainly.

"Ratchet? I worked with him a little in the war on Cybertron. I did not think he would remember. You have a strange name."He said, tilting his head a little.

"I was once human. I was turned into a Cybertronian because Primus wished it. I am his incarnate."

His optics widened in surprise.

"I had heard that there was a new femme who was as strong as Primus himself. I did not know you were his incarnate."

I chuckled softly.

"Believe me, a few years ago if you would have told me I would be turned into an alien species, become their Gods incarnate, be mated to the leader of the good side of the alien species I would have told you you were crazy."

He nodded.

"It does seem a little farfetched."

"How did you get here? Well, were is here anyways?"I asked, looking around the blank room.

"We are in the decepticons base on what I believe is the Earths moon. I got here a few solar cycles ago. I was on a ship with other Autobots, we were following a signal from Optimus Prime. Unfortunately the Cons found us first. I don't know what happened to the others or the ship."he finished sadly.

"Who all was on the ship?"

He thought for a second before answering. I knew solar cycle meant a year, so he's been here a few years. He mighta forgotten some things.

"Well, let's see, besides me there was Mirage, Seaspray, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Prowl, Beachcomber and Ultra Magnus."He answered.

I nodded but before I could answer, the door slid open and a new Cybertronian, this time a Con, walked in. he was carrying a smaller Con in his hand and I already knew who these two were. Shockwave and Scalpel. I had been told about them by Optimus.

"Autosum."Shockwave snarled. "Return to your quarter immediately."

First Aid quickly nodded and scurried out of the room, though he went around the Cons. Before he left completely, he sent me a sorrowful look, then hurried out the door.

Once he was gone, I turned back to the Cons and glared at them.

"So, what does Elita have on the agenda for me, uglies?"I asked sarcastically.

"Quiet femme. You will not speak."Shockwave said as he sat Scalpel down beside me.

I pulled away to the side to get away from the demented scientist. I had heard stories about him and how he can torture his victims to death and then bring them back to torture them some more.

"The doctor will look you over some before Elita will come to talk to you. Enjoy yourself doctor, but make sure you torture but not kill."Shockwave instructed the doctor con.

Scalpel nodded enthusiastically.

"Torture, not kill. Scalpel will have fun. Human turned Cybertronian."Scalpel spoke to himself.

When I felt the first cut, it wasn't much but a pinch. I gasped a little, but it wasn't much.

"Hmm, interesting. Looks the same."Scalpel muttered.

He cut another wire, this one more sensitive and I yelped in pain. Scalpel nodded like that was the reaction he expected. He continued to cut more wires. The pain went from being a pinch from being excruciating. I screamed in desperation.

"Stop! Ah! Please! Stop!"I pleaded as the pain became more intense.

Scalpel continued to mutter to himself as he cut more wires and then repaired them before cutting them over again.

I pretty sure I passed out after that. I was awoken again as his little claws dug into my armored plating. The pain was awful.

I was barely aware of the leaking energon in more than one place on my body. My body burned from a million little cuts. None were life threatening, but the little mech crawling all over me was a master at torture.

I felt every cable being sliced open, every syringe being injected into my body. That's right, he started injecting stuff into me.

And it was hard to tell what was worse. The cutting, or the injecting.

I even knew _what_ it was they were injecting. It was a popular form of torture a long time ago, during Cybertron's more primitive days. Ratchet had explained it to me a while ago.

It was crystallized energon. Not the liquid stuff we drink, but far harsher on the systems. It felt like acid running through my energon cables, and caused me to writhe in agony, no matter how much I struggled to fight it.

"Torture. Do not kill. Torture, but do not kill." The little mad scientist muttered over and over as he scrambled all over me."Investigate, yes. Yes! I will investigate."

I groaned, against my will, as a saw blade was activated, and the armor over my vulnerable protoform was cut into. Despite being a scientist, he wasn't at all careful, and pain shot through the prone me as sensitive yellow cables were caught.

I couldn't help but scream, shivering as the acidic crystals spilled from a cut in one of his energon lines, burning through the other cables nearby.

"Ah, yes. Good, good, good. We are getting somewhere."

I wanted to scream at the mad scientist. What the fuck did he mean by they were getting somewhere! He was hurting the hell out of me!

"No, no, no. This will not do!"

There was an intense pain, and I threw back his head on the table I was chained to, screaming so loudly my voice surely echoed for miles. Spots danced in my vision, which was beginning to blur, and I gasped for air, my system working overtime to try and offline the damaged pain receptors.

Just as I managed to silence and offline the screaming pain sensors, I stiffened, feeling someone hack my internal network. I began inserting firewalls and protective measures against all important information, but found myself thrashing and screaming when instead of snooping through my memory banks.

He found that hack heading to and reactivating all of the pain sensors, causing my body to break into a fresh wave of pain harsh enough to send my world spiraling into a cool black void.

**(Optimus' POV)**

We returned to the base and Ratchet made us all go to the Med bay. Most of the base was already awake and were surprised to see us in the condition we were in.

Jolt helped Ratchet get all of us patched up. Though none of us had any real injuries. The only ones who really needed medical care was the front liner twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunfire also needed medical attention. When Elita pulled on her arms, she tore up so wires and Ratchet had to fix those.

I was currently sitting in the Med Bay with Sunfire. She did not want to part from me, afraid to be on her own. I was not surprised. She thought she could trust Flare, but it seems we had misjudged her. Chromia and Arcee are not taking the news well either. They could not believe their sister could betray them like this, it was unbelievable. She must have some reason.

My main worry though is my mate. I can feel her pain as the decepticons do whatever it is they're doing to her. I knew Sunfire could feel it too. I had to cut out Jenny from Sunny- and me by extension- because it was hurting her so badly.

I couldn't believe Elita was involved in all this. When I met her, she was such a sweet and innocent femme. It's completely unlike her to just lose herself. I fell for her all those years ago because she was a strong, smart, and sweet femme. When the was happened, we were separated for so long that my feeling for her changed. We were never meant to be. I would never have thought she would chose to go to the dark side because of it.

I was going to do whatever I had to though to get my mate back, that was a promise. I would also make everyone who dared touch her pay dearly.

I always did say revenge was not the answer, it just wasn't the autobot way. But there is a thin line when it comes to my sparkmate. She was my whole world now and anyone who dared touch her better be prepared to face the consequences. And trust me, there will be plenty to pay.

**(Normal POV)**

Megatron paced back and forth in his throne room, annoyed with everything. Mostly with the Autobots and their annoying ability to disrupt and foil his plans. He wasn't going to let them get away with it though.

He already had a plan, a plan that was completely fools proof. He already had the majority of the pillars and a plan in set. Now he just had to wait for Prime to take the bait.

"Still mourning over your several losses there, Megatron?"

Megatron turned around swiftly to see who dared interrupt him. He saw that it was just Primes old mate, Elita. She was leaning against the door frame, smirking at the Decepticon leader.

"Elita, what do you want?"Megatron asked, annoyed.

"Well, don't sound to excited to see me."Elita said, sarcastically.

Megatron rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Cut the sarcasm and tell me what you want."He growled.

She shrugged.

"Just wanted you to know I have Primes little play thing in the other room. Scalpel is, well, he's giving her a nice welcome."Elita giggled. "And the little slut deserves it."

Megatron grinned. He definitely thought she deserved it, especially after she killed him a few human years ago. He rubbed his chassis at the memory.

"What do you plan to do to the girl?"Megatron asked.

Elita shrugged.

"Probably let Scalpel have his way with her for a little while before I get my hands on her, then I plan to kill her."

"She's Prime sparkmate too, isn't she?"

"Yes."Elita growled.

"Good, then Prime won't be alive much longer. I already have a plan to bring back Cybertron and use the insects to do so."

"What do you plan to do?"Elita asked as she approached the decepticon leader

"Now, my dear Elita, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now will it?"

Elita giggled and nodded.

"Well, I'll help you any way you need it. Anything to get back at those stupid autobots and the human insects."Elita promised.

Megatron grinned as he took Primes old mate in his arms and held her close.

"I know you will."He whispered in her audios.

Elita shivered. Megatron ginned again as he brought his lip plates to hers in a passionate kiss. Elita kissed back thinking that this was a hundred times better than any kiss Prime had ever given her. She definitely couldn't wait to rid the world of Prime's sparkmate and him by extension.

_**(And her is the next chapter. Sorry it's been a few days. I've been working on this for a few days but I kept getting distracted. I finished it though! Soon I'll have the next chapter up! Don't forget to R&R! It helps me to updating faster! Yay!)**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! So is the story getting interesting yet? Well, I hope it's been interesting! Anyway, this is leading up to the third movie. After the third movie is over, I might do a chapter or two after wards before I end it for good. Unless they do make a fourth movie, then I'll come back to this and write that movie! Anyhoo, rambling here, enjoy the next chapter!**

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! Hope this throws you for a loop! Or not... who knows? **

**Disclaimer: Tell me, do you really think an insignificant human femme could own something as amazing as Transformers? I didn't think so. So, I officially disclaim this!**

**Chapter 34:**

_**(Annalise's POV)**_

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I mean, I couldn't believe Jenny was in the hands of those Decepticons. I remember how cruel they were. Jenny is such a nice femme too! She saved my life and helped me feel comfortable here. She also helped me get over my families death.

Though I still feel depressed about the whole thing. Without Jenny, Barricade, and sweet Bumblebee, I don't think I would have ever gotten over my parents death.

Bee is really helpful. He listens anytime I need to talk and he's always there when I need a shoulder to cry on. I heard he's the youngest one here, which I could believe because he's so innocent. But I'm young too, probably younger than him. He's seen more of this rancid war than I have.

Barricade has become like my older brother. He's always there for me and he's overprotective. Bee is the only other mech he allows around me. He's even weary about having Optimus Prime around me. It's really sweet, but kind of annoying. Autumn is helping with distracting him though. I think they've really hit it off.

They'd make such a cute couple though! Maybe one day Bee and I could be a couple. I think I would like that. Every time I'm around him, my spark skips a beat and there's a fluttering sensation in my stomach. Does that mean I like him? I think so, but the real question is whether or not he likes _me_.

Maybe I could ask one of the other femmes around the base for their advice. I know most of them have a mate. I heard Ratchet, the medic, and Mandy, his medic-in-training, were a thing. Then there was Jolt and Maggie, both were also medics-in-training, who were together. Jessica and Jazz, Ironhide and Chromia, and of course Jenny and Optimus were other couples.

So even though Jenny was currently unavailable and Optimus probably would rest until he found here, I'd have to ask someone else.

Currently I was walking aimlessly through the base. I really had nothing to do. Almost everyone was working on a plan to get Jenny back and no one thought I was experienced enough, or had enough training to be involved. I hated that fact because I wanted to help find my friend too.

I was so bored out of my mind that I finally decided to just go to the Recreation Room and watch some TV. When I made it there, it was empty just like I expected it to.

I sighed and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV on as I did so. There wasn't anything on though, mostly just old news reports and some soap operas that I had no interest in. We really needed better cable in here.

Finally I just settled on the news, hoping something interesting would be on the news. Most of the stuff they talked about was depressing, like this person was kidnapped or this person was murdered. It was sad, but I just wasn't interested in more bad news.

I got up from the couch and left the Rec room, not even bothering to turn the TV off. It's not like we paid the cable bill, the government did that.

I walked out into the hallway and towards my room. Maybe I could get some recharge until there was something better to do.

I went to turn the corner and slammed right into someone, making me fall on my butt.

"Ow."I groaned as I looked up to see who I crashed into.

I was surprised to see Bee standing in front of me, looking at me sheepishly. He offered me a hand as he commed me.

"I'm sorry."He said over the com.

I smiled.

"It's alright, I wasn't hurt, much."I said, shrugging it off.

He smiled back and gestured to where I was going.

"Do you want me to accompany you to wherever you're going? I have nothing to do right now?"He asked me.

I shrugged.

"Well, I was heading to my room, but if you want to hang out, we could do something together. I'm bored as ever right now."

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds like a date."He said as he offered me his arm. "What would you like too do?"

I blushed as I accepted his arm.

"Well, uh, I don't really know. I'm up for anything though."

He then smiled slyly.

"I know just the thing then! Follow me!"

I giggled as I allowed him to pull me to wherever he wanted to go. I knew wherever it was, I was going to have lots of fun.

_**(Jenny's POV)**_

I groaned in pain as my optics finally starting onlining once more. The room was blurry as I waited for my optics to adjust to the brightness of the room. When it did, I looked around. No one else was in here, which meant I was left alone, for now.

I accessed my body for any damages. Some of my armor had been taken off completely, I had plenty of minor scratches and cut wires all over my body, and I was low on Energon. My pain receptors were currently off, which is the only reason was I was writhing in pain right now.

Nonetheless, I felt too weak to move. Scalpel sure did a number on me. I can still feel the tiny legs scratching my armor as he walked across me, inflicting pain while muttering about how he should torture, not kill.

It was awful! I swear, if I live, I'll never be the same.

I vented as I waited for whatever was going to happen next. I shrunk into my seat when I heard the door slid open. When I saw who it was, I sighed in relief. It was just First Aid.

"Hey First Aid."I said weakly.

He looked me over sadly.

"What did those cons do to you?"He asked, shaking his head.

I shrugged halfheartedly.

"A little bit of everything I suppose. Some cutting, some injecting, serious pain."I answered, my voice cracking.

First Aid sighed as he went over to a cabinet and got out a medical kit. Then he walked back over to me and got some medical stuff out of it.

"I'm supposed to repair your injuries. Elita wants you completely whole again so she can torture you herself."He said, rolling his optics.

"Fun."I said sarcastically. "Guess I don't have long then."

First Aid vented.

"I wish there was a way to get you out of here. You die and so does Optimus Prime."

I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you know?"He asked surprised.

I shook my head.

"I was born human, remember. I don't really know much about Cybertronian stuff. If I get out of here, I should really talk to Ratchet about that."I answered.

"Well, when a sparkmate dies, the pain is usually so intense that the other usually ends up committing suicide. Either that or the become so angry that they attack ruthlessly and without caution for revenge. Their usually killed in battle because their so blinded by their rage."He explained.

I sighed. Great. Now my sparkmate is also in danger. I really got to think these things through. If I had any idea this would happen, I would've been more weary about giving myself up. I'm sure, with me being the most powerful Cybertronian in existence, I could've found some other way rather than giving myself up.

"I really need to get out of here then. Optimus and my sparkling need me."I exclaimed as I pulled on the stupid straps.

"You won't be able to get out of those. I told you, their very strong."First Aid explained as he reattached another wire. "Now hold still while I fix the rest of these wires."

I groaned as I did as I was told.

"There has to be something I can do! I mean, I've gotten out of these before. Well, ones like these, these are just a little stronger."

**~Concentrate, little one, you know what you have to do.~**

I jumped, not expecting Primus to talk to me. First Aid looked at me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Primus just talked to me."I answered absentmindedly as I tried to concentrate.

"Primus? What are you talking about?"

I ignored the medic as I tried concentrating on my powers. My body started warming up as I was enveloped in a golden light. First Aid jumped up shocked.

"What's going on?"First Aid asked startled.

I didn't answer as I focused on melting the metal straps. It hurt like hell, but I was satisfied as they started melting down. Finally I was able to pull my hands out of the clamps. Satisfied, I focused on my feet.

I winced at the pain, but soon those clamps melted too and I was free.

"Ha! Nothing can keep me down."I grinned.

First Aid looked completely shocked and surprised.

"H-how did you do that?"He exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"On of the props of being Primus' incarnate. I have unimaginable powers. I think Miss Priss forgot about that."I said, referring to Elita.

I stood up from the berth and flexed my arms. They felt stiff. I allowed my pain receptors to turn on again to see how badly I was hurt. I was sore, but nothing serious.

"Why didn't you do that earlier? It could've saved you a lot of pain!"

I shrugged.

"I didn't know I could do that. I'm still learning all the powers I have."I explained. "So, do you think the others could be alive? The more help we have, the better and I really don't want to leave anyone here to face the Decepticons wrath."

"It's possible, if so, they'd be in the prison."

"Then we're heading to the prison."

"How are we supposed to get there? If they see you, we're both doomed! They catch us and torture us to death."

"Well, maybe you can go ahead and scout out the area, make sure they're there. I can wait here for you to get back and hopefully with them."I suggested.

First Aid looked scared at that.

"I-I don't think that's best. I'm not a warrior, just a medic. I'm not good with sneaking around and breaking bots out of prison."He said unsure.

I smiled reassuringly.

"You can do it, First Aid. Just believe that you can. Besides, its late, most Cons will probably be in recharge right now so it shouldn't be too hard."I encouraged.

"I don't know..."

I grabbed First Aids shoulders and looked him in the optics.

"First Aid, you can do this. Just concentrate and do what you know is right. Follow your instincts. Everything will be alright."

He vented in defeat.

"Alright, I'll try."He finally said.

I smiled and hugged the medic.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."I assured.

He vented again before standing up and walking towards the door. He stopped for a second a took a deep breath.

"I can do this."He muttered to himself.

I smiled as he walked out the door. Then I prayed to Primus that he'd be okay. I didn't want anything to happen to my new friend.

_**(First Aid's POV)**_

I've never done anything like this. Sneaking just wasn't my strong point. When in war, to get to the injured, I ran through the battles, hoping not to get shot. This was different.

Someone could approach me at anytime, I could be permanently offlined if I'm not careful. I didn't want that to happen, but I knew I had to help my friends and fellow Autobots.

The hallways were mostly empty, just like Jenny predicted. I occasionally ran into a cleaning drone, but they didn't bother me. The prison was located on the far end of the ship.

I made my way there quietly, keeping an eye out for any Cons. I guess luck was on my side because I didn't run into any. When I reached the prison, I opened the door a crack and looked in. I didn't see any guards, so I opened the door a bit more and walked inside.

The walls were aligned with cells on both sides. I approached the first one and looked inside. The cell was completely empty. I sighed and went to the next one, same result. It was like that until I got to the very end.

Inside I could make out two bots, one was red and white, the second was yellow, black, white. I knew who it was, Wheeljack and Seaspray. Both of them looked offlined.

"Wheeljack, Seaspray, are you online?"I hissed into the cell.

Wheeljack sat up and looked over to me curiously.

"First Aid? Is that you."He asked, obviously shocked to see me.

"Yes, is Seaspray alright?"

Wheeljack looked down and his offlined cellmate and shrugged before shaking him.

"Seaspray, wake up, First Aid is here. I think he's gonna bust us out."He said.

Seaspray groaned as he optics onlined.

"You mean we're finally getting out of this hellhole?"

"Yep."Wheeljack looked up at me again. "Any clue how to get the door opened?"

"I saw a key in the front of the room, maybe that'll work."

He nodded.

"Try it."

I swiftly ran up to the front of the room and grabbed the key that was dangling on a small hook. Then I went back to the cell where Wheeljack and Seaspray were already waiting. I opened the cell door.

"Is the others down here?"I asked.

"They should just be in one of these cells."Seaspray answered.

We walked over to the cell a crossed from them and looked in. this one held three offlined mechs who I recognized as Mirage, Bluestreak, and Prowl.

I opened that cell with the key and we all piled in. I walked over to Prowl and shook him.

"Hey, are you alright."

Prowl jumped awake, fully onlined and ready to fight.

"Whoa, calm down Prowl, it's just me, First Aid."I said, putting my hands up in surrender."

Prowl paused for a minute before nodding.

"My apologies, but we are in a Decepticon ship. How did you guys get in here?"He asked, surprised at all the mechs in here.

I looked over at the others and noticed that Bluestreak and Mirage were both awake and looking at us just as curiously and surprised as Prowl.

"We're breaking out of here."I answered. "Come on, we still got to find Beachcomber and Ultra Magnus."

We left the cell and walked to the next one. I looked in and saw the last two bots, both wide awake. I unlocked the cell door and they both sat up and looked over at us. They relaxed when they saw it was just Autobots.

"Come on, we're getting out of here."I told the two mechs.

They nodded as they followed me out of the room. We quietly made our way out of the prisons and out into the hallways. Luck was still on our side because we didn't run into a single Decepticon.

I led them straight to the room where Jenny was being held. The door slid open and I sighed in relief when I saw it was just her.

She smiled in relief when I walked in.

"First Aid, your alright."She said, then she noticed the other mechs. "Did you find everyone?"

"Yes, I did. Guys, this is Jenny. She's Optimus Primes sparkmate and Primus' incarnate. She's the one staging the break out."I explained to the others.

Everyone exchanged 'Nice to meet yous' before we got serious.

"Alright, so how do we plan to get out of here?"I asked Jenny.

"Well, my guess is they have a ship around here somewhere, possibly the ship they caught you guys in. If we can find that, then we can use that to get away."She answered.

I nodded thoughtfully.

"How will we find said ship?"I asked.

She didn't answer as she seemed to freeze for a second and stare off into space. I remembered the last time she did this was right before she melted the metal straps on her arms. She said she had been talking to Primus at this time.

When she seemed to come back, she smiled.

"I know just the way."She said.

Then she offlined her optics and then she. . .d_isappeared._ Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Jenny?"I exclaimed.

I heard a giggle.

"I'm still here! Just invisible! Another new power."She said as she reappeared again.

"Oh my, how in the world did you . . ."I started, but stopped with shaking my head.

She giggled again before holding out her hand.

"Here, take my hand. I'll be able to turn us _all_ invisible until I wish it otherwise!"She said, sounding super excited.

I hesitated for a second before grabbing her hand. The others followed suit. She offlined her optics before we all turned invisible.

She let go of my hand and smiled.

"There, now, lets make our way out of here."Jenny said, leading the way out of the room. "Oh, and remember, don't run into anyone if you see someone. Just because we're invisible does not mean we are transparent. We'll still knock someone over."

I followed the young femme out, feeling better than I have in about a meta-cycle. Being aboard this ship has really been awful.

The base was still relatively empty as we snuck through the hallways. It was only about four in the morning after all.

"Any idea where the ship could be located?"I quietly asked Jenny.

She shrugged.

"No idea, my guess is, wherever it is, its highly guarded. I'm hoping since we're invisible, we'll have a better chance of getting there unseen. Just keep an eye out for anything that could give us a clue. You guys know Cybertronian more than I do."She whispered back.

I nodded in understanding before I started keeping an eye out for a sign to the port where a ship is hopefully located.

About 20 breems later, we came across what looked like a port. I looked out a small window and saw the never ending space. I also saw a ship not to far away.

"Hey guys, what about that?"I asked, pointing to the ship in front of us.

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief when they saw a way off this prison. But then everyone tensed up when an alarm sounded.

"**Autobots escaped! Autobots escaped! Autobots escaped!"** The alarm screamed.

We all flattened ourselves against the wall as Decepticons came pouring out from different rooms and into the hallway. We kept quiet as we watched them run by, afraid that at any moment they would spot us and everything would be over.

Soon though the Cons cleared out of the hallway and made their way towards the throne room, where no doubt Megatron and Elita were waiting.

"We need to get out of here and now!"Jenny whispered fiercely.

We all nodded as we followed her out of the hallway into into the tunnel that would take us to the ship, and hopefully our escape. We didn't run into a single Decepticon the entire way there and I couldn't help but praise the luck we somehow got.

The ship was indeed the one we had come here on, so it wouldn't take long to figure it out and everything. Wheeljack went straight to the controls as the rest of us went to strap in. No doubt once the cons see us, they'll start shooting.

"Jenny, is there anyway you can make the ship invisible too?"I asked.

She nodded and touched the side of the ship and concentrated. I looked in the window of the Con ship as our ship turned invisible. I couldn't believe this could actually happen.

Wheeljack finally got the ship started up and before we knew it, we were out of there and on our way to Earth. I smiled as I watched the Con ship shrink into the distance, pleased that the Cons would never know how we just disappeared.

"Well guys, we're finally on our way home."Jenny said as she sat back in her seat, obviously relieved. "I've already informed Optimus that we were on our way back through our bond. He's excited to see you guys. You'll like Earth."

I looked through the window at the blue and green planet the became bigger the closer we got to it and I realized Jenny was right. I already knew I was going to like this planet. It wasn't Cybertron, but it's my new home with Autobots I could trust. I guess that's all that matters to me.

_**(Wow guys, I just wrote ten pages! This is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. I hope it's a good April's Fool Day chapter for you! Tomorrow is my first day of school after Spring Break, boo. So it might be a few days. And on top of that, I'm in the middle of moving. Yay! So sorry if it's a bit before I update. Hopefully this will sustain you! Don't forget to R&R!)**_


	35. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! I'm **_**baack**_**! Did ya miss meh? I missed you guys! Hehe, did you miss me? Lols, well, I have a new loaner school netbook. Thank God, but I have to borrow my dads to upload. Sorry if these continue to take a while to update! Know it's not because I hate you guys! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Nope. No rights whatsoever! Don't know what people have been telling **_**you **_**but I have nothing to do with this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35:**

_(Jenny's POV)_

When we finally reached Earth's atmosphere, I was elated. I had missed my home, even though it felt like the Cons only had me for a day or two. With all the torture and stuff I went through from Scalpel, I really had no sense of time.

I shook my head to dispel any thoughts about the sadistic mech. I could already feel his small legs scurrying around my body, snipping at my sensitive wires and tearing up my armor. I shivered at the thought and glanced at my body.

Most of the small cuts and tears had already been taken care of First Aid. Ratchet would have to do more work for the bigger things since we currently did not have the technology to do so.

I didn't care so much thought. Soon I would be home again with Optimus and my youngling, Sunfire. I missed them both terribly.

It wasn't that long ago that I opened my bond to my family again and they were more than happy to be connected to be. I assured Optimus that I was fine for now. Sunfire was so happy to be able to feel her femme creator again.

I promised them both we'd be back soon and for them to calm down and wait for me.

The trip through Earth's atmosphere as very rocky and hot. I mean, it's expected since we were going thousands of miles per minute. I just really thanked Primus that, as a Cybertronian, I was able to withstand the heat more than a human could.

When we landed, it was in the middle of no where Africa. In the desert as well. We didn't have any navigation systems, the Cons having destroyed that, so we just thanked our lucky stars we landed on land.

"When are the Autobots and human allies going to get here?"Wheeljack asked once we completely landed.

I shrugged.

"Optimus said that Ratch had pinpointed our location and that they'd be here soon. They left right before we entered Earth's atmosphere. So I say it could be at anytime depending on their speed and whatnot."I answered.

The minute I said that, I heard blades coming from above us. I looked up and smiled when I saw a NEST helicopter above us. It landed about ten feet away from us, the wind from the blades causing the sand to blow all over the place. I grinned and hid my face from the oncoming sand. Once the blades died down, I watched as some familiar NEST soldiers jumped out of the entrance.

My spark skipped a beat when the hooked up a ramp and the familiar red and blue semi rolled out of the entrance.

"Optimus!"I shouted gleefully.

The mech I yelled to transformed then and I ran over to my sparkmate. He chuckled as I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could. I winced a little in pain, but hid it as I clung happily to him.

A few energon tears escaped my optics because of how relieved I am. Optimus held me just as tightly as he whispered comforting things into my ears.

"Shh, my angel, it's alright. You're home now and I'm not going to let anything touch you anymore."He promised me.

I pulled away slightly before leaning up and crashing my lips onto his fiercely. He kissed back just as fiercely and passionately, putting all his emotions into that one kiss.

The nightmare was finally over, I realized as I pulled away. I was here, in my loves arms, finally free and safe from the evil that had had me.

"Let's go home."Optimus whispered when we pulled apart.

I nodded enthusiastically before transforming down into my human form. Optimus also transformed into his alt. form. I climbed into the front seat of the semi and he rolled back onto the plane waiting for us. The humans clambered on after us along with my new friends.

The had been able to get their own alt. forms from pictures on the internet. Once everyone was on and settled in, the plane lifted up and was off back towards the NEST back.

Optimus and I didn't speak for a while, comfortable just being in each others presence. I couldn't stand it for _too_ long and after a while I had to ask questions.

"How long was I gone?"I finally asked.

He didn't answer for a minute, thinking about what to say I guess. I sat there patiently but soon I was starting to get anxious.

"A little over a month."He finally informed me.

My eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped. A month! Really! It had only felt like a few days! Maybe a week at the most, but a _**month**_! How many days did I suffer at that deranged mechs hands?

I told Optimus his and how it had only felt like a few days. He didn't answer, but I could feel the pain and guilt flood through our bond. He was more than devastated that he had never found me.

"It wasn't you fault, Optimus."I told him gently.

He tensed slightly before sighing.

"I should've stopped you. I shouldn't have ever aloud you to go with them. I should've found you before you suffered the way you did! I'm you sparkmate and I'm supposed to protect you...but I failed."He ranted in distress.

My heart clenched and tears prickled at my optics when I heard the pain and guilt in his voice. I couldn't believe he felt all this over me.

"Oh Optimus, you couldn't have stopped me. You had to protect Sunfire and the twins first. I know you did you best and you should too. I'm here now and that's all that matters. Don't blame yourself, blame those damn Cons."

"But I failed! I failed you, I failed Sunfire, I failed everyone! What kind of Prime am I?"

I sighed at his selflessness before anger overcame me.

"Optimus Prime, don't you _ever_say or think anything like that again! You are a great Prime! I may not have been born Cybertronian, but I trust you with my heart and life and so does your team. Don't you dare let one incident rule your life! I'm here, I'm alright, and that's all that matters to me. I love you and that's never going to change."I nearly shouted.

Optimus was so stunned by my outburst that he didn't answer. Well, all I said was true and he shouldn't feel sorry for himself just because I gave_myself_to the Cons.

Optimus was one of the greatest mechs I have ever known and I'll be damned if I let him feel sorry for himself.

After a second, I climbed out of Optimus cab, leaving him to his thoughts. He didn't object to my leaving either. I decided to visit Ratchet. He'd probably want to scan me anyways. I had noticed earlier that he was also on the plane. I was surprised he didn't immediately make me join him to scan me a thousand times.

When I approached the hummer, which I was surprised to see he had changed his alt. form to a green and white hummer with a logo E4 on the side door. I raised an eyebrow at the choice before shrugging. He opened the door the minute I approached.

"You should've come to me sooner."He lectured through the radio, annoyed with my irresponsibility.

I shrugged, not really in the mood for a lecture.

"Just give me the dets, doc."I muttered, distracted.

"Dets? What are these dets and why would I give you any?"Ratch asked, confused and annoyed at my hidden message.

I snorted despite myself, having forgot that the autobots didn't really know much about human slang. I guess I figured after about three or four years of being here they would know more than they do. Especially with our computer brains.

"It means details, Ratch. It's just some human slang."I answered amused.

He grumbled to himself about how humans complicated everything and I giggled.

"It seems you have no major injuries, just some scratches, dents, and a few wires that need repaired. We'll also need need to replace some of your armor. Its damaged beyond repair. First Aid did an adequate job on repairing you. You're only real problem is you are extremely and dangerously malnourished, when was the last time you had some energon?"He asked when he was finished.

I shrugged.

"Well, if you count crystallized energon, about 48 hours ago, but regular energon is impossible to say. You know, since the cons are huge glitches, I'd say it's been a little over a month."I answered.

After I said that, I felt the full force of hunger and exhaustion that I had been trying to push away until now. Ratchet mumbled in Cybertronian, cursing out the Cons no doubt.

"When we return, you are to report straight to the Med Bay. I must do some more indeph scans to make sure you will be alright." Figures."You're lucky to have not been forced into stasis yet, you'll need energon the minute we get there."

I didn't answer because the minute he finished the sentence, a bunch of warning signs popped up into my vision and alarms flashed. Exhaustion took over as my vision went black.

"Jenny! Jenny! Slag it!"I heard Ratchet shout.

I sighed in content as the darkness overwhelmed me and I was completely gone to the world. I wondered if I'd even wake back up again.

_(Optimus' POV)_

I could feel the exhaustion from Jenny the minute she reopened her bond to me. Her systems were sluggish and I knew she needed energon. I figured the Cons never gave her any energon and that she'd need some when we returned.

I never would have foreseen her systems failing and her falling into stasis. Not until her bond numbed as if she was no longer there.

I tried to remain calm as I activated my holoform and made my way over to Ratchets alt. form. He had also activated his holoform and had set Jenny on the cot in the back of his alt. form.

Ratchet was yelling in Cybertronian and English, shouting for someone to bring him energon and cursing at those who just stood there.

"Ratchet, calm down, old friend. All the energon is back on base."I tried to reassure him as my own fire burned with the panic I felt for my spark mate.

"That's the problem, Prime! Slag it all! Her energon levels are too low, if we don't get some dam energon in her now, she's not going to make it!"He shouted in frustration.

Now I was panicking all together. The whole plan was a chaotic mess as they tried to figure out the best solution to this problem. No one had a clue though. We were hours from the base with no way to get energon for my beloved.

That was when Commander Lennox ran into the room, demanding everyone's attention. No one listened at first, not until he whistled loudly. Everyone stopped and looked up at their commander, hoping and praying he'd have a solution.

"Now, before everyone freaks out again, we are about 15 minutes from United States soil. We will be reaching Washington D.C. Where a base is being constructed. That is where we will stop at. Energon has already been brought to the area."He explained as calmly as he could.

I sighed in relief, having forgotten that I approved a new base to be constructed in the Nations capital. Commander Lennox had approached me about it several weeks ago. I was actually surprised they had it done already.

I remember approving the idea and had already decided to move there with some of my higher up mechs. I shook my head and turned back to the medical officer.

"Will she make it there?"I asked him hopefully.

It seemed like the whole base paused in anxiety, hoping the mech would say yes. He sighed before answering.

"She should as long as she holds on. Until then, I believe it would be wise for someone to hook up to her and share their energy. Otherwise there's a strong chance she won't make it."Ratchet explained.

I nodded in understanding and volunteered for the job. After all, it wasn't but a few hours ago that I myself had fueled up. I had plenty to share with my love and I planned on doing so. He told me to transform up. I deactivated my holoform and did so as he prompted her to transform into her bi pedal mode. I didn't know how he did it, but i was happy.

I held her close as Ratchet transformed up and carefully hooked myself up to Jenny. As he did so, I looked at my beloveds face and smiled gently. She looked so peaceful, as of she was sleeping.

"Hold on Jenny, we're almost there."I told her softly.

_(And there's another chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! Hehe! Don't worry, an update will be given as soon as I can manage it! Until then, my lovelies, don't forget the most important thing ever! R&R!)_


	36. Chapter 37

**Hello! Wazzup? So, as you can see, I once again changed my pen name. Oh, Jessica, when are you gonna stop doing that! XD! Well, I just needed a change up. I hate things staying the same too long! Anyhoo, sorry for the long wait! I know you guys have been dieing to have an update! But I'm back now and we got some surprising twist in _this chapter! _Enjoy!**

**So, Mikaela is basically taking over Carly's part of the movie. Except, she'll be more bad ass than Carly. And she **_WON'T WEAR HEELS WHILE RUNNING FROM THE CONS!_** God, that part pissed me off. Why the hell would you wear heels when running from the fucking Decepticons? She's just a fucking barbie doll in the middle of an action movie!**

**Anyone, sorry for you Carly fans. Don't mean to diss, but I just really can't stand Carly. Mikaela is way more bad ass than that barbie!**

**But, my AN is long enough! Sorry it's taken forever. I've been working on a school musical so I've been busy as hell. Just finished one performance tonight and I have another tomorrow night. So wish me luck! And enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear it! Now, take me to our leader! Do it! I command you too! I swear, I have no rights to this! I just want you to take me to your leader!**

**Chapter 36:**

_(Jenny's POV)_

So I guess I died or something because I've been floating in this seemingly endless abyss for a long time. It was boring! I mean, what was I supposed to do in all the darkness and stuff. Plus, I feel like there was something that I was supposed to remember.

You know that feeling when something is right there at the top of your mind, but it keeps slipping away? Well, that was how I currently felt.

So I just sat there, thinking, wondering, and getting more and more frustrated as time went on. I think it had something to do with a guy. And aliens. Hmm,oh well. It'll eventually come to me.

**~Do not worry, youngling. You will remember in time. For now, we have taken you memory.~**

I involuntary jumped at the random voice that seemed to float through the air. It wasn't anything chilling, but really calming. It was just, well, surprising.

"What do you mean you have taken away my memory? What are going to do to me? What's going on?"I asked, thoroughly confused.

**~You will see in time. You will awaken soon, but you will be in a strange place. Do not fear those around you, for they are your friends. Just accept your destiny and all will be revealed in time.~**

"So, what's going to happen? Will I be at home? I doubt my mother is worried much about me. She and my dad never cared."

**~Awaken, dear youngling, and prepare for your destiny.~**

As soon as the invisible voice said that, light began to fill up the dark abyss, so bright I had to cover my eyes.

It didn't matter because before long, I heard voices all around me. I opened my eyes back up, and nearly screamed at what I saw in front of me. A giant, green robotic face with bright blue optics looked down upon me.

"Thank Primus, Jenny, you're awake. Though I am a little confused on why you folded back down into your human form."It said as if it knew me.

I looked at the robot confused. How did he know me? I've never met this thing in my entire life. And yet, it looked down at me with such kindness and concern.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"I asked.

The robot straightened up and I looked around. I noticed there were more of those robot things in there too. A blue one and a red and blue flamed one. Both looked at me in concern. The blue and red one was holding a smaller version of the robots. It looked at me with sweet innocent optics.

I felt a strong pull towards the two, as if I knew who they were. They were both looking at me with such love, it heart my heart.

"You were forced into emergency stasis from being low on energon. You nearly offlined, but we were able to get you some energon before hand. And then you changed into your human form out of no where."The first one explained, drawing my attention back towards him.

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand. Uh, who are you guys anyone? No, wait, what are you? Some kind of robot thingies?"I asked, smiling slightly.

My smile slipped though when the green one looked at me with concern and confusion. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"You mean, you have no clue who any of us are?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, no. I've never met any of you in my entire life."I answered, shrugging slightly.

All three robots exchanged looks of confusion. I watched them curiously, wondering what was going on. I wonder if this was what the weird disembodied voice was talking about.

"I suppose we have some explaining to do then. My name is Ratchet. I am the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots."He explained before pointing towards the blue bot. "That is my assistant Jolt and the other mech is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. The little one in his arms is Sunfire. She is Optimus sparkling, or baby as humans call them."

I listened intently, wondering how I had gotten here. So, I asked Ratchet. He explained to me everything that I had gone through with them. I sat there in awe on all that I had accomplished. But when he told me I was also one of them, I stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait. How can I be one of you? I'm human for goodness sake!"I exclaimed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"You were human, you were turned into one of us about five years ago. Here, let me scan you and make sure nothing has changed."Ratchet said.

Before I could say anything, he hit me with this green looking laser. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, it was just really tingly. When he was finished though, it looked confused and even upset.

"Well..."I asked pointedly.

"You are human, completely human."He said, shock evident in his voice.

"But how can that be, Ratchet?"The one known as Optimus Prime asked, looking upset by this news.

I was curious to know why. There was something about that mech that drew me too him. He just had this thing about him, I dunno, it's hard to explain.

"I do not know. It was shocking enough she had turned into a Cybertronian in the first place. To turn back, that is just impossible!"Ratchet exclaimed, throwing his hands up for emphasis.

"Ugh, guys, still here you know. So what now? I can't stay here, I need to be around humans."I said.

The look Optimus gave me almost made me regret saying anything. But he quickly hid in behind a stoical mask.

"I do not think it would be a good idea for you to be on your own, especially with your amnesia."He explained.

"Well, what about your one human friend, Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend Mikaela?"I offered, hoping they'd let me go.

"I suppose I could talk to them. In the meantime, Jenny, get some rest. You may have just woken up, but you need all the sleep you can get to catch up with you strength."Optimus commanded before nodding to Ratchet.

"Keep an eye on her, I have work to do. Good night Jenny, Ratchet, Jolt."He said, before turning around and exiting to the room.

The sparkling at climbed onto the Primes shoulder and looked at me with confusion before disappearing from view. I look after them, feeling the confusion that they were probably also experiencing.

"Optimus is right, Jenny. Get some sleep."Ratchet told me.

I nodded and laid down on my bed. Ratchet and Jolt left, turning off the light as they went. It didn't take long, though, before I was passed out.

_(Sams' POV)_

I sighed as I collapsed on the couch in my new house. Mikaela and I had moved to DC after college to start a new life. I had just gotten a new job finally after months of searching.

Mikaela came up behind me and starting massaging my shoulders.

"Long day."She whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Yes, very long. It feels great to be back home with you."I told my long term girlfriend.

We have been together for five years now. It seemed like only yesterday Mission City happened and we got together for the first time ever.

Mikaela giggled.

"Well, I'm glad your working with me. You'll love it there. Dylan is a great boss."She smiled before kissing me on the neck.

"Well, as much as I might like _our _boss, I'm just be happy working next to the hottest and greatest girl in the world."I said, turning around and kissing her.

The kiss quickly went from being a peck to heating up and becoming more passionately. Mikaela climbed over to couch and straddled my lap. I kissed from her lips down her neck as she grinded against me. I groaned.

But beforeit could get anymore serious, the phone starting ringing. Mikaela and I both froze and looked at the phone, debating on whether or not to answer.

"I'll get it."I finally said, grabbing the phone.

Mikaela slid off my lap and sat down beside me as I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Sam, this is Optimus."_

I was surprised. I never expected Optimus Prime to contact me.

"Optimus. Uh, hi. Uh, what's up?"I asked, not really sure what else to say.

"_Sam, I was wondering if you and Mikaela could help us with something. Jenny seems to have lost her memory, and is somehow human once more. She has no recollection of us and wishes to leave. She has no where else to go and I was wondering if you could keep her safe? We will help you with any financial things you need."_He explained smoothly.

I didn't know what to say exactly. I couldn't believe Jenny had turned in the first place. Her turning back just doesn't make sense.

"Sam, is everything alright?"Mikaela asked.

I quickly explained to her everything Optimus had told me. She looked just as shocked and concern as I did. She told me to tell Optimus we would do it. That it was no problem and that we'd do anything for our friends. I relayed the message to Optimus and he thanked us profusely.

"_I will have Bumblebee drop her off tomorrow. He will stay with you guys to help watch over her."_Optimus promised.

We thanked him and assured him once more that it was no problem that she came and stayed. Optimus was completely grateful and said so before we hung up.

"Well, I suppose I'll go make up the guest room then."Mikaela said.

She gave me one more kiss before standing up and sauntered out of the room. I grinned after my girlfriend before getting up to stretch.

I looked over to the corner where Brains and Wheelie were. They were already curled up on their make shift bed in the corner, both snuggled up to Mikaelas' dog Bones. I smiled at the ironic sight, after all the two hated Bones, before heading upstairs to wait for Mikaela in bed.

_(Autumn's POV)_

These past few weeks have been hectic. Hell, it's been hectic every since I first came to this place. But with Jenny's capture and then her amnesia, I wonder if things will ever be somewhat normal around here.

I doubt it though. I mean, I'm a giant alien robot surrounded by others just like me living on a secret military base. It was weird, but it was my life and I liked it.

Especially since I have Jessica, whose been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Then there's Bee. He's like the little brother I always wished I could have. He was the sweetest little thing I'd ever met and I just knew he and Annalise would be very happy together.

And then there was Barricade. I never thought he could mean as much to me as he does. Especially since he's an excon. But, he's been there for me every since he first got here. He was so, well, nice for a con.

I think I was falling for him. Which was something I never expected. Was that a bad thing? I wasn't for sure and I didn't know who to talk to about it.

So I pretty much sat in this hiding spot all day, contemplating on what I was going to do. It was a nice little area, surrounded by trees and looking out into a small lake.

I heard some clanking behind me though and I sighed. I guess my hiding spot has been discovered. I sighed again and turned around to see who had found me. I was really surprised to see a pair of red optics staring back at me.

"Barricade? What are you doing here?"I asked, surprised.

"Autumn. I've been looking everywhere for you! I haven't seen you around for days."He said, the relief evident in his optics.

I turned away and looked into the horizon.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately. This place is very peaceful and this place is a good place to think."I explained.

He came over and sat down beside me.

"Care to talk about it?"

I smiled at his kindness. Again, you'd never expect this kind of gentleness from an excon. But, here he was, defying all laws of judgment.

"A little bit of everything. Jenny, this war, being different, my family, and, well, you."

He looked over at me surprised.

"Me? What would you be thinking about me?"

I giggled nervously.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I really like you, 'Cade. You're one of the greatest mechs I've met and you've helped me through a lot."

"And your not upset about me being an exdecepticon? I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me because of that."he said, really shocked.

I grabbed one of his hands.

"'Cade, I don't really care about your title. I care about you and the way you act _now._ I want to give us a try, if your ok with it."

He grinned as he leaned forward and gently kissed me.

"I'd love that."He said.

I grinned and kissed him again. I never thought I could feel this happy. My life has always been shit and now, now I finally had something to live for.

_(And that marks the end of another chapter. And just so you know, there is a reason for everything happening! Just stick with it and enjoy it as the story goes! And I thought it was time for a little update on Autumn and Barricade. I've said a little about every couple except for these two. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!)_

**Couples (In case you're confused!):**

Jazz and Jessica

Jolt and Maggie

Autumn and Barricade

Ironhide and Chromia

Jenny and Optimus

Mandy and Ratchet

Sam and Mikaela

**Hope your enjoying the story! I know I am!**


	37. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I hope you check out my new story, The Gift of Life! I think this one could be better than Dreams and the rest of my other stories put together! Anyway, sorry it's taking me forever! It's kind of hard to write this without a script to go by. I'm mostly going by memory here. Hope you like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, I still do not own transformers. So thanks for continuously crushing my dreams!**

**Chapter 37:**

_(Jenny's POV)_

I woke up sometime later, feeling refreshed and re-energized. I looked around the room I had been put in and realized no one was here. Meaning no humans or Cybertronians. I sighed and slipped off the berth. I decided to go and try to find them. After all, I really didn't want to sit there and do nothing.

I left the Med Bay and went into the hallway. No one was in sight, no guards, robots or soldiers. I raised and eyebrow and walked down the hall.

It took several twists and turns before I found anyone. When I did, I peaked through the door and looked inside. I saw more Cybertronians in there. The were all in their bipedal mode, except for Optimus. The other bots were watching him curiously, almost afraid of their leader. That made me curious. He didn't seem the intimidating type. Of course, I barely know him.

At least, I don't remember them. I do know them, somewhere in the depths of my mind. As if the connection I felt to Optimus wasn't any indication to that.

"Senator, I suggest you remember that when the NSA wants funding, they call me," I turned around abruptly at the sound of a new voice.

I saw a blonde haired woman with glasses rushing inside the hangar, a phone to her ear.

"When the CIA's gonna take out a target, they ask first for my permission, and the President wants to know which members of Congress are politically vulnerable in terms of, oh, let's say, undiscovered _criminal _conduct, I'm the number he dials."

With a click of the button, she hung up the phone and tossed it back to one of the men following her as she switched shoes quickly out of her heels.

Nearby, on a television screen, the news was playing and I took a quick glance at it.

"_US agencies say they've been monitoring the blast, but if in fact this _was _a covert military strike, no nation has yet to claim responsible-"_

Suddenly the woman started talking and I found my attention drawn back to her.

"CIA's up my ass about this _mystery raid_ in the Middle-East, so it's time to come clean. Was your unit involved?" The woman wasted no time when she reached the Colonel.

Will hesitated, "Uhh, I'm not sure.." then he added, "Ma'am."

"I'm Director of National Intelligence," she snapped, still not making eye contact with him as they walked deeper in the building. "I'm a _really_ big fan of intelligent answers," she glared from the corner of her eye at him.

I didn't like her. She had this really bad vibe about her.

Will stuttered, "I-I can't really tell you _definitively.. _these Autobots are like teenage kids. They like to sneak outta the house every once in a while-"

I giggled at the comparison.

"Colonel Lennox, are you in command, or are you _not_?" she asked, sounding bored and my fists clenched.

I didn't remember who this Will was, but I felt a strong connection to him. Almost like I viewed him as a father figure. This little witch harassing him pissed me off.

Will rolled his eyes, "_Yes,_ ma'am, I am-"

She stopped abruptly, causing Will to do the same.

"_Stop_ with the ma'am. _Enough_ with the ma'am, do I _look_ like a ma'am?" She glanced at the Asian woman who stood behind her; her glasses snug around her face.

She glared at Lennox and shook her head as the Colonel struggled to answer.

"_No, _ma'am," the Asian woman raised an eyebrow, causing Will to change what he was saying quickly. "_Yes,_ ma'am.. yes!"

They continued to walk deeper in the hangar.

"This gun is my _perfect _invention, Ironhide!" A bot announced proudly to another black mech, who smiled down at his new weapon.

"Right," The black mech nodded.

"Good, you're here! My name's Wheeljack!" the first bot turned around suddenly and told the woman. "I do hope you have answers for 'im. I've never _seen_ him so upset!"

I turned to where Wheeljack had been pointing, straight at Optimus. So that's why he hadn't transformed. He was pissed.

"Optimus, you remember a Charlotte Mearing?" Will asked, stepping closer to the Peterbilt.

When he got no response, Will continued slowly. My eyes squinted. Was Prime really _angry_?

"Our Director of National Intelligence?"

A different bot took a few steps backwards, waving his arms back and forth. "He's in a bad mood." He wiggled a giant finger between them. "He's-a not talkin' to anybody today."

Charlotte looked less than pleased as she turned her body to face Will, but kept her stern gaze on Prime. "What is this? The _silent_ treatment?"

The black mech shook his head, heading over to his leader. "We've seen that before, and this is _not_ that-"

"Definitely _not_," Wheeljack commented in the background.

"-_This_ is worse," He finished.

Then, unexpectedly, he growled and raised a fist. Before anybody could stop him, it was too late. He had already done it.

"Prime! _Make_ something of yourself!" His fist hit the top of Prime's alternate mode with a loud **CLANK **and Optimus began his transformation immediately. "He's pissed.." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus crashed down to the floor, his optics narrowed at Mearing with anger, which made me want to take a step backwards. The calm, gentle and kind Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, was actually _pissed_.

"You _lied_ to us! Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So, why was _this_ found in human possession?"

Charlotte's eyes followed his finger and they landed on the object that the team had obviously uncovered while she had been out of commission. With a long pause, Mearing looked at Will, the other Autobots, and then returned her stare back at their leader.

She needed to explain.. and she needed to do it _now_.

Everybody was silent after Prime had snapped those words. It had been far too long since the Autobots, and even the humans who've known him since his arrival on Earth, had seen him this angered. I had to admit that she was even shocked.

Finally, the black mech -I must find out his name- broke the silence. "Make it snappy, woman! You think we have time?"

Charlotte glared at the mech before directing her attention back to Optimus. "_We_ were in the dark on this, also."

"Ha," Black bot rolled his optics, turning around to walk away.

I wasn't really surprised at his sudden attitude with the woman, mainly because I felt the same way and probably would have acted like that as well.

Charlotte glanced at him slowly before returning her look back on the leader before her. "It was Director-only clearance at Sector 7, until now," she added, pointing a finger at him. Turning around to her assistant. "The bag."

The Asian woman with the glasses looked nervous as she dug around through the variety of bags she was holding. "_Which bag_?" She whispered.

Charlotte turned her head sideways and spoke through gritted teeth, "_Hermes Birkin Green Ostrich.." _she shook her head and turned around to look at Optimus as the woman rushed the bag over. "My _God_.."

She opened the bag and dug her hand around in it.

"This is a secret few men know and fewer still remain alive."

When she grabbed what she needed, she gave the bag back and turned around.

"Allow me to please introduce to you, two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut, Dr. Buzz Aldrin. One of the first two men to step foot on the moon."

Walking up to the older, white-haired man dressed in a suit, who had just entered the room, she shook his hand and then turned her body away from him to direct another hand to Optimus.

"Sir, Optimus Prime," she told Buzz.

Mr. Aldrin looked up at Optimus; 'amazed' written all over his aged and matured face. "From a fellow space traveler, it's a _true_ honor!"

"The honor.. is mine," Optimus replied, bending down to his level to be more respectable.

"Our entire space-race from the 1960's, it appears, was in response to _one_ event," Charlotte said, grabbing everybody's attention.

"Oh, well.. I would've never guessed _that_," Black mech snarled, continuing to verbally abuse Mearing. "This doesn't explain _why_ humans know of this engine part.. and why they were running tests on it.."

"Well, if you would shut that _mouth_ of yours, I'm sure you'll know within the next minute," Charlotte snapped, earning a glare from both mech and me.

My fists clenched. _Who_ was _she_ to speak to him like that? She had no right! The black mech was obviously important to me if I felt this much anger.

"Ironhide, stand down," Optimus told him gently.

Yay, I learned his name!

Optimus nodded back down at Buzz. "Please, continue."

"Our astronauts investigated a _crashed alien ship._ No survivors on board," The first Director began.

Buzz stepped forward, "We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief."

"A total of thirty-five people knew the _real_ plan at NASA," The first Director added.

The second looked around almost nervously, "The Soviets managed to land un-manned probes. Somehow, they must've picked up that fuel rod."

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered, then tried to _harness_ it at Chernobyl," Mearing stated.

"Within six missions in all, we took hundreds of photos and samples," The first Director began and then slowly, added, "We locked them away forever. The Lunar Program was shut down."

Ironhide didn't look too convinced, "Well, did you search the _crash vault_?"

Silence, but I was the first to break it. She leaned in and pointed a finger. "What's a crash vault?"

All heads snapped to her direction, including Mearing's, who did not look too pleased. "And who the hell are you?" Charlotte snapped. "I don't recall inviting _children_ in this hangar who have no idea what is going on."

I took a step back in fear as tears gathered in my eyes. Wow, whatever happened to me made me emotional. Optimus strode forward and picked me up. He cradled me to his chassis.

"This is Jenny Miyagi. She is in my custody, being an autobot and is not to be messed with."Optimus glowered at the woman.

Charlotte, who either did not want to waste time and argue, or start unnecessary conflict in front of Buzz Aldrin and the other directors, turned back to Optimus. "Very well. Optimus, do continue. I'll have a _chat_ with you all later." She shot me a dirty glance.

I curled up farther into Optimus' hand, not wanting to be anywhere near that woman.

Optimus sighed, probably annoyed with how this lady was treating me. After all, we did have a weird connection. Maybe he felt it too?

"The ship's name was _The Ark_. I watched it escape Cybertron myself." He began to walk over to Charlotte, still carrying me. "It was carrying an Autobot technology which would've won us the war.. and it's Captain."

"Who is it's Captain?" Charlotte asked.

"The _great Sentinel Prime_," Optimus nodded. "The technology's inventor. He was Commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there!" Charlotte nodded in agreement hastily. "And," Optimus sighed, "we must pray it's in time."

BREAK!

After that woman left, Optimus carried me back to the Med Bay. He didn't speak to me the whole way there and I was afraid I had angered him. After all, he hadn't been in to good of a mood to begin with. My presence at something I shouldn't of been at probably made things difficult for him.

"Are you made at me?"I finally managed to whisper.

He looked down at me, his soft blue optics meeting my eyes. I saw no trace of anger in them, only concern, sympathy, and . . . love?

"I am not angry at you, young one. I am merely worried about this whole situation. I have no idea what Mearing will do to you. After all, you're supposed to be Cybertronian. Now that your human, the government could use you to get our technology. Especially since your no longer legally under my jurisdiction."

My eyebrows ruffled and I tilted my head in confusion.

"But I know nothing about your technology. I can't remember anything before I woke up. Heck, the only thing I remember is my name and my family's name. And the important, need to know things. But other than that, I remember nothing from my life."I sighed.

"I understand, but they will not. They will try to use you and I cannot allow that to happen. That is another reason why it would be a good idea for you to live with Sam and Mikaela."

I relaxed against his hand and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss this place. I've only been conscious a day and I already feel attached to this place. It's probably because I've been here awhile, even if I can't remember."

I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. He was just, something else. I don't know, but I think he and the other me without amnesia were really close. The only question was, how close? I was half tempted to ask him, but before I could, we arrived at the Med Bay.

"I will have to drop you off and go. I have a meeting to attend to, then a bunch of paper work. I will be here tomorrow to see you off."He explained as he lowered me down.

For reasons that I don't understand, I leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek plate.

"Thank you Optimus."I whispered as I hopped off his hand.

He smiled softly as he said your welcome. I watched him leave until he rounded the corner and was out of sight. I sighed then and went inside where Ratchet was impatiently waiting for me with another bot. This one was female and she smiled at me when I entered.

"Jenny! I'm so happy to see you!'The female exclaimed, her voice vaguely familiar.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar though."

The female bot looked at me, confused and a little upset. There was something about that facial expression really cut me deep. Ratchet looked at the girl concern and compassionately. Oh, I get it. Their in love.

"She doesn't remember anything, my dear."Then he turned to me. "This is your best friend, Mandy Hopkins, she was also turned into Cybertronian."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I stared wide eyed at my best friend. She was one of them as well. Wow.

"Whoa, you look so different! And tall! I guess you're now officially taller than me!"I giggled.

She grinned down at me. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. She was so much more different than me now.

"Well, that's what happens when you change species."She giggled.

Then she did something I didn't expect. She shrunk down to my size as she turned into a human, a human version of herself that is.

"Now that is cool!"I squealed before embracing my friend.

I was really just glad there was some kind of normalcy is this whole crazy deal. Even if it was only a little bit of normality.

"Alright, you had your introductions. Jenny, I suggest you get more sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."Ratchet said, nodding.

Mandy hugged me one more time before transforming back to her bipedal mode and joining Ratchet at his side. He smiled gently at her as I made my way to my bed.

We all exchanged good nights before the two Cybertronians left, shutting off the light behind me. I snuggled into the pillow I had been provided and shut my eyes. I fell asleep almost instantly, happy to sink into the dark obliviousness.

_**(Another chapter is finished! Woohoo! This is fun to write! So, I'm officially into the third movie! How exciting! But that also means I'm getting closer to the end! Sad face! Well, I hope you guys just stick with me till the end! Love you all and goodnight! Also, R&R!)**_


	38. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! It's just that crazy time of year. I have finals to deal with, I just moved so I've been unpacking, plus my dad has a heart blockage so I'm spending all my time worrying about him. It's hard right now. But summer's almost here, I'll have more free time when I'm not working, and hopefully the doctors will fix my dad! Anyhoo, enjoy the story cause we're reaching the end!**

**Also, people, I know your busy and everything, but please try to review if you can! Reviews have really slowed down. Thanks! You guys have kept this story going! Also, I'm hitting chapter 40! Even if it's not story wise, it still is to Fanfiction! Yay to my longest story ever! I love writing! Don't you! We'll, I guess it's more like your reading, but I'm sure some of you do write. And I'm rambling again. Enjoy the story ladies and gentlemen!**

**Disclaimer: I have never in my life have had the most amazing opportunity to own something as great and beautiful as Transformers. Sigh, with a heavy heart, I disclaim this. YOU HEAR ME ALIEN THINGS THAT AREN'T CYBERTRONIAN! I DON'T OWN THIS, SO STOP ACCUSING ME OF OWNING IT!**

**Chapter 38:**

"Do you have everything?"Optimus asked as I finished loading the things everyone told me was mine.

I didn't really recognize half of it, but that was understandable since I didn't have any of my memory. So I just nodded my confirmation.

He nodded back, his expression indifferent. But somehow I knew that was actually how he felt. I knew he felt pained at the thought of me leaving this base. But I had to go. I couldn't stay there, surrounding by aliens I didn't recognize. I'd rather be with humans.

"Then you are all set. Are you ready?"He asked gently.

I nodded again, unable to meet his eyes...er optics. I heard him vent before he stepped back. I also heard him tell the driver that I was ready and he nodded in understanding.

"Goodbye, Jenny.. I hope your memories comes back."Optimus said softly.

For some reason I felt compelled to look up at him. So I did. I looked into his beautiful blue optics and saw the pain he felt. Not just the pain for me, but for the pain that only someone who had gone through several millenniums of wars.

"Goodbye Optimus."I said as I looked away and boarded the bus, not bothering to look back because I knew if I did, I would run out there and beg to stay.

The doors behind me shut and I settled into a seat. I rested my elbows on the arm rest and put my head in my palms. I didn't understand the immense sadness I felt at leaving that place, and leaving _him. _I had no clue who he even was! I felt like I've had known him for years though.

It wasn't long after that the bus pulled away from the base and out onto the highway. I sighed in my seat before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

"Miss, we've arrived."

I jumped, startled when someone shook my shoulder lightly. Looking up, I saw the bus driver beside me, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, uh, thanks."I said before standing up and stretching.

"No problem, deary. Enjoy your stay."She said, before she turned around and left again.

I stood up and stretched before grabbing my things and heading off the bus. I had landed at a private military bus station where Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend, Mikaela, were supposed to pick me up. The only probably was I had no clue what they look. And the station was full of military personal.

I walked around confused and wondering where my escorts were. No one looked familiar. Of course I wouldn't anyways. Amnesia, remember?

"Jenny! Jenny over here!"Some yelled from behind me.

I looked behind me too see a beautiful black haired girl running towards me and waving her hands back and forth. A feeling of Deja vu hit me, but it does that a lot. My guess was this girl was Mikaela.

When she caught up with me, she smiled and gave me a tight hug. I hesitantly hugged her back, not sure yet on what to make about this girl. She seemed friendly enough though.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. Traffic was horrible! You know how it can be in big cities like D.C."Mikaela giggled, before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the luggage. "Sam couldn't make it, he got a new job and had to work today. But you'll see him tonight! We're both excited to have you here though!"

I smiled slightly at how talkative she was. But I see now how we could be friends. She was really nice.

"Is this your luggage?"She asked me when she found one with my name on it.

"Yeah."I spoke for the first time since exiting the bus.

She nodded and picked it up and slugging it over her shoulder. I told her that I could carry it myself, but she just waved me off.

"You're the guest here! It's only fair I help you out! Now come on, with any luck, the traffic as gone down some."

I followed the excited woman out of the station and towards her car. She had a really nice car too! A Mercedes AMG, a silver Mercedes AMG at that!

"Wow, nice car!"I exclaimed as she put my things into the trunk.

"Thanks, my boss gave me him. He's pretty awesome and expensive."Mikaela giggled.

I walked around the car and admired it. It was really beautiful, but something about it seemed off. I don't know what, but it didn't seem...normal? I dunno, my brain acts weird because of my amnesia.

"Him? I thought most cars were a her, not a him."I said absentmindedly.

She shut the trunk door and joined me in front of the car before shrugging.

"I dunno, I've just always called it a he. Almost like it's supposed to be a guy. It's weird, but that's just what it feels like."She replied.

I just nodded in a agreement before heading over to the passengers side and opened the door. I was a little surprised when the door opened up instead of sideways. I smiled before getting in and buckling up. My door automatically shut behind me.

"Sweet! This is a sick car."I told Mikaela when she joined me in the car.

"Right! I love it!"

The rest of the ride was in silence except for the occasional question I had for Mikaela or vice versa. It was pretty nice though.

When we pulled up at their apartment, Mikaela parked in the garage and we went inside. Their apartment was really nice too. They also had two small robots and a dog named Bones. I later learned that the two robots were Wheelie and Brains.

"If you just follow me upstairs, I'll show you your new room."Mikaela said, gesturing for me to follow her.

I did and she led me right to my room. It was a nice sized room too. There was a queen size bed in the far left corner of the room. On the opposite wall was a flat screen TV and a small dresser where the remote was. The was also a closet door and another door, probably a bathroom, on the wall next to the bed. The floors were oak wood and the walls were a pretty brown.

"It's a nice room."I complimented.

Mikaela thanked me before leaving me to the room to unpack and get settled. I walked over and sat on the green covers of my bed. It was pretty and went perfect with the room. I liked the room and I had a feeling I would like living here.

~ _**One month later **_~

I had finally gotten settled into my new temporary home. Still without my memory, I did everything in my power to not be a freeloader. I got a job and helped pay the bills and grocery. Which Mikaela and Sam were both grateful for.

Today was my day off though and I was spending it lying on my bed and playing on the laptop Nest gave me. I was bored and was looking through Fanfiction. It was fun in my opinion, I loved ready Ninja Turtles! I guess that's my guilty pleasure!

I was laying flat on my stomach and kicking my legs in the air. That's when I heard some yelling coming from downstairs. I looked up and frowned, Mikaela and Sam never fought. I wonder what was going on down there.

I left my computer open and put on my flip flops before heading downstairs. The two in question were both in the kitchen, Sam looking hassled and Mikaela worried. I gasped softly when I saw Sams appearance. His shirt was disheveled, his hair a mess. His face and arms were full of scratches that were lightly bleeding and he had a slight limp.

"Sam, what happened?"I asked in shock.

They both jumped and looked up surprised that I overheard them.

"Oh, uh, hi Jenny. I was just attacked in my workplace, by a mini demon con."He growled, thankfully it wasn't directed at me.

"Oh my, are you alright?"I asked him.

He nodded and then explained about how him and Mikaela were about to go to the Nest base here in D.C. to inform them. Sam looked a little pissed when he mentioned the base.

"I'm coming with you."I said determined.

They both exchanged a look before nodding.

"Alright, you know though that the bots are all there. I know you came here to get away from them."Mikaela said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I was there at one point. But I think it's time I faced my blinded past. And I wanna be there for you guys. You're like my family now."I explained, smiling at my friends.

They both nodded once more, before we left. Sam wanted to take the knock out version of Bee and Mikaela and I decided not to disagree. We both knew how much he hated the Mercedes.

Sam drove all the way to the Nest base and retold the story about the Con to me. Sounded more like something from out of a horror movie. I told him this too and he and Mikaela both nodded in agreement.

When we pulled up to the base, Sam pulled up to the gate where two security guards in a Nest uniform stood guard. The guard immediately stopped us.

"Easy, sir," the first guard warned. "this is Health and Human services."

I scoffed along with Sam

"Right, packing M4s? What are you protecting? Colostomy bag? Bed pans? Throat lozenges? Where'd you get that hat from? Nursing school? So you're nurses and foot powder protectors, fantastic!"

"Sam!" he looked at Mikaela. "Just calm down."

"I'm calm. I'll be extremely calm when I talk to Optimus!" he looked back at the guards.

"Sir, you've got the wrong building. I don't know what you're talking about." the guard said.

I put a hand to my head.

"What part of Decepticons are back don't you understand?" Sam asked.

The guard on my side hit the roof. I glared at the rude man. Really, he had to hit the car, who did this guy think he was?

"Yo!" we both looked over at him. "You being a smart ass?"

"Nice going, Sherlock." Mikaela said sarcastically as Sam started going off. I groaned, knowing what was going to happen.

"DO NOT HIT MY CAR! IT'S A COLLECTOR ITEM!" he shouted.

He started the car and drove forward. He stopped when a thing rose up and blocked us off, and other things started rising the back of the car. I shouted in surprise, putting my feet on the dashboard.

Sam started shouting as the guards came at us with guns and opened our car doors. I got out of the car and stood between the guards and the transformers.

"Don't hurt them!" I grabbed Wheels and Brains.

I glared at the guys and heard banging. Sam had grabbed a guard and was now wrestling him on the hood. They rolled off and landed on the concrete. After some wrestling Sam managed to get the radio and shouted "BEE? IS BEE IN THERE?" they put Sam on his stomach and put his hands behind his back.

"Do not point that thing at us." I growled, glaring at the guns they had. Wheels and Brains started taunting them. "Shut up guys!"

"How's your car now?" the guard taunted. Bee suddenly transformed in and scared the guards away from us.

"That's my car." Sam said to the guard. He started walking away. "Come here." when Bee didn't obey he snapped "Come here!"

"_Come on! Sam?" _Bee asked, trailing after him. I followed them from a distance.

"Sam, calm down. Hey Bee" I asked, nodding at the Bot.

He whirred in surprise and happiness. Probably glad I recognized him. But I see him a lot and I don't have short term memory loss, just amnesia.

"_Sam, that makes me feel bad_." I heard Bee put together as we joined them.

"Well I hope you feel bad, you should feel bad. Look at the jalopy I'm driving now, I feel bad every single day!" Sam started walking back to us.

"Yo, let's go, both of you. Lennox wants to see ya." the guard said from a doorway.

Sam grabbed Mikaelas hand as we walked towards it.

"What, we're not good enough for you anymore?" Wheels asked Sam as we passed.

He let me through the door first and looked at the guard. "You're fixing my car." the guard nodded sarcastically making Sam stop. "You don't think so?"

"Come on tough guy." I grabbed his hand and started dragging him away.

* * *

><p>After Sam got a bit sassy during the metal detector security, we met up with Lennox and went into the building. Lennox was really surprised to see us too.<p>

"This Wang guy recognized me. He told me to warn you, he was talking about the dark side of the moon, and then they killed him." Sam informed Lennox.

"Wait a minute, he mentioned the moon?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah, the dark side of the moon."

"What I don't understand is why they're killing humans now. I mean they always have but that was to get at the Autobots." I said with my arms crossed.

We got to a room where we could discuss the papers Sam found when a lady said "Excuse me!"

I immediately recognized the woman standing there. I crossed my arms in annoyance at seeing her again. I really didn't like her.

"Director Mearing." Lennox said, sounding surprised. "This is Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Ba-"

"I know their names, Colonel, I want to know who gave them clearance." she interrupted.

"Who gave me clearance?" Sam repeated, making her look at him. "How about Optimus Prime when he touched down in a suburbia in front of my house."

"This is the National Intelligence Director..." Lennox trailed off, obviously meaning it as a warning.

Sam looked at her in a new light. "Hi."

"Disrespecting the federal officer. Hm, yeah, that'll get you somewhere." Mearing turned to me. "You again. How nice to see you back."She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can't say the same thing, sorry."I said sarcastically.

"Looks like someone got her bite back."Mearing said, also sarcastically.

"Hey, I have an idea," we looked at Sam again. "how about we get back to the important topics like the fact I almost got my face cut off by a Decepticon! As a tax payer with a logical complaint as a matter of fact!"

Mikaela and I gripped his shoulder in a warning.

"O-Okay, listen, alright, one of the software engineer in Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping program." Lennox held the papers out and she took them.

"Here's the thing, Colonel Lennox," she handed the papers to a person behind her. "We cannot intrust national security to teenagers." Sam and Mikaela looked at each other in annoyance. "Or an exautobot girls turned to human with amnesia. Unless I missed a policy paper," she looked at the lady behind her, who shook her head. "Are we doing that now? No." she looked at Lennox. "Good." she looked at Sam. "I don't care who you are. If you breath a word of what you see in here you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

"I'll take my orders from the Autobots. I know them, I don't know you." Sam replied.

"I do too. I don't give a damn who you are either. I'm an autobot even if I don't remember anything and you have no jurisdiction over me."I growled.

She stared at him for a moment. "You will."And turned to me. "I'll just have to get it then, won't I?"

* * *

><p>I thanked Primus- don't know why- that Mearing allowed us to stay and watch Optimus bring Sentinel Prime back to life.<p>

I watched him being put on his feet in front of Optimus. "Let us begin." he brought the Matrix out of his chest. He juggled it between his hands, walking closer.

"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return." he put the matrix in his chest, making his chest glow and he started jerking around. He suddenly knocked Optimus to the ground and held a huge sword to his neck. I jumped away from the railing.

"Hold your fire!" I heard Lennox shout.

"Sentinel, stop! It is I, Optimus Prime." Optimus said as Sam, Mikaela and I got to higher ground. "It is all right. You are safe." the rest of the Autobots came to the room.

"There's nothing to fear." Ironhide assured.

Sentinel stood up and looked at them as Optimus spoke. "We are here. You are home, Sentinel." A long tense moment passed.

"The war. The war!"Sentinel cried.

"The war was lost." Optimus grabbed the Matrix, standing up. "Cybertron is now nothing but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here on planet Earth. It's human race is our ally."

Sentinel looked at him, completely bewildered. "My ship. We came under fire. The pillars," he stepped forward. "Where are the pillars?"

"You saved five of them, including the control pillar."

"Only five?" he exclaimed. "We once had hundreds!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Mearing interrupted. "May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed and I alone can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space." he informed.

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?"

"Yes, for resources, for refugees." Optimus replied.

"For refugees or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of a instant strike! That's it's military function, isn't it?" Mearing asked, looking at Sentinel.

"It is our technology and it must be returned!" Sentinel said.

"Yes, if humans say so." Mearing said, sounding stern and furious. "You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kind of have to clear customs first! A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals."

Sentinel looked at her. "I will overlook your condescending tone if you heave the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands," he got closer to her. "It would mean the end of your world."

* * *

><p>"Total nightmare file." Mearing said, holding up a sticky note to her assistant in the other room while we sat down in her office. "So the investigation's open. We sent agents to your office and for the time being we're going to send you home with Autobot protection."<p>

"W-who do I need to speak to, to get you guys to understand I can help?" Sam asked. "That I can contribute?"

"Hey, we can all help!" Brains said, jumping on some files on her desk. "I can tell you what I know! I can tell you about the solar system, all the fun planets that hang out there." Mearing put a gun on the desk.

"Get off my desk please." she said.

"Oh, you pulling out guns?" he jumped off, onto a file cabinet. "Can't help..." he jumped onto the floor.

"Oh my god." Mearing murmured to herself.

"What do you envision for me? I go home now? I go back to work? I make copies? I mean..." Sam shook his head a bit while she sat down.

"This is a unit for Veteran Intelligence Officers and Special Forces. Not for boys who once owned special cars." she gave him a amused look.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, ma'am?" I asked, giving her a cold look.

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm not a ma'am." she responded, barely glancing at me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Well you're a woman, aren't you? Or do you have a little secret going on down there?" she pulled back a bit at my words.

"So," Sam cleared his throat and pointed at something on the wall. Medals. "are those yours?"

"Yea, CIA."

"I only ask because I also have a medal. President."

She nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, great. So it's not that complicated, right?" that wiped the smile off of everyone's face. "No one gets to work with the Autobots unless I approve it. You're breaking my chain of command."

"I could easily come back here if I wanted _ma'am._"I said, spitting the word ma'am out. "And Sam is my friend. He could do a lot more here than you ever could." I looked at her for a moment before touching Sam's arm. "Come on." We all stood up.

"With all due respect, young man." we looked back at her. "I appreciate what you did, but you're not a soldier. You're a messenger. You've always been a messenger."Then she turned to me. "And you're just a wannabe exbot who will never make it back into Nest."

Okay, that was it! But before I could reply, Mikaela snapped.

"Okay, listen here," She snapped, making Mearing look at her . "This guy right here," She pointed at Sam. "saved your ass twice. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here. No one would be here. So in my book that makes him a hero. And her"She pointed towards me. "Has done so much here that the government should let her back in with open arms."

I glared at her before leading Sam and Mikaela away.

_**(And there goes another chapter. Yay! Don't worry, guys, Jenny will eventually get her memory back and will turn back into a bot. She's like this for a reason! Mostly for drama though! Remember guys, I need reviews! They keep this story going! Thanks again guys, you're all seriously awesome! Now I'm rambling! Fun! Don't you enjoy it! Lol! Please don't forget to R&R! Thanks!)**_


	39. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, so I finally got annoyed with not finding the stupid script to Transformers 3. So, I'm using the movie and pausing it to write sentences. Which isn't easy, because I have to keep pausing it. Sorry for taking forever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Chapter 39:**

When we returned to the base, Sam and Mikaela were both extremely pissed. They were pissed that Mearing wouldn't let them help and I couldn't help but feel the same way. I may not remember the bots or anything, but I felt so connected to them.

I wanted to help. I wanted to help just as much as Sam and Mikaela both wanted. We were all connected to the autobots and we wished to help any way possible.

That was when Sam got his phone and called someone named Simmons. His name sounded really familiar, but I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything though, so it made sense I suppose. After Sam got off the phone, he informed us that Simmons would be over soon.

Bee, who had come home with us, was sitting in the middle of the living room, waiting patiently. I was leaning up against his leg, patiently waiting for Simmons to arrive.

Thankfully we didn't have to wait too long because only ten minutes later was there a knock at the door. Sam opened up and two men walked into the room. I didn't recognize either of them, but Sam went up to the first one and shook his hand.

Sam told me who he was, Simmons.

"What, she doesn't remember me. Why aren't you with your alien buddies?"Simmons asked curiously and a little sarcastically.

"Because I don't remember anything. From what I was told, I had been captured by Decepticons and when I woke up, I didn't remember a thing. On top of that, I'm somehow human again."I answered, shrugging slightly.

"So you have amnesia and you were magically transformed into a human once more?"Simmons asked.

"Pretty much."

"Every time I'm around you people, I question my sanity."Simmons said, shaking his head.

"Trust me, we question it too."Sam muttered before speaking up. "Let's get back to the problem at hand now that we got the pleasantries out of the way."

"Alright. We got to break this case down, what we have here is an astronaut academic- M.I.A, dead, died in a car accident, killed, D.O.A, killed in a car accident. It's like these guys can't drive. These guys can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car."Simmons explained.

Sam walked over to the door when there was a knock. He kept the chain on as he answered though, not wanting anyone to see Bee. I didn't recognize the guy at the door though, but I was used to that.

"Procured your information Witwicky."The man said as he handed Sam a document.

"Thanks Bruce."Sam said as he shut the door, but the man stopped the door with his foot.

"You let me see, one time."Bruce said as Sam reopened the door.

"Quick."Sam answered.

The man said something else, but I couldn't hear because Sam shut the door to unhook the chain to the door and allow him in. Bruce walked in and grinned up at Bee while Simmons and the other guy just looked at him.

"Lunar reconnaissance order that NASA launched up in 2009. See, forensic shows that Wang Mang messed with the code, preventing them from mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side."Sam explained.

"Fucking awesome."Bruce said as he looked up at Bee.

"They Infiltrate us, intimidate us, coarse us to do they dirty work and once their done, dush, a double tap to the cerebellum."Simmons shook his head

"So that means their working for the Decepticons."I put in.

"I don't think this is about the Decepticons looking for something on the moon, I think it's about something they wanted to hide."Simmons said.

"Come to daddy."

I frowned and looked over to see Bruce holding up two fist in front of Bee. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. Bee had his battle mask switch into place as he stared down the human that wanted to fight him.

"Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?"

I didn't know who said that, but I snorted in amusement. Bee had one of his cannons load up as he swung at Bruce- making sure not to hit him though. The man ducked down though and fell on his back. He was laughing even as Bee pointed the cannon in his face.

"Sir, having pretty high level alien lintel here, that I don't think you're cleared for. Errand boy."Simmons said, annoyed.

Bee retracted his cannon as Bruce stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."Bruce said.

I watched as he left, Sam showing him the way out. I smiled, happy that he was finally gone. He was kinda annoying me with his immaturity.

That was also when Brains transformed from the laptop into himself once more, smoking as he did.

"Hey, I'm smoking over here."He said.

He said other stuff, but I ignored him and turned to Sam, who was watching Brains. I turned back to Brains to listen.

"Turns out, the Soviets canceled a man to the moon in 1992 when two of the astronauts went hiding in America."Brains explained as he started printing out papers. "And I just found a lot!"

"You're a genius, Brains."I complimented, smiling.

"Alright, so what now?"Mikaela asked, tilting her slightly.

"Now, we need to go talk to those Russians who came here to America."Simmons explained, grinning.

I snorted.

"And how the hell are we going to find these Russians? Do you even have any clue on where to find them?"I asked.

" I think I might."Simmons answered.

We all left then, each getting into a different car. I rode with Mikaela in the car her boss gave her and everyone else went to their own car.

"Going to a gig on the hunt of two Russian cosmonauts. Nothing like driving in the big one, huh?"I heard Simmons say through the window.

I was pretty amazed at how good my hearing was. I could hear Simmons, even with the wind blowing in my ear.

"Germans know how to make a good car, let me tell ya!"Simmons finished.

We parked outside a weird looking club as Simmons and Dutch- his friend whose name I finally learned- staked out the two we were searching for. We they did, they lead us into said club. Which was password protected.

Simmons knocked on the door when we approached. A man looked out in a small slit in the door and Simmons said something in German.

"That means goodbye."The man said, slamming the slit closed.

Simmons looked behind at us before turning back and knocking on the door once more. The man opened the slit again and Simmons handed him some money. He took it and opened the door, allowing us to go in.

I followed Sam and the others into the club, where I think German music boomed throughout the room. I wasn't sure though. Simmons took us straight to the men we had come to talk to.

"Dutch, something tough."Simmons said.

Dutch pulled out a dictionary, no doubt so Simmons could talk to them in their own language. He flipped through it, looking for something for Simmons to say. Dutch, unsure of what to say, gave him the first word that came to mind, a word I didn't know at all.

"We do speak English."The guy on the left side said.

"Dutch, you suck."Simmons said, before

"It's a Cyrillic. It's like all the buttons you don't push on a calculator!"Dutch defended himself, but Simmons ignored him.

"Don't listen to him, Dutch."I said patting his arm as I did so.

"I don't suck."Dutch muttered.

"Seymour Simmons, sector eight,former sector seven agent. We know who you are, former cosmonauts."Simmons told the guys.

"So what."The one on the right snapped.

"You were all supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon, but it all got shut down. Question is, why? "Simmons asked, as he grabbed something from the table.

The women started talking to the man beside her in their native language. He spoke back before she yelled something to someone else. Turns out it was the woman at the bar. They got into an argument and the next thing I know, she pulled out a gun.

Sam through me and Mikaela behind him at that as the woman at the counter also pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dutch. People in the club started screaming. Dutch jumped up and yelped in surprise. Another man grabbed Sam and pulled him away from us and into a chair, a gun pointed at his head. Then two more men pulled out a gun and wrapped one hand around Mikaela's and I waists with the gun at our necks.

I gasped and stood as still as possible, not wanting to give whoever held me a reason to shoot me. Mikaela quickly followed my example.

The first woman had her gun in Simmons nose as he rose up and spoke to her. She said something back to him in her native language.

"I'm willing to die for my country, are you?"Simmons asked, not backing down, even with a gun in his face.

Simmons continued to speak with her as she talked back in her language. I wasn't sure what to do, not until Dutch attacked the woman at the counter.

I then flung my leg back, kicking the guy in his nuts, causing him to loosen his grip. I took the opportunity to fling out of his arms, grab the hand with the gun, twist his arm- causing him to release said gun- and elbowing his shoulder. He fell down in pain and didn't get back up. Mikaela had done the same thing to the guy that held her.

I looked up to see Dutch pointing a gun at another man, who also pointed a gun to him.

"Dutch, back in the cage."Simmons said.

Dutch yelled at him and pointed another gun. There was so much screaming and everything that I couldn't hear what Sam or Simmons said until Dutch dropped both guns and fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry, that is the old me."Dutch said to the guy he first had his gun pointed at.

"Alright, let's just have everyone calm down. Everyone, just lower the guns, relax, WWII is over."Simmons said and the woman slowly lowered her gun along with everyone else.

The two men we had originally came here for exchanged looks before telling us to follow them. We did and they took us to a musty old room.

"You're about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets."One of them said as they led us. "America was the first to send human to moon, USSR first to send camera. In 1959, our Lunar 3 take pictures of the dark shadowy side of the moon. Sees nothing. But in 1963, Lunar 4 sees strange rocks surrounding by ships. Hundreds of them."

"Yeah, show them the pictures."The other said. "With drag marks."

He handed us pictures and we all took turns looking them over as we listened to them continue to talk to us.

"I've seen these before, these aren't rocks. These are pillars, alien pillars used to open a space bridge. I know this because the Autobots have five of these."Sam explained.

"Deceptions must have raided the ships way before Apollo 11 even got there, took the pillars, and hid them."Simmons said.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense."I spoke up.

"Yeah."Sam agreed. "The Decepticons got the ship, they got the pillars."

"Why would they just leave Sentinel there when he's the only one who can activate the pillars."I finished, before my eyes widened, "Unless..."

"He's one thing they still need."Sam finished for me.

"They wouldn't have been able to wake him up, only Optimus."I mused.

"We need to meet up with Sentinel, rendezvous to keep him safe."Sam said as we started leaving the area.

Once Sentinel met up with us outside, Sam quickly called Mearing as the rest of us loaded into the cars.

"Mearing, I just picked up Sentinel, Optimus is ten minutes behind. We're on our way to NEST now."I easily heard Sam say.

"Mr Witwicky, I thought I made it clear that I never wanted you to call this number again."I also could easily hear Mearing reply.

"Listen, the whole thing has been a set up since the beginning. The Decepticons wanted Optimus to find Sentinel because only Optimus could revive him."Sam explained.

"But we have the Space bridge."

"You only have five pillars, I just learned the Decepticons have hundreds. You're doing exactly want they want you too, the Decepticons are coming for Sentinel Prime."Sam said, before he hung up the phone with Mearing.

We continued to drive as fast as we could towards the NEST base. That was when I heard the sirens. I turned around in time to see three black suburbans behind us. One of them transformed into a Decepticon, who grabbed Simmons and threw him out of the car.

"Holy shit!"I shouted.

The Con jumped over the car Simmons recently occupied and knocked down a sign, which lifted the other to cons up and they transformed as well.

"You got to get Sentinel out of here, you have to keep him guarded."Sam yelled.

It soon became a race as the three cons chased us through the streets knocking over cars and anything to get to us.

"Watch out! Watch out!"I heard Sam shout.

I watched in horror as the red bot transformed and latched on to one of the cons as Bee started shooting at them. Innocent people were being killed left and right as we battled on the road. It took everything I had not to start screaming

They continued the fight battle until the cons were all out of the way. I was so happy when we finally pulled into NEST, delivering Sentinel safely.

Lennox was out, directing all of us into the main hangar. Which we all headed to. Sam however parked Bee and Mikaela and I followed his lead. We all ran over to Lennox.

"Lennox, Decepticons are all over town."Sam told him.

"I got my men all over town."Lennox assured him. "Ironhide, protect Sentinel. Get him locked up inside."

"Consider it done."Ironhide promised.

"We got to get him guarded because he's the key to the whole thing."Sam told Lennox.

"Indeed I am."Sentinel said and the warning bells started going off in my head. Something wasn't right here. "What you must realize, my autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war. In order for the survival of our planet, a deal had to be made. With Megatron."

"No!"I shrieked.

Sentinel spun around and shot Ironhide in the chest, not once, but twice. Ironhide fell to the ground. He said something, but his words were garbled.

"Ironhide!"I shrieked again.

I felt so much rage and sadness as I watched Ironhide go down. I couldn't remember him, but he meant a whole lot to me.

**~It is time, young spark, to remember once more and to fulfill your destiny.~**

I look down at myself as I started glowing a green color and I floated up into the air. Everyone, including Sentinel stopped to watched.

**~Young spark, are you ready to start you duties as being my incarnate? To save not only this world, but one day the world from which you belong too?~**

As my memories started coming to me, I instantly knew what the voice- Primus's voice- was talking about.

"I was born ready."I stated simply.

There was a bright flash of light before I could see clearly again, this time, through my own optics. I was once again Cybertronian and I had all my memories back.

"What is this?"Sentinel exclaimed.

I grinned.

"I'm you're worst nightmare, Primus's incarnate and spark mate to Optimus Prime. And trust me, I'm pretty pissed at what you just did."I said, before turning back to Ironhide.

Sentinel had the sense to get out of there as he quickly turned around and ran into the building. Destroying everything as he went and grabbing the last five pillars. My attention was on something else though, saving Ironhide's life.

I focused on my powers once more and felt the familiar heat as my hands glowed. I touched Ironhide, right on his spark. Then his metal started twisting back together and wires reconnected. His spark flared back up as Ironhide's optics onlined once more.

"Jenny?"He asked, almost weakly.

"Yep, 'Hide, it's me and I'm back."I answered as I helped him back up.

By then, Sentinel was long gone and Optimus finally pulled up. I wanted to run to my sparkmate, but I needed to get Ironhide somewhere safe. I took him over to where some of the other bots were and carefully helped him sit down.

"Stay here and let the powers completely energize you. When you feel better, join us."I ordered.

He nodded before I turned around and ran back into the hangar, where Optimus had already transformed and was looking around in horror.

"Optimus!"I shouted.

He looked over at me surprised as I flung myself into his arms.

"Jenny, your you again."He whispered as he hugged me back.

"Thank God for that, or else we would've lost Ironhide."I said as I pulled back and looked into my spark mate's optics. "Sentinel almost killed him, shooting him twice with a gun. A gun that started to disintegrate his armor. When I transformed back, I had to work quickly before it was too late. By time I was finished, Sentinel had done this and was gone."

Optimus looked back at the damage, shaking his head in disbelief that his old teacher would do something as horrible as this.

"Yeah, take a look Optimus, this all on you!"Mearing shouted from the stairs where Sam was.

I heard one of the soldiers tell Lennox that Sentinel got the pillars, which I had already assumed hat was what he'd do. Lennox kicked something before jumping into action, giving orders to hunt them down.

"Optimus, don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known Sentinel would betray us like this."I told my love as I hugged him close to me again.

"I should've been here."Optimus said, shaking his head in regret.

"Yeah, well, shit happens. Now we need to fix this problem, not dwell on what should've happened. So let's go hunt this slaggers down and get those pillars before the Cons decide to end the world."I told him sternly.

He didn't say anything for a minute before he nodded.

"Alright, you are correct."He agreed.

"Of course I am, I usually am right. People just need to listen to me more. Now come on, let's go check on Ironhide and then figure out how we're going to solve this mess."I said, dragging him out of the hangar once more.

Ironhide was right where I left him, but he stood up once he saw us approach.

"How do you feel, old friend?"Optimus asked Ironhide.

"Sore, but thanks to Jenny, I'll be alright."Ironhide assured him.

Optimus nodded.

"Good, we have lot's of work to do. We must now hunt down the Decepticons, and Sentinel, and try to stop whatever plan they have."Optimus explained.

"Understood."

"Hey Optimus, where's Sunfire?"I asked.

Now that I had my memory back, I hated the fact that I had forgotten my daughter and spark mate. They were everything to me after all.

"She is safe at the base on Diego Garcia with the rest of the girl's."He assured me.

I nodded and followed them back into the base. After all, we had a lot to do and so little time to do it. I just got my memory back to and I damn well planned to us it.

_(Yay! Jenny got her memory back! And I finally updated! Sorry again that it's been awhile! It's just hard to do this without a script and I haven't memorized the third movie yet! I'll try to update sooner! Thanks all and please review! They keep this going after all!)_


	40. Chapter 41

**Woo! Hello Ladies and gentlemen! It is currently midnight on a Saturday here in the beautiful, yet boring city of which I currently live in! And well, I'm bored and can't decide what movie to watch, so instead I'm going to write another chapter! Aren't I awesome? On with the show!**

**Oooo! Also, there will be a brief POV change! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...I want to though! Why! Why can't I own Transformers! **

**Chapter 40:**

Optimus, Ironhide and I walked back into the base, where everything was in an uproar. People were running around, gathering anything they could salvage and preparing for the upcoming battle.

Sam and Mikaela told me that they needed to leave. Their boss was expecting them and they didn't want any unnecessary questions. I told them to at least take Bee with them, but they said it would be better to go in Mikaela's car.

I didn't like it, but we permitted them to go. I watched them leave, but deep down I knew something wasn't right.

Something was off with Optimus too, I could sense it through the bond. Of course, anyone could sense it without a bond too, but it just seemed stronger with it. When Optimus transformed and left, I frowned.

"_Optimus, what's wrong?"_I sent through the bond.

"_I must go check something out."_He responded.

"_Well, I'm coming with you."_

"_You don't ha-_

"_Yeah I do, so be quiet and drive."_I cut him off as I too transformed.

I followed Optimus into the city once more. We were both silent as we drove, both lost in our thoughts. I knew that Optimus was still upset, no matter what I had told him. He was just betrayed by his teacher/mentor. That was bound to leave a mark.

A few minutes, I was surprised as we pulled into the White house. Optimus transformed and I followed, He then ran to the front. I immediately saw what he was after. Sentinel was there, along with Megatron, Starscream and- unfortunately- Elita.

Optimus ran straight for Sentinel though as he went to activate the pillars.

'Wait! Stop! No, no Sentinel!"He shouted, reaching out as if to stop his former mentor himself.

"Forgive me."Sentinel said, before he activated them.

I watched in horror as they lit up and a dozen columns of light shot up into the sky, creating an electrical current in between them. Then I watched with even more horror has dozens upon dozens of Cons flew out of the current.

"Holy shit!"I muttered to my self, shocked and even a little awed. You'd think I'd be used to crazy stuff like this by now, but it never fails to shock me.

I looked behind me in time to see Ironhide pull up with Lennox and a bunch of other bots and soldiers. The Decepticons who came from the portal started attacking everyone.

I turned back to my mate just as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I nearly tripped a few times as we ran. We were also being shot at , so that made things a little harder.

"Autobots, retreat!"Optimus shouted as we plowed through.

Optimus then let go of me as he ran forward and tackled Sentinel, successfully taking him down. I wanted to watch the fight, but I was blocked when a familiar pink femme got in my way. Elita smirked at me.

"Hello, Penny, nice to meet you again."She sneered.

"Wow, never pegged you as the type to pretend to forget thy enemies name! And yes, I said thy instead of the! My name is Jenny, dumb aft."I smirked, before getting into a fighting stance. "Now, if you wish to take on Primus's incarnate, by all means, give it your best shot."

She rolled her eyes.

"Conceited much?"

I snorted.

"Right, I'm the conceited one."I said, before I tackled her, much the same as Optimus did, except Elita's back wasn't to me.

We wrestled on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand while avoiding each others guns and cannons.

"Why Sentinel why?"I heard Optimus say from behind me as I battled the she-demon.

"For Cybertron. For our home. What war destroyed we can rebuild. But only if we join with the Decepticons."Sentinel said back stubbornly.

I kicked Elita off of me before jumping back at her, forming my sword as I did so. I thanked Primus for all those training sessions I did with the twins to practice with swords. Elita did the same as she blocked my attack.

"No, it's not the only way. This is our home, we must defend the humans."Optimus said back, just as stubbornly. I smiled at my mates stubbornness.

Elita manages a scratch on my left arm for my slight distraction too. I growled before landing my own blow on her arm.

"So lost you are Optimus."Sentinel said as he got off Optimus. "On Cybertron, we were considered Gods. Here they call us machines. Let the humans serve us, or parish."Sentinel started walking away, but not before saying on last thing to Optimus. "You're lucky I did not kill you. In time, you will see. Elita, let's go. You can play later."

"It's not over."I heard Optimus say as Elita got off of me and joined Sentinel.

I winced at the slight pain on my arm and legs. But it wasn't anything that would heal eventually. So I shrugged and shook it off before limping over to my mate.

"Come on."I said as I touched his arm and instantly healed his scratches. "Let's get back to the others."

He nodded and followed me.

**(Sam's POV)**

I hated riding in Mikaela's car. Every time I did, I felt ashamed that I couldn't afford to get her something as nice as this. It irked me that her rich boss got her this car and not me, her boyfriend. I reached into my pocket and felt the black velvet box that I had bought a few days back.

Every time I went to give the ring to her, we got interrupted. I was ready to be able to call her my fiance. I just knew she was the one for me.

"Mikaela?"I asked.

We were currently driving towards our boss's house for a stupid party that I wasn't interested in. I didn't like Dylan to begin with. Anytime I was with him and Mikaela, he always flirted with her and it pissed me off.

"Yeah?"She asked, turning to smile briefly at me before focusing on the road once more.

"Look, I know this isn't the best place to do this, but this is really the first time we've been alone together in a while and I can't wait any longer."I said, taking a deep breath.

We stopped at a stopping light and Mikaela turned towards me.

"Alight. What is it?"

I pulled the black box out of my pocket and revealed the engagement ring from within. It was a beautiful platinum ring with three diamonds, the middle being the biggest. The diamonds weren't big but it was still a beautiful ring.

"Mikaela, will you marry me?"I finally asked.

Mikaela looked at the ring shocked, opening and closing her mouth in disbelief. When she didn't answer after a few minutes, I started to gt discourage. But then she surprised me by pulling me close and kissing me.

Neither of us noticed the light changing. We were both caught up in the moment. When we pulled apart, she took the ring and put it on her ring finger.

"Yes! Yes Sam, I'll marry you!"She squealed.

I grinned, feeling like something huge had been lifted off my shoulders. There was a honk from behind us and we released the light had changed. The rest of the trip was only a few minutes. We parked and ran right into the house, already late. That was when I started getting a bad feeling about coming here.

Dylan was waiting for us when we arrived.

"Ah, you guys made it."Dylan said.

He got out of his chair and offered Mikaela a seat and pushing it in for her as she sat. I clenched my fist at my sides and sat down.

"Sorry we're running late, we had some last minute things to do."Mikaela said, smiling charmingly.

Dylan chuckled and waved the apology off stating that he had run a few minutes behind as well. I mentally rolled my eyes. This guy was ridiculous.

"So, why exactly did you want to meet up."I asked, trying to keep the bitterness out as I spoke.

Mikaela shot me a look, but whether Dylan noticed or not was a mystery. He continued on, talking about all kinds of boring things he's succeeded on. I was slowly getting frustrated, did this guy ever talk about anything other than himself.

"Mikaela, is that a ring on your finger?"Dylan suddenly asked, looking genuinely shocked.

Mikaela smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah,Sam finally proposed to me and I said yes."She answered.

The look Dylan had on his face when Mikaela said that sealed the deal for me. We needed to get out of there because something wasn't right. Dylan was in the middle of a sentence when I cut him off.

"If you don't mind, I need to speak with my fiance for a minute."I said as I stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her with me.

"I really think I could help you Sam."Dylan spoke after me as he followed us. "I remember a talk I had with my father about tough choices."

"Now's not the time, we'll set something up though."I replied, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Of course, that was way back when my father's firm was in charge of budget review and accounting for NASA."Dylan finished, causing both me and Mikaela to freeze in front of the door. "You see, the thing he taught was when it's not your war, you join the side that's going to win."

"Move."I told Mikaela, instantly alert and afraid as we hurried out the door.

We both left the building and went straight for Mikaela's car, getting in and leaving as fast as possible. We didn't get very far though as the thing suddenly transformed, throwing us out as so.

I yelped as Mikaela let out a short scream. A Decepticon looked down at us. He suddenly reached forward and grabbed Mikaela.

"You're mine."He said as he transformed back into a car, locking her in there with him.

"No! Help! Someone get help!"I shouted.

Mikaela beat at the door before yelling that she couldn't get out. A small black bird looking Con flew at me, causing me to fall back as it landed beside the fountain. Dylan said goodbye to some of his associates before walking towards us.

"You really think you're the first young man asked to join the noble alien cause?"Dylan smirked as he approached us.

"Who are you!"I shouted, completely livid at the whole situation.

"You know why we haven't been back to then moon since 1979? Because these two came to my dad and told him to do some creative accounting. They discovered that it would be too expensive to ever go back to the moon, so he and others shut down the American and Russian space programs, and they've been our clients ever since."Dylan explained, not that I really cared.

"You helped them kill people."I asked in complete disbelief and disgust.

"You think they give you a choice? Besides, it's not like I was an active participator."Dylan said as I rushed over to attack his dumb ass. "I am their liaison, I liaise."

The guards who stopped me from attacking Dylan threw me in the grass. I stood back up, not phased by this considering I've been tossed around by Decepticons.

"It's hostile take over Sam."Dylan said.

I watched in horror as a bunch of wires appeared from the con who had Mikaela trapped. She looked at them frightened, though she tried to not show it.

"Sam! Sam!"She shouted.

I once again rushed Dylan, though I was stopped by his dumb guards.

"Let her go!"I yelled.

"I've had my eyes on you for years Sam. You're one spy I've never been able to provide close to the Autobots."Dylan said.

I spit at him, showing my disgust. The guards quickly pulled away, taking me with them, but I didn't care.

"Sam just do what he wants!"Mikaela yelled, completely afraid for her life and her fiance's life at that point. Sam looked over at her, feeling the dread settle in his stomach.

"Yes he will. They all do."Dylan said, before slapping me a crossed the face. He picked me up by my shirt. "They will slaughter her, do you understand me? They will do it to her and they will do it to me, show you better show a little respect when someone offers you a job!"

"Wrist."One of the guards held up Sam's wrist. "You are to track down Optimus Prime cause you are the one human he trusts and you will ask one question, how does he intend to fight back. Strategies, tactics, everything!"The watch that was on Dylan's wrist transformed into a mini Decepticon before settling on my wrist and shocking me. The pain made me fall to the ground.

"Has a nasty little bite, doesn't it? It's very high tech. Let's us see what you see, hear what you hear and attacks your nervous system. So if you so much as try and signal. I don;t know what to tell you Sam. Relationships have consequences. I am here because of my father, she's here because of you."Dylan said as the con continued to mess with Mikaela.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Stop!"I practically begged.

"Soundwave, please."Dylan said, holding up a hand and the con retracted the wires. "Sam, do your job, she'll be safe. I give you my word.

"I'll kill you. You have my word."I promised as the guards led me away.

_(Not as long as last chapters, but I'm really tired! It's almost two in the morning now! It's been a long day and I'm ready for sleep! So night night my readers and please remember to review!)_


	41. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, so I decided to go ahead and finish my already started fan fictions. Just because the site has pissed me off, doesn't mean I should stop writing for you. This story is almost complete anyway. Hope you like it! There are only two or three more chapters left!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Transformers! That's all Hasbro and/or Michael Bay and other people who are not to be mentioned because I don't want too!**

**Chapter 41:**

**(Sam POV)**

After Dylan's goons led me away, I quickly got a cab to take me to my house. I held my wrist the entire way there, seething at the situation I was currently in. But I had to do anything I could to save Mikaela.

When I pulled up to my house, I was surprised to see someone there already waiting for me. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and walked over to him.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"I asked.

"I have orders to come and get you and take you to the NEST base for debriefing."He answered and indicated for me to get into the car.

Since I needed to go to the NEST base, I immediately got in. Though I was extremely confused on why I needed a debriefing.

"Did something happen?"I asked.

The man refused to look at me, his expression I could see was sad and worried. I knew then that something bad was going to happen.

"I am not allowed to say. You'll see soon enough."He answered and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

When we arrived at the base, everything was chaotic. People were running around, looking haggard and tired. I walked straight to Mearing, who was looking through a bunch a documents not too far away.

"We'll debrief you in transit."Mearing told me as I approached her.

"Yeah, I really don't see how I can be of any help, I mean you guys seem really busy, we could just do this another time, I think."I told her as the decepticon watch went crazy.

I tried to hold back a hiss as it shocked me. Mearing looked at me confused.

"I have underestimated you at every turn."Mearing finally said, completely surprising me.

"What?"I asked in shock.

"You warned us that the decepticons were using humans and you knew Sentinal was the key."She answered.

"Oh, uh, who am I? You're the expert. I'm just a walking security-"I was cut off when the decepticon shocked me again.

I went rigid in pain for a second before the Con made me flip over the two tables separating Mearing and myself and landing right behind her.

"Gah!"I shouted as it did so.

"Are you alright?"Mearing asked as she turned around and looked at me in concern.

"Yes."I managed to answer.

"No you're not, you're sweating."She pointed out.

"I'm fine. I'm sweating because I'm nervous. I'm nervous because you got me in here with all the information. I'm a twitter junkie, I can't keep secrets I blog everything I see. It's true."

"You wouldn't dare."Mearing said.

"Director, you got a guy calling on line thirteen."Mearing's assistant said from behind us.

Mearing walked away and the Con made my hand brush up against some guys head. The guy turned and gave me a weird look.

"What are you doing?"He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm looking, what are you doing?"I asked.

"Get away from me."He said, giving me the strangest look.

"_There's mean a remarkable series of events today at the capital, and just moments ago, legislation passed to exile Autobots from American shores. The US military alliance with them is officially over_."

I looked at the TV in shock over what I had just heard. Mearing, who was in front of me, got a phone call and walked away. I continued to watch the TV, not understanding what was happening. We needed the Autobots, and by exiling them, America and the rest of the world just sealed their fate. We were all going to die if we exiled the Autobots.

"What!"I said, turning to Mearing. "They can't do this; you gotta tell them they can't do that!"

"Okay. It's official, it's a go people!"Mearing yelled as she hung up the phone.

"The Autobots are our allies! The fought with us, they fought for us!"I exclaimed in disbelief. Was the government really stupid enough to exile our only hope?

"And look where it's gotten us now, facing an alien invasion. With an enemy that has countless more."Mearing replied as she turned away.

After that, everything was chaotic as people rushed around, getting whatever they were supposed to get done. It wasn't long before I was ushered onto a plane. Mearing sat right in front of me.

"If there is anything more you know, anything about the enemies' intention, now's the time to tell."She told me after we had been in there air for a bit.

I looked down, still angered by the whole thing. I also knew I couldn't say anything without risking my life and Mikaela's.

"Autobots have no way of leaving this planet."I said, trying to get the conversation away from that.

"That is where you are wrong."Mearing simply stated.

**(Jenny's POV)**

Twelve hours after the attack at the capital found me at a military air base. Autobots were being exiled from the planet, meaning soon we would be launched into outer space, never to see Earth again. Or so the humans thought. Still, I had to act like this was the last day on the planet that was my home. The same planet I grew up on and had once been a part of. But now my allegiance lied with the Autobots and if they were being exiled, so was I.

All the Autobots were here, even the ones who had been on the other NEST base. They had been flown here hours earlier. I was holding my daughter, Sunfire, who had been more than happy to see me again. Especially since this time I remembered who she was. Optimus stood a little ways in front of us, looking around at the planet he thought would be his new home. I knew he was still upset about Sentinel and I left him to think and sort out his thoughts.

Mandy, Jessica, Autumn, Maggie and Annalise stood beside me. They all felt exactly as I did, though Annalise didn't grow up on Earth. She still felt like this was her home though. The other girls were saddened at the thought of leaving this place. But they also knew the plan, so they mostly acted sad.

I watched as an airplane landed not too far from us. I was a little surprised to see Sam get out. I handed Sunfire to Annalise before transforming down to my human form and running over to Sam.

"Sam!"I shouted before hugging him.

"Whoa, hey Jenny. Nice to see ya again, even if this is the last time I am."Sam said as he hugged me back.

"Where's Mikaela?"I asked, disappointed that my friend was her to see me off for the last time.

"She's a little, uh, occupied at the time. She sends her best though and she's sad that you guys are leaving."Sam answered nervously.

I tilted my head in confusion before shaking it.

"Oh, alright. Anywhere, there was something I wanted you to do."I told him.

This time he looked at me in confusion and curiosity. He told me he'd do anything I'd asked for him to do. So, I asked him if he could find my mother before this whole thing blew up and tell her I was sorry and I loved her. Even if it was just a phone call, I wanted her to know I still cared. Sam immediately agreed, promising to do so as soon as possible. After that, Sam walked away, saying he spotted someone he thinks he knew. I followed him and immediately saw the familiar face.

"Epps!"Sam shouted to him.

Epps turned around and smiled at us before making his way over to us. He greeted us and gave Sam a handshake. To which Sam didn't immediately let go. When he did, Epps explained that he had retired and was just working on the ship when he had heard about the Autobots exile.

"Kicking the Autobots off, can you believe its happening?"Epps asked, shaking his head.

"I can't. It's stupid that their forcing us to leave."I answered, shaking my head.

Sam nodded in agreement before nodding up towards the ship.

"Where do you think it's taking them?"Sam asked.

"Any planet but here."

After Sam and I talked to Epps for a few minutes, we ran to catch up with Mearing. Mearing was looking at her clipboard, when I heard someone familiar say well, well, well. Simmons was alive and sitting in a wheelchair. He rolled towards us.

"Charlotte Mearing."He said.

"Agent Simmons, former agent Simmons, so I see you survived Washington."Mearing said, looking less than pleased. Simmons didn't look any happier though.

"Washington, Egypt, heartbreak, all I survived. I will survive. They're bringing everyone in kid. Pointing all the Intel on the table and if you think deporting the Autobots is gonna solve a damn thing."Simmons indicated, but Mearing cut him off.

"It's out of my hands."She said before walking off.

I watched them walk away, but didn't follow. Instead I left to find Optimus. When I did, I transformed up and walked over to him. He hadn't moved. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright in the end, you'll see."I tried to reassure him.

He turned towards me, his optics filled with so much sadness and betrayal that it broke my spark. This gentle and kind mech didn't deserve to suffer like he was. I reached over and hugged him tight. He hugged back, but I knew he was going to do all he could to stay strong. He couldn't be weak in front of his team, they needed him.

"I'm here for you Optimus. It will all be alright."I whispered into his ear.

He nodded against my head before pulling away. We didn't say anything as we both sent all the love and comfort we could over our bond. Sunfire helped by sending her own love and comfort through her bond to us.

After that, all the Autobots transformed into their alt forms to be taken to the ship. This was too far from where we currently were. I was right in front of Optimus, with Sunfire sitting in my seat. We were escorted by the military, like they were afraid we would act out.

Optimus and I both transformed up again, me taking Sunfire out before hand then setting her into my chest in the sparkling hold. She barely fit now, but she'd need to stay in there for the time being. Optimus and I walked forward to where Sam was walking to us. I smiled sadly down at my friend.

"Optimus."Sam started/

"What your leaders say is true. This is my entire fault."Optimus said and I put a hand on his shoulder, sending more love through the bond. He briefly smiled at me before turning to Sam once more. "I told them who to trust, I was so wrong."

"That doesn't make it your fault; it just makes you human for a change."Sam told him and I couldn't help but to agree with him.

"Remember this; you may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves."Optimus said before turning away.

"I need to know how you're going to fight back."Sam said, causing Optimus to stop and turn towards him once more. "I know this is strategy, I know you're coming back with reinforcement or something. You can tell me, no other human will know."

I could tell something was wrong with Sam by the way he refused to look up towards us. Making it had something to do with why Mikaela wasn't here. Optimus looked at him sadly.

"There is no plan."Optimus said convincingly.

"If we just do what they want, how are we going to live with ourselves?"

"You are my friend Sam, you always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own."

With that, Optimus and I turned around and joined the rest of the Autobots. Bee went to talk to Sam before he had to board too. It was long before we were all boarded up and the countdown began. When the rocket was launched, we went flying through the air. The rocket boosters were released. Then we all heard a huge explosion before everything when dark. The rocket had exploded.

_**(Hey guys! So glad to be back! Lol. Originally this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but the video that I use to write the story decided to stop working and I have yet to memorize what happens. So I stopped it there. Ooo, the rocket exploded and the Autobots were inside! Or were they… haha! If you've seen the movie you know what happened, if not, you'll find out everything tomorrow! Yay, some of my other characters came back! Just so they could get launched into outer space though. Huh, wonder what will happen… stay tuned! And don't forget to R&R!)**_


	42. Chapter 43

**Alright guys, here it is, the long awaited, much anticipated ending! I am so sorry it's been forever though. I've just been working on other things. I apologize though. I have returned though to finally finish this. Hope you like the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever to Transformers. Someone out there does though and maybe one day I will.**

**Chapter 42:**

Believe it or not, when the rocket exploded, we did not. Why? Because we weren't in the rocket of course. No, that would be silly. We had hidden ourselves in the booster rocket. When it detached itself from the ship, so were we. It worked out for us in the end!

Anyway, the reason it had all gone dark was because we landed in the ocean. So of course it became dark. After that, we had risen to the top in time to see the tail end of the exploding rocket. We had actually anticipated something like that happening. But, we knew what was to come and we were gonna make sure the Decepticons did not win.

But, we had to give the humans time to realize they couldn't do this with out us. So, in the mean time, we found a spot for the girls and the sparkling to hide. We were not about to let them join in on this fight. Annalise would go with them as well. Though she was old enough, like the other girls, she did not have enough experience. Only Mandy would join us.

Optimus still wanted the girls to have someone to protect them, so he sent First Aid, Seaspray, and Beachcomber with them. It hurt me to once again say good bye to my Sunfire once more, but I knew she would be well protected.

So with a kiss to her helm and a promise to come back safely, I waved goodbye to my daughter and followed the others. We were heading to Chicago, where we knew the Decepticons had set up base. I mean, it was all over the news how aliens had completely destroyed the area. That was our destination and it wasn't long before we made our way there.

When we arrived, we arrived in time to see a Decepticon ship attacking people. I was disgusted to see people vaporized when the ships fire hit them. I did, however, notice Sam was with the group. So was Epps and others I did not recognize though.

"We have to help them." I said over the com link. The others instantly sent words of agreement. Optimus assured us we would. We waited until he gave us the go and immediately began to return fire. The ship lost control and we watched as it went down, and as the others scrambled to not get flattened.

I looked to see the Decepticon trying to free itself from inside the ship. That was when the others turned to look at us as we made ourselves known to them. The confusion on their faces was kind of amusing though.

"We will kill them all," Optimus said and I smirked. Finally, some action. Gotta love the last battle kind of feeling.

I turned around and watched the the three NASCAR gun-mounted Impalas transform in front of the fallen decepticon ship, the Target car taking the lead. "Wreckers, kill him!" the Target car commanded.

The other Impalas joined him in ripping apart the Decepticon in the ship. "This is going to hurt. A lot!" the Amp car yelled. I smiled before turning back to Optimus, who had began to speak.

"Your leaders will now understand, Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone, for today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them," Optimus said pointing to the ships surrounding Chicago.

I looked toward the road leading out of the city when I heard cars. I saw the Camaro, Ferrari, Corvette, Hummer and Mercedes that I knew so well. Time to get this show on the road! Bumblebee transformed as he was driving, coming up to them, Mirage and the others behind him.

Sam's eyes were fixed on Bumblebee, and I didn't blame him. Bumblebee knelt down, becoming almost eye-level with Sam, Sam looked at him for a while before looking back at Optimus. "We saw your ship blow up!" Sam said.

"The ship?" the Amp car asked, my attention was now fixed on him. "We were never in the ship! We designed the damn thing, didn't we?!"

I smirked. "We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate, splashed down back into the Atlantic, just as planned. We ain't going nowhere," I finished, wanting to explain something. "No one's exiling us."

"The Autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war," Wheelie said from up top Epp's car. Brains was with him. "They're surrounding the city to make a fortress," Optimus said pointing to the Decepticon ships, "so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise."

"I think I know where to look!" Sam called up to Optimus. Sam turned to face Bumblebee and he pointed at the fallen decepticon ship. "So you can fly this thing right?" Sam asked Bee. Bee made a "maybe" gesture with his hand, making a "I dunno" sound. "What is that..." Sam said copying Bee's gesture. "What is that? What is that? So-so?" Bee shrugged. "So, you can so-so fly this, that feels terrible," Sam said.

I smiled, giving a short laugh at Sam and Bee. Then I transformed down and climbed up on the Decepticon ship next to Sam. I gave Sam a hug, which he returned. "We're right behind you," Epps said. The way Sam took the gun -holding it like he was afraid of it- and the look on his face made me sigh. "Sam, I'm gonna help you with whatever you have to do... what is it you have to do?" I asked curiously. Sam informed me what had happened to Mikaela. "Well, I'm gonna help then."

Sam helped me up the ship to where Bee had gone through the hatch into the ship. Sam and I both went into the hatch after Bee, sitting next to him. Bee started the ship and it took off from the ground. Bee turned it around and headed for the city. I couldn't see outside, but I knew we'd turned around, apparently Bee could see just fine.

When we got to our destination, Sam climbed up to the top. I decided to stay where I was. We'd have better luck that way. I heard gunfire and I quickly climbed through the hatch to see Sam get thrown over the railing by a vulture-like Decepticon. Luckily, the ship was right under him and he landed on it, Bee raised the ship to the edge of the building's balcony while Sam hung on to the gun mounted on the front of the ship. "Mikeala!" he yelled. "Mikaela!"

I saw Mikaela run from the building and jump onto the ship into Sam's arms. Bee started firing the ships' guns at the building. The bird-like Decepticon flew at them, attacking Sam, Mikaela went through the hatch beside me. The ship started descending in a wild spiral, quickly and out of control. I felt us crash into what could have been buildings.

We spiraled lower and lower until we crashed into something and the ship turned upside-down. I gripped the side of the ship. The ship rolled and then came to a stop. I hoped Sam was okay, he'd been on the front of the ship where it had rolled. The hatch opened and I climbed out followed by Mikaela.

I saw Sam walking towards us and the roar of many engines. The rest of the Autobots were driving towards us, led by Mirage. Sam embraced Mikaela and I watched as Bee climb out of the ship.

"You found me," Mikaela said to Sam. "I'd follow you anywhere," Sam replied. I smiled at the couple before turning to watch the bots pull up and Epps and his men got out of the bots. "Form a perimeter! Let's go, let's go!" someone called.

They aimed their guns at the sky, looking for Decepticons, making sure that there were no threats. I also looked around until Epps walked up to them. I smiled as he walked right up to Sam. "Well, you're crazy," Epps said pulling Sam into a one-armed hug.

"What is that? Is that us?" Sam said pointing to something behind Epps. I turned around, looking where he was pointing to something on the ground. I recognized it after a few seconds, it was a military UAV mini-drone.

I then realized that NEST had no eyes in Chicago -satellite-wise- what so ever and the Decepticons were probably shooting down larger drones that NEST would have used before this one. "This thing's a military UAV. Stone, check and see if it's still working," Epps called to one of his men.

"Yeah it's still got power," Stone said as Epps knelt down in front of the camera on the drone. Sam Mikaela and I stood behind him.

"Flight Control, do you copy?" Epps said to the drone. "Can...Can you rotate? Can you do something?" Epps wiped the dust from the screen of the camera and shaking it. "Can you rotate or something? Come on, work! Work!" Epps called. "Can you rotate or something?" After a long pause the camera rotated toward them, facing Epps. "Yes, yes! Okay, okay, okay they can see us," Epps said to Sam.

Sam knelt down eye-level to the camera. "Chicago is ground zero, do you understand? Can you hear us? You understand?" Sam said.

I watched as Mikeala knelt down in front of the camera and Sam got up. "Please listen. Sentinel Prime is here and he has his pillars to his space bridge, they're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments, now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola," Mikeala said.

"You have to destroy the pillar, you have to shoot down the pillar or they're gonna transport Cybertron here, do you understand? Do you understand?" Sam said.

"We need to move before the fighters spot us, wait here until we scout a route ahead. Let's roll," Optimus said walking away. "Ratchet, cover high," Sideswipe ordered following Optimus.

I helped the ex-NEST friends of Epps' check their ammo and load all their weapons. "Hey, you think we can use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" Sam's asked and I turned to face him curiously.

"We're eight blocks away, we got to get closer to take a shot," Epps replied. "Not closer, higher," one of the ex-NEST members said from the fire escape he was on, pointing to a building dominating the skyline. "We need a clear line of sight."

"And it's across the river, we're gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up," Epps said. "We only got one shot," one of the ex-NEST members said holding up the only shot.

_Just our luck_, I thought and I hoped that Lennox and NEST were on their way after their video feed from the UAV. "One shot's all we need," Sam replied optimistically.

They all got into the Autobots, while I transformed into my alternate mood. We drove down a road surrounded by buildings on both sides, or at least, what remained of the buildings. Bumblebee and the Wreckers were in front of Mirage, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Wheeljack behind them and Optimus bringing up the rear. The rest of the autobots were protecting the girls.

The road under the Autobots bringing up the rear suddenly sparked and broke apart in some places. Suddenly, the metal tentacle-like things -the drillers- attached to Shockwave that they'd encountered in Chernobyl shot up from the ground around Optimus. I watched as his newly-acquired trailer was unhinged from him and rolled apart from him. Optimus kept driving, distancing himself from Shockwave.

The Autobots pulled outside a vacant building that resembled a train terminal. I transformed into my human mode once more and joined Epps and the rest of the team. They ran into the building as the Autobots transformed and followed them into the building.

"That is one scary-ass Decepticon!" Epps exclaimed as he ran into the building. I stopped, looking up as Optimus as he came into the building holding his gun out.

"They got my trailer, I need that flight tech," he said loading the gun. "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion."

"Let's get some!" the Amp car exclaimed excitedly walking toward the entrance. "You got that right," the Target car said following him.

I watched as Epps went up to a window in the building, pointing at something. I went up beside him. "Listen, we're gonna circle around to that glass building," Epps said.

My eyes widened when I saw it. "You mean that one, the one that is _leaning_ because half the middle of it is a giant hole?" Rachel said in disbelief. "Seems pretty safe."Epps looked at me and shook his head. "We'll get high enough to make the rocket shot, while you guys draw his fire," Epps said pointing to the Autobots. "Let's move!"

Epps ran with his team, but they were all quickly stopped by Wheeljack. "Wait a second! I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes," He said dropping some items on the ground.

"We gotta go, Jack!" Sideswipe urged. "Come on," Jack said to Sideswipe, waving him away. "They're great inventions for kicking ass." Epps' team and Sam picked up the two different weapons off the ground.

"What are these?" asked one of Epps' friends picking up a almost diamond-shaped weapon. "Those are boom-sticks, armed in thirty seconds," Wheeljack said and then about the other weapons. "Grapple gloves, for climbing."

We then ran out of the building into gunfire between the Autobots and a few Decepticons standing on the roof of a building not far away. I ran in the middle of the group next to Sam and Mikaela. "Go, go! Move your ass! Move, move!" one of the ex-NEST members yelled.

I saw the Wreckers driving to the left, but their group ran to the right. Optimus was across the road, firing at the Decepticons, Ratchet with him. "Move, move! Let's go!" another ex-NEST member yelled as they ran down a vacant street.

We were soon out of the line of fire between the Transformers, but I knew they weren't out of danger, not yet, not at all. We ran down the demolished street and continued through the streets of Chicago. It wasn't long before we reached the base of the glass building.

We ran inside, rounding the corner on the first floor. The building's inside -at least the first floor- looked completely untouched, the white marble floors were so polished that I could see my reflection. The brown, hard-wood walls were the same way. "Go for the stairs!" Epps called.

I looked around for stairs but only saw elevators which I knew would do no good. Sam ran way ahead of them, around the next corner. "Epps, this way!" he called back not slowing his frantic run.

The rest of their group ran after Sam following him up the stairs he'd found. They scaled the stairs and I didn't know how many floors we'd gone up. We ran into one of the rooms after we'd climbed for another few minutes. "Come on, we're high enough!" Sam said running to the windows on the other side of the large room.

"This is a mother getting up here!" one of Epps' friends said, he was shorter and thicker than the rest. "Get your fat ass over here!" Epps yelled at him. "I'm coming," the man panted.

The office was also untouched, the chairs and desks were set up like a normal work day had been going on, the small potted plants were even lively. The room was light and airy with stretching glass walls for windows in three of the sides, except the windows were shattered and the building was leaning a little. Epps ran to one of the windows. "Set up the rocket!" he commanded.

He looked down at the city below from the windowpane, I ran up beside him, Sam and Mikaela were behind me. My eyes widened as I saw a tan building with four pillars across the city, three of the pillars -the ones facing their team's vantage point- were sparking with blue energy. "There," Mikaela said pointing at the tan building, "the building with the dome."

The men started loading the rocket launcher, passing of the shot until the thicker man Epps had yelled at had the launcher loaded. Before they could even aim at the pillars, the building shuddered and shocked exclamations came from their team. "Whoa, the building!" some of them yelled.

"They're shooting at the building!" one of the men by the launcher yelled to Epps. By now I had moved away from the gapping, open windowpane. I stood beside Sam and Epps, Sam was covering his ears and head.

"This is not a good idea," the thicker man with the launcher mumbled from the shattered window. "What?" Sam said in shock, as if he couldn't believe the man had said that. "This is not a good idea, the building is unstable," the man said.

I could tell Sam was on the edge of one of his freaking-out episodes when he ran over the the man. "Listen, stop for a second. If we don't do what we came to do, it doesn't matter, we all die, right? That's your target. Come on, man!" Sam said clapping him on the back.

"I don't care if the building collapses, I'm having a heart attack anyway," the man muttered as he aimed for the building. Suddenly the rolling chairs in the office started rolling across the floor. I tried hard to keep my balance as the building started leaning further and further.

"The building is going over!" Epps yelled. I ran forward and grabbed one of the rectangular pillars supporting the roof.I couldn't have moved fast enough either because as soon as I had my hands on the pillar the building slipped fast, sending most of the furniture on the floor over. I saw that the rest of the team had also found similar things to hold to.

The building kept tipping over for a few seconds before it stopped, leaving me leaning all my weight on one side of mt body to stay upright. "It's okay! It stopped!" Epps yelled. "Guys, look!" Mikaela screamed. "Everybody hide!" one of the soldiers yelled.

I saw them, two Decepticon ships flying toward the building and I quickly ducked behind the pillar I'd been holding on to. I heard clicking and noises that I recognized, and then a loud crash as the window shattered behind me. Debris flew everywhere as a snarling Decepticon rolled into the building.

I held my nonexistant breath as it moved around, looking for us. I heard the sound of a Cybertronian weapon cocking. I saw Epps pull the pin on a grenade and he nodded to the man across from him who was holding chairs. The man let go of the rolling chairs which picked up speed and zoomed past the Decepticon, distracting it. As soon as it looked away Epps threw the grenade at it, the grenade exploding. "Run!" Epps shouted.

Every one of us discarded their hiding spots and ran in the opposite direction of the Decepticon. "Cover fire!" I heard some of the men yell and I heard the ringing of bullets being fired. "Shoot the glass! Jump out the window!" she heard someone yell.

I transformed my hand into a gun and shot the glass in time to jump out of it behind the others. My back slammed against the side of the building and I began sliding uncontrollably down it. Everyone was sliding down the side of the building.

My mind was blur as we picked up speed, Mikaela was screaming and Sam had grabbed her, pulling her close to him. All of them had managed to turn to slide on their backs which seemed better than sliding head first where you couldn't see. There was nothing to hold onto, no ledges to grab, we were falling too fast to stop now. "We're gonna die!" one of the soldiers yelled.

I quickly tried to think of something to do, this was no way to die. Not that I would die, but still! "The glass!" I yelled. Epps understood though. ""Shoot the glass!" he yelled and shot the glass panel in front of him.

We all took our guns and shot the glass wall until it shattered and fell apart. I screamed as I fell through the open glass and tumbled into the building. I'd almost slid halfway out of the other side when I realized the building was leaning too much and the speed she'd gathered sliding would carry me out the other side with the slick marble flooring. Quickly, I grabbed wires that had been dislodged and hung from the ceiling, reaching the leaning floor. I held tightly as the wires swung up from her force and slammed her back down into the floor.

"Holy shit," I whispered. My whole body trembled and shook uncontrollably as I clung to the wires. Her arms were leaking energon from being forced through shattered glass so many times and my spark hammered. I looked around and saw Epps directly in front of me, likewise clinging to wires, he was on the edge of a shattered window facing the ground a feet hundred feet below. "Thanks," Epps said when he saw Rachel looking.

"No problem," I said nonchalantly. I looked behind me and saw we were only missing one of their team, one of Epps' friends. "Everybody okay?!" I called back to them. There were positive replied from everyone, along with everyone's labored breathing.

"What the hell was that!?" Epps' friend -the one who'd tried to shoot the rocket- yelled. I looked around and saw Sam had grabbed onto one of the wires and then grabbed Mikaela's arm. "This evil thing's looking at me!" Epps yelled.

"What!?" Sam and I called at the same time. "It's even got an uglier Decepticon with it!" Epps said getting away from the window. I used the different cluster of wires like ladder rungs, eventually pulling herself to the stairs leading down a level. "We have to evac!" Epps yelled.

Soon the rest of the team was with me and they went down a level. "Sargent Epps! The stairs are blocked, we're trapped!" one of Epps' friends yelled.

The floor we were on was at less of an angle and had carpet for flooring, which helped a lot as they all scrambled to find a way out. I ran with Epps and Sam to the window. The driller was circling through the building, going in and out of it. "Move! We gotta move!" Sam yelled beside her.

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit!?" Epps yelled running away from the window after Sam and I. We started running to the middle of the room. "We about to get eaten, people!" Epps' friend yelled.

Suddenly, everything started leaning, and we were swept off our feet by gravity. We all started rolling head over heels. Everything in the office room started tumbling with them. I knew what was happening, the top half of the building they were in was finally falling over because the driller had broken it. Things weren't looking too hot for the humans right now. Of course, if I wasn't careful, my spark could be extinguished as well.

**Again, sorry for such a long wait. Originally, I planned this to be all one chapter, bu things don't always end up the way you plan. Maybe two more chapters. We'll see. Hope you guys enjoyed the much anticipated chapter. I'll try not to take four months to update again! Love you! REVIEW! **


	43. Chapter 44

**Alright! We're getting closer and closer to the end. Sad right? But at least I getting them out of the way since I neglected this story for so long. I'm a bad person aren't I? Oh well. Hope you enjoy chapter forty-three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything Transformers related. I only own what is in my strange little brain that I created onto this paper. Or computer screen as most people see it as.**

**Chapter 43:**

For a few seconds of pure hell the building kept falling, me and everyone else falling through empty space in the room. Then, the building jerked and stopped falling. My upper body slammed into one of the columns that had been supporting the ceiling, they were now horizontal. I clung onto it, swinging my legs up on it as well so that my whole body was on top of it. "I really hate Decepticons." I groaned/

I then looked around seeing Sam sling Mikaela -who he held by her arm because she was dangling over air- down to a soldier who then slug Mikaela on to a fire escape. The fire escape was attached to the top of a building that had stopped the glass building's fall. "Sam!" Mikaela screamed for her fiance. Yeah, I saw the ring.

"We gotta move!" one of the soldiers yelled. I got into a sitting position on the column and swung my legs over the side. Epps helped me slid onto the column below me. I did this until I reached the bottom of the demolished building, one of the soldiers helped me down onto the fire escape where the rest of their group was gathered.

Sam suddenly stopped looking across at where the other building was, the driller's mouth was facing us, it's metal links moving like saws. It was inching closer to us under the bridge the fallen top half of the building had created between the two buildings.

The driller turned toward the streets, bullets hitting it. But I then turned and saw my Optimus shooting at the driller, and he was flying. My guess is he'd gotten his trailer back because the flight gear -wings and two jet like engines- was what was letting him fly to our rescue. He flew up above the building, disappearing from sight as the driller turned to face him.

I was glad to see the my sparkmate right now, things hadn't been going our way besides not dying of course. A few seconds passed and Optimus crashed through the building, taking off half the main driller's body. Optimus kept flying, landing on top of another building. Though I wanted to watch, I followed the rest of the team as they got inside the building and started to quickly descend the stairs. When we reached ground level, one of the soldiers kicked open the door, putting us in a torn-up alley way.

We started jogging, papers were raining down from the sky as a result of the glass office building falling. I looked up to where Sam was also looking, at the tan building with the pillars in it. She saw that the blue electricity-like energy was sparking over the cupola the pillar was under, a weird pulsing noise filled the air. "It's starting! You see it?" Sam called from the front of their group.

They started picking up speed, running faster, but were stopped as gunfire rained down next to them. Sam, Mikaela and I kept running down the alley. Fire flared behind them from the gunfire. We rounded a corner, a school bus was stopped in the side-road covered with dirt and ash. "We'll go this way," Sam said.

That was when I noticed we'd been separated from Epps' team during the gunfire. The three of us walked close beside the school bus, using it as cover. I had a bad feeling about this, we were too close to the pillars without proper cover or even weapons at that. Then I heard clicking above them and immediately turned, backing away. I didn't even have time to call out to Sam before Starscream landed behind Sam and Mikaela.

I grabbed Sam from behind, pulling him back toward her and away from the Decepticon, Sam pulled Mikaela with him. "What a treat! You a me alone!" Starscream spat.

"Mikaela!" Sam said pulling her and I to the side behind a huge concrete block that had been taken from the road. Starscream flipped the bus over, almost hitting us three. "Come on, come on! Run!" Sam yelled to Mikaela.

Both of them soon slid down by the bus. Sparks were literally flying through the air from Starscream's assault. I joined them under the bus as well. "Okay, he's after me not you," Sam told Mikaela. "Run!"

I grabbed Carly by the arm, pulling her in the doorway of the bus after herself. We ran down the length of the bus, Sam behind us. I could hear the whirring of a saw behind them, as the bus was cut open. "I just love it when your little insect feet try to run!" Starscream said behind us.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled. "Run!" Sam yelled back.

I slid behind the concrete side of a ramp, Mikaela coming beside me. "Thought you were working for us, _boy_?" Starscream said. And I looked over the edge of the wall of the ramp, Starscream shoved dumpsters behind him throwing them toward Mikaela and I.

I saw that Sam had taken one of Wheeljack's weapons from his backpack, the grapple glove, and put it on his hand. He aimed it at Starscream and a claw shot out from the glove, grabbing hold of Starscream's eye. "My eye!" Starscream growled stepping back and yanking his head back.

Sam was pulled up from the ground, flying through the air. Sam swung by the wire attached to the claw gripping Starscream's red eye. Starscream attempted to fly, demolishing an above ground parking garage. Starscream landed and Sam was swinging wildly from the wire screaming. Then, I saw them, the NEST soldiers in their black uniforms with assault rifles. I smiled as Lennox -who was leading them- ran over to us. "Please, you've got to save Sam!" Mikaela cried. "You've got save him!"

"What the hell is he doing!" Lennox yelled more to me than Mikaela. "Nice to see you too, Lennox," I replied looking over my shoulder to see where Sam was. "Starscream attacked us out of nowhere."

"What's he got?" Lennox asked seeing the grapple glove. "Autobot technology!" I exclaimed over the commotion.

The NEST soldiers were firing at Starscream with their guns, knocking him back. I couldn't see Sam anywhere, until I saw him jump from a building next to Starscream, landing on top of the Decepticon. Sam impaled Starscream in his other eye with another one of Wheeljack's inventions, I knew it was the boom-stick meaning that Starscream was a goner. Stabbing him in his only good eye set Starscream off into full-out panic.

"I can't see! I can't see!" he exclaimed rubbing his hands over his eyes and shaking his head. Lennox ran out from beside me and grabbed on to Sam as he landed on the ground, the wire still attached to his hand."Sam!" Lennox exclaimed.

"It's on my hand! Grab the knife! Knife!" Sam yelled to Lennox. "I'm trying!" Lennox yelled grabbing the knife from Sam's backpack. Starscream got down on all fours, crawling and banging his head on the ground dragging Lennox and Sam behind him on the ground.

"The bomb's gonna blow! The bomb's gonna..." Sam started to say. Lennox was trying to cut the wire with the knife, but was having trouble. "You human scum!" Starscream yelled.

"We got twenty seconds on that bomb!" Sam yelled to Lennox. "What bomb!?" Lennox exclaimed. "You see that bomb?!" Sam yelled pointing to Starscream's head.

I watched as Starscream tried to get up again, he was taking fire from the NEST soldiers. "Cut it! Cut it!" Sam yelled to Lennox. "I got it!" Lennox yelled.

Starscream got up, pulling Lennox and Sam into the air again. I was nervous now. So I transformed up and ran forward. I made my hand transform into a knife and cut the rope, catching them before transforming back down, setting them gently on the ground.

The bomb blew up, blowing off half of Starscream's face and a hole through his chest. My head whipped around as I heard an engine roaring, I saw the yellow and black Camaro come around the corner, transforming. "Well, he's dead," Sam said. Lennox nodded, both men looked out of breath.

Sam, Mikaela, and I ran with the NEST soldiers and Lennox under an overpass. We were running toward the building. "Hey, Bee's gonna run with the rest of the Autobots and meet us on the edge of the river," Sam told Lennox. "All right," Lennox said.

The Decepticons had raised the bridges, probably to prevent the Autobots from navigating the city without the Decepticons noticing. I knew the Autobots' survival wasn't a secret to the Decepticons anymore. They reached the cream-colored base of the drawbridge, I ran behind Lennox up the stairs to the bridge. "We got to get across the river," Sam said.

Lennox stood beside Sam, me to the side of the two of them. "You see that? She said the pillar was in the first cupola," Sam told Lennox. "All right," Lennox replied looking at the tan building across the river.

They ran the rest of the way up the stairs, cutting to their right to go to where the bridges were raised to the sky. There were abandoned cars on the torn up concrete of the bridges, Lennox took the lead. "How do we get these bridges down?" Lennox asked.

His men spread around, looking for a way into the control room. I ran with Lennox outside into the sunlight away from the bridge. There were trees outside the building with a staircase leading up to the bridge. I Rachel looked to see if any stairs led up to the bridge control room. "Epps!" Lennox called.

I turned around where Epps ran up to Lennox, both men looking surprised. "Epps, I've been looking for your ass, how you doing?" Lennox asked.

"Retirement's whack, and even worse we can't get across the river to that building and the Autobots are upstairs, surrounded," Epps said. My spark sank at his words, I turned around and ran full-out up the stairs next to the bridge. I saw Sam look at me before realizing something was wrong and following me, Mikaela in tow.

Behind the raised bridge there was a demolished city square that had been reduced to ash and piles of burnt and flaming rubble. About seven Decepticons stood there, one held each of the five Autobots and the other two were standing guard. Ratchet was fighting the Decepticon holding him, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Mirage, and Sideswipe looking on from where they had been forced the their knees by the Decepticons holding them.

I hid under an overturned, burnt car, Sam and Mikaela soon followed me in. I heard a noise behind me and turned away from the Autobots to see the drawbridge go down. My attention was then directed at the tan building where the blue energy from the pillars was sparking up the dome of the building, lines of the energy were streaming to it from the four cupolas where the pillars were.

As soon as they joined at the top a column of the blue energy shot up from the dome into the clouds above. Some energy reflected off the clouds, making it look like a lightning storm, but I knew the Earth was now in high danger.

When I turned back to look at the Autobots a taller, middle-aged man with black hair was standing in the center of the square, looking at the Decepticons. She assumed it was the Dylan character that Sam had talked about earlier, the one who'd taken Mikaela hostage and sided with the Decepticons.

"Prisoners? You're keeping prisoners?" he asked one of the Decepticons, the one who seemed to be in charge. "Yes," replied the silver Decepticon with a Mercedes-Benz emblem on him. "You need to teach them about respect," Dylan said.

I shifted in the car, uneasy about where this was going, I then moved closer to the Autobots and Decepticons, hiding behind another car. "This was all business, but now it's personal, do you understand me?" Dylan said. The Decepticon chuckled darkly, "I understand. No prisoners, only trophies."

I panicked, knowing what that meant. The Decepticons forced Wheeljack out from where he'd been on the ground. He was pushed to the ground, where he scrambled backwards away from the Decepticon walking toward him. "Wait! We surrendered! We're your prisoners!" Que said.

The Decepticon pulled him up and pushed him forward, "Move it!"

The Deceptions shot Wheeljack, knocking him to the ground and then shot him again, and that time he didn't get up. I growled in frustration but didn't get up. I knew doing so would just lead to my death. I had to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't easy though when Bee was the next to be dragged to the middle.

Behind me, Sam was rummaging through his backpack, pulling out one of the bombs Wheeljack had given him. The Mercedes-Benz Decepticon forced Bumblebee around, his back to the Decepticon, the Deception then put a gun up behind Bee's head.

Energon tears slid down my face, leaving a defined trail down my dirty cheeks. Sam was beside me, he too was crying. She felt -_knew- _his pain all too well, the strong bond formed between an Autobot and a human over _years_ of friendship, something not very easy to come by, about to be shattered by a Decepticon with a gun. If I could do something I would have, but they were out of options, short of running out there themselves. An idea suddenly formed in her head, a stupid idea.

I almost decided to say fuck it and transform, when one of the very large Decepticon ships' noses suddenly turned toward the ground, catching the attention of both Autobots and Decepticons. Falling debris struck the ground beside the Decepticon about to execute Bumblebee, distracting him long enough for Bee to get away.

Bee turned, donning his battle mask, and started fighting the Mercedes-Benz Decepticon, shooting and kicking him. The other Autobots had also escaped their would-be executioners and were now in full-out battle with the Decepticons. As the fight drew closer to the cars behind which Me, Sam, and Mikaela hid the three got out and backed away somewhat.

I turned long enough to see Bumblebee stuff his gun up the Mercedes-Benz Decepticon's chest armor and shoot his head off, killing the Decepticon. I smiled for the young Autobot, happy he was unharmed and alive. I then followed Bumblebee's eyes to the now-falling Decepticon ship that had saved the Autobots as it crashed into the Chicago River.

I transformed up and ran to here Wheeljack's body was, dodging the fight as best as I could. "You better come back, Jack." I muttered as I closed my eyes and did the same thing I had done millions of times before. Healing definitely became easier after a while

It wasn't long before Wheeljack's injuries repaired themselves and the sound of his spark hummed again. His optics online once more and I smirked. "Welcome back, Wheeljack."

He smiled back before jumping up to return to the fight. Satisfied that I had done what I was supposed, I ran off to where a battle between NEST and six Decepticons was raging. I had seen the soldiers parachuting from a tall building down on the Decepticons, I'd seen the snipers and the high-powered guns taking out some of them; NEST was by no means at a disadvantage.

I knew the arriving Autobots would still help tremendously, the soldiers would only be able to do so much before more Decepticons came. Sideswipe stopped behind Bumblebee and Mirage for a split-second before transforming. "Autobots, attack!" Sideswipe commanded, Ratchet transforming behind him.

Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee and ran to a nearby three glass-walled bus-stop station on the edge of the street.

I ran into the fight, knowing what to expect. I had been thrown into a several battles with the Decepticons before. Between NEST and the Autobots, the Decepticons were easily matched. The sky was changing too, layers of hexagonal shapes covered the sky like it was divided into sections. Cybertron was being pulled nearer to Earth by the energy coming off the pillars, I didn't like the notion but it was true, the end of Earth was coming.

I went back to shooting at the Decepticons, trying desperately to kill any of them. I finally saw the Wreckers in the battle before hearing the scream of engines, looking to the sky I saw Optimus flying toward them. The Autobot leader flew at the fight, landing and spinning, catching one Decepticon and throwing him to the ground.

I quickly got out of the way as Optimus came down the middle of the street, taking out each Decepticon with his glowing Energon blades. He then took down Shockwave single-handedly before shooting a missile up at the cupola holding the pillar. The structure crumbled, the pillar falling to the ground and the stream of blue energy into the sky stopping. "Get down here, Sentinel," I heard Optimus say.

I saw Sentinel jump off the building, slowing his fall by throwing his double-sided blade into the building and grinding it all the way to the ground. Optimus drew out an ax that glowed like his Energon blade, which he also wielded. He fought Sentinel, backing the traitorous Autobot against the tan building.

I ran with some of the NEST soldiers and Lennox as they ran toward where Optimus and Sentinel fought, the Autobots ran behind the soldiers. I fought with NEST, shooting at Sentinel whenever Optimus wasn't in the line of fire, and then when enough NEST soldiers started firing at Sentinel she focused on the other Decepticons.

But it was long before I saw the fight going downhill for the Autobots and NEST, the smaller Decepticon ships, like the one Bee had tried to fly, were bearing down on them firing at Optimus. My sparkmate was taking cover behind a statue, trying to draw his gun. "Decepticons," Sentinel said trying to spear Bumblebee with  
>his blade.<p>

Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro, backing up and evading the blade, then transforming again. "Trigger the pillar!" Sentinel said as Sideswipe jumped on him. Sentinel threw Sideswipe into the ground, "Restart that pillar!" he yelled.

I had gone back firing at the Decepticon ships when Tomahawk missiles rained down on the them. The ships exploded, giving NEST and the Autobots some chance to regain the upper hand. I decided to run for the pillar, to keep the Decepticons from restarting it and thereby securing the end of the world. The pillar was in her sight, a couple hundred feet away, when I was hit by something.

Of course, being made of metal, it had no affect on me. Standing in front of her was Dylan, the man was about her height, maybe shorter, but his stance conveyed he meant business. I threw a punch at Dylan, hitting him in the arm that he threw up to block me; he tried to return the blow, but I ducked, grabbing my second handgun from around her calf.

Evading a blow, I quickly shifted my weight onto one leg and used the other to sweep Dylan's legs out from under him. The dark-haired man fell to the ground flat on his back, stunned upon seeing me standing over him, my gun aimed at his head. I wasn't at all stunned. "Give me one good reason not to blow your head off right now," I said angrily, glaring at him.

I saw Dylan smile menacingly before a shadow was cast over her, with a gasp I turned and fired as she was picked up from the ground. The bullet glanced harmlessly off the red metal hide of a Transformer. I had no time to register this before I was thrown into a wall of a building, a tight grip around me. "You're Optimus's sparkmate, aren't you? The human turned cybertron.

I chuckled, not at all afraid of him. "The one and only, dude. Not only that, but I'm Primus's Incarnate. So killing me would probably bring more bad than good fortune to you." I replied with a smirk. "You aren't going to gain anything from this. The Decepticons, they are going to be the only ones who want Cybertron in the end. You did this for yourself, you're selfish. You say you did it for your planet, but that's not true; you did it because you're _evil_," I seethed.

Sentinel's gun was aimed at me, its barrel glowing as most did before they were fired. I closed my eyes. I wasn't scared of dying, I wasn't scared at all. She could feel heat from the gun, knowing she was about to die.

There were screeches of tires and sounds of a car transforming, then the gun was dropped to the road below. Sentinel staggered back after taking fire, dropping me onto the street. I looked up, seeing Sideswipe firing at Sentinel and keeping him away from me. "Get outta here!" Sideswipe yelled, pushing Sentinel back.

I got to my feet and ran, grabbing my first gun from where Dylan had knocked it from my hands earlier. Looking around, I saw that he had escaped before Sideswipe had come or the Autobot would have run over him. When I was finally back in the thick of the fighting, things weren't looking good for NEST or the Autobots.

**And there you have it. The next chapter of this interesting story. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter. REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 45

**Alright. A year and a half later, I've returned to post this last chapter. I know, I'm horrible. There's no excuse I can give though. So, enjoy the last chapter. Trust me when I say it's one you won't ever forget.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. I'm serious. I don't.**

**Chapter 44:**

Explosions went off all around me and I knew if I had a heart, it would be pounding. My goal was to find Optimus. He would need my help, I just knew it. There was fighting all around me and I winced when I saw soldiers getting blown up.

Sam was running like crazy towards a tan building. My mind was only occupied by my sparkmate however. I knew he could take care of himself, however, my spark longed for him. I needed to be there beside him. I needed to help him.

A strange sound suddenly had me and everyone around me stop and stare up into the sky. I gasped when I saw a pulsing, blue stream of light shot up from the ground. Cybertron appeared and I watched for a second as it was gradually pulled towards us. "Holy Shit." I gasped before taking off once more, this time faster.

Bee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were attacking Sentinel to keep him from the pillars. A Nest member fired a rocket at him, knocking the Prime to the ground in a burst of flames. He crawled away, transforming, when Optimus appeared and began shooting him. "Optimus!" I grinned and ran forward.

I didn't take three steps when I sensed an incoming missile, aimed straight at myself. I jumped out-of-the-way, transforming up as I did. I didn't have a moment to collect myself however before I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to see Elita glowering down at me. I sneered, "Here to get your aft kicked?"I asked maliciously.

"I'm here to end your pathetic life, once and for all." She growled back. I transformed my hands into cannons. "Bring it on, bitch."

She lunged at me and I barely caught myself from going down. Instead I grabbed her arms and swung her around. I released her and she flew several feet before landing gracefully on her feet. I refused to show fear however.

Quickly, I glanced over to check on Optimus. He was one of the bridges and had just slammed Sentinel into the railing. I lost track then when Elita fired up a cannon and shot at me. I dodged, feeling it barely graze against my armor. "That all you got?" I asked snidely.

She laughed cruelly. "You wish.

This time I lunged at here, catching her by surprise. We went down but had barely hit the ground before she kicked me. I held onto her arms as we flipped around. As soon as I hit the ground, I lifted a foot up and kicked her stomach, releasing her arms. She flew several feet into the air. When she came back down, she grabbed an energon dagger that was attached to her leg.

She brought it down, determined to stab me in the spark. I rolled away right as she landed, the dagger slamming into the ground where I had just been. It shattered from the force and Elita growled. "Stay still!"

"Yeah right!" I yelled back before shooting at her. She jumped out of the way from the bullets, flipping backwards. I was determined though and finally managed to catch her in the shoulder. "Hah!"

That was when I felt pain from the bond. I look up at Optimus and gasped. He was missing an arm! "Optimus!" I yelled fearfully. He was completely defenseless now and he was kicked down by Optimus.

In my distraction, I forgot about Elita. A searing pain when through my frame and I looked down at my body. I had been shot, right in the stomach. I watched as energon pooled, spilling onto the ground. Elita stood in front of me, a smug grin on her face. "Finally, I can get rid of you for good." She sneered and raised her gun for the final shot.

"I don't go down that easily, bitch." I managed to cough out. Then, using all of my strength, I concentrated on my power. I was surrounded by a gold light. "Enjoy the pit." I sneered before releasing it towards her. She flew backwards and screamed. The power began burning her armor, completely melting it.

I winced as her screams grew. The light burned all the way through, completely melting her. When it was over, nothing was left of her. The light had also healed myself and I stood up, feeling better.

"This is my planet!" I heard someone yelled and I looked over in time to see Megatron kicking and punching Sentinel. Huh, I thought those two were working. Goes to show you can't trust the Decepticon Warlord.

I heard Lennox and Epps yelling and I turned to watch as some of the Nest members and Autobots ran to where Sam had disappeared to earlier. A minute later, I watched as blue tractor beams, the same as the stream from the pillar, drew the remaining Decepticon ships up into the sky. Then the stream from the pillar stopped and flew up.

I gasped amazed at the fiery explosion that followed, replacing the hexagons covering the sky. When it cleared, Cybertron was gone.

Sentinel was now kneeling on his knees and I watched as Megatron held him up. He then threw the near-defeated traitor onto the floor. I smirked, glad he was betrayed. I hope he liked the feeling of betrayal and now knew how we felt, how Optimus felt.

I began walking towards my sparkmate while listening to the exchange. "All I want is to be back in charge." Megatron had said. "Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?"

Optimus let his battle mask fall to cover his mouth. "Time to find out."

Optimus picked up his ax from where it had fallen and it stepped forward. He threw the glowing ax at the Decepticon leader, knocking him down. It had caught him between the eyes. Megatrons head was pulled clean off in a shower of sparks. He then dropped the ax, with Megatrons head still embedded in it, and turned to face Sentinel.

The traitor was attempting to crawl away, but stopped when he noticed Optimus's glare. "Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race," Sentinel said., begging my Sparkmate to understand. Perhaps he would have understood, had he not attempted to murder Ironhide.

Sentinel was facing down, looking at the ground so he didn't see Optimus approach. I watched as the Autobot leader picked up one of the fallen guns. " You must see why I had to betray you." Sentinel continued, unaware about his soon-to-be fate.

Sentinel was facing down looking at the ground and didn't see Optimus, but Rachel did, the Autobot leader had picked up one of the fallen guns off the ground. She stood there with her arms crossed, waiting to see what Optimus would do.

"You didn't betray me," Optimus said cocking the gun. "You betrayed yourself."

"No, Optimus!"

Optimus fired the gun, shooting Sentinel in the back and then once again, killing him. I winced slightly but I understood why he did it. Then, Optimus stood up straight and looked over to the river. I felt the pain he felt through our bond.

I ran forward and wrapped my arms around my sparkmate. I tried to sooth the pain and betrayal he felt but I did little to help. However, he still turned around and hugged me with his good arm. "Thank Primus you're okay." He whispered into my ear.

I hugged him tighter. "No, thank Primus you're okay." I said with a smile. I pulled back at the sound of Lennox, Epps, Bumblebee, and some of the Nest soldiers approaching. They were followed by the rest of the autobots. The battle was over.

We had won.

Bumblebee stopped on the bridge and Sam got out of the yellow and black Camaro. I looked back at Optimus, seeing him nod to Sam and then I followed Sam's gaze to the other side of the bridge; more NEST soldiers were walking toward them. Bumblebee transformed as Sam started walking towards Lennox.

"Sam," Lennox said looking back to the NEST soldiers on the other side. I watched as Mikaela appeared from behind some of the soldiers and Sam took off towards her.

I exchanged looks with some of the soldiers, Autobots and Nest alike. We all seemed to have the same thoughts on our mind. We had won. We actually won. When everything seemed as if it was falling apart, we pulled together and won the biggest battle of our lives. It was incredible.

I watched, laughing slightly, when Bee let a bunch of metal rings fall onto the ground. Mikaela giggled. "I think it's time we told everyone our announcement." She said, smirking at her boyfriend.

Bumblebee started humming "Here Comes the Bride" pointing at Sam and standing back up straight. Mikaela and I laughed and Sam shook his head. However, I could see the amusement in his eyes. "Alright, alright. Mikaela and I are engaged. I finally worked up the courage to purpose to her."

Everyone around began to cheer, happy for the newly engaged couple. I looked at my sparkmate, who was staring at the couple softly. He looked truly happy for them and it warmed my spark. I sent all the love and adoration I had for him through the bond. He looked over at me with love and sent the feelings back.

Nest was completely hectic when we returned to the base later that night. There was so much that needed to be done so that things could return to normal. Though I doubt anything would ever be normal again. The government made a mistake in trying to send us away and I feared they learned nothing from it.

The others had long since been retrieved from their hiding spots. Sunfire practically tackled me when I saw her again. I giggled and held my little youngling close. She was my world and I was happy to have her in my arms once more.

"What will happen now, mommy?" Sunfire asked as she watched everyone run around frantically with her usual childlike curiosity. "I don't know, sweetspark. We'll just have to see what happens." I replied.

She nodded her understanding. I kissed the top of her helm before putting her back on the ground. She ran off towards Sides and Sunstreaker. I knew they would watch her.

Sam and Mikaela had left a little while ago with Bee. I was happy for them and glad that Mearing allowed Bee to go with them. She was also offering them the chance to work for her if the government allowed the Autobots and I to stay. They agreed almost immediately. Mearing had also allowed Lennox to take control for once without judgment or doubt.

I vented before looking around for Optimus. He was currently talking to Mearing. I walked over to see what they were talking about.

"When will your leaders wish to have this meeting?" Optimus was asking as I approached. He sent me a smile smile before focusing on Mearing once more. She had a troubled look on her face and I instantly felt worry.

"Tomorrow. Optimus, they are not happy about all the destruction that was caused in Chicago. So many civilian lives were lost and the people are revolting. I fear that they really will send you away. Especially since Megatron and Sentinel are both dead." She explained her fears.

"Understood. If your leaders wish for us to leave, then we will do so peacefully. However, I fear what the remaining Decepticons will do. Someone will take Megatrons place soon enough and without us, you will fall." He warned.

"I know." She huffed in frustration. "But this isn't up to me! They need to understand that. You have to convince that we need you still. I don't want our race to become extinct because of our stupidity and greed, however, I'm afraid that's just what will happen."

"Well, all we can do is hope they'll listen. If not, then they'll just have to learn the hard way. However, it sucks that the hard way means lives will be lost." I imputed sadly.

Optimus wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I will do all that I can. We'll just have to wait and see."

I continued to watch as everyone ran around and try to get things back to normal. I wondered what would happen to them if the government deemed that we should leave. Would the remaining Decepticons kill them all? I had no doubts they would. Megatron didn't know how to stay dead either and I feared he would return. And if he did, and we were gone...

All of humankind would perish.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next morning, everyone was awake early. We were all waiting in the rec room for word on the governments decision. If I had a heart still, I knew it would be pounding in anticipation. This meeting would decide our future and the future of mankind.

And I couldn't help but feel they would make the wrong decision.

Optimus had closed up his side of the bond in an effort to not give anything away. That meant I was as dark and clueless as anyone else.

Sunfire was curled up at my side. She could sense the tenseness in the air and I could feel her worry and anxiety through our bond. I tried to send my reassurance and love through the bond, however, it didn't help much.

The door opened and everyone in the room stood up quickly and faced Optimus and Mearing as they entered the room. From the looks on their faces, we knew immediately that the government made the wrong choice. My spark sunk instantly and I heard Sunfire sniffle from beside me. I leaned down and picked her up.

"Autobots. The human government has decided that we are no longer welcomed here. We must leave as soon as we get the means to do so." Optimus spook, his voice saddened with defeat. Instantly, protest arose from both human and Autobot alike.

This couldn't be happening. The government seriously couldn't be stupid enough to send us away, after all this!

"Quiet!" Optimus exclaimed and instantly the noise faded. Everyone had the same look of hurt, betrayal, and fear. "I am sorry. However, there is nothing we can do to change their mind. The alliance between the US Military and the Autobots is over. We are no longer welcomed here.

However, the government has allowed six Autobots to stay for exactly five Earth years. This way we can send any Autobots to join the others and get rid of the remaining Decepticons. The rest of you are to leave immediately. I have already decided on who those six and and I do not plan on changing my mind."

"Who are they?" Autumn asked curiously. Everyone perked up slightly and they hoped they would be one of them.

"It will be myself, Jenny, Ratchet, Mandy, Bumblebee, and Prowl. The rest of you will be sent to a faraway galaxy. We will join you when the time here is up and from there, we will figure out what to do." Optimus explained.

I was glad Optimus chose me to stay here. I knew with my powers, I was a powerful asset to helping win the war. In fact, I was the key. However, I was saddened at the thought of having to lose my Sunfire. It was better if she went with the others, but I knew I would miss her.

Annalise frowned when Optimus said that Bee would be staying while she had to leave. It wasn't fair, everyone else would get to stay with their mates, but she would lose hers. Bee chirped and looked down at her sadly. I felt sorry for the two of them. However, Annalise was young and inexperienced. She was better off leaving with the others.

Lennox frowned as he walked towards Optimus. "I can't believe they're really making you guys go. I'm glad I got to meet you guys though and it was an honor fighting beside you." He said before saluting Optimus.

"The feeling is mutual. While we will still be on your planet, you will not see us again. We are going undercover. The government allowed us sanctuary, but we have to stay out of sight unless we are taking down a Decepticon. They will no longer help us and I fear for your planet's safety. We will do what we can before the five years is up." Optimus replied, returning the salute.

"How long until we have to say goodbye?" I asked my sparkmate sadly. He vented. "Within the week. We already have a ship they can use, it just needs repairs. Ratchet, you and Wheeljack are in charge of repairing it." He answered.

Ratchet nodded. Nothing more was said, what more could be? So we spent the next several hours together, knowing our time was limited. We talked, laughed, and just hung. Sam and Mikaela were there too and I was with them. So were the other girls.

"I can't believe you have to go." Mikaela said with tears in her eyes. "You'll miss the wedding and everything!"

I reached forward ad hugged my friend. "I know. It really sucks. Trust me when I say that no of us want to leave. However, we don't have a choice. If we don't do what they say, they'll kill us. It sucks, but we can't do anything about it."

"I know, I'm just going to miss you guys!" She sobbed. I felt my own energon tears prickling my eyes. Soon, all the girls were huddled together, sobbing into one another shoulder. Even Annalise, who had gotten her own holoform long ago. Sunfire also began to cry, unable to stand the depression I sent in waves, unknowingly, through the bond.

Everyone in the base watched the femmes cry despairingly. It hurt them all to see the women in so much pain. Even some of the men and mechs had tears in their eyes.

"Nothing will ever be the same again, will it?" Lennox sighed. Optimus looked down at the human and nodded.

"I fear not. We all lose in this situation. We lose friends, loved one, and a life we had all finally grown comfortable in. However, we must remain strong. The Decepticons are still out there and I fear this war is far from over. I just hope the six of us staying can protect you." He replied glumly.

"I trust you guys to do what's right. However, do not blame yourself if you cannot protect us. It was the governments fault for thinking that sending you away will end the threat. Whatever happens will fall on their shoulders." Lennox assured, patting the Autobot leaders leg.

Optimus nodded and looked over at me. I looked back as the tears continued to fall. I could see his own pain in his eyes. Leaving behind our human friends was as hard for him as it was for any of us. Perhaps more so because he was the leader. I knew Optimus felt guilt for this. He felt that since he was the leader, he should have tried harder.

I sent my love through the bond to him. He smiled slightly. "_We'll get through this." _I sent him through the bond. He nodded. _"I know we will. We are strong. I just wish we didn't have too."_

I agreed with him wholeheartedly, but I knew there was nothing that we could do to change this. The government was as stubborn as they we stupid. The alliance with Earth was over and there was nothing any of us could do to change that.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Annalise POV)**

I felt the energon tears returning once more as I thought about what would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be leaving Earth and by extension, Bee. The pain of losing my new home hurt so much but losing him hurt even more.

I have fallen in love with him.

I finally one the one person I could connect with and who I could see spending the rest of my left with, and I had to leave him behind. It hurt. Primus, it hurt so much. I needed him now more than ever.

After losing my family, I never thought that I could be happy again. I wanted to offline that night Megatron had planned on torturing me. But Barricade saved me and now he was like a brother to me. I was glad he at least was coming.

But Bumblebee was my everything now. I loved him and I needed him with me. Bumblebee was the my sun, he brighten up my world when it was hopelessly dark. So what was fate taking him from me? Why must another thing I love be taken from me. Was I destined to lose everything I held close to my spark? Was Barricade next?

These thoughts swirled around in my head as I laid on my berth. I really didn't want to spend my last night alone, however, Barricade was with Autumn and I was hiding from Bee. I didn't want him to see me like this.

My door slid up and I jumped up. Bee stood in the doorway, a heartbroken look in his optics. My spark hummed in my chassis at the sight of him. _"Annalise, are you alright?"_ He asked through our internal communications.

I gulped but nodded slightly. He didn't look convinced though and he walked into the room. He took me in his arms and I lost it then. "Oh Bee! I don't want to lose you! We've grown so close since I came here and I've realized that I love you." I cried.

Bee's optics widened in surprise at my confession. However, he grabbed my chin and lifted my head up so that my optics were on his. "I love you too." He choked out in a whisper. Then he leaned down and captured my lip plates.

It was a strange sensation and I knew it was a human gesture for love. I'd seen the others do it so many time. I loved it though and I kissed him back, putting all my love into it. The kiss grew heated quickly.

I felt the warmth in my chestplates as they opened to reveal my spark. "Are you sure?" Bee asked, his voice hoarse. I nodded though. I wanted this, I wanted him forever.

He smiled and his chest plates also retracted to reveal is spark. I was then lost in the feeling of pleasure and happiness as I became one with the mech I loved. The mech I would lose tomorrow. However, I would always be connected to him now. And that was all that mattered to me.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Jenny's POV)**

The next day, everyone was gathered in front of the newest spaceship. It was almost time for the ones who were leaving to leave. I held my daughter in my arms, afraid to let her go. She clung to my neck, energon tears soaking my back.

"Mommy, I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" She cried and I vented sadly. It hurt how betrayed my little youngling felt. However, Earth was no longer our home. She needed to be safe with them. "I'm sorry sweetspark, but you must go."

Optimus and I had talked long and hard on who we wanted to entrust with our daughters safety. I had decided long ago on who I wanted to care for her if we ever couldn't. Optimus was a little hesitant on my decision at first, but he trusted my judgment. Together, Optimus and I walked to the chosen two with Sunfire still bawling in my arms.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jenny and I have talked and we've decided that we want you to become our daughters guardians until we can return. Sunfire seems happiest with the two of you and we trust you guys to take care of her." Optimus said.

The two mechs looked surprise by our decision, however, I knew it was the right one. "We would be honored to take care of Sunfire in you absence. We'll keep her safe until you've safely returned." Sideswipe promised. Both mechs smiled softly at the young femme in my arms.

"Take care of her. She'll need you two more than anything." I said before I released her from my neck. "It's time for you to go with Uncle Sides and Uncle Streaker. They're going to take care of you until daddy and I return. Listen to them." I told her.

Sunfire nodded and wiped a few tears away. I kissed the top of her hem. "I love you, sweetspark." I said before handing her to Optimus. Optimus held our daughter close to his spark. "I also love you sweetspark. Stay safe with everyone and be good. It won't be long before your mother and I return, you'll see." He promised before kissing her helm.

I hugged Optimus and Sunfire and for a minute, it was just the three of us. We were a family in that moment and it ripped my spark out when I had to pull away. Optimus gently handed Sunfire to Sideswipe. "Take care of my daughter." He told them sternly.

Both of them saluted. "With our lives, sir." The two of them said together.

Then I did the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life, I walked away. I heard Sunfire screamed my and Optimus's name as they loaded the ship and it shattered my spark. I wanted to ran after her, pull her in my arms, and never let my daughter go. But I couldn't. I needed to be strong.

Optimus and I went to tell the rest of them goodbye as they boarded the ship. Soon, it was just the six Autobots who were remaining and the few humans who came to say goodbye.

We heard the count down and watched as the ship started up. I hugged Optimus's side and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We watched as the ship took off, taking our friends and family with it. We watched until they disappeared into space and vaguely we all wondered if we would ever see them again.

**And that's the end! I know what some of you are thinking. What? What's going on? Why did they leave? Will they ever return? Why would you end it like this?**

**In all honesty, it's sort of an opener for the fourth movie. I saw it the day it premiered. Wow. That movie was intense! Anyways, if I decide to do it, this will leave that open for me to work on.**

**However, if I don't decide to do it, this is the end! Yes, I am ending it here! Sorry, but I'm done with this story. It's been a fun ride and I loved everyone who followed. However, it's time I put this story to rest. Like I said, there's a chance I'll do the fourth movie, but don't get your hopes up.**

**So, goodbye everyone! Thanks for following! I love you all! And please review, one last time.**


End file.
